Book Of Firsts
by ChasingYellowCarsFaithfully
Summary: After their first meet goes wrong, Finn and Rachel get off to a bad start. But what happens when the future keeps calling at you, bringing you together. Are first impressions everlasting?
1. Take A Hike

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee But I Wish I Did.**

**5 Years Earlier**

Rachel watched herself in the mirror turning to all angles, making sure her dress was just right. This black number was her 'best impressions' number with a nice, low-but-modest rounded neck, hugging her curves in the right places and ending just a little above her knees. She fumbled through her shoes, eventually deciding on a pair of mid-heels. Rachel hadn't been on many dates in her life. The two she had been on were disasters. They had both been in high school. The first boy turned out to be all sorts of creepy, almost as though he was infatuated with her from an instance. The second barely noticed her on the date. He spoke of himself, asked her questions but proceeded to answer them- about himself.

It had been two years since Rachel had graduated from high school and had concentrated on her budding career as a musician. She focused on her studies at Julliard, majoring in Vocal Arts. Opera wasn't what she aimed for but since she had the abilities for it; her fathers had encouraged her to seek upon it, giving her an advantage for when she would eventually be given the chance to perform on Broadway someday. That or use her talents to inspire and help others around her. Maybe have her own music school someday. Who knows?

Rachel looked around her lounge to where her purse had been left, grabbing her keys and phone, making sure everything was there. Her date was supposed to arrive at 7. It was now 7.30 and he was still a no show. She knew it was a bad idea to let her roommate and best friend to convince her to go on a blind date. Sarah, who she had known ever since kindergarten and could easily be considered the sister she never had, told Rachel all about this guy she had met at one of her classes. He was supposedly cute, tall and very charming. After a long debate about why Rachel needed to get back into the dating game, she finally caved in and agreed. Of course, Sarah neglected to mention that she had a thing for this guy's best friend and since they'd both been on a few dates together, thought Rachel and Jason's friend Finn could hook up and they could all go on double dates. Convenient.

It was now 8.30pm and 'Finn' still hadn't shown. Sitting by her window, tapping her fingers and singing to herself Rachel began to wonder if this guy would ever show. Eventually, she grabbed her phone and dialled Sarah's number.

'I hate you' she grumbled into her phone as Sarah picked up.

'I love you too Rae, what's up? How is the date going? Heated up huh? Phoning to give me all the gory details so far?' Sarah mused excitedly; Rachel could sense her friends excitement and giddiness.

'NO!' She exasperated, 'This supposed 'charmer' you've set me up with is an HOUR late. He can't be much of a charmer if he can't even tell time. I don't know why I even agreed to this. I swore off dating until after college and a good job.' She listened to Sarah's response as she blew at her curls, watching them bounce up and down with each blow on them.

'Come on Rae, it's been 3 years since your last date. You're 19 going on 20, live a little. Besides, Jason swears Finn is a nice guy and that you'd both make a very cute and musical couple. Did I tell you Finn plays the drums and majors in Percussion? Didn't you say you have a thing for drummers? Something about the beat of a drum? He may be YOUR drummer Ray'

Rachel let out a sigh, 'a drummer you say?' she whispered. 'Fine, I'll give it 15 more minutes before I give up on this. You owe me big time Fluff. You just want me to date this guy so we can all hang out and go on double dates'

'That may be true Rae but it's also because I love you and want you to be as happy as I am. Have fun sweetie. I'll see you when I get home tomorrow morning'. With that, Sarah ended the call just in time for the doorbell to ring.

Rachel stood up, checking her hair and face in the mirror one last time before walking over to the door. As she opened it, she liked what she saw. He really was cute. She instantly noticed his cute smile and adorable dimples. She liked how his hair was styled a little like Jimmy Neutrons. He was also tall like Sarah said. Like REALLY tall. She almost wished she had picked out her highest pair of stilettoes. Giving him a quick look over from top to toe, she noticed he was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain black v neck and a leather jacket on top. She felt as though he made no effort, looking like he just rocked up. Realising neither had said anything yet she started off the introductions.

'You must be Finn? I'm Rachel, but I'm sure you know that already since you agreed to go out with me. You do realise you're over 2 hours late. You were supposed to pick me up at 7, it is now 9.15'

He looked at her with a look she couldn't read. 'yeah, no, Jason told me your name. I am Finn. You ready to go?' He mustered as he tucked his hands into his pockets. Who was this girl? She was so intense and they hadn't even been on a date yet. He watched as she grabbed her poncho and purse and walked out, closing the door behind her. Jason was right about her. She was 'sneaky hot' as he'd put it. She had beautiful big brown eyes and a bright, white smile. Something about her smile made her seem so vulnerable. She was petite, but DAMN, she had long legs. Finn had his fair share of dates with numerous girls but never had he felt intimidated or so scared by a girl's beauty AND personality at the same time.

He'd only been two hours late because he met this girl at the café and they'd got talking and one thing led to another. He'd left the girl, not really remembering her name, promising to go back around 10ish. He wasn't about to tell her he had a date he was forced into and he wasn't about to tell this Rachel chick he was just with another girl, making him late for her. He wasn't usually like this but lately he felt like he needed to be a bit 'bad' and, well, it wasn't his fault his smile made people of the opposite sex melt.

As they walked out of the block he apologised. 'Sorry for being so late. I er, was er. Helping out a friend and er, you know'. He looked back at her to see she was giving him a look to say she was just ready to just get on with the rest of the night.

He led her to his motorcycle, grabbing a helmet and offering her one too. He noticed she didn't look too happy; her mouth falling open, her eyes growing bigger in anger.

'You expect me to get on that? Are you insane?' she asked him in shocked yet calm manner. 'My hair is in a tight bun which excludes the helmet and my dress. There is NO WAY I'm getting on that thing with this dress'. She nodded as she stepped back a little.

'Come on princess. Trust me, I noticed the dress but I don't own a car, I _ride_. The restaurant I had in mind is a little further out. We can't walk it' he argued back.

'We can take my car' she countered. 'It's just over there and is more convenient.' They had a little stare off before he finally gave in, securing his helmets back on to his bike.

'Fine' he huffed as he followed her path, only to be led to a little pink Beetle.

'You honestly expect me to get in_ that_ thing' he pointed in frustration. 'It's fine for small cutsie people like you. Not so great for someone of my size', throwing his hands about to emphasise his point.

'Had you actually bothered to turn up on time we could have figure out something else to do or be able change our plans but seeing that you have trouble telling time and appeared _two_ hours late making it _impossible_ to change plans this will have to do.'

Rachel climbed into her car preparing herself as Finn stood outside the passenger side door, staring at her in disbelief. Eventually, he gave in and got in. Even through her frustration Rachel found his inability to fit into her small Beetle a little amusing. He was a slightly hunched over, knees above his waist, clearly in a position almost like he was seated on a child seat. He looked over at her in annoyance giving her one of his sarcastic smiles while noting that her inability to hide her amusement at his discomfort was cute.

As he buckled up and Rachel started the car, Finns phone began to ring. Taking it out, he looked at it. 'Sorry, I've got to take this. It's the friend, er, in need, from earlier'. She nodded, giving him permission to answer as she began to drive off.

'Hey! yeah. I'll see you in a bit' he mumbled to the person on the phone, glancing at Rachel. 'Actually, maybe we can, you know, a little earlier. I don't think I'll be as late as I thought' he continued quieter than before so Rachel wouldn't hear it properly.

If she was right, she'd say Finn was flirting with whoever was on the other side of the call. She realised he hadn't quite noticed but she could hear the other person on the phone and could tell it was a female; also sounding flirty. Was this guy really arranging to meet a girl after a date with her? She pulled up at a red light only to be thrown off by what she was to hear next.

'You know, we could do what we were doing before I left. This looks like it's going to be a waste of time anyway'. Finn thought he was being discreet as he ended his phone call to notice Rachel staring at him, giving him the death glare.

'What do you take me for? You showed up two hours late because you we're with a girl. Don't try to deny it Mr Not-So-Discreet. You don't think I heard the FEMALE on the other side of that conversation. You also need to practice your whispering or mumbling because I heard and understood all of that!'

Damn! Who the hell was this chick? She's making it sound like he betrayed her like she was his girlfriend. They haven't even been on their date.

'You know what, I don't believe I agreed to do this. I actually thought you'd be decent from what Sarah and Jason told me but it seems you're just like every other deplorable and incompetent jerk. You have the audacity to sit in my car and arrange a booty call. While. I. Drive. Us. To. A. Date' She hit him with her purse on his shoulders as she exaggerated her last sentence only for him to stare at her, holding his hands up as though he was trying to defend himself from the purse, flinching with every hit.

'Hey! Maybe I wouldn't resort to it if you weren't being so intense and uptight right now. Lighten up'

'Lighten up? LIGHTEN UP?' she yelled back at him as she pulled over.

'Look, we just get to the restaurant and then forget this disaster ever happened after tonight.' He argued back mumbling 'I can't wait for tonight to be over'.

She just stare back at him in disbelief.

'You know what? Just get out of my car.' Her anger was seething out of her teeth and now it was his turn to look at her in disbelief.

'You want me to get out? What about the date?', he asked as he was squeezing his way out of the passenger side door.

'I've wasted enough time getting ready for this and getting this far. I don't want to be on a date with someone who doesn't appreciate the effort and calls it a disaster before it's even begun. Just forget it, go back to your hoochie!' tears started to make their way to her eyes but she wasn't going to let him see her cry.

'How am I supposed to get back to my motorcycle? I NEED TO GET HOME' he yelled as she steered off.

'Walk you imbecile' she called out as she drove off only seeing his defeated image with his hands running through his hair and then in the air through her rear view mirror.

She hoped to never see him again.

He stood there for a few minutes before he began to walk towards the closest bus stop hoping it would lead him somewhere near home.

Jason said this chick was a little intense but that was TOO intense. What was this girl on? Had she not been this scary he could totally made their date a longer thing. She was cute, beautiful actually, even when her nose was flaring in anger. But he was glad he'd never have to see her again. Jason and his new squeeze could always carry on without the two of them never having to meet again.

Lucky him he thought.

As Rachel got into her house she dropped her accessories on the kitchen counter before making herself over to the coffee machine to grab herself a cup. She couldn't believe she wasted her time with all that, with _him_. Sure, he was cute and stuff, but he was also the biggest loser she had to compare now. He reminds her why she shouldn't bother with guys now…just wait for a man after college is done.

She grabs her phone, sending Sarah a quick text.

'_I really do hate you. The date didn't even take off and it's far worse than the one I had with Jacob or Jesse. Finn's the biggest jerk and I won't be sorry if I was to never see him again. See you tomorrow. Tell Jason he needs better friends. X'_


	2. Cake It Up

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine *sad face***

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later<strong>

It was really stupid of them to think that they would never see each other again.

Sarah and Jason's relationships grew stronger and it seemed they wanted a lot more things to do together which included their friends. Of course, this meant Finn and Rachel often had to be at the same social settings either awkwardly ignoring each other or awkwardly pretending to get along.

The first time they we're thrown together in a situation like that since their 'date' had been a week after when Sarah had asked Rachel to join her for a coffee at Starbucks. She aptly forgot to mention that Jason and Finn would be there too. Rachel, who made no effort at all with her outfit for the day, turned up to Starbucks only to find Finn sitting in the spot she usually sat in when her and Sarah made it to Starbucks.

'Why are YOU here?' she asked Finn as he looked up at Rachel with an amused face.

'Well if it isn't Ms Get-Out-of-my-Car' Finn retorted noticing how she was cute even when angry and looked like she just got out of bed.

'Seriously, why is he here and why did you make ME come here while HE was here? She turned to Sarah only to turn back to Finn. 'If you could tell time and show up at said allocated time. Turn up making a bit of an effort. Not arrange a booty call IN FRONT OF ME while I drove us to OUR date because YOU, you blumin GIANT, came on a motorcycle, I wouldn't have had to dump you on the side of the road.' She hadn't realised just how loud she was until she noticed several faces look at her as Finn stared into his coffee cup and Sarah and Jason shared an amused look.

Unwillingly, she sat herself down beside Finn making sure there was enough of a gap to stop her from hitting him.

'She chucked you out on the side of the road? You got dumped by Munchkin? You didn't tell me that!' mused Jason.

'I'd appreciate not being called Munchkin thank you very much Jason, we're not quite there yet and Yes! I did chuck him out'. Rachel answered.

'What?' Finn looked towards Jason then at Sarah. 'You'd both forgotten to mention that little Miss Psycho here would get all uptight about being late and then be so friggin intense about a motorcycle. She needs to live a little. Goody-two-shoes don't get far you know'. He said giving her a side glance and a sneaky smile. He hadn't seen anticipated the hard nudge that would come his way from Rachel which spilt his coffee on to the table and his lap. This caused Rachel to laugh, Finn to swear and panic while Jason and Sarah we're left acting like parents telling their two overgrown children to stop fighting.

Most of the meets between the four went something like that; playful retorts and ensuing argument.

It hadn't escaped Jason and Sarah's notice that both their best friends, however much they denied it, had exhilarating chemistry and if given the chance to stop pretending to hate each other, would actually make a very cute couple. They noticed how well of a fit they were for each other in every way, only wishing that someday, Finn and Rachel would see it too.

So, here they were 3 months later at Rachel and Sarah's joint birthday party, going through the same old debate. Rachel and Sarah only had a 3 day difference in age and ever since they could plan their own parties, had a joint party. That, of course, meant having to invite the friends they didn't really call friends, for example, Finn. Rachel didn't have that many friends. In fact, she only had two besides Sarah; Kurt, a fellow Vocal Arts student and Santana, the high school bitch who surprisingly became one of her closest friends. They we're at the party but seemingly busy with others. This left Rachel, in the kitchen, putting together the finishing touches on their birthday cake. Rachel had quite a nact for baking and could easily open up her own cake shop if given the chance or tried.

'What do you want?' she questioned Finn who was walking towards her.

'Aww, grumpy Munchkin have nobody to play with?' he teased not noticing the look clouding over her face, one of sadness and loneliness.

'In actual fact Finny', using the nickname she thought annoyed him, 'I was putting the finishing touches to our cake to have it ready to take out' as she added the last candle.

Finn, who would never admit to Rachel that he liked it when she called him 'Finny' as nobody else did, decided he would try his luck and poke his finger in some of the icing. Only for it to slapped away by Rachel.

'Get away from the cake or I'll hit you so hard I'll make you cry' Rachel threatened. Never underestimate the strength of a small person, that was something Rachel knew.

'Ooooh, whatcha gonna do?' Finn challenged standing directly behind Rachel, going for another poke at the cake. She slapped his hands away once again before turning towards him, inches apart. Hands crossed over chest while she shot him a stare challenging him.

'Did you know what the advantage of our height difference is? I can hit you where it really hurts so very easily'

Was she really threatening to hurt his manhood? The thought did frighten him a little, but she wouldn't dare. One thing he knows about Rachel now is that she would never do something like that even if she threatened it. So, he gave her his own challenging smile. Going for a poke at the cake once again, successfully getting his hand on the side of the cake as Rachel turned to protect it.

Realising what just happened, she gasped and proceeded to elbow him in the stomach, HARD. He momentarily doubled over in pain and let out a welp before regaining himself with his eyes nearly tearing.

'You are such a psycho, what the fuck was that for?'

'I told you not to aim for the cake and you did. I also warned you but, No! Mr Eat-All-You-Can decided to ignore it.' She'd seen Finn eat, and he could eat for the planet. It was no surprise he was aiming for her delicious cake.

'I put in so much effort and you've just gone and ruined it' she shouted, still standing a few inches away from him not noticing the faces watching them from the lounge. She turned towards him only to see the icing he stole off the cake on his hands and his face light up as he figured out what to do with it.

'If you so much as put that anywhere near me Finn Hudson, I swear, I will aim a lot lower than where I hit you before.' Her head shaking and trying to move back realising it was a stupid plan as she was against the counter.

'Is that so? But I didn't get you a gift, I just really want to give you something' he mused as he took a step closer, shoes touching, him with a complete height advantage over her.

She was too annoyed and worried about what was to come to notice how much his smile and stupidity of the moment actually made her feel good inside.

He, while noting that she was trying so hard not to smile but could also sense she was worried, gave her one of his melting smiles before he plopped what Icing he had on his fingers on to her nose. She gasped in disbelief before she proceeded to save the cake from any further damage. Rachel moved it deeper into the counter before straightening up with her nose in the air and turning around to face Finn. Did he really just do that?

Finn, meanwhile, was doubled in laughter, watching an annoyed Rachel as she tried to wipe what was on her nose. Realising he still had icing on his hand and she managed to get what little he placed off her nose, he went in for a second swoop and placed the remaining lot on her cheeks making her shout loud enough to make people come into the kitchen and not just watch from the lounge anymore.

Sarah and Jason, now standing at the kitchen door, which they'd closed to save from further embarrassment, we're watching these two, grown kids, squabbling, pretty much used to the unfolding events.

'You did not just do that Finn. You are so annoying' she said as she angrily checked in the mirror to see just how much of her face he'd gotten. Finn was still stood behind her howling in laughter. She really didn't care anymore. She grabbed a handful of cake and whacked it straight on to the middle of his face with a giant leap.

That was enough to shut him up, his face eventually mustering what just happened. He looked at her in disbelief before a bigger smile than before crossed his face.

They both began to laugh before continuing with their little cake fight, both dipping their hands in again and trying to get each other. Finn holding Rachel to smear more on her face while she managed to get his shirt and hair before running to slam some on to Sarah; Jason and Sarah eventually joining in.

All in all, even though the cake had been ruined, it was the best birthday Rachel had ever had. After the cake fight, their guests leaving and tidying up, the four of them fell asleep in the lounge, still covered in cake, Jason and Sarah cuddled up on one couch while Rachel and Finn were on the other. Finn in one corner and Rachel in the other with her feet on his lap.

The next morning they all separated to go their own ways but not before Rachel found an envelope and box set beside her empty cake tier. Opening it up she found a silver bracelet with a star charm which included a diamond.

Inside the note read:

'I'm sorry for ruining your cake. I did actually get you a gift. I hope you like it. Sarah told me about how you liked to sign your name off with stars and that one day you wanted to be one and although I think you're totally psycho, and the fact that you sign your name off with stars is even more mental, I saw this and it reminded me of you.

Sorry again about the cake. And my handwriting. Finn'

It's true, Finn Hudson was the biggest jerk she had ever known but he did have his sweet moments like this one. But she'll still never forgive him for that first date and for ruining their cake.

Finn was still surprised he left that house in one piece. He half expected Rachel to have killed him for the cake. He started it as a joke just to see how far he could take it and it seems it can go pretty far. That cake fight was fun, and he did get her to loosen up a little. It was good to see her have some fun and smile rather than argue and be Ms Pretentious all the time. She was still a psycho though. No different to their first meet. He just hoped she liked his actual gift because he did think she was unique like a star, a psychotic one with weird tendencies but unlike no other he'd met before. She's just really fun to annoy all the time; he liked that the most.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated.<em>

_Some of you are on the right track if this reminds you of a certain film ;)_

_What do you think is going to happen next? Keep them reviews and guesses coming ;)_


	3. Tyres and Tension

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>8 Months Later<strong>

It was eight months since Rachel and Sarah's birthday party and the one year anniversary of Jason and Sarah's relationship. They'd all become a comfortable group, Finn and Rachel often the third and fourth wheel in the relationship. They'd learned how to get along with each other for the sake of their friends especially since they'd found themselves thrown into most of the same situations. College parties, coffee get togethers and studying. Sarah often liked to have a study buddy and needed Rachel to keep her focused which was always beside the point if Jason was there as they would get up to their couple nonsense. That annoyed Rachel a lot. Not more than Finn though as he he'd be strung along with Jason as his study buddy. He totally could be doing other things like playing his X-Box or talking to girls rather than watch those two make out every often and Rachel huff at it every so often. Then again, it was always fun picking on her and just trying to distract her from her studies.

It was when Rachel started to invite Kurt and Santana along to their study sessions that things actually got down to business. Kurt was the guy version of Rachel and that scared Finn a lot but the dude was good humoured and was very witty. They both focused on their studies sort of leaving Finn with Santana who wasn't so nice. The Latina was 'smoking hot' as Finn liked to say but she was a bitch and Rachel only painted the truth when she spoke of her. Santana scared Finn so it made him focus on his studies too. Eventually the gang became good friends, often doing things together in the last month or so. So here they were at Sarah and Jason's anniversary dinner at Sardi's.

'Is this place trying to eat me out of my bank balance?' Santana grimaced towards Sarah. 'I know it's your anniversary but did you have to pick this place?'

'It's one of the most exquisite restaurants in New York where stars come to wine and dine and you're moaning about your bank balance? Seriously Santana?' Kurt shot a disgusted look at Santana who only seemed to get annoyed at Kurt.

'Whatever, this better be good. Happy anniversary you asses' she said towards Jason and Sarah, both of whom thanked Santana, pretty much used to Santana's ways of talking.

'Where are Hudson and Berry? Are the two finally getting it on, keeping us all waiting?' Santana laughed making Kurt smile.

'Honestly, the day those two see sense is the day I go to the Queens Palace in London and kiss her feet for making it happen' Kurt added.

'What's the Queen got to do with those two ignoramus asses. Seriously, they don't even realise the sexual chemistry they have cause clearly it's the reason why they act the way they do with each other' Santana added as the other three agreed.

'I pray to the Queen don't I? If anyone will make it happen, it's her!' Kurt teased! 'It was just an expression Santana, lighten up' he said to her as he heard familiar voices coming from the door.

'Finally! They made it!' Kurt screeched not realising the two were in a heated argument.

'Seriously, I'm so close to slashing one of your stupid tyres. You nearly ran me over!' Rachel spoke to Finn as she made her way to the table turning her head towards Finn who was behind her.

'Stop being such a drama queen Rach, I was nowhere near you! Maybe if you'd been watching where you were going and not playing on your iPod then you would have seen me coming to park up' He argued as he pulled out a chair for her, waited until she sat before proceeding to seat himself on the chair beside her. They were so into their little dispute that they missed Sarah, Jason, Kurt and Santana shoot each other an amused look.

'I WAS watching where I was going. When are YOU ever going to grow up and start admitting to the things you've done wrong?' Rachel asked Finn as his face started to get angrier.

'Probably when you grow a few inches taller, MIDGET', that was enough to make Rachel grab the knife settled beside her plate and point it towards Finn.

'Would you like to watch your precious tyres get slashed Finn, won't be a pretty sight' She felt extra feisty today, not Rachel like.

'You might want to put the knife down Ms Diva, it looks a little too big for you, maybe ask the waiter for child's dining set?' Finn laughed as he pretended to call a waiter over earning himself a hard punch on the upper arm from Rachel.

'OUCH! That's it you Psycho, you'll be getting it later tonight' he retorted.

'I sure hope she does, at least that way you can both be normal humans around each other without that frustration between the both of you hanging in the air' Santana sniggered as the other three laughed.

Apparently, this went unheard as Rachel and Finn were locked into a death glare stare off. The fact that they were both 20 year olds would go dismissed if anyone really asked.

'Yeah? You better bring it you Neanderthal, I'll make you walk home like you I made you walk home a year ago!' Rachel threatened only being taken out of their dispute as Kurt pulled her hand.

'God! You two are so embarrassing. We are at Sardi's, SARDI's! and you're both acting like little kids. What is wrong with you two! You haven't even wished the happy couple congratulations' Kurt made them both come back down to reality as they both stared into their empty plates.

'Sorry' they both mumbled 'Happy anniversary'. They were so in sync that it scared everyone around them, totally oblivious to them.

'No, I really AM sorry Sarah. This is your day and it was unfair of Finn and I to walk in arguing the way we did. It's his fault really,' She carried on before he could retort that 'but because we both wanted to give you something special we chipped into give you this' she took out her phone to show Sarah and Jason.

'Already buying gifts as a couple I see' Santana whispered to Kurt. 'Maybe we should give them matching 'his' and 'hers' gifts to point out the obvious' Kurt replied as they both began to laugh.

'It's not ready yet but my friend Mike and his girlfriend Tina are painters and we you know, did a little digging and this parasite' he pointed towards Rachel earning another smack on the shoulder, ' found out what your favourite picture is of you two. So, to make it special, it's going to be on a big painted canvas and ready for you both in two days. That's just a preview of it' Finn leaned over Rachel to point at the picture on her phone which was in Sarah's hand.

'Thank you both SO much' Jason and Sarah said as they hugged Finn and Rachel. 'That is so lovely, we can't wait to see the finished product'

They all sat back down, Finn and Rachel giving each other a cute little high five while Santana pretended to gag.

'Actually, I have something to say. I know you all know that Sarah and I have decided to move in together and will do so next week. But I want us to be more than just a couple living together. Since the moment I met you on campus, Sarah, I knew you we're the one for me' Jason got down to her level.

'I don't care that we're only in our early twenties. I want to you to know that you're the only one for me. It took me nineteen years to find you but I want to spend another 19 multiplied by 10 years beside you' He pulled out a box from his pocket as he got down to one knee, opening it, a gorgeous engagement ring sat inside. 'Sarah Jacobs, will you marry me?'

Sarah stared at him with tears in her eyes and a smile spreading across her face. This wasn't quite the anniversary gift she was expecting. 'Yes you big doofus, YES!' she exclaimed eventually getting over the shock of the moment. Jason quickly placed the ring on her finger before giving her an intense kiss and hug. Everyone else getting up to give them both a congratulatory hug too.

'You do realise 19 multiplied but 10 is 190 years don't you Jason? You do know humans don't live that long' Sarah asked Jason mockingly as they sat back down. 'I guess I just want to be with you for all of an eternity then' he answered giving her another quick kiss on the lips.

'I feel bad' Sarah laughed as she took Jason's hand with her left hand, making sure to stare at her ring. 'I can't compete with this. My gift to you is nowhere near as good' she said pouting at Jason.

'It's ok baby, I get you for as long as I live. That's the greatest gift you can give me. You did say Yes' He laughed.

As Santana and Kurt gave their gifts to the newly engaged couple, Rachel hadn't even realised that she had tears rolling down her face but more importantly, her hand resting on Finns knees, with his hand firmly holding on to hers.

It took him a while to notice it, but he was too busy watching his best friend beam with happiness to notice his hand holding hers. When it did come to his realisation he casually withdrew his hand from hers blaming it on being taken by the moment. Why was he missing the warmth of that psychos hand all of a sudden though. Yes, definitely part of the 'moment' happening here he thought to himself. He got himself stuck into the conversation to keep his mind from going any further with his current thoughts.

Her left hand started to feel like it had lost some warmth all of a sudden making her realise its exact positioning. She slowly and discreetly moved it back on to her lap hoping nobody else in the group noticed, especially Finn. She didn't need the Neanderthal getting any weird ideas. It didn't work between them then and it most definitely won't now. She must have just got caught in the moment and placed her hand on his knee mistaking it for an arm on the chair. Yes! That's what it was. Throwing her mind off of her current thoughts she leaned over to get a better look at Sarah's ring, hoping to be able to ignore what just happened.

She didn't slash the tyres that night. She didn't want to spoil Sarah's big night. To keep herself from arguing with Finn anymore that night she ignored him for the most part and only spoke to him when relevant. It seemed he was doing the same thing, as they both dreaded the 'hand hold' topic coming up. It was best to just leave it alone. They were only 'friends' anyway.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Mind Games

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine unfortunately **

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation<strong>

Graduation day came. They we're all nervous. It meant that they had to be proper adults, go find jobs and live in the big bad world on their own. They we're all grateful for each other. Even Finn and Rachel, who still got on like bickering brats or an old married couple, much to their friend's amusement.

Jason and Sarah had been engaged for over 6 months and they had set their wedding for the following December. Finn was to be Jason's best man and Rachel Sarah's maid of honour. On occasions, this meant that they had to spend more time with each other, getting into more heated debates over little things.

Rachel now lived with Santana and Kurt since Sarah moved out, all three sharing their rent and finding a comfortable pace between the three. Their place was the meeting spot before they all went off to Julliard for the graduation ceremony.

Rachel couldn't believe she got this far. She could now move on to pursuing her dream career, either in Broadway or being a vocal coach. She'd much prefer the first but for now, the latter seemed a good way to start while auditioning and hoping for the call. She already did some vocal coaching during the weekends to help pay for rent and save up for a better place eventually.

Finn was excited to finally have something under his belt that would make his mum proud. He loved percussions but he was always a drummer at heart. He sung occasionally too but that was for private use only, like when he would write a song and try it out. He didn't like to share that with anyone, his writing or his singing, so he stuck to a major at percussion for Julliard. He dreams of having his own band one day, possibly recording albums and being on tour. He likes the idea of being a rock star. Jason always called him a dreamer but who was he to say that. Anything was possible, right?

Finally, everybody was at their place waiting to set off together; all in their best attire. Rachel wore her 'good impressions' dress which she had abandoned since that fateful night two years ago. It was the only dress she owned which Santana said didn't make her look like a school child slash librarian. Finn, for the first time in a long while, wore a black suit, with a blue shirt and a navy blue tie.

If she'd cared at all, she would have told Finn that he looked really handsome today, all grown up, but she didn't care, so she kept it to herself. Finn on the other hand…

'Hey Shorty, you're looking good today'. They had a million mock nicknames for each other that they used mutually with no hard feelings and he chose to use this one right now. 'Your dress actually makes you look all adult and stuff. It makes you look tall' he said as he gave her a once over, referencing her long legs.

'You are such a jerk Finn.' she responded 'Your suit is making you look half human at least. Can't have them think there's an alien invasion at graduation. Quick! The Na'vi's are coming' she mocked pretending to hurry away from Finn as she waved her hands in the air.

'Oh please, don't tell me you two are at it again. You haven't even been together for all of 5 minutes. Play nice, kids' yelled Santana

'Honestly, I have half a mind to lock them two up together until they see sense' Kurt threw in in frustration.

'Hah, If I'm a Na'vi that makes you a Borrower. Seriously Titch, it's perfect, I can stick you in my pocket' He smiled at her as he demonstrated picking a little person up and tucking them away in his pocket.

She hit him on the chest in frustration almost knocking herself back.

'Just stay away from me Finn, I can't have you ruin my perfect day. There'll be scouts at the graduation ceremony today. I want to be in my best mood and give them the best impression' she explained as she walked away from Finn.

It then dawned on him why he had this nagging feeling. 'Listen Titch' his eyes not leaving her long legs, 'you may be singing but I'm having to play drums for YOU so I'm being showcased too. I suggest you be on your best behaviour and play nice or you know, the beats might go all wrong.'

'Was that a threat?' She stopped in front of him 'I'll tell you what, I will stay out of you way if you stay out of mine. Deal?' she held her hand out towards Finn.

He took her hand and pulled her towards him before he came down to her ear level to whisper 'Deal! You look beautiful by the way, like that night two years ago' before walking away leaving Rachel standing there, gobsmacked.

True to their words, they stayed out of each other's way though they shared the same car ride. Their complete silence towards each other worrying everyone else

'Are you both ok? Did you take Valium before you walked out?' Kurt asked.

'They've probably had one of their silly arguments again' Sarah weighed in. 'But it doesn't last this long, they usually start bickering within a minute' Jason whispered to Sarah. They all stare at each other and then at the two quiet ones sitting beside one another, acting like the other didn't exist.

'Alright, which one of you two love birds is going to tell us what's going on?' Santana asked them both getting her a reaction.

'Nothing' Rachel insisted. ' We merely made a deal to keep out of one another's way to avoid upsetting each other or ruining the day. We both know of scouts coming and want to make the best impressions, therefore need to be in a good mood, hence our silence'.

'Oh please' Santana squirmed. 'Like that would even work. What's the longest you've both managed to keep silent when you're in the same room? I don't recall ever seeing that?' she looked towards the others, actually trying to figure out the answer to her own question.

'Just leave it guys. Let's get on with the day' Finn tried to end that conversation. He wouldn't dare look at Rachel. He didn't want her getting any funny ideas. He meant what he said, she really did look beautiful then and she does now, especially with her hair in those tight curls and her long lashes batting away at her fringe but that's all it was; a compliment. He could never think of Rachel in THAT way because she was, well, Rachel- his annoying buddy that made him want to just pick on her for some sort of reaction and just that Rachel- The intense psycho. He doesn't know what came over him to even give her the compliment as he was pretty sure that was the first ever time but he was reminded of the first time he saw her. He blamed it on the dress, it was the dresses fault because it's the same dress and he knows it is because the memory is etched into his brain pretty solidly.

Rachel, true to her words, tries to avoid Finn altogether. She doesn't know what happened before. He must have been joking, but it couldn't have been a joke because he sounded dead serious. Maybe he was playing mind games with her as some sort of payback for all the times she has hit him or called him names. It worried her because it was Finn. The guy that made her skin crawl with his stupid sense of humour and everything about him. Had he not been the jerk he was when they'd first met, and had that date gone well, she probably would have seem him in different light. They may have given it a shot but he isn't that guy. He is just a Neanderthal in a very pretty shell. Her mind, still revelling about the moment, pretty much decided it was a joke by the time they got to the Ceremony.

They all got out of the car and headed towards the lawn where the ceremony would be held, each looking for their parents. Rachel said a quick hello to Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, a really sweet man. Kurt didn't have a mother; she had passed away when he was younger so it was only his dad and himself. She then went over to Santana's mother and brother who happily greeted her before making her way up the rows to find her fathers. She had two dads which surprised everyone but she'd become accustomed to the questions and initial responses from people.

As she walked down she noticed Finn heading in the same direction on the other side of the row of chairs. So much for keeping out of each other's ways.

As Rachel spotted her dads she walked towards them giving them both hugs and asking them about their journey and how they were. Finn stood on the other side of her fathers hugging a middle aged woman whom she could only assume was his mother. Realising their parents were sitting beside each other Finn decided he would introduce everyone. They were bound to find out that Rachel and he know each other and would wonder why they'd all never been introduced.

'Mum, this is Rachel Berry' he introduced Rachel to his mother as he lightly touched her on the shoulder.

'I've heard so much about you, I'm Carole Hudson' Carole said as she hugged Rachel. Rachel, weirdly, felt connected to this older woman but put it down to the fact that it was probably because she didn't have a mother and here one was, offering her instant maternal love.

'Only good things I hope' Rachel said towards Carole before looking back at Finn who was now a little red in the face.

'Of course darling, my son says you have the voice of an angel and that you'll be performing later. I can't wait to hear it' Carole said as a blush crept on Rachel's face 'does he now?' she smiled back shyly. Turning towards her fathers she introduced them.

'This is my daddy and my papa' Rachel pointed to each of her fathers who stood up to greet Carole.

'Nice to meet you Mr and Mr Berry' Finn said as he shook each of their hands. He was acting very sweet and caring towards her fathers which surprised Rachel. One, because that was an unusual reaction to her parents and two, because Finn wasn't being a huge jerk like he usually was.

An announcement came for everyone to get to their spots for the procession to begin.

'Since you've all been introduced you can continue chatting while we get going. We're all getting together later at Rachel and Kurt's with everyone's parents. You don't mind do you mum? Finn asked Carole.

'Of course not. It'd be nice meeting all the other parents too. Good luck. Look at you, my baby boy, graduating. I am so proud of you.' She gave Finn a kiss on the cheek before giving one to Rachel too.

'Good luck to you too honey'.

'Thank You Mrs Hudson' she managed before Carole cut her off. 'Call me Carole'.

Rachel smiled looking at Finn who stood there with a big smile on his face, almost as though he was beaming with pride. She turned to say goodbye to her parents before making her way with Finn behind her.

'Nice meeting you Mr and Mr Berry. We'll see you later' Finn offered as he walked away from the three parents.

'You've told your mum about me?' Rachel asked Finn shyly as they walked beside each other, arms grazing.

'Only to tell her how annoying you really are' Finn replied, smiling down at Rachel earning him a playful nudge on the side from her.

'Yeah, that's why I have 'the voice of an angel'', Rachel exaggerated the quotation with her fingers as she laughed.

'What's to say they were my mum's words and not mine?' he challenged her.

'Erm, let's see, because your mother has never heard me sing and because she said you said' Rachel retorted.

'Whatever Snooty, I'm sitting over there, you're here. See you later' he said as he pointed towards his seat trying to avoid any further questions. So what if he did say she sounded like an angel? He wasn't about to admit it to her of all people. She did sound like an angel and it made him feel good. He'd heard her sing on a few occasions, at karaoke bars but usually when they did the odd production for their majors. Today she would be singing For Good from Wicked as it was a suitable song for graduation and he would be able to sit behind her enjoy listening to her while he played the drums. It was like getting two rewards in one.

Rachel looked across the lawn to where the parents were sitting to spot her father's deep in conversation with Finn's mother, laughing at something, like they'd all known each other for a life time. She wondered how a woman as sweet as Carole could have a son like Finn. She was so sweet and he was just so annoying.

Rachel would be lying if she didn't say she was looking forward to her performance later. She'd personally selected For Good from Wicked as it was a well-known song but very different from what was usually performed by Vocal Arts students. She hoped it would show scouts her versatility. It helped that she had a great drummer like Finn playing for her, not that she'd ever admit to him that he was good. His ego was big as it is, she didn't need to inflate it. Rachel readied herself for the procession, giving each of her friends one last smile in good gesture.

On the other side of the lawn, the Berry's and Carole joked about how they may have more than graduations to attend together someday in the future.

The ceremony and after party went very well. Rachel's performance got great reviews as soon as she got off the stage with many professors, graduates and parents and even an agent coming to congratulate her and thanking her for moving them to tears.

Finn, too, got recognition from many professors as did much of the band. He did get a few cards off possible agents for bands and found one that offered him great prospective.

They all got back to Rachel, Kurt and Santana's house a few hours later, setting out the dinner they had got as take out. Kurt and Santana got the dining area ready while Jason and Sarah sat with all the parents in the lounge and Finn and Rachel dished out the food.

For once they were behaving and not acting like brats around each other.

'It looks like your mum got on really well with my parents. We should all do parent meets more often' She laughed she put out the plates while Finn placed the vegetables on them.

'Yeah, I'm not surprised, your dads are really cool Rach. It seems she's hitting it off with Kurt's dad too' he said as they both turned to watch Burt and Carole's interaction like proud parents. If they didn't know any better, they'd say the two were flirting.

'Maybe there'll be another wedding to attend soon' Finn laughed.

'Maybe' Rachel replied as she gathered all the glasses as Finn gathered the cutlery.

'I just really want her to be happy you know. She deserves it and if Burt can do that for her then I think it's great' Finn said as he stared into the dishes. Why did he need to tell Rachel that he thought to himself.

'I think that's really sweet' Rachel said shooting Finn a kind-hearted smile.

'Look, Finn, about before, when we were leaving the house. What was that about? I almost thought you grew a sweet bone in your gigantic body' Rachel asked Finn who almost became panicky.

'Yeah, about that. I DID mean it but just as a friend. I don't want you getting any funny thoughts if you get me. You know. You're you and I am me so, you know. It was a platonic compliment.' He hoped she was convinced.

'Like I would think anything otherwise' Rachel argued back, 'I thought you'd loosened a screw in your head. I was starting to get worried about you. Not that I'd worry about you because you're a complete jerk' she chucked a dish cloth at Finn before grabbing a plate per hand. 'But thank you' she added before walking towards the dining area where everyone was now ready.

'Whatever, Midget' Finn retorted aiming the dish cloth back at Rachel hitting her on her backside as she walked out. He grabbed a few more plates before, he too, went and served everyone else.

Graduation was a good night. They all took pictures with their parents, with each other's parents, with each other and then a group picture. It was nice having all the parents together. It was nice having everyone together before the impending separation and future careers. Things were going to change and they all found a comfortable place in one another's lives.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reading and reviewing. I didn't expect this kind of response. It's all appreciated.<p>

By the way, all the short jokes/nicknames are things I get all the time. The quirks of being vertically challenged ey? :D


	5. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding<strong>

December came rolling on without warning as they all got set in their new routines and jobs. Rachel was now part of an off Broadway production of Funny Girl. After months of working as a vocal coach whilst also keeping a job as a waitress, she got recognised by one of her student's parents who was a casting director. One thing lead to another and here she was, 6 months later, playing Fanny Brice. It wasn't ready yet and production was still going on but the fact that she was playing one of her dream roles was all that mattered.

Being Maid of Honour also meant Rachel had to divide her time between her two jobs and planning for her best friend's wedding.

The much anticipated day had finally arrived and here were all the girls and Kurt getting ready at their place. Living arrangements hadn't changed except that now Kurt had his boyfriend Blaine whose house he spent most nights at. Rachel managed to get Kurt and Santana jobs on Funny Girl, though, they both had small parts.

The bridesmaids and other family members we're all ready and waiting for the bride to finish up since they were expected at the church in an hour. Sarah had her hair and make-up done before she walked out into the room in her white A-cut, lace gown, making everyone gasp 'oohs' and 'aahs' at her stunning sight; her mother in tears and her father adoring his only daughter who had grown up all too fast. Rachel took this opportunity to give Sarah her gift.

She took Sarah to a side and took out a small slim box from her clutch purse. Holding it out, she opened it to reveal a blue diamante hair brooch, Sarah welling up as she instantly recognised it.

'Oh my God Rachel, you've still got it? I remember we both got these on our 13th birthday and exchanged it as a friendship forever gift. You're not giving me up are you? Just because I'm marrying Jason it doesn't mean our friendship is over' Sarah joked half-heartedly as she also worried if what she was saying may have truth to it.

Rachel, who also had tears in her eyes, laughed it off. 'Don't be so silly. You know nothing could ever separate us. We're two of a kind, best friends forever we swore, remember?' She smiled as Sarah nodded in agreement of their memory.

'Appropriately, this is blue and its old, plus I know you lost your one a week later so you can have this one. It's your something old and something blue.' Both girls gave each other a hug as tears rolled down their faces, each trying to dab those tears off for one another so they don't ruin their make-up. Sarah turned around for Rachel to place the brooch on the side of her bun. 'There you go' Rachel added before giving her another hug.

Sarah's mother came up to Rachel to thank her for her thoughtful gesture. Rachel had known Mrs Jacobs majority of her life but never felt comfortable around her since she openly disagreed with the concept of two fathers. She avoided her as much as possible and saw her less and less in the past few years. This was the first time Rachel felt that Mrs Jacobs was being genuine towards her.

'Thank you for doing this for her. That was very kind of you. I don't think I've ever thanked you for being a big part in Sarah's life and for keeping her grounded. If it wasn't for your friendship things make have been different.'

'Thank you Mrs Jacobs' Rachel replied giving the middle aged woman a quick hug. Mrs Jacob turned towards the picture frames standing at on the shelf, examining each one.

'The pictures are lovely. I wish we didn't have to miss the graduation. My heart chose the wrong moment to want attention. Look at Jason and Sarah, they make a very beautiful couple. And there are your fathers. Wish them well for me.' Mrs Jacobs rambled as she looked at the photo with Jason and Sarah, herself, Kurt, Santana and Finn posing with their parents beside them, each graduate sitting on the front row while their parents stood behind them. Rachel and Finn were seated together after a quick disagreement but that didn't show in this picture as they were both leaning towards each other with no personal space.

As Rachel awkwardly stood there watching Mrs Jacobs move onto the next picture of just the graduates she checked her watch, half an hour to go. Santana and Kurt made their way over to where Rachel was standing while everyone else fussed over the bride making Rachel feel a little relieved.

This wasn't to last long as Mrs Jacobs next set of comments threw Rachel off.

'I always thought the first to get married out of you and Sarah would be you. I guess you and your strikingly handsome fella could be the next couple to get married. He has really good bone structure, very handsome I might say'

'Who him?' Rachel pointed at Finn. 'No. No way, we're not a couple. No. Way.' She exaggerated her sentence.

'See even she sees it' Santana whispered to Kurt who just grunted back.

'Sorry Rachel, I just assumed, what with you both sitting in that picture like that' she said pointing at the picture of them and their parents to the one she was looking at now, 'and in this one he's standing behind you, with his hands loosely on your waist. You just look very coupley and adorable together, like my Sarah and Jason' she rambled.

'It's ok Mrs Jacobs. It's a common mistake. Finn and I are just about friends. We'd never be anything more than that' She assured Mrs Jacobs who didn't really believe her.

Kurt and Santana watched the exchange between Rachel and Mrs Jacobs surprised at how Rachel was still reluctant to see that hers and Finns relationship wasn't a normal friendship. It was full of chemistry that 'just about friends' didn't have. Neither had ever had a serious relationship, Rachel none at all and Finn having the odd booty call, but always seemed to act more like a couple with each other than anyone they'd remotely been interested in; even if they bickered and argued most of the time. It was almost always playful humour or just banter to see who could rile the other up first. Almost like when children in playgrounds would push and shove each other pretending to dislike each other when in actual fact, liked the other a lot.

Removing herself from Mrs Jacobs Rachel moved towards Kurt and Santana as she heard a text alert on her phone.

'I can't believe she thinks Finn and I are a couple. That is just absurd. How blind is she? Uh, me and Finn, that's like saying oil and water go together' she rambled while Kurt added a 'She's totally blind' sarcastically and Santana threw in a 'totally absurd' both laughing at Rachel, not that she noticed. She finally managed to pull her phone out of her purse with a little struggle only to see a text from Finn.

'Boys all ready and at church. You girls better hurry, wear your stilts midge. Longer legs mean bigger strides, speed advantage :P'

Trying to stop her smile from forming and quickly replying 'you're dead', she called for everyone to get prepared to leave.

Eventually, nervous bride in tow, they'd made it to the church on time.

Finn stood at alter behind Jason who was looking very nervous. As the music started to play, the doors opened revealing the flower girl and pageboy who walked to the front of the alter. They had rehearsed this a thousand times two days ago and still Jason was afraid of doing something wrong. The wedding rehearsal was fun as it meant most of the usual group got together. It hadn't happened in a long time as everyone else had their own commitments. Since graduation Finn had become part of a band who had been signed up to a small indie label. He also gave drumming lessons to children between the ages of 7 and 13 to bring in some extra cash. Although things we're looking up he missed their little get-togethers or just the four of them hanging out. They'd become so adult with getting jobs, saving up and focusing on preparing for the future that they'd neglected the present. He would never admit it but missed getting a kick out of annoying Rachel too. He'd particularly enjoyed that when they hung out so took the opportunity to annoy her at the rehearsal dinner two days ago by interrupting her at every given opportunity during her speech.

The three bridesmaids made their way down the aisle to the opposite side of the alter while Finn momentarily panicked about forgetting the rings, quickly patting down his pockets to feel them in the inside pocket of his blazer. He looked up in time to see Rachel walk down; with her hair up in a bun with strands of loose curls falling at either side of her cheeks as she wore a lilac floor length gown which was belted at the waist. He couldn't help but feel his face become a little heated up and his heart pound slightly heavier than before. She shot him a smile as she made it to her spot, now standing directly opposite, him besides the bridesmaids. They we're both dazed until the bride made it to her spot opposite Jason, getting in the way.

Listening to the exchanges of vows they both shot stolen glances at one another; neither of them knowing why the vows had that effect. Once the priest officiated Jason and Sarah as Mr and Mrs Jason Smith and it was sealed with a kiss they began to walk back down the aisle, Rachel and Finn beside each other, arm in arm.

'Hey Tiny, glad to see you made it on time' he teased Rachel.

'Oh please! I am rather surprised you made it on time seeing as you're the one who doesn't know how to read it. I'm actually far more surprised that the little fibre sized cell in your head didn't forget about the rings.'

'No, I was challenged by your scary face each time I closed my eyes at night so it's been set in my pocket since two days ago. I don't actually want to see the face, the nightmare to come true' he mockingly held his hands up to his eyes pretending to shield his vision from Rachel who just scoffed and smiled at his silliness. Eventually, they had made it to the outside pier of the church where they were to take pictures.

'Go stand beside Jason you huge dork, at least this face is better than the one you have to put up with every time you look in the mirror'. She said as she watched him walk to Jason's side.

He would have had a comeback had the photographer not fussed so much about everyone huddling to take the pictures. After the family and group pictures were done it was time for a shot of the happy couple with the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. The happy couple stood to the right side of the frame holding each other while the bridesmaids were lined up to the left of them with grooms men behind them. Of course, this meant Finn standing behind Rachel.

As the photographer shouted, 'ready, cheese', Finn decided to hold his hands out in front of Rachel's face just in time for the snap, ruining the first picture. As the rest of the group laughed Rachel turned to hit him really hard on the chest in frustration, making Finns face scrunch up.

The Second shot was once again ruined by Finn as he grabbed Rachel around the waist pulling her into him making her shout in surprise, not expecting it. Had they seen it from the annoyed photographers angle they would have seen the big smiles on both Rachel and Finns faces as they looked at one another, with Rachel in Finns arms, almost creating a heart shape with their bodies.

Needless to say, once the silliness died down, the third shot turned out perfectly.

Finally, before focusing on the newly-weds, the photographer called for a picture of them, the maid of honour and best man. Once this picture was taken without interruption, Finn stood to a side waiting for Jason and Sarah to get ready. After fixing Sarah's dress, Rachel took a hold of her bridal bouquet before standing beside Finn and out of shot. What they hadn't noticed was the photographer taking a snap of them standing side by side, Rachel absent mindedly leaning into Finns side as he held her back loosely, adoring the married couple, almost looking like it was their day and not Jason and Sarah's- had it not been for Rachel's lilac dress.

At the reception there were a few more Finn and Rachel moments; full of sarcasm and wit, taking place, most notably the mocking and interruption of each other's speeches trying to get a 'one up' on the other.

Eventually it was time for the bride and grooms first dance together. As Finn and Rachel sat and watched the happy couple dance Rachel stole a glance at Finn, getting caught in the act.

'What's wrong Berry? Feeling left out?' Finn asked Rachel as he smiled his lopsided smile.

'What? Resorted to my last name, Hudson? You only call me that when you have no better comeback' Rachel laughed nudging his side playfully.

'No, I thought I'd be sweet for the moment, but as you don't like it, Munchkin I'll take it back.'

'That's fine, as far as I know Munchkins are cute, and if it means by you calling me that, that I'm cute, I'll take it' Rachel mused, watching Jason and Sarah dance.

'Dude, if that's what makes you feel better' Finn replied as he shrugged. Of course she was cute, especially now, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

As Sarah and Jason finished dancing to this song, the DJ called out for the parents of the newlyweds and the Maid of Honour and Best Man to join the dance floor.

Reluctantly, Finn and Rachel got up and stood on the dance floor, not sure quite how to hold each other. Eventually, as Journey's 'Faithfully' played, Finn rested his hands on Rachel's tiny hips as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, her 5 inch stilettoes giving her a slight advantage. They gently swayed to the song, neither saying anything, trying to avoid eye contact; that was until Finn accidentally stepped on Rachel's toes.

'Ow! Is this how you treat all the women you take to the dance floor?' Rachel asked looking at him, his face a little redder than usual, brows furrowed in thought.

'Actually, no. this is why you don't see the Finnmeister dance. It's the one thing I can't do'

'The ONE thing?' Rachel scoffed. She looked at him to see that he was actually worried about his dancing, embarrassment and regret visible on his face. Maybe she needed to lighten him up a little.

'You're actually doing quite well you know, your dancing.' Rachel was now looking at his face, being serious.

He looked down at her, making eye contact for the first time during the dance as they continued to sway to the song. 'You're only saying that so I don't break your feet altogether.' For the first time ever Rachel saw Finn doubt himself as he broke the momentary eye contact, looking away. Taking her left hand to his cheek she forced his face towards hers until he was looking at her again.

'You really ARE dancing well Finn. Have a little confidence. My feet are surviving and this actually feels good.' She paused for a second. 'It feels nice.'

Still staring directly into her eyes, hands still on waist and around neck, Finn grew confident from her reassurance.

'Thanks Rach. This does feel nice'.

She rested her head on his shoulders and they continued to dance like that with content minds and faces until the end of the song, breaking contact to be seated again.

A few more dances went by as they sat at their table observing others and making light conversation between the newly-weds and friends.

It was nearing the end of the reception when the DJ announced it was time to chuck the garter and the bouquet.

Rather reluctantly, Rachel went and joined the gang of girls eagerly waiting for the flowers to hurl towards them. Finn watched as he saw Rachel stand shy of the crowd almost like she didn't want to catch it. Unfortunately for her, as Sarah chucked it over her head, it missed everyone, nearly hitting Rachel in the face before she caught it. He watched as she looked like a child, playing dodgeball, avoiding a ball coming towards her. He didn't get what the big deal was. The girls hoping to catch the bouquet all scoffed and gave Rachel unfathomable looks as she shyly and unwillingly 'yeay'ed and smiled.

It was now Jason's turn to chuck his brides garter. As he positioned himself in the forefront of the room, all the bachelors gathered behind him cheering and hooting, waiting for the chuck. Finn, not one to try, stood in the background. Rachel observed the going-ons as her eyes shifted around the room to spot Finn standing well away from the crowd of men huddled in anticipation. It was then it dawned on her that whoever caught the garter had to place it on her. She hoped it wouldn't be caught at all and it would just be left aside. As she watched the herd cheer, Jason flung the garter across the dance floor landing it on Finn's face then hands. She laughed at him trying to pass it on to others as the losers congratulated him on his unwanted catch. She was a little more than relieved it was Finn and not some of the other weirdo's that we're in the crowd.

As the winners of the bouquet and garter were called to the centre of the dance floor Rachel and Finn shyly complied. A chair was set in the middle while the crowd gathered as Rachel and Finn looked on at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

'I guess you take the seat, Dollface' he gestured towards the chair nervously.

Rachel hesitantly sat down, with bouquet in hand, again feeling awkward at all the faces staring at them and what was to happen next.

'Do I have to lift my dress up? She asked nervously asked Finn who was now down on one knee.

'How else do I get this damn thing on you?' He whispered to her, looking around at the crowd.

'Fine' she said a little annoyed. She slowly pulled the dress up to expose her right leg until the knee as Finn slowly put her foot through the garter, his hands shaking.

Carefully, he placed it up her leg on to her thigh before removing his hand as though his flesh had burnt. Rachel, just as quickly, pulled her dress back down both looking around at the crowd cheering at them. Both red faced. Not knowing what else to do they stayed in that position for a minute or so awkwardly smiling at everyone around them. Their current position only dawned on them when the camera flashes got closer bringing them out of their daze.

'I guess your mine now', Finn joked holding on to her knees, suddenly feeling too shy to look at Rachel. When his eyes finally meet her face she's smiling back at him in a shy and unRachel-like way.

'Whatever Finn, I'll never be yours', she joked back hitting his nose with the bouquet as they both burst into a comfortable giggle.

'Here' Finn offered Rachel a hand to get off her seat. Taking his hand, she got up letting him lead the way as they both walked back to their table, hand in hand, with the crowd congratulating them.

Returning to their table they sat in their seats, falling back into the familiarity of their group of friends, laughing and joking. Rachel and Finn, back to the normality of teasing each other.

The wedding party finished at around midnight when Jason and Sarah took off for their honey moon as Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana watched on.

'I guess we all best be off' Rachel called to Kurt and Santana.

'I'm going to Blaine's actually' Kurt informed his friends.

'I guess Santana and I will take off then' Rachel said looking at Finn.

'I guess so Rach. I'm heading in Kurt's direction so I'll probably offer him a lift'

'Wow, this wedding is making you act all kinds of nice today' Rachel laughed acting surprised as Finn shrugged.

'It's the first and the last time you'll see this side of me.' he joked. 'Looks like they're getting impatient over there' Finn pointed his nose towards Santana and Kurt who were standing by Santana's car. 'I guess I'll see you soon' he added.

Rachel hadn't expected much else but was very surprised when Finn bent down to give her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Weddings really did make Finn all human. Reciprocating the hug, Rachel said her goodbye walking towards Santana as Finn took off in the opposite direction.

'Hey Rach?' he called out, stopping her in her tracks. 'Thanks for the dance, it was fun' he gave her one of his rare smiles, a genuinely grateful smile. She smiled back nodding at him as she tucked her stray hairs behind her ears before turning back to continue her walk.

As the got home Santana sent Kurt a quick text.

_'If that dance and garter/bouquet charades was anything to go by, I'd say they'll be hopping on it in a few weeks. Will they ever see sense? LOL'_

Kurt's quick reply was what was on everyone's mind.

_'I guess they're too blind to see it. Maybe time will tell. Tonight was something! Night Satan x'_

* * *

><p><em>What do you all think happens next?<em>

_The response to this is quite surprising. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Reviews are much appreciated_

_Hey Forky Dork, where is my list? You know this is all for you! It's a personal thank you!_

_And Crazies… I'm still no writer and I'll be paddling for a while :P_


	6. A Bundle And We Is More Than Three

**Disclaimer: Glee=Still Not Mine**

* * *

><p><strong>11 Months Later<strong>

Things after the wedding got bigger and better for everyone. Funny Girl was such a success off Broadway that it was now being reworked for Broadway itself, Rachel still playing Fanny Brice. Things started to look up for Santana as well who was now Rachel's understudy. Kurt found his calling as an interior designer; he and his boyfriend, Blaine, moved to a little suburb outside of the city where Sarah and Jason also lived. It was three months after the wedding that Sarah announced she was a month into her pregnancy. Although it was unplanned, the couple embraced the news, using their savings and parents help to buy a house in a place deemed extremely child friendly. At the tender age of 23, the couple now felt like one of the families in Desperate Housewives.

Finns band had taken off in the last few months, producing a few singles and gigging around bars and clubs. The hits being used were some of Finn's finest writing, however, they were also his biggest secrets as only the band members knew of this.

With everyone being so busy, they only got together once every few weeks making sure the time they did all share together, was spent wisely. The events of the wedding fell into the back of Rachel and Finn's minds as they both got on with their lives. Rachel dated a new guy called David for a few months before they broke up as it turned out he didn't play for her team. Finn, too, also fell into similar circumstances as it turned out his new squeeze, Brianna, was a little too curious when it came to the members of the same sex.

It was a month before Sarah's due date that Rachel and Finn had planned to throw their friends a baby shower. Unlike the usual baby showers, this one included the men. Keeping it small and simple, it was just their friends and the grandparents to be.

They all sat around the lounge, men drinking beer and women marvelling the bump and exchanging pregnancy stories leaving Rachel to perfect her cake for the occasion. As she stood at the counter putting on the final parts of the decoration Finn approached her going straight for the icing.

'You touch that, you troll, and you're going to be dead' Rachel threatened using her cake knife not even turning to look at him.

Finn held his hands up 'Oooh'ing as he pretended to be scared.

'I actually came in here to say we did pretty well with this shower. They both look so happy and Sarah looks like a whale' Finn motioned a pregnancy bump in front of him as he called Sarah a whale, quick to add 'Don't tell her I said that'.

Rachel just laughed at she continued to put on the finishing touches as Finn played with the remaining bits of icing.

'We do make a good team occasionally. And don't worry; I'll let Sarah know exactly what you think' she teased, a smile forming on her face.

In response Finn chucked the icing balls in his hand at Rachel; she returned the favour with some icing sugar on his face and chest.

'You want to play that game again now do you?' He grabbed Rachel from the back tickling her side.

'We all know how that ended last time' he laughed as Rachel protested, gigging like a little girl.

'No! please stop Finn, I really don't want to ruin their cake' she managed to say half-heartedly, still laughing, making him let go of her not forgetting one last poke at her side.

'I've missed this you know' Rachel said with a serious face as she turned back to the cake. 'Us all hanging out, doing things together. It just feels like we've all grown apart what with your band schedule, my shows and this lot and their moving and impending baby' her mind losing focus on the cake as she continued.

'Hey' Finn turned Rachel towards him. 'I've missed it too. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I actually miss not being able to pick on you. It used to be the highlight of my day when we were at college' he looked very serious in his words as he absent mindedly picked the icing he chucked on her earlier off of her hair, tucking the stray strands behind her ears.

Rachel focused on dusting the sugar off of his face and chest with a towel as he stood in front of her. 'I know what you mean. Picking on you became second nature to me alongside singing. It's a bit of a lost talent now. I'm actually glad you called me last week to arrange this and arrange the gifts with me.'

She looked up at his eyes staring back at her, 'I'm really happy we decided to chip in. This child is going to be so lucky with parents like Jason and Sarah. Lots of love around her.' Rachel smiled as she turned back to the cake.

'I think it's done' she held out her hands towards the cake. 'Do you think you can carry it into the lounge for me Finny, while I get the gift? I think we should do them now'

'Sure Rach' he replied already taking the cake in his hand and heading towards the lounge.

As he entered the room everyone gathered around the table where it was set. Finn and Rachel stood beside each other getting ready to toast; Rachel starting off.

'I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I know it was short notice but Finn and I decided to do this on a spur of the moment since we're all so busy.

Sarah, you know you're like a sister to me, so I am so excited to welcome a new niece into this world. She's going to be so lucky to have you as a mum. And Jason of course' she included Jason as though she wasn't sure, getting a few chuckles.

'What my Midget is trying to say is you'll both make fantastic parents and we're so happy to share this journey with you. I'd never thought I'd see the day when Jason would be committed to one woman let alone two.' Finn shot Jason a 'well done' look while everyone else laughed.

'Hey! You wait until you have your second woman get a hold of you' Jason mused punching Finn on the arm. Neither Rachel or Finn caught on to the 'second woman' part of Jason's speech, just as they never noticed all eyes shift to Rachel as Jason said it.

'Thank you both for throwing this party for us. This little girl' Sarah said as she rubbed her baby bump 'has so much love around her and she's not even born yet. I can't explain how lucky she is to have such a big and warm family around her, especially you two.' Sarah motioned towards Finn and Rachel'. 'Thank You.' Both Rachel and Finn held their glasses up in gesture as everyone cheered before giving the parents to be a hug.

'Now where are my gifts' Sarah shouted excitedly as the room burst into laughter.

Walking over to Sarah with their gift in Rachel's hand, Finn and Rachel presented it together.

'I know we both chipped in for a crib and you said that was enough, but Rachel and I thought it would be nice to put something else together so you can add to it as you go along.'

Both Sarah and Jason's face looked at the book in fascination.

'Baby's First, this is amazing you guys' Sarah flicked through the A3 sized scrap book which Finn had designed and painted. 'First hand print, first smile, first tooth' Jason and Sarah looked on in amazement, turning each page, studying it.

'Isn't it gorgeous?' Rachel asked proudly, 'Who knew this giant could be so artistic or thoughtful' Rachel looked up to Finn with big beaming eyes and a blinding smile, earning her a soft and shy smile.

'I thought it would be nice to include all of the baby's first's into one book. My mum had one like that for me and it's just nice to look back on sometimes.'

'I'm sure it is, knowing that you grew into this' Rachel gestured up and down Finn to exaggerate her point. 'What happened to you?' She asked him, Finn nudging her on the shoulder as they all laughed.

Turning to the last page Finn and Rachel looked at each other in excitedly.

'From Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel' Sarah and Jason looked at each other amused before looking back at the two standing in front of them. 'Thank you so much, this will be so handy for the future' they continued as they hugged the gift bearers again.

Across the room the book got to Kurt, Santana and Blaine who were watching the two couples on the other side of the room laughing and chatting. Flicking through the book trio discussed the oblivious couple standing before them.

'It's been over a year and they still act like a couple without being a couple. They're really starting to frustrate me' Santana seethed.

'They say they're friends. I sure hope I don't act like that with any of my friends. The sexual tension is palpable' Blaine laughed.

'You better not or you'll have me to deal with' Kurt threatened 'They've even signed the book off as Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn. Might as well have signed it off as 'The Hudson's'

'Give it time Kurt, he already called her 'My Midget'. One step at a time.' Santana said mockingly. 'They do say the 'slip of the tongue' is what you really think about someone or something.'

'How many times have I heard that one before? We end every gathering like that. Seriously, I have half a mind to knock their heads together' Kurt was clearly growing in frustration.

'Did you see them in the kitchen before, before they brought out the cake? I've only ever acted like that with Kurt. They work like that all the time, an old married couple before being a married couple'

'Or even a couple. Every time I've tried to talk to one of them about it they swiftly change the conversation. Every time someone points out the obvious they make up some stupid lame excuse.' Kurt's hands we're now waving about as if he was ready to strangle someone.

Still observing the couples Santana put a stop to their conversation. 'Whatever, if Tweedledee and Tweedledum want to act like that, let them but they'll come to their senses someday. Fate works in funny ways'.

'Amen to that' they all agreed, holding up their glasses.

oxo

A month after the baby shower, Sarah gave birth to a beautiful little girl with brown hair and green eyes. Not surprisingly, both Rachel and Finn were the first to visit.

'Aren't you a little too old and ugly for that?' Rachel said as she stood behind Finn who was in the hospital gift shop picking out a pink teddy.

'Hey, look at that, you've been freed from the chocolate factory. What are you doing here Oompa Loompa?' instantly recognising that voice, Finn turned to her, playfully hitting her on her shoulder with the teddy.

'Willy Wonka's not that bad. We get a day off every now and then' Rachel joked about herself, knowing by now that it was much more fun to play along with his silly nicknames. 'I've come to see my God daughter' she smiled 'spotted you in here so I thought I'd come by and say Hi. Haven't seen you since the baby shower'

'Did you just say God daughter?' He asked Rachel, his eyes growing bigger in surprise. 'Jason asked me if I'd be her God father two days ago' he added.

'He did? That's great Finn' Rachel tiptoed to give Finn a hug. 'What did you say? Her eyes and smile were now growing with excitement as she clutched her hands to her chest.

'I accepted of course. Probably won't have to do more than give the kid candy every now and then and take her on play dates so it would be an honour. Plus, you know how chicks dig guys with kids' Finn was now wiggling his eyebrows at Rachel in a teasing manner.

'You are such a guy, you jerk. And here I thought you were being genuine about it all. If that's your reasoning I feel sorry for the kid.' She looked like he had just wounded her with words, he couldn't tell if Rachel was actually being serious or not.

'Rach, I was kidding. Jason's like a brother to me. The fact that he would even ask me or trust me with his child is really cool.' Embarrassed a little by his admission he walked over to the counter, picking up an 'It's a girl' balloon on the way, with Rachel following.

'Sorry Finny. I shouldn't have doubted you. You'd be great with her.' She gave him a reassuring smile.

'Thanks Rach, you'll be great with her too' he replied smiling. 'Of course, she'll like me better'.

Continuing their debate about who would be the better God parent, they made their way to Sarah's room.

Staring at their daughter in pure delight Sarah looked up, hearing footsteps approach, to see Finn and Rachel walk towards them.

'Hey Jase' She whispered, trying not to be obvious. 'The Hudson's are here'. Smiling at his wife's, comment knowing exactly what she meant, Jason walked towards Finn, greeting them.

'Hey man, thanks for coming. It could have waited'

'Are you kidding? I wanted to see my new favourite girl' Finn gestured looking towards Sarah holding the baby, Rachel already at her side cooing.

He set the gifts down as he walked over to Rachel's side, Rachel already having had scooped up the baby in her arms, now looking down at her in amazement, stroking her hair gently. From above them with one hand on the small of Rachel's back, Finn got a hold of the baby's tiny hand stroking it. Times like this were when their height differences worked perfectly.

It was Jason's voice that took them out of their infatuation with this little girl.

'Meet Cassie Berson Smith' he smiled, formally introducing his daughter.

Returning their gaze back down at the baby girl Rachel whispered 'Cassie', smiling.

'Hey Cassie' Finn spoke to her gently as Rachel passed her onto him, standing guard opposite Finn, afraid to let go of Cassie in case Finn dropped her.

'I'm your Uncle Finn, and the little person holding you before is your Auntie Rachel' Finn said brushing the little baby's cheeks with the back of his fingers.

'Finn!' Rachel groaned as she hit him lightly, playing with Cassie's hair.

'Don't worry little girl, in a few months, you'll be taller than her' He continued to mock receiving another hit on the arm from Rachel as Jason and Sarah laughed on.

'Give her back' Rachel instructed as she tried to get Cassie back from Finn who was now holding her away from Rachel. 'No, I only just got her' he argued. The new parents watched them both squabble like little kids over a toy. Eventually Finn gave into Rachel's big brown puppy eyes and pout, returning Cassie to her, but remained at her side.

'Neither of you asked why her middle name is Berson' Sarah asked getting Finn and Rachel to break eye contact with the little girl.

'Well, I did think it was a little odd but I didn't want to sound rude and ask.' Rachel said looking up at Finn, confirming the thought.

'Yeah, and you know, I thought it was the in thing now, to name your child something odd like Apple or Pear' Finn added making everyone laugh.

'Well. What does the name remind you of?' Jason, who was now sitting beside his wife, asked.

Neither Finn nor Rachel answered as they just stared at each other blankly trying to read the others face, waiting for something to come.

'You both are so transparent sometimes.' Sarah laughed. Rachel and Finn continued to look at each other, now more confused than they were before.

'It's a mash up of both of your surnames you dingbats' Jason said beaming.

Almost as though they were both synchronised, Rachel and Finn screeched 'What?' in disbelief, looking at each other to make sure they heard the right thing than at Sarah and Jason.

'Are you serious?' they both asked together, again. Smiles were forming on their faces, Rachel's eyes filling with tears.

'Yes! We combined Berry and Hudson to form Berson. It's something unique for our little girl because she is unique.' Sarah, now too, was crying. 'The love she will receive is unique too because she is so lucky to have you both as her aunt and uncle.' Sarah took a pause before she continued 'And as her Godparents.'

As Rachel and Finn hugged Sarah and Jason respectively making sure they didn't squish the baby, all in tears, thanking Jason and Sarah numerous times.

'Oh my God, just thank you. That is so sweet of you and so honourable' Rachel cried.

Finn, who lost his masculinity at the news, was now also crying. 'This is the best thing ever. You won't regret this. I'll treat this kid like she's the only one in the world' he laughed.

'By the way, it was nice of you both to hide the fact that _WE_, Rachel and I, are her Godparents.'

'What did you think would happen if we found out? Think we'd kill each other trying to out-do the other even before she graced us with her presence? There's plenty of time for her to see how awesome her aunt Rachel is and how lame uncle Finn is' Rachel continued for Finn. 'Isn't that so baby girl?' she asked Cassie who was wriggling in her arms.

'Hey, she means you'll see how awesome uncle Finn is and how boring Midge here is' Finn countered, talking to Cassie, glancing at Rachel's face laughing back at him.

'Something like that' Jason and Sarah replied setting back in their earlier positions 'you've both already started' they chuckled.

They all returned to a comfortable silence as Rachel sat with Cassie in the chair, Finn sitting by her side, happily whispering things to the baby or to each other, still in marvel about the little bundle in Rachel's arms; both either playing with Cassie's hair or feet or fingers or cheeks.

Jason, who was sitting in the bed with Sarah, took out his camera to take a snap of this moment, Finn and Rachel not even noticing anything or anyone else around them. The new parents shared a knowing look as they watched their best friends with their baby.

This child was a very lucky child. Their little girl had two of the most caring God parents they could ask for and she would be given so much love. Better yet, their little girl would have them see their love for one another, clearly working her magic already.

As the day went on, Finn and Rachel spent it in the hospital until visiting hours were over, all four switching turns to hold Cassie unless she needed feeding. Throughout the hours they took many more photos but there was a special one already set. When returning home Jason added an extra scribbling to the collage book.

'My First Picture with My Godparents- My Aunt and Uncle'.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Reviews are welcomed<em>

_Anyone want to guess if Rachel and Finn see sense next chapter?_


	7. The Icing Off The Cake

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine…I can dream of it being mine though, right?**

**Also, my dear sappy Forky Dork…thank you for everything. I'm sorry I make you cry. Cant wait for some more SHM…and M…I want some more Confessions ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cassie's First Birthday<strong>

Rachel and Finn took their God parenting duties very seriously, dedicating their weekends to Cassie, taking either a Saturday or Sunday between them to spend time with her and occasionally taking her out together.

It was important to them to make sure they didn't neglect Cassie as Rachel's Broadway career was budding and Finn's band had just released an album. Sarah and Jason needed the help and they were more than happy to provide it.

A week before Cassie's first birthday Finn and Rachel had decided it would be a nice idea to let Jason and Sarah take a day off from their parenting duty and offered to take her to a day out in the park together, a rare occasion.

'Are you sure you're both ok with this?' Sarah asked as she watched Finn and Rachel make their way out of the house.

'Of course it is. I've been looking forward to taking Cass out all week' Rachel reassured her.

'We rarely get to do this together anyway, it should be fun. And I know Jason's been dying for some quality time with you' Finn added suggestively.

Pushing Finn out of the door and further down the path they began their day out.

'Alright, see you both later' Sarah waved closing the door.

Finn took the stroller, pushing it as Cassie sat inside chewing on one of her teething toys.

'So, how have things been with you?' Finn asked Rachel.

'Ok I guess. I met a guy last weekend. Our date was worse than the one we had' Rachel said looking down at the ground as she walked beside Finn.

'Our date wasn't that bad. You just decided you'd be really uptight about it' Finn replied to her noting her silence. 'Can't have been that bad Rach, what did the guy do?'

'First of all' Rachel said looking at Finn, 'I wasn't being uptight. You turned up two hours late then arranged a booty call in front of me.' It became something of a joke between the two of them now. 'This guy didn't even turn up to the date. He seemed really enthusiastic after we met on set and exchanged numbers.' The sadness started to show on her face. 'He probably thought I was intense too and ran away'.

Finn stopped pushing the stroller as Cassie dropped her toy. Rachel picked it up taking out an antibacterial wipe from the bag to wipe the toy before returning it to Cassie. Finn watching her do this with a sad expression throughout it all.

'Rach, you do know that I joke about you being intense. Ok, maybe not at first. I did find you intimidating, still do sometimes. But you weren't scary intense, you were…I don't know, this beautiful girl who opened the door but then got into a huff when she saw the motorcycle and then you ditched me on the side of the road. It was a lot to take in- I'd never been rejected before' She began to laugh as he trailed off, he called her beautiful but more adorably, he seemed wounded from the rejection. She took the stroller off him as they continued to walk, Finn walking beside Rachel with his hands in his jeans pocket.

'Honestly Rachel, that guy lost out on his lucky chance. Any guy would be lucky to have gone on a date with you. I know I was'. He looked at her, spotting a smile form on her face.

'You don't have to say that you know.' She replied shyly as they walked into the park.

'I'm really not. I'm sort of glad that date worked out awkwardly' he said as she sadly thanked him, her eyes downcast once more as they walked into the park.

'No, I mean as in, if it hadn't gone all weird, we wouldn't be as we are today. It's hard to admit, but you are one of my closest friends now and I wouldn't change it'.

Finding a comfortable spot they prepared their little picnic area, Finn setting down the blanket as Rachel took Cassie out of the stroller, carrying her in her arms as she waited.

'Thanks Finn. I never thought I'd say this but you've become someone dear to me too. I hardly get to speak to Santana and Kurt these days as everyone is so busy. You're the only one who knows what's going on anymore.'

She sat herself and Cassie down on the blanket, Finn sitting beside them with his leg stretched out in front.

Cassie, who wasn't walking yet but was crawling, was very content playing with Finn and Rachel who took it in turns to hold her or bounce her or chase her as she crawled. They continued to talk about their friends and work and how Santana had left Funny Girl after winning a role as Maria in West Side Story. Kurt and Blaine also had moved on with life, adopting a little boy called Tyler.

As Rachel prepared Cassie's food, Finn played with Cassie, chucking her in the air gently, making the little girl giggle. Watching them, Rachel couldn't help but think Finn would make a great father someday.

'Don't do that too much Finn or she'll throw up all over you like the last time.' The reminder was enough to get Finn to stop, setting Cassie's feet on the floor, making her take one step at a time. More bounces than steps, but it was a start.

'Don't remind me, it didn't taste too good' He added, pretending to wretch as he sat back down with Cassie in his lap.

'A little too much information' Rachel laughed as she fed Cassie a spoonful of her puréed food, 'isn't that so little lady' She asked Cassie as Finn observed, holding the little girls hand bouncing them up and down.

As they continued in comfortable silence, an old couple walking past them stopped to comment.

'She's very cute' The old lady said. 'How old is she?'

'She's going to be one next Saturday, aren't you Cassie? Rachel answered, smiling at the little girl.

'They grow up very fast don't they. I remember when my little Jonathan was at that age, don't you Jim? The woman asked turning to her husband.

Finn and Rachel nodded along politely, feeling a little weirded out by this couple.

'It's a brilliant age. Just watching them grow is amazing.' The old lady added. Finn and Rachel continued to nod and smile out of courtesy as he played with Cassie who was flashing a messy faced, toothless grin at the old couple.

'You look just like your mummy' the old lady commented as she came closer not noticing Finn trying not to laugh.

'Oh she's not mine.' Rachel jumped to answer. 'I mean, she's not my daughter' she told her politely, not that she had any issues with people thinking Cassie was hers.

'Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I just thought she was; you look like such a cute family. Reminds me of mine before we all grew old.'

Sensing the discomfort of the people before him, the old man started to pull his wife away, 'Come on Rosie, lets the leave the couple to it, we don't need to embarrass them anymore'

'Oh we're not a couple.' Finn and Rachel corrected quick to their defence. 'Just friends taking their God daughter out' Finn added.

'Ahh' the old woman said walking away, smiling back at them a little mischievously. Turning away she added 'Life's too short'.

Not knowing what Rosie meant by her last quip Finn and Rachel looked at each other confused. 'As sweet as they were, that was odd' Rachel laughed cleaning up Cassie's face.

'Do you think we'd be like that someday?' Finn asked Rachel as he stood Cassie up on the grass making Rachel look at him a little confused.

'You know, like us be married' he asked; her eyes grew big at the suggestion, 'separately' her quickly added trying not to sound like he had the wrong idea. 'Like, with our kids, doing things like this or being old couples pouncing on unsuspecting couples?'

Taking Cassie off of Finn and placing her on her lap surrounded by toys, Rachel responded to Finns wonderment.

'Maybe someday? It's a nice thought.' She said thinking about it.

'Someday' Finn added quietly as he watched Rachel with Cassie. 'Someday'.

They stayed in the park for a few more hours before watching the sun set on the warm summery day, Cassie falling asleep in Finn's arms as Rachel sat beside him with her head rested on his shoulder.

As they took Cassie home to Jason and Sarah they received a few more odd comments about their daughter inheriting either of their features, both not bothering to correct anyone realising it was a lost cause.

Having returned Cassie home, Finn dropped Rachel off to her apartment in the city. Walking her to her door he thanked her for the day.

'It was fun today. Cassie had a good time it seems' Rachel observed turning the key to her door.

'It really was. I had a good time too' Finn said with a smile spreading across his face. 'It's made me rethink a few things' now looking into Rachel's eyes.

'I know what you mean.' She whispered staring back at his.

'I guess I'll see you next week for the party'

'Yeah I guess' she spoke, tiptoeing to give him a goodbye hug.

Before letting her go, Finn placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

'Goodnight Rach' he added looking at her once more before walking away.

'Goodnight Finny' she uttered, a little stunned at the gesture.

Walking into the apartment Rachel thought about the events of the day. People always mistook her and Finn and her for a couple but it never got to her, so why were the comments and events of today making her feel any different. Why was the comment about her and Finn being a couple sounding right to her today and why was she imaging a family with Finn at the head of the table. With the thoughts racing through her head, she let herself drift off to sleep.

As Finn lay in bed, he thought of what the elderly couple had said and everything else that had happened. They'd taken Cassie out before but always had Jason or Sarah around, avoiding comments like those received today. But what stunned Finn was, what he heard didn't feel wrong. He realised he'd happily play along with Rachel as his wife, given the chance. Something about today felt natural. It felt right. Eventually, he let his thoughts lull him to sleep.

XOX

On the day of Cassie's birthday party Finn arrived to a house full of guests two hours late due to work commitments. Spotting Jason with a crowd of guys, he made his way to the lounge.

'Hey man' he greeted, both men doing the guy hug.

'Finally made it. I'd like you to meet a few people.' Jason begun introducing his neighbours. 'This here is Noah' he gestured towards the guy who couldn't be that much older than him, adorning a Mohawk on his head. 'That's his wife Quinn sitting over there' Jason pointed towards a pretty blonde, with short hair who had two kids hanging off her. 'They live down the road' he added.

'Wassup man? Call me Puck or Puckmeister. See my lady over there, I've got her whipped. Also managed to hit the jackpot with the twins' if this guy wasn't trying, he sure sounded douchey, almost like he was trying to prove his masculinity and ownership of his wife. Finn shook the guys hand as Jason introduced the next person.

'This is Sam' Jason said pointing to a shaggy haired blonde guy with a mouth big enough to fit his fist into.

'Hey dude. Heard you play in a band. That's cool. We're looking to start a little garage band as a hobby, kinda looking for a drummer if you're interested.' Sam added as Puck and the guy in the wheelchair nodded along.

Finn shook Sam's hand, taking his offer into account. 'Pretty much on a tight schedule right now with a state tour starting next week but how about I think about it? I'm definitely interested'

'Before I forget, that's my wife over there' Sam pointed to a pretty African American woman chatting away with the other group of ladies. Finn realised he hadn't spotted Rachel yet. 'She's my Sassy Diva. We have 3 milk chocolate kids, Simon, Theodore and Alvin'.

Not knowing how to react to that or what to add to the comment Finn just shook his head trying not to laugh at the names of the children, only to say 'milk chocolate huh?'

'I'm her white chocolate, Mercedes is my dark chocolate, we have milk chocolate kids.' Sam laughed as he explained. All the men burst out laughing, looking at each other as though there was an inside joke.

'I'm kidding. No, she really is my dark chocolate and we really do have milk chocolate kids.' He pointed towards three boys running riot around the couch. 'That's Simon 6, Jonah 4 and Isaiah 2'.

'Cute' Finn replied watching the kids, but really thinking he'd like to have these kids on a leash. He liked Sam. The dude was funny.

'I'm Artie. There's not much to me other than being a computer nerd. Need a PS, Xbox or Wii game off, I'm your man' He said proudly as he fist bumped Finn. 'I also like to be a bit ghetto, that's my ghetto girl Brittany' He pointed towards a leggy blonde who had a baby in one arm and was stroking a big fat cat sitting beside her.

'Finn, remember Tina and Mike? Don't know if you heard but they got married and moved here too.' Jason informed Finn. Of course Finn knew. He and Rachel contacted Tina and Mike a few weeks back to get a commissioned painting of Cassie for her first birthday. They selected a picture of Sarah and Jason cuddling up to Cassie at 5 months old, sitting between them. 'They said they'll drop by later, it'd be good to see them.'

'Yeah it sure will' Finn said scanning the room for Rachel or Cassie.

'Hey, where's my girl gone?' Finn asked Jason. 'Who Rachel? She's in the kitchen with Cassie and Sarah' Jason said without realising.

'No, not Rachel' Finn said hesitantly as he walked towards the kitchen, since when was Rachel his girl? 'I meant Cassie'.

'Sure' was all Jason had to say.

Walking into the kitchen Finn found Rachel picking at Cassie's cake as Cassie sat in her mother's lap.

'Hey Sarah, hey there birthday girl' He took Cassie off of Sarah's lap and swung her in the air as the little girl giggled with excitement.

Making a quick excuse as Finn blew raspberries on Cassie's stomach; Sarah exited the room leaving Finn, Rachel and Cassie. Bringing Cassie on to his lap, Finn sat himself on the stool beside the counter where Rachel was playing with the cake.

All of a sudden it felt like this was their first meet, both feeling a little shy, exchanging glances every so often.

'Hey' Finn started, trying to ease this unusual atmosphere.

'Hey' Rachel returned smiling back at him, their eyes at an intense gaze.

It was Cassie's babbling what took them out of their little trance, Rachel returning her attention on the finished cake, Finn now watching Cassie.

'Erm, uh' When did Finn start struggling with speech? 'Tina, er, text me two days ago, they're bringing the gift over today. Jason thinks we haven't been in touch'

'Yeah she texted me too. I'm glad we're doing this, giving them this gift. It will look beautiful over their fireplace. And a nice surprise' Rachel continued trying to keep the conversation going.

'Me too. I'm excited to see their faces.' Finn added not knowing what else to say. It was never like this around Rachel. They always managed to keep the conversation going and it always felt normal.

Trying to defuse this odd tension Rachel informed Finn of the cake being ready. Tempted as usual Finn tried to dip his finger in one of the butterfly icing cupcakes Rachel painstakingly displayed on top.

'Seriously, what is it with you and my cakes? Do you have a death wish' Rachel exclaimed, normality for the two resuming.

'You shouldn't make them taste so good then should you. Plus Cassie wants cake, don't you Cassie' he asked the little girl speaking in baby babble, 'you can't deny the birthday girl cake' he said bouncing Cassie in his lap and pouting towards Rachel.

Picking up some icing cream with her finger she walked closer to Finn and Cassie.

'I guess she can have a little' she continued before plopping the cream on to Finn's nose making him gasp, leaving the child expecting some cream waiting for some with an opened mouth.

'See how mean Auntie Rachy is Cassie?' Cassie too busy playing with the cream on his nose.

'You wanted. You got' Rachel shrugged.

'Oh we're going to play that game now are we?' he teased grabbing the left over cream in the bowl.

'Don't you dare' Rachel giggled trying to duck from Finn who still had Cassie in his arms.

Cornering her, he placed a big lump of cream on her nose and then Cassie's making them all giggle.

'I hate you' Rachel implied sarcastically as she straightened up trying to clean the mess on her.

'Ehh' Finn replied trying to get cream off his nose finding it difficult as Cassie had now messed up the cream on her face and his, making it worse.

Grabbing a wet cloth Rachel tried to wipe the mess off of Cassie before focusing her attention on Finn as he sat still with Cassie, everyone returning to a comfortable silence with only the murmur of the party guests in the other room.

As Rachel finished off Santana came into the room with her new roommate, Sugar, in toe.

'Oh My God! Are you two at it again?' Santana asked amused by the scene in front of her.

'The house if full of people, that's gross, what if someone walked in? And there's an innocent baby in here' Sugar questioned.

Looking puzzled, Rachel stepped away from Finn to defend herself.

'No! Frankenteen here decided he'd attack the cake again but it attacked him first' Rachel said laughing at her own joke.

'I haven't heard the use of that nickname since college' Santana laughed.

'Is the cake ready? Sarah and Jason wanted it out. Tina and Mike are here too; apparently they have something for the two of you?' Sugar remarked.

Finn handed Cassie over to Rachel, going over to the cake preparing the candles.

'Honestly, you two are acting like deer's caught in a red light. I thought we were over the teenage years, acting all love shy. I wish you'd both just put us out of our miseries and bump uglies already, and by that I mean your faces' Santana scoffed as she walked off causing Rachel and Finn's faces to blush, neither of whom would look at each other.

'Wait, they're not together? But you just said they were at it again. Whatever, I'd like to give him a shot' Sugar mused following Santana who could faintly be heard telling Sugar to leave the lovebirds alone.

With the candles lit and still avoiding eye contact Finn motioned to have Rachel lead into the lounge with Cassie as he walked behind her with the cake, everyone singing 'Happy Birthday'.

Setting the cake down with Jason and Sarah at either side and Cassie on Jason's lap they blew out the candles, Finn and Rachel standing directly behind them, with no personal space, cheering; as were the rest of the room.

Quinn, who was a professional photographer took snaps of the moments to add to Cassie's book, taking pictures of the whole cake ritual and then shots of Cassie and her parents, Cassie and her God parents and then all four with Cassie; each picture full of love.

The party went on until all the adults were conversed out and children started to throw sleepy tantrums.

With Cassie in bed and having saved their gift for last, Finn and Rachel handed it to Sarah and Jason once everybody had gone. Unwrapping the present Sarah found herself in tears at the beauty of the portrait.

'You two are something you know that?' She blubbed through her tears. 'This is perfect. It will go perfectly above the mantel piece.' She caressed the portrait with her fingers, amazed at the details.

Finn now held Rachel in a tight hug into his side. Both happy with their decision for this gift, both beaming with big smiles on their faces.

'We know it's not something Cassie has immediate use for but it's something to last a lifetime and hold the memory of that moment to be shared with everyone' Rachel said looking at Finn knowing he agreed.

'We can't thank you enough for everything you do and have done. Cassie has been so lucky. WE have been so lucky.' Jason added. 'We know that someday you'll both play a major part in her life and we can't explain how much we appreciate it all.'

Through her tears Rachel managed to reassure Sarah that it was no big deal and they were more than happy to do it.

'We'd actually like to thank you both for being a big part of our lives and for everything we've been through together, for being our friends, for introducing us' motioning towards Finn, 'for giving us that precious baby girl.' Rachel cried.

'You both are more special to us than you know. Jason, you've always been the brother I've never had and I know and can speak for Rachel when I say that Sarah, you are the sister she's never had. We're really glad to have you in our lives.' Finn finished off.

The sudden emotional speeches made them all cry, hugging each other and marvelling at the changes around them. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, letting their emotions calm down.

'We'd actually like to ask you both for a favour' Sarah looked at both Rachel and Finn who were now sitting on the single couch, Finn on the arm with his hand stretched across the top.

'Sure' they both replied looking at each other quzzingly before returning their gaze at Sarah and Jason.

'We we're hoping you'd both be free this Wednesday to babysit Cassie. Jason's grandmother is unwell and we'd like to go and visit her. She lives on the other side of state so it would be a whole day thing. We'll be back before nightfall.'

'And we know you're going on tour from next weekend so it'd be nice for Cassie to spend some time with you.' Jason added.

'What do you think Rach?' Finn asked her. 'I know I don't mind, I've never spent a day alone with Cassie. The help would be nice. We could watch movies and stuff too.' He said trying to convince her.

'I guess I could get my understudy to cover me for a day. Count me in' Rachel confirmed with enthusiasm.

'Great. This means so much to us' Sarah said looking up at Jason who gave her a light squeeze on the shoulders.

'This should be fun and interesting' laughed Finn.

The group spent the rest of the night together talking about routines, the past, and their hopes for the future.

Rachel and Finn eventually made their way back to their apartments in the early hours of the morning; both looking forward to quality time with their God daughter and each other.

The next morning Sarah sent both Kurt and Santana a text.

'Hey guys, 'The Hudson's' will be watching Cassie on Wednesday. They're getting there, hopefully our plan works out. Kurt, you missed their cuteness once again at today's party. Santana will tell you all about it. See you both when I get back from Grams'. xx'

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading<p>

Some of you have a good idea about where this is going…I think I like Rachel with George though ;)


	8. The First Beginning

**Disclaimer: Nope, I Do Not Own Glee. I Do Not Own Tangled. ** Ididntsaythat!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>First things first. Yes, those of who you who guessed this is similar to Life As We Know It (Starring Josh Duhamel &amp; Katherine Heigl) This fic was inspired by that movie, however, I'm trying to put my own spin on it. I hope it's working. <strong>_

_**Second: My dear Sap, the Lea to my Groffles, my Forky Dork gets first dibs on anything I work on, and she says I need to warn people. So… erm, you might need tissues…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitting – Present Day<strong>

Wednesday morning arrived fairly fast and Rachel arrived at 9am on the dot ready and prepared for a day with Cassie and more anxiously, Finn. Sarah and Jason had wanted to leave before 10 but Finn being Finn had arrived over an hour late having slept in after a busy night of writing. After getting a rundown of the routine for Cassie one last time and giving Rachel and Finn a quick talk about behaving in front of their child; 'No arguing and no name calling' as Sarah called it, the couple prepared to leave.

Sarah gave Rachel a quick talk over in the kitchen while Jason and Finn did their guy goodbyes on the porch.

Holding Cassie in her lap for dear life Sarah, questioned whether Finn and Rachel were ok with looking after their daughter on their own, neither having been completely alone with her and with it being the first time Sarah and Jason would be away from their daughter for more than a few hours. More importantly, she wondered if their concentration would be on her daughter and if _the plan_ was to go anywhere.

'Are you sure you'll be fine with this Rachel?' Sarah asked Rachel as she cuddled Cassie.

'Are you kidding me? I've been looking forward to this since you asked. It will be nice to spend some quality time with her.'

With a look of amusement on her face Sarah decided to tease Rachel to get some sort of reaction from her and to kick off some form of the long awaited admission.

'Are you sure you're looking forward to spending time with my daughter or spending time with someone else?' Sarah said quirking her eyebrows at Rachel.

'You have to be kidding me! Finn? Why does everyone say that? You people are clearly _blind_' Rachel was retorting her questions back at Sarah which weren't working convincingly since she was trying to avoid eye contact with her friend as much as possible while trying to look like the idea grossed her out.

'Look, Rachel. I've known you since we were little. You're like a sister to me, I know you better than anyone and you know me. I've seen how you both look at each other, I've seen how YOU look at him. You can't tell me there is nothing there.' Rachel, seated on one of the kitchen stools, listened on to her friend both stunned yet unwilling to accept the truth. 'When I set you up on that blind date years ago, it wasn't because I felt like you needed a date. I genuinely thought you two were perfect for each other. I just wanted my best friend, my _sister_, to have what I had. We've come so far and I feel that you both are still that. _Perfect for each other_.'

Hearing a little too much, Rachel opened her mouth to speak but found that sounds wouldn't come out, letting Sarah continue.

'You can deny it all you want Rae I've see how you both act around each other. The cake fights? We never get any cake, majority of the time it's on you both.' Knowing this was very true, both ladies burst into laughter.

'Honestly Rae, what you two have isn't friendship. It's more than that, you know it and he knows it and I think you're both just too afraid to show it. Life is too short; I don't see why you hold your happiness back and continue playing these games. I just want to see you happy.'

'I know Sarah. I know you have my best interest at heart. But Finn and I, we're just friends. I don't see it go beyond that. Yes, there are times when I've thought about it but, I don't know, we didn't work out then, we won't work out now.' Rachel said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Looking out of the window, the girls could see Finn and Jason standing beside the car waiting so decided to make their way out.

Meanwhile, Jason questioned Finn on his feelings for Rachel.

'Look man, I've see you around her. There's this whole other Finn when you are with Rachel. You haven't been out with a girl in a long time because you say you're too busy, but when you are free, you prefer to spend your time with her' Jason weighed in.

'Honestly, I have been thinking about it lately, there have been things that have happened but I don't think it will ever work. She and I are very different. We'd kill each other if left together on our own for a day.'

'Are you trying to tell me it's not ok to leave Cassie with you both?' Jason laughed.

'No I think Cassie will save us if anything.' Finn quickly replied 'but I don't think there is anything more than friendship for us.'

'I'm only looking out for you bro. You know I just want to see you happy.' Jason said as he fist bumped Finn, looking over to see the girls come over 'Looks like it's time for us to go'.

Jason took Cassie off of Sarah's grip giving her a big squeeze and kiss on the head.

'You behave for your aunt and uncle now won't you. Love you baby girl, don't ever forget that.'

Handing Cassie back to her mother Jason got into the car; Finn and Rachel both standing by the passenger side door.

'Are you sure you both don't mind?' Sarah asked Finn and Rachel once more.

'No, go' they both replied simultaneously smiling at Sarah's need for reassurance.

'Off you go to aunty Rae baby' Sarah said as she hugged her little girl tightly, brushing her hair with her hand. 'Mummy loves you. I'll see you soon' She added before hugging her once more and handing her to Rachel.

Standing on the pavement they watched Sarah and Jason prepare themselves in the car, Cassie too busy on Rachel's lap, playing with Finns shirt button as he stood behind them.

'You have all the numbers on the fridge, and remember, if she's too unsettled let her watch Tangled; that always works.'

'We know! Will you two get going already? We swear we will take care of her' Rachel laughed at Sarah who was fidgety in her seat.

Driving off, with their windows down, they had one last message.

'Be a good girl Cassie.' Sarah shouted. 'You two behave too' Jason added making Finn and Rachel laugh.

'We promise we'll all behave, right Cassie?' Finn asked Cassie who was reaching for his lap.

A little further down the street Sarah and Jason could be heard shouting 'we love you', as the trio standing on the pavement returned the sentiment.

'I guess we should go in now' Finn suggested as he walked towards the house with Cassie on his lap, Rachel following.

'Where shall we start?' Rachel asked. 'What should we do now? She's been fed and changed so she should be good for a few hours. Let's watch some TV' Rachel suggested as they walked into the house.

'I think I could nap, these kids shows are always boring you know' Finn whispered to Rachel as though it could be offensive to Cassie as they walked into the lounge, seating themselves on the couch.

'I knew it.' Rachel said with a little bitterness in her tone. 'I knew you'd give up before the days even started. You also turned up an hour late; clearly leopards don't change their spots'

'What? Firstly, what are they meant to change it to? Flowers? All I said was I could nap. I was up all night working'. His sarcasm was unwelcomed, resulting in Rachel scoffing before hitting him on the arm.

'Ouch' Finn exclaimed setting Cassie down between them to keep some distance from Rachel, taking the remote in his hands. Both now in a huff with each other, taking a glance every now and then but refusing to speak.

As Finn flicked through the channels, not settling on one Rachel played with Cassie, asking her questions like 'Isn't uncle Finn such a jerk?', 'You like me better don't you baby', eventually tiring of Finns constant flicking of channels, grabbing the remote off his hands.

'Hey! I was trying to find something for her to watch!' He threw his hands in the air in frustration. Cassie, still blissfully unaware of the two adult's sudden resentment towards each other, sat in her spot chewing on her sock.

'Clearly you weren't trying hard enough, look, here's something' Rachel said, stopping at The Wiggles, clearly grabbing Cassie's attention.

'See!' Rachel emphasised with a smirk and squinty eyes.

Much of the next two hours went by like that. Finn and Rachel on either sides of the couch, Cassie busy watching reruns of The Wiggles and alternating between toys.

At a point, Finn had fallen asleep, only to be woken by Rachel tickling him on the nose with the ends of her plaits, making sure to move quick enough before Finn opened his eyes. It took her 4 tries before he did wake up, slapping his nose lightly as though he was trying to swat a fly, looking around in confusion. Once his confusion of where he was, and what was happening had settled he turned to see Rachel stifling her laughter as she pretend to play with Cassie. She is evil he thought to himself.

It was another 15 minutes of silence, with only the sound of the TV or Rachel talking to Cassie before one of them made a move.

'I guess its someone's lunch time' Rachel sang towards Cassie, not expecting Finn to say 'Yes, I am hungry, can you fix us a sandwich' as he stretched, getting off the seat.

'Firstly, you Neanderthal, I was talking to Cassie, secondly, who do you think I am? Go and make your own sandwich' Rachel picked Cassie up as she walked into the kitchen and secured her in her high chair, Finn walking closely behind.

'Alright, Miss Intense, no need to be like that. I was only_ half_ joking.' He said as he rummaged through the fridge. 'Want me to fix you a sandwich too' he offered.

'Erm, that would be nice. Thank you' Rachel replied, stunned at his offer.

As Finn prepared the sandwich for the both of them Rachel took on the task of feeding Cassie which proved to be hard after the first few spoons.

'What is that green gunk?' Finn asked Rachel as he came and sat on the chair beside her, setting the sandwiches down.

'Home made cauliflower, broccoli and cheese mix puree. Something about it being made naturally that's better than all that processed supermarket produce. Sarah said she likes it. Someone may have been fibbing to me.' Rachel answered feeling frustration at Cassie's refusal to take any; who was displaying the signs of a start to a cry. 'It doesn't smell too good'.

'Here, let me see it' Finn took the bowl and spoon off of Rachel and tried to give some to Cassie who was still refusing, making a mess now as she hit the spoon away.

'What you think because it was me giving her it, she was refusing?' Rachel questioned Finn more than a little annoyed at him.

'No, it isn't that. It's just that I've seen Jason and Sarah try to feed her sometimes and she accepts it from one and not the other.' Finn reassured Rachel, trying to give Cassie another spoon, the little girl in a full tantrum now, tears and all.

Finn tried a bit himself, disgusted at the taste almost spitting it back at his sandwich. 'This is gross! Any wonder why she's not taking any. It smells like sh…'

'No swearing Finn.' Rachel cut him off before he could continue, 'You'll probably teach her, her first word today and it would be a deplorable one' shooting him a stern look.

'Come on Cassie, one more spoon, please' Finn was still offering Cassie a spoonful, getting frustrated at her cries getting louder.

'She has to eat something.' Finn scowled as he gave up. Looking around he spotted his sandwich getting an idea. Rachel watched him as he made his way over to the bread, bringing a piece and tearing it up, leaving it on Cassie's little table.

Sure enough, this pleased the little girl, her tantrum calming as she picked at the little pieces of bread, putting it in one by one.

'It worked' Finn exclaimed in surprise, looking to Rachel who was also in awe at Finn's gesture working.

'Why didn't I think of that?' she questioned herself, her eyes growing big.

'Because I'm smart and you're not' Finn laughed as he returned his attention back to his sandwich, Rachel to hers.

'Whatever!' she replied, sending him a quick smile.

The three ate in relative silence, Cassie being the only one to babble to her food as she half ate, half crumbled it all.

Eventually, Finn's sense of smell started to pick up on something.

'Hey Rach, I know that stuff in that bowl stank, but it didn't stink this bad. Did you, you know, let one out. It's ok to admit it.' He said warily, turning towards Rachel who had finished her sandwich and was now watching Cassie play.

'What?' She shouted in shock, almost startling the toddler before her. 'You think I…I… farted?' her anger at the statement showing on her face.

'What?' Finn whispered as he shrugged. 'It's not me'.

'Well it sure as hell isn't me.' She replied in anger. 'I. Am. A. Lady. You. Jerk.' She was chucking crumbs of bread left on Cassie's table with each word. Finn, unable to hide his laughter, got up and took Cassie out of her chair. Rachel watched on as her eyes grew bigger at the insulting and infuriating man. As Cassie passed her while Finn picked her up, a whiff caught her nose.

'Laugh all you like Finn Hudson, the poop might just be on _your_ hands' she laughed, throwing him into a panic as he checked his arms, moving Cassie from either side of his lap, eventually realising that Cassie was the source of this smell.

He held her out towards Rachel, his face moved to a side as he scrunched up his nose. 'You need to take her and clean her'

'ME?' Even holding her shirt to her nose wasn't stopping this smell from reaching her. 'Why do I have to be the one to clean her? You do it' Rachel turned away from Finn who was still making faces as he held Cassie out, making a bee line for the lounge.

'Where do you think you're going?' Finn said running after her 'you need to clean her. Come on Rach or we're all going to die from this nuclear pong'

'I am not cleaning her. Stop being such a guy, you clean her.' Rachel replied as she pushed Cassie back on to Finn who wouldn't take the little girl anywhere near him. Cassie just amused as though she was being played with.

'You stop being such a girl. Here, take it' Finn retorted as Rachel unwillingly took Cassie off him, holding her like a bomb that was about to explode; both scrunching their faces up as they took her to her changing table and lay her down.

Rachel took off Cassie's trousers as Finn got the wipes and diaper prepared. Getting ready to take the diaper off both Finn and Rachel looked at each other.

'Are you ready? Rachel asked Finn. 'Ready' he replied, both taking a deep breath in and holding it in.

As Rachel undid the diaper and opened it both adults begun to wretch.

'Oh My God! What the hell is that?' Rachel shouted as she gagged.

'It's shit, that's what it is. What does she eat?' Finn questioned as he handed Rachel a wipe.

With some more wretching and bickering the wiping was done. Now it was Finns turn to put the diaper on a very fidgety Cassie, having much trouble with it; neither having had the need to change Cassie's diaper whenever they were with her.

'The tab side goes on the bottom' Rachel informed him as he placed it under Cassie the right way.

'Now what?' he asked Rachel

'Open the tabs and pull them over on this side' she showed him with her hands.

Doing as instructed Finn managed to get Cassie's nappy on with success. Excited at their achievement, Rachel and Finn gave each other a high five, beaming with pride.

Getting Cassie dressed while Finn discarded the dirty diaper Rachel took Cassie and sat on the sofa, Finn coming to join them.

'Hey, I got a text from Jason while I went to chuck the diaper away. He said they'll be leaving in about an hour or two.'

'Oh ok' Rachel replied as she got herself comfortable on the sofa with Cassie on her lap, once again, not much personal space between herself and Finn. 'What shall we watch now Cass?' she asked the little girl as she play with her plaits.

'She's due for a nap in an hour so how about we stick on Tangled?' Finn offered, getting up to stick the DVD on. Sure enough, it kept the trio occupied, catching Cassie's full attention and the two adults discussing it.

'Like, why would you keep a frying pan as a weapon?'

'Clearly it's all she had Finn. Makes for good use' Rachel laughed at Finn. 'I could always demonstrate on you'

'No I think we're ok. I just find it amusing that it appears every time someone needs one.' He looked almost serious in his thoughts.

'It's an animation Finn. Do you really think there's a Rapunzel stuck somewhere in a tower?' She asked him laughing at her suggestion.

'No, Flynn Riders already rescued her hasn't he? He is quite a guy' Finn teased, trying to sound serious.

'See that Cassie, Finny here thinks Flynn here is cool, probably because it reminds him of himself. A jerk.' She turned her attention from Cassie towards Finn with the 'jerk' part of her statement, sending him a sharp look.

'Hey, Rachpunzel.' He emphasised her new nickname 'I'm pretty sure Sarah and Jason wouldn't appreciate their baby learning the word 'Jerk'. Plus, Flynn can't be that bad, he gets the girl doesn't he?' he teases wiggling his eyebrows at Rachel.

'And how many girls have you got Finn?' she asked him. 'Doesn't work for everyone does it.' She joked.

'We'll have to wait and see won't we' Finn replied poking Rachel on her side, both dazed at each other for a moment, a high pitched sound taking them out of it.

'Finn' Cassie babbled surprising Finn and Rachel.

'Did she just say Finn? Did she just say my name?' Finn asked grabbing Cassie onto his lap, bouncing the babbling toddler. 'Did you just say Finn? That's my girl' now bursting with joy.

'Of course she didn't, she said Flynn' Rachel uttered jealously. 'Why would she say Finn?' A look of denial hit her face.

'Stop being so jealous, Diva. You heard it. I'm pretty sure that's her first word and my baby girl said my name' Finn was still revelling in joy.

'Say it again, Finn. Fiiiiiinnnnn' he reiterated, getting Cassie to repeat it once more.

Letting her jealousy fall and being proud of this moment Rachel took out her phone to text Sarah and Jason who informed that they're setting off. After a quick call to them trying to hear Cassie say it, Sarah told Rachel to take a picture for the 'Book of Firsts'

'Hey, Sarah wants us to take a picture of Cassie's first full day with us and her first words for the book of first's' Rachel said taking out the Polaroid camera from Jason's drawer.

'Oh sweet' Finn replied, still trying to get Cassie to say his name again while all she did was clap her hands and continue to play with his face.

'Let's teach her to say Rachel. Can you say Rachel Cassie?' Rachel tried her hardest to get Cassie to say her name. 'You can say it, Ra-chel. Raaaaay cheeeeel' she repeated unsuccessful at her tries.

'She'll get their eventually' Finn responded to Rachel's calls 'She just likes me more so said my name first.' He continued to tease Rachel.

'Whatever' she scoffed hitting him in the arm before stretching her hand out, taking a snap of the moment, making them both laugh at Finns shocked face, Cassie's obliviousness and Rachel's cheeky grin.

Moving closer to Finn and placing Cassie on both their laps, they took a proper picture and labelled it accordingly. Remaining in this position, they continued to watch Tangled. Rachel sang along to the songs while Finn watched on secretively, loving the sound of her voice, as it also lulled Cassie to sleep. Eventually they all fell asleep. Finn on one side of the couch, legs stretched out, Rachel snuggled into his side and Cassie in his grip.

It was another 4 hours before they were woken up by the sound of loud bangs at the door startling them. Wiping the drool from their faces and astound at their positioning, Rachel and Finn got off their seats, making their way to the door.

'It's probably Jason and Sarah. They said they set off about 5 hours ago. They should definitely be back by now.' Rachel said looking at the clock as she laid Cassie down in her playpen not wanting to wake her for fear of grumpiness, although she had noted that they had slept for too long.

Finn opened the door to find two officers standing at the door. 'Hi. Erm, can we help you'

'Is this the house of Mr and Mrs Smith?' The first officer asked

'Yes it is. what's going on?' Finn asked as his heart started to beat faster.

'Can we come in?' the second officer asked.

'Hey Rach, its two officers from the NYPD' Finn warned Rachel as he showed the officers to the lounge.

Finn sat himself beside Rachel on the couch as both officers opted to stand.

'We contacted Mr Smith's mother at first, but she informed us of the Smith's child being here and that it would be best to speak to you both.'

'What's going on?' Rachel asked hesitantly, looking at Finn as he looked back at her, taking her hand in his.

'There is no easy way to tell you this' The second officer said as he sat himself down on the coffee table opposite Finn and Rachel. 'Mr and Mrs Smith were involved in a road collision about two hours ago'

Finn could tell what was coming; feeling like he'd just been kicked in the stomach, his heart began pounding faster, his tears reaching his eyes. He squeezed Rachel's hand tighter as she asked the officers if Sarah and Jason were ok, probably knowing what was to come as Finn could see the tears reach her eyes too.

'Unfortunately the impact was so severe their car careered off road and into a tree. I'm sorry, but with unsuccessful tries to revive them, neither survived the accident.'

Almost instantly, with those final words, it felt like Rachel's world crumbled. Dropping Finn's hand she stood up and walked towards the female officer standing.

'Oh please God no, tell me you're joking, please.' She pleaded, the officer only shaking her head as she held Rachel. Rachel's cries now got louder, making Finn hurt even more.

He knew it was coming, he'd seen it too many times on those cop shows. How could they be gone? They have a little girl. Jason was a strong guy. So was Sarah. They must have survived, the officers don't know what they're talking about. Finn sat there frozen, only Rachel's cries ringing in his ears as tears streamed down his own face.

'Sir, can I get you anything. I know this is hard but you have to be here for your Mrs too. You both need each other'

Finn looked up at the officer, hearing his words, before turning to see Rachel who was sitting on the floor crying, her hair dispelled. He turned towards Cassie who was stirring in her sleep. Robotically, Finn got up and made his way to her crib as he just watched her.

'They can't be gone. Cassie needs them. They have Cassie. They'd never leave Cassie' Finn mumbled towards the female officer.

It was as though Cassie could suddenly tell what was happening, her cries being the only thing that could be heard besides Rachel's. Still frozen in the moment, Finn just stood there staring at the little girl who wouldn't remember this moment, whose life wouldn't be the same. This orphaned child.

Unable to take Cassie's cries, the male officer came to pick her up. Finn, unable to look at Cassie any longer, made his way to Rachel.

'Rachel?' Was all he managed as he sat beside her on the floor. She looked up at him, both with continuous tears, faces puffed up, out of sorts. She wrapped her arms around him, startling him at first but then returning the hug. Because if God knows, it's a hug that was all he wanted; something to make this moment go away, reassure him.

'We have to go to the hospital Finn. They haven't left us. They'd never leave Cassie. These officers are wrong Finn.' She pleaded into his eyes, holding his face in her hands. 'They wouldn't leave Cassie'.

Bringing his hand up to her face he cupped it, 'They've gone Rachel. I wish this was a joke. I wish we could turn the clock back and said no to babysitting. What do we do now Rach. What do we do?' Neither Finn nor Rachel could find the answers in each other's eyes as their foreheads rested on each other's, eventually letting go.

'Sir, Ma'am' the female officer called as the other was still finding it difficult to settle Cassie.

'We need to take the baby into a family unit. She is an orphaned child and has no known next of kin here. Could one of you prepare a few simple things for her' the officer asked softly.

Breaking out of their daze both Finn and Rachel stood up.

'You can't take her. She can't go stay with strangers' Rachel blubbed.

'We'll keep her tonight. She knows us. She needs us.' Finn added. 'Please. She's already lost her parents tonight, you can't take her from the only other two people she has here'.

'We're her God parents' Rachel threw in like it would be enough.

'It's the law, I'm sorry' the officer informed them.

Finally, taking Cassie into her lap Rachel pleaded one last time.

Giving into Rachel's pleas the officer phoned her deputy getting the ok.

'She can stay with you both tonight but after that it's up to the Child Protection Service'

Thanking the officers Rachel hugged Cassie for dear life. Finn walked over to them, rubbing Rachel's back and brushing over Cassie hair, placing a kiss on top.

The officers stayed for another half hour before leaving, letting Finn and Rachel know there will be a family liaison officer around the following morning.

It was a few more hours before Rachel and Finn could move or make their way around the house, it suddenly feeling foreign. Everything a reminder of the couple, the parents, and the friends that were no longer with them.

No matter how hard she tries, her tears wouldn't stop. How could they be gone? They'd only been there in the morning. They swore they would be back. What about their little girl? They'd never leave her. Someone is wrong here. But no matter how many times those questions we're asked, the answer remained the same; the sound of the officers' voice telling them that their friends were gone.

She looked over at Finn who was cradling Cassie in his lap, trying to get her to sleep. It was way beyond her sleep time. Sarah would kill her for messing up the routine. With that thought, and the reminder, tears fell harder.

Finn tried to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. They were gone. What was he to do without his best friend, his brother. What was Rachel to do without her best friend. What was Cassie's life going to be without her parents. He knew the pain of the loss of one parent, but never two. As he cradled Cassie the thoughts wouldn't leave. Looking over at Rachel, meeting her eyes, he could see that they share the same pain, the same thoughts. He was the man, he needed to man up and be strong. Wiping his tears away he got up and made his way to Cassie's room; the rest of the house still dark.

'Erm, I'm going to get Cassie ready for bed' he told Rachel, his voice just about leaving his mouth. She looked up at him like he said something odd.

'Ok, I'll be up in a few' she said before looking back into the distance.

Walking to Cassie's room, Finn passed the master bedroom, Sarah and Jason's bedroom. Staring into it, it was like a ghost itself. Smelling like them, everything as they left it in the morning; Jason's shirt out on the chair, Sarah's perfume bottle open on her dresser, her bathrobe strewn across the bed. It was all too much.

He'd easily got Cassie ready for bed, Rachel joining them, but for some reason Cassie wouldn't settle tonight. Finn tried to rock her, to cuddle her; Rachel tried to sing to her, to comfort her but nothing worked. Everyone, tired from the crying, began to grow in frustration.

'I'm going to the bathroom' Finn told Rachel, walking out of Cassie's room.

Settling Cassie slightly Rachel sat with her in the rocking chair beside her crib, the light from the window falling on them. She had tried to sing everything else to her but nothing seemed to work. Looking up at Cassie's Disney Princess mobile Rachel knew what to sing.

'_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clocks reverse_

_And bring back what once was mine'_

It was like these lyrics were made for this moment. It was settling Cassie, she was drifting off to the sound of Rachel's voice but Rachel's cries were only getting worse.

'_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back once was mine'_

'Couldn't you think of anything else to sing her?' Rachel's head snapped to the direction of Finns voice, full of hurt and anger. She hadn't seen him standing in the darkness of the doorway.

'It's what settled her Finn. You know how she likes Tangled' Rachel sobbed, looking back at the innocent face of the little girl.

'They can't be brought back. You can't change fates design. You can't bring them back' Finn's voice grew louder, bitterness evident in his voice.

'Will you stop it? I've only just managed to settle her. You'll wake her up again' Rachel said back angrily. 'I know I can't bring them back. I wish could but I can't', her voice growing louder with each word. But before she could say anything else Finn walked off, the distant look on his face again, it too gracing hers.

She lay Cassie down in her crib before reseating herself in the rocking chair, letting her tears flow as she watched the innocent child, eventually tiring her to sleep.

It was another two hours before she could hear someone sing. It was soft and husky; a beautiful and calming sound of a male's voice. Opening her eyes she could see Finn with Cassie asleep in his lap sitting on the rocking armchair on the other side of the crib. The voice stopped as she sat up.

'She woke up crying a few minutes ago. I didn't want you to wake up' He told her. His face puffy from crying, a shadow of the man she was used to seeing. She just nodded back at him.

For once he didn't care who could hear him, in a lower voice he continued to sing 'I'll Stand by You' by the pretenders.

It took Rachel by surprise, she'd never heard Finn sing before, but there was something special about his voice that right now, was making her feel calmer, making her feel like everything might get better, if only for a moment. Needing comfort, she made her way over to him.

Moving over in his chair he made space for Rachel whispering sorry to her as she sat beside him, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, then Cassie's before letting her cuddle into his side. Staying in that position, they let each other's breathing and warmth lull them to sleep, Cassie settled between them.

* * *

><p>Gracias for reading. Reviews are much welcomed They help me improve the writing ;)<p>

The Songs featured in this chapter are 'The Healing Incantation' From Disney's Tangled and 'I'll Stand By You' by The Pretenders.

Do you think this will make or break Finn and Rachel's friendship? Will it make them see sense?

On a happier note I'd like to recommend my readers to **peyton4life**'s (writer of 'Collide') latest fic 'Sweet Home McKinley' and **mida212**'s (Serendipity) new multi-chapter 'Confessions Of A Serial Texter'


	9. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer: Glee Is Not Mine**

_Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I had to do what I had to do for the story to work how I need it to and if you've watched Life As You Know It then you know how it goes. Life is full of ups and downs and unfortunately, there are circumstances in which children are left orphaned. Its how the cruel world works._

_Anyway, I can tell you though that it does get better. The fluff and the banter returns eventually... the next few chapters are a mix of both._

_I'm also a few chapters ahead of you all so trust me ;)_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

The sun streaming in through the window hitting her face is what brings Rachel out of her sleep. For a second she doesn't remembering the night before; her eyes feeling heavy, her face feeling puffy and her neck crooked. It doesn't take long to realise that she has been sleeping on Finn's chest with Cassie cradled on his lap. It then hits her, the events of the day before; the babysitting, the officers, the crying. All of a sudden her head and heart feels numb as she stares into the distance trying to gather her thoughts. She looks up at Finn to see him just staring into the space ahead of him. His eyes eventually fall to meet hers, a glazed window, nothing being told. Her eyes pretty much tell the same story.

Her hand wanders over to Cassie's brown hair. She strokes it gently wondering how anything like this could ever happen to this sweet little angel. Why was she chosen to lose the presence of her parents at this young age? Not one, but both; both no longer to watch her grow, to give her advice, to love her, to nurture her. What was going to happen to this beautiful and innocent child?

Why were Sarah and Jason taken away from them? What had they ever done to deserve being taken away at such a young age, leaving behind their baby? She can't find the answers; it's all just blank for now.

Easing herself out of Finn's side she makes her way to the window, feeling like nothing but just a shell of a body, staring into the road, hoping that Sarah and Jason's car appears; all this being a big mistake. It has to be.

The tears begin to fall again.

He'd been staring into the distance for how long, he couldn't even tell; long enough to watch the sun rise on their blackened day. He wished things were different; that the night before didn't happen. He woke up to feel Rachel cuddled into his side, her head resting on his chest, her arm securing Cassie in too; the little girl fast asleep and for a second, he forgot reality. For a moment he woke up to the scene after watching Tangled, where the three of them had been asleep in the same way. It took less than a few seconds to realise where he was, no TV in front of them, the sunrise in sight, the memories of yesterday coming back.

He couldn't help but wish for them to walk through their front door once more declaring that the cops we're wrong, that they made it or it was mistaken identity. That happens, it could be that. But no matter how many times he tried to reassure himself with that, the harshness of reality was there in front of him. His head just hurt with all the thoughts, he just felt like a shadow of a man. What was going to happen to Cassie? Sarah and Jason only ever wanted the best for her, to give her he best of everything; to love her, to watch her grow. It's all been taken away from them. It's all been taken away from her. She is going to grow up without the love of her mother and her father, two of the greatest people he has ever known. He wanted answers, none of which he could find. Why them? She lay asleep in his lap not knowing what was happening and he knew that she won't remember this day, she won't remember the pain, she won't remember the love of her parents, and she won't remember _them_; just like he doesn't remember his father whom died at war when he was a year old.

Looking into Rachel's eyes he knows she is feeling the same pain and running through the same questions. He watches her walk over to the window and just stares out of it; just as he stares at it from the distance. He feels Cassie stretch out of her sleep, the little girl eventually opening her beautiful green eyes she inherited from her mother. A smile appears on her face and it brings tears to his eyes as he can't find the ability to return the gesture. The fact that she knows nothing of the moment and everything is just the same for her. She plays with his face and his tears and it hits him. She's innocent, she is the victim.

Eventually he manages to speak, almost like the words are stuck in his throat.

'Hey baby girl' is all he manages, trying to muster a smile. Cassie all the while, plays with his face, running her hands over his stubbles, babbling to herself. Majority of the time the babble consisting of 'Mama'.

It makes the both of them hurt more and cry harder at her babbles. Neither not knowing what this child's future holds. Neither being able to bring back the one thing every child needs; their parents.

Rachel manages to bring herself out of her vacancy, turning towards Finn.

'I'll go and prepare her breakfast and something for us' she says as she wipes the salty tears away from her cheeks but before she can go any further, Cassie cries for her.

'Don't worry, I'll do it. You get her ready. The family liaison officer should be over soon' He handed Cassie over to Rachel, quickly brushing his face over with his hands, removing the salt tracks, before making his way out of the room.

Holding Cassie close to her Rachel couldn't tell what the day was going to bring but knew this was going to be a long day ahead for which neither her or Finn could ever be ready for.

Entering the kitchen Rachel finds Finn has prepared some toast for them and her bowl of Weetabix for Cassie. He moves towards Rachel and takes Cassie off her to secure her in her high chair.

'There's some coffee in the pot.' Is all he says before begins to feed Cassie.

'Do you want a cup?' she asks him noticing that he hadn't poured himself any.

'No, I'm ok thanks. I don't think I can eat anything. The toast is for you. The spreads are in the cupboard' He returns his full attention to Cassie.

She knows how he feels. She pours herself a cup of coffee and sits herself by the toast he has prepared but she can't bring herself to eat any of it. So she just sits there in silence and watches Finn feed Cassie the whole time, wondering what the next steps are.

'Kurt and Santana text. They said they'll drop by later' Finn informs Rachel 'Cassie's grandparents on both sides said we should handle things for now until the funerals are sorted.'

Neither had even thought of the funerals, their main concern being Cassie's welfare.

A ring at the door broke the silence in the room, Finn and Rachel both knowing who it was. Rachel went to answer the door as Finn finished cleaning Cassie off and took her to the lounge.

'Hi, my name is Kerry Bingham, I am the family liaison officer.' A woman in her late 20's early 30's stood at the door. Rachel let her in and directed her in to the lounge where Finn was playing with Cassie on the floor.

Rachel still hadn't said a word and Finn just sat there with is concentration on Cassie leaving Kerry with an awkward silence. Of course, given her job role, Kerry was used to such attitudes from people who were grieving.

'I understand the pain you both may be going through from the shock of the news and events. It is important that you both try to look after yourselves and the toddler'. She took out her notes from her duffle bag.

Rachel was now sitting on one of the couches, still in silence and staring into the distance. Finn paid a little attention to what was being said realising that what she was saying was true.

'From the notes given to me by my colleagues I am told that you are Mr and Mrs Smith's best friends. You must be Finn Hudson and that must be Mrs Hudson'.

'We're not married' Finn said silently as he helped Cassie put blocks into a box.

'Rachel' Rachel said out of the blue, turning away from her focal point of the last few minutes to look at the liaison officer, stunning both Finn and Kerry.

'What happens to Cassie now?' she asked, Finn waiting for a response.

'My role here is to see you through the investigation of the accident until it is solved. I am also here to provide support and assistance when required given the suddenness of the situation. Given that Cassie is now an orphaned child it will be left to the Child Protection Service to determine where she is to live. Either she will be placed with grandparents, next of kin or in foster placement until a permanent care facility is found.'

'What do you mean taken into permanent care facility?' Finn questioned. 'She's already lost so much, how can you leave her with strangers? I thought children needed routine and stability' his anger was beginning to rise.

'Mr Hudson, I understand that you have Cassie's best interest at heart but this is procedure and also the law. Unless Sarah and Jason have left clear instructions in regards to their assets and Cassie's care we have no choice but to take her into care.'

Rachel sat up, with a look of desperation growing on her face.

'What if I wanted to take her in? What if I said I want to look after her? I'm her God mother, doesn't that mean something?' Finn looked at Rachel as though she was speaking another language.

'Ms Rachel, although it seems like simple solution it is more complicated than you being her God Parent. There are procedures that need to be followed, and if you are serious then you will need to file an application with the state. You will be assessed and if successful you will be granted guardianship of Cassie.'

'What if there were two of us, wouldn't that make the case stronger?' Finn added, now Rachel looking at him like he said something wrong.

'Mr Hudson, again, the same procedure stands. It is unlikely that they will provide guardianship to two separate adults unless the adults themselves were a couple.'

'We _are_ a couple' Rachel jumped in in hope of it making a difference. Finn looked at her as though she was going mad, but with one look from her he understood her need to lie about this.

Kerry, meanwhile, was confused and apprehensive about the sudden declaration.

'You said you weren't married' she looked at Finn suspiciously before turning her attention to Rachel.

'We're not married but we _are_ a couple' Rachel tried her best to sound convincing while she went on the floor over to Cassie who was making her way to her. She hoped that the look on Finn's face wouldn't give it away as he clearly was trying to play along.

'That would make a difference but a stronger commitment needs to be shown in order to prove consistency and stability.' Before Kerry could continue informing them both Rachel and Finn told her that they we're engaged in unison, both looking at each other and then at Kerry who looked like she was starting to buy it.

Kerry knew of times when others would lie about being married to be able to keep a child but for some reason, although she had suspicions on this couple she also believed in them. From her simple observation over the last 30 minutes it was clear that they both cared for the orphaned child and that her best interest was in their hearts.

'Look, if you are both serious about filing for rights to take guardianship of this child then you will need to follow procedure, however this all depends on any requests the deceased may have left and if there are others, for example, grandparents or aunts or uncles that are given priority. I can't make any promises but your only hope is to wait for the solicitor to drop by later and listen to what they have to say.'

Listening intently, Rachel and Finn nodded along.

'Upon discovering the identity of Mr and Mrs Smith we found legal cards in both their wallets. This was traced and it turns out they both have a will with a company named Schuster and Sylvester. They will have one of their legal aids come around later to read you both the Will and specifications. We were told that both of your presence is necessary. We have also arranged for someone from the CPS to accompany them to get the proceedings going.'

'What about Sarah's parents, don't they need to be here for that? Or Jason's mother?' Rachel asked Kerry.

'As far as I am informed one party declined the ability to take care of Cassie due to on-going health issues and the other party was too devastated to speak further about this. As I mentioned earlier, the specifics will be read out by the legal aid.'

'Is that all we need to know for now?' Finn asked as he started to get a bit restless with all the information and sudden influx of responsibility on him.

Looking through her notes, Kerry checked to see if she had covered all her points. Satisfied that she had, she took out her card and handed one to Finn and one to Rachel.

'That is it for now. I am leaving you both with my card. I will contact you both once more in the evening to check how the meetings have gone. I will then visit every other day and if required. Please feel free to call me with any concerns, my contact details are on the card.' She made her way to the door. 'Is there anything either of you would like to ask me?'

Finn, who was now stood beside the officer near the door, and Rachel, who had Cassie in her lap standing behind Finn, looked at each other; neither had anything to ask.

'If we do have any concerns we will contact you. Thank you for dropping by' Finn led hoping she would leave so he can discuss what just happened with Rachel.

'Thank you' Rachel added with a weak smile.

Kerry opened the door to let herself out. 'I wish you all the best. I am sorry for the loss' and with that and a sympathetic smile she closed the door behind her.

'What just happened? What was that about?' Finn asked Rachel in bewilderment.

'You know it had to be done Finn. We can't let them take her away Finn, we can't let them take away the only part of Jason and Sarah we have left' Rachel's tears began to fall once again as she clutched on to Cassie with all her might, brushing her hair with her hands.

Finn moved closer to Rachel and put his arms around her, giving her and Cassie a side hug before placing a kiss on top of Cassie's head.

'I know. But are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you're ready to take on that commitment. It's a pretty big deal' he asked as he looked Rachel in the eyes as he stood in front of her, his hands holding on to her arms as they sandwiched Cassie.

'We're not really getting married Finn. If it helps build our case then we do what we have to do. For now we have to act like we're a couple, an _engaged_ couple, in front of any officials. We need to convince them.'

'Look, I understand that but what about when the truth comes out? They could take Cassie away for good. We could have criminal records. What about Funny Girl? Oh shit! What about my tour, we go away in two days' the sudden realisation of his impending tour hit Finn throwing him into a panic.

'We have to try. I don't care what it takes I'm going to fight for her. I don't need you. Go join you band on tour if you want.' Rachel said bitterly.

'That's not what I meant Rachel. You know the band is my life, it's my income. And what about you? Isn't Broadway your life? Don't act like you don't care about it because I know you do' Finn was beginning to get annoyed at Rachel making it sound like he didn't care for Cassie.

'Broadway was a dream, I tasted that dream but sometimes bigger things come along. Right now, my priority is Cassie. I will see it through that I will take care of my best friends daughter. Sarah is no longer here Finn. She shared all her dreams with_ me_; she shared all the things she wanted to share with Cassie as she grew up, with _me._ If Sarah couldn't be Cassie's mother I want to know that I can try to give her some of what she wanted for her.' Rachel's eyes grew bigger in frustration but her dedication showed and it gave Finn an edge too.

'I get that. Don't you think Jason spoke to me about what he wanted for his little girl? About how he'd protect her, provide for her, be the man he didn't have at home for her? Don't you think he joked about how he wouldn't let her leave the house until she was in her 30s and he wouldn't let her date until she was at least aided by a zimmer frame? He is no longer here and I want to be able to do that in his place. I just don't know what I could do for a job. Once off the tour, I'm off the band too.'

'What's your priority here Finn? Your band or Cassie' Rachel asked him softly, looking him in the eyes.

'It's Cassie' was his quick response. 'Are you sure about this? Do you think we can do it?'

'Yes Finn. There is nothing more that I want.' Rachel reassured him. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

Once again, looking Rachel dead in the eyes, he gave her his answer.

'Yes, I've never been so sure in my life.' He placed a kiss on top of Rachel's head as he gave her and Cassie another hug, this time, both reassuring each other.

'Finn?' Rachel looked up at Finn's face noticing the sadness in his eyes, hers portraying the exact same to him. 'Everything's going to be ok isn't it?' she whispered in need of hearing those five words.

'It's going to be ok' Finn whispered back as he rubbed her back softly. 'It's going to be ok'. They stay like that for a few minutes, for the first time, comforting each other knowing that somehow, they'll get through it together.

'Finny?' Rachel called once again bringing Finns attention to her face. 'You do realise you're going to have to let her date before the zimmer frame stage. And she _will_ have to leave the house before she's in her 30's'. A small smile graced her face as she asked him, half joking, half serious.

'Not if I can help it' Finn replied with a small smile on his face.

The small burst of humour lightened the mood for a few moments but the sadness returned to the both of them instantly, mainly at the loss of each other's comfort.

Separating, Finn moved onto tidying up the breakfast mess while Rachel took care of Cassie and watched some Wiggles with her.

There was more to come today but what they both knew was they both agreed to a major commitment that would by no means be easy. Sacrifices would have to be made, lies would be told but it was what needed to be done.

Once finishing in the kitchen Finn phoned up his manager to let him know about the changes in the situation. After a much heated debate, Finn was released from the band 'until further notice'. Rachel took 2 months off of her production of Funny Girl.

With that sorted, Finn and Rachel now needed to strategize how they would convince others that they were a soon to be married couple. It helped that they'd known each other for over 5 years. All they needed to do was make up the little details like where they met, dates, engagement and the impending wedding.

They focused on this, making sure to get all the details right before the legal aid and CPS agent came. Build their case and make it strong. They needed to be convincing. It also helped that it took their mind off of their heartache.

As the morning went on a few of the neighbours dropped by to give their condolences and provide a few dishes. Finn's mother had also phoned to let them know that her and Burt, who'd been together since their graduation, would be coming to stay with Finn and Rachel to help them settle with Cassie and arrange the funerals.

At noon Santana, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine and their son Tyler had dropped by; the loss affecting the whole group who we're once a tight unit.

'I still can't believe they're gone' Kurt said staring into the distance as they all sat in the lounge.

'Sarah text me just yesterday, it's happening too fast, it doesn't feel real' Santana added, the most compassionate she's ever been.

'Trust me, we know.' Rachel replied with slight bitterness in her tone. 'At times I think this can't be real, that's it's a stupid dream and I'll wake up and they'll be sitting here with us, laughing and joking.'

'But it's not is it?' Finn added 'We can wish it all back and talk about it like it's going to bring them back but it won't.'

'Sorry, we didn't mean to drag on about it' Blaine whispered as he comforted Kurt.

'Don't apologise, Finn's just feeling the stress of it all, you haven't done anything wrong' Rachel didn't like the idea of constantly speaking of Sarah and Jason no longer being here, the pain was too much and the constant chatter about what may have been was beginning to get to her. She knew it was how Finn was feeling too since every phone call they've had since have offered them same thing and it was starting to get to him.

Finn sat in a corner of the room, not bothering to add anything else to the conversation the room silent for what felt like an eternity.

'What's going to happen to Cassie?' Sugar asked.

'Yeah, about that' Rachel looked towards Finn to see if he was in agreement on letting the group know. They decided that it may be best for those close to them to know the truth rather than letting a slip-up happen.

Finn nodded, signalling for the go-ahead.

'What's going on?' Santana sat up in confusion and worry.

'A family liaison officer came this morning and briefed us on what was going to happen with regards to Cass.' Rachel stood up and made her way to where Finn sat, letting him continue.

'Some attorney is going to come by later and someone from the CPS. Sarah and Jason left a will. If they have specifications about what would happen to Cassie if the inevitable happened then those would be followed. If there aren't and there is no suitable next of kin she will be taken in to care' Finn ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

'What? They can't do that. Surely you both have a say in the matter. You're both her Godparents' Santana questioned rather annoyed.

'Here's the thing' Rachel began as she clasped her hands together, pacing the room. 'Finn and I have decided to apply for the rights for her guardianship. Mrs Smith can't handle it and you know Sarah's parents aren't well enough.'

'Oh thank God for that' Kurt's tense body started to relax a little.

'Well it's not as easy as that' Finn stood up to stand beside Rachel as they spoke to the others sitting before them.

'Even if we we're to apply as singles the chances would be slim because she wouldn't have stability, it'd be like shared custody' Rachel looked towards Kurt and Blaine who knew how the process worked all too well.

'The only way we would have a real chance is if we said we are a couple' Rachel nodded in agreement with Finn while Santana, Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

'So you're going to say you're a couple?' Blaine asked for confirmation.

'Actually, in a moment of desperation, we kind of told them we were engaged' A small smile tugged on Rachel's face.

'We kind of need everyone's help in convincing them. That's if it comes to the worst case scenario. Don't be surprised if we act all couple-like in front of officials' Finn added as he try to assure the others.

'Oh trust us when we say you both won't have any trouble convincing them' Santana looked towards Blaine and Kurt who nodded in agreement, each of them with a specific smirk on their face.

'We're serious.' Rachel looked up at Finn who was looking back at her. 'If they ever ask, we've known each other for 5 years but started dating 2 years ago and have been engaged for 6 months. If we need to put on a wedding for them then we'll go as far as doing that'

'If it means we get to keep Cassie then I'll do anything and that includes going down the aisle with this one' Finn nudged Rachel, both giving each other a small smile.

Sugar, Santana, Kurt and Blaine, though amused at how oblivious Finn and Rachel were to their fakery being so real, could see where they were coming from.

'So what do we do to help?' Sugar asked.

'Nothing for now. If they need to do background checks and need references then whatever you guys can do to help would be great; mainly convincing them that we are a committed couple, committed to taking care of Cassie.'

'Like we said, that won't be an issue for the pair of you.' Blaine confidently told them, everyone else agreeing.

'We best be off now. Tyler will be up soon and I want to take him home before the tantrum. Let me know when dad and Carole get here' Kurt said as he walked over to the buggy with the sleeping child in it.

'We're going to get going too. Let us know if you need us for anything and about the arrangements' Santana and Sugar were getting ready to go. 'Give Cass a kiss from us when she's up from her nap.'

'We will do. Thanks for coming by' Finn said as they all said their goodbyes.

Once the house was empty the reality of the situation kicks in again. Finn doesn't not know what to do, everything feeling awkward and surreal. He needed to go back to his at some point but he didn't want to leave Rachel with Cassie alone.

Rachel watched out of the window trying to figure out what the future meant for them, their own lives as well as one with Cassie. Could they really take it all on? She was able to take time off her job but Finn was giving up his dream knowing it could be lost for good. He was a good hearted man when it came to Cassie but she didn't want him resenting them for it in the future.

Finn walked over to Rachel and stood beside her watching out of the window.

'It's not going to be the same is it?' He asked her.

'Are we doing the right thing Finn?' tears rolled down her cheeks.

'I don't know' is all Finn could say.

'I don't want you hating us if things didn't go to plan. You're giving up the band, Finn, you live and breathe that band' she turned her head towards him for a moment.

'Rach, I could never hate you or Cassie. And in any case, I love Cassie more. If it was the other way around Jason would have done the same thing' he moved closer to Rachel, standing behind her.

'Promise me you'll never hate us. Promise me you won't leave us. Promise you won't leave _me_' Rachel's tears got heavier but she refused to turn to face Finn.

'I promise' he said putting his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. They stood there like that, watching out of the window, for a few more minutes only being broken away by a phone call and Cassie's cries.

-O-X-O-

It was mid-afternoon when Burt and Carole had arrived to the house. They settled themselves in as much as they could for the coming week giving Finn the chance to return to his apartment to grab a few more of his things, including the guitar he occasionally played. Rachel also used this to her advantage, returning to her apartment to collect a few more things.

The attorney from Shuester and Sylvester still hadn't arrived and they began to wonder if anyone was coming at all. While they waited, Rachel and Finn filled Burt and Carole in on their plan; both of whom understood the reason for it and agreed to help. However desperate they seemed though Carole wondered about the strain this would have on the two 25 year old and whether this would actually break or make their relationship. It was the unfortunate of circumstances but Carole knew her son and she knew that Rachel was the only girl for him even if he couldn't see it. And although Carole didn't know Rachel so well she knew Finn was the only one for her. It was a maternal instinct that kicked in making her worry about their current situation.

'Are you sure you both want to do this? You do realise there is no backing out afterwards' Carole sat on the couch beside Burt as she spoke to Finn and Rachel who were sat on the floor playing with Cassie.

'Yes mum. It's for Cassie. She has nobody else' Rachel nodded in agreement with Finn

'We know it's not going to be easy and we know once all this is over some form of normality will need to resume but we need to keep Cassie with us, even if we do it separately. For the time being though we need to do it this way.' Carole listened to Rachel sensing the desperation in her voice and seeing it visible in Finn's face.

'We'll get through it together' Carole said sending them both a sympathetic smile. 'Actually,' Carole looked towards Burt who was standing by the window. 'We have something to tell you both.' But before she could continue there was an interruption.

'I think they're here' Burt said as he watched two ladies come up the walk way and knock on the door. He picked Cassie off the floor and walked into the kitchen with her; Carole following, 'We'll leave you both to it'.

Rachel straightened the cushions on the couch as Finn answered the door.

'Hi I am Marissa Adams from Schuester and Sylvester Law. I believe you have been told about my visit?' A brunette with slightly wavy hair said.

'And I'm Emily Lawson from the Child Protection Service' the woman with long straight hair and glasses spoke.

'Yeah, er Hi, come in' Finn let both women in and closed the door behind them.

'If you make your way in there' he motioned towards the lounge as Rachel waited to greet them.

'I'm Rachel' Rachel introduced herself to both women who did the same, 'Have a seat'.

Both women sat on the couch opposite Finn and Rachel who sat beside each other, looking to each other for comfort and in hope of some sort of good news.

Emily began 'I understand that you're both Mr and Mrs Smith's best friends and Cassie's Godparents'

'That would be correct' Rachel replied.

'How often do you both take care of Cassie? In terms of your relationship with her, how comfortable is she. I assume you both live separately'

'Well, actually' Finn took Rachel's hand in his as they shared a smile (they had to start the plan off somewhere) we're engaged. We spend every weekend with Cassie and she knows us pretty well.'

'We're the only other people who Sarah and Jason shared her care with. You know, like when she needed babysitting and so on.' Rachel added.

'That's fine. Where is Ms Cassie at the moment, can I check on her?' Emily asked Finn.

'She's right through there with my parents' He directed her towards the kitchen where Burt and Carole could be seen playing with the little girl. Emily got up and made her way into the kitchen as Carole introduced herself. Emily continued to speak to Carole and Burt while assessing Cassie.

'Right, as you may have been told, Mr and Mrs Smith had their wills written after Cassie's birth and had specified what was to happen to her if both of them had perished.' Marissa took out some paper work and set it out in front of her.

Rachel's grip on Finn's hand grew tighter, both of them tensing up and knowing that this made a major difference.

'It is said here that in case of the death of both these persons, Mr Jason Smith and Mrs Sarah Smith, Miss Cassie Berson Smith's legal guardianship would be awarded to Mr Finn Hudson and a Ms Rachel Berry. That is you and you' she said looking towards Finn and Rachel. A huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders; this news making things a little easier.

'The mortgage on this property is already paid for and is in Ms Cassie's inheritance. Given the circumstances they wish for her to be brought up in this house unless there are dire needs to move on.'

Finn and Rachel nodded along, glancing at each other every now and then as they listened to Marissa continue.

'Any money they have is to be left in an account for Ms Cassie until she is 18 when she will be awarded access. Is that understood?'

'Yes', Finn and Rachel replied in unison.

'Are you both willing to take full responsibility and guardianship of Ms Cassie Berson Smith?'

Finn looked towards Rachel, her eyes speaking to him.

'Yes', again, they both spoke in unison.

'I will need you both to sign these documents. I have to say, it has been made a lot easier with you both being a couple, we were under the impression that you weren't in a relationship given the details in the wills.'

'No, no. We're engaged and have been for a while. We met thanks to Sarah and Jason' Finn said as he pulled Rachel closer to him and she snuggled into his side.

'Well, this prevents the legalities such as custody issues, however, if you both we're to go separate ways this would be treated as any other case'.

'Yeah, no. We both understand, don't we' Rachel said as she patted her hand on Finn's leg trying to tell him to ease his tense body a little.

'Yes babe' he gave her a quick smile before turning their attention back to Marissa.

'If we are all in agreement, can you both sign the documentation, here and here' Marissa handed Rachel and Finn pens as they signed the three documents.

'Even with the wishes specified in the wills once these documents have been filed there will be a trial period for a month to see how the child and you are coping. If everything is fine and you both continue to go ahead with the impending application then you will be awarded official guardianship and legal responsibility of Miss Cassie. You will be given a hearing date in a month's time, while our friends at the Child Protection Service conduct visits and keep us up to date.'

Again, both Rachel and Finn nodded along anxiously having signed the papers. It was then Emily walked in with Carole and Cassie behind her.

'I expect Ms Adams has explained the legal side of things here. My role is to make sure Cassie's best interests are met and that her welfare is utmost important. She seems to be doing well for now but do note, in circumstances like this, when a child eventually starts to feel the separation and loss of a parent they do become agitated and are prone to tantrums and changes in behaviour.'

Rachel looked towards Cassie whom was quite content on Carole's lap for now but she knew what Emily was saying was true, and that eventually, Cassie would want her parents. The sadness was creeping back in and she could feel that Finn was feeling it too. She took his hand once again and squeezed it tight, giving him reassurance.

'It is important that Cassie has stability and routine for now. She will sense the difference and in a day or two she will be wanting her parents but you will both have to be strong for her. Furthermore, it's important that you're both strong for each other as circumstances like this could put strains on a relationship. With the loss of parents it is important that Cassie doesn't lose the comfort of a stable home with you two if anything should happen.'

Finn knew all too well what that meant and he knew that Rachel and himself would have to work around their white lie for Cassie's sake. He looked back at Rachel and could tell that she wanted this as bad as he did for Cassie.

'Right, I will need you both to sign some forms. We will schedule weekly or bi-weekly appointments to see how things are going and on Cassie's progress. We may also make unscheduled stops so do be aware. Here are the forms'

Rachel took a copy of the form and filled it up while Finn did the same.

Emily tried to make small chit chat but also found ways of testing the two.

'So, when is the wedding set for?' She asked them both.

'Wedding?' Finn looked up confused until it him, 'sorry, erm, in 6 months hopefully' he said a little hesitantly as he looked towards Rachel, telling her to agree with his eyes.

'We wanted a summer wedding' she continued.

'My little boys all grown up, who would have thought it' Carole chimed in for extra dramatic effect causing Finn to blush and send her a look of annoyance. 'You know, Rachel is the daughter I've never had and my son picked the perfect girl. It will be an honour to call her my daughter'. Rachel was now turning a deep shade of red and her palms were starting to feel all sweaty. It was just then that Burt walked in to take Cassie and called Carole away; something about a dishcloth.

Marissa stood up as Emily packed her papers away. 'Thank you both for your time. I am incredibly sorry for your loss and do hope that it gets easier with time.' She shook Finn's hand and then Rachel's.

'It was lovely to meet you both. If you have any concerns, please don't hesitate to call us on the numbers on top of the copies of the documents left with you. If we need anything we will contact you' Emily added as she too, shook their hands.

Saying their goodbyes Rachel showed them out. When she returned to the lounge she could here Finn confront Carole about earlier.

'What was all that about? I know we said we have to try to convince them but that was a little too far mum'

'What? It helped didn't it? And I wasn't completely lying. I really do like Rachel and she is like the daughter I've never had. From everything you've told me about her to the few times I've met her. Even now, the girl is heartbroken but she'll do anything for that baby girl in there.' Carole said as she watched Rachel and Burt play with Cassie on the floor; Finn looking over at them too in pride.

'I know mum but like I've told you. We're only friends'

'Hey, I didn't say anything about you not being friends OR being more than friends' Carole laughed.

'I have something to tell you Finn. We told Kurt over the phone but thought you needed to hear it face to face given the circumstances.'

A look of worry grew on Finn's face. 'What's going on?'

'The shock of Sarah and Jason's news caused Burt and I to do some thinking. Life is too short to let it go by without taking chances. So, Burt asked me to marry him and I said yes.' A smile graced Carole's face, the happiest he has seen his mother look in a long time.

'What? That's fantastic mum!' Finn grabbed his mother in a tight hug, almost choking up. 'When is the wedding?' he asked, excitedly.

'We're hoping for it to be next month. Like I said, it's no point in hanging around and we're too old for big shindigs.' Carole laughed. 'Actually, there is something I wanted to give you'. She reached into her bag and took out a small box.

'This is the ring your father gave me when we married. It's the only ring he ever gave me. I'd like you to have it and give it to who you feel deserves it.' Finn stared at the ring his mother handed him. For some weird reason, the only girl that came to mind was Rachel, but he shook that out of his head. Carole watched her sons face, his reaction telling her what she pretty much knew, turning towards Rachel.

Finn, overwhelmed with everything grabbed his mother for another tight hug.

'I have one other thing to ask you' she looked at him, slightly nervous. 'You wouldn't mind if I asked Rachel to be my maid of honour? I don't know of anyone else that would suit that role'

Looking towards Rachel who momentarily looked up to meet his gaze he gave his mother a simple answer.

'I think she'd be perfect, why don't you go and ask her?' he motioned with his face towards her, a smile on his face.

He and Carole walked into the living room, Finn congratulating Burt with a hug and a hand shake.

Rachel pretended like she didn't hear any of the conversation that happened in the kitchen.

'What's going on?' sensing the sudden buzz, she stood up to join everyone else.

'Mum and Burt and getting married next month' Finn replied like an excited child.

'That's, that's brilliant' Rachel, also sounding like an excited child who was wrapping Carole in a tight hug.

'Actually Rachel, I have something I'd like to ask you' Carole clasped Rachel's hands. 'Would you be my maid of honour?' She watched Rachel's smile widen and her eyes grow bigger. All the while Finn stood beside a watching Burt, watching the exchange between his mother and Rachel with pride; hoping that her answer was a yes.

'Me? Are you sure?' Rachel asked Carole, shocked!

'Yes, my love. I don't know anyone else that I'd prefer. And I did mean what I said earlier'

Rachel looked towards Finn, a smile displayed on his face, one she hasn't seen since the bad news from the day before. Her eyes had started to well up and she could tell Carole genuinely meant it.

'I'd be honoured. Yes, I'll be your maid of honour' Once again she gave Carole a hug, both in tears.

Finn also started to well up. 'Son' Burt said 'I was hoping you'd be one of my best men, Kurt being the other' he laughed.

'Of course' Finn said shaking his hand and giving him a hug. 'Are you sure Kurt doesn't want to be a bridesmaid?' Finn laughed, knowing that his friend and soon to be step brother would much prefer that role.

Carole made her way to Burt, Rachel behind her, coming to give Burt a congratulatory hug. Once the hugs we're over Rachel and Finn stood in middle of the room, both returning their attention to Cassie.

'She'll make a beautiful flower girl' Carole said as she made her way to pick her up realising that the mood was returning to sadness again.

'Yeah, she will' Finn muttered under his breath.

'I'm going to give her a snack, Burt, want to come and help?' Carole said as she walked to the kitchen, Burt following leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

'We did it!' Finn broke the silence.

'She's ours' Rachel's smile returned on her face upon the realisation.

'She _is_ ours' Finn repeated as he grabbed Rachel in a hug and spun her around.

He returned her to the ground but they still had their arms linked.

'Thank you for agreeing to be my mum's maid of honour, that was cool of you', a smile crept on his face.

'It's an honour Finn. She's the best mum. You're lucky' she said looking up at him, meeting his eyes.

'We can share her if you like' He laughed making Rachel chuckle. It was nice to hear that chuckle once again.

They both looked towards the kitchen, observing Carole and Burt with Cassie.

'It's not going to be easy, and we'll have to figure out how to live our lives separately but together for the sake of Cassie' Rachel said reminding them of their predicament, Finn instantly dropping any contact with her.

'We can do it Rach. Maybe there is a light at the end of this dark tunnel' Finn put his hands in his pockets and moved towards the kitchen.

'I think there will be, eventually' Rachel said as she followed him.

The rest of the day went smoothly, the sadness and tears returning, but they all remained strong for Cassie's sake.

Evidently, Burt and Carole would be helping them both in more ways than they knew.

* * *

><p><em>Keep em reviews coming ;)<em>

_Also, word of warning- the funeral is the next chapter but I CAN tell you that it has fluffy moments Stay tuned._


	10. Meaning With Meanings

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't Mine **

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's all very appreciated. It still comes as a surprise that anyone reads it at all._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one._

* * *

><p><strong>The Funeral<strong>

A week ago they were all sitting in the dining room cutting Cassie's birthday cake. A week ago Sarah and Jason were happily planning they daughter's second birthday party. A week later, they are no longer here and they we being laid to rest, together.

It still felt surreal. Neither Finn nor Rachel we're sleeping well or coping as they should and it helped that Carole and Burt we're there to support them. However, Burt and Carole had to return home and once again, they'd be left on their own.

Cassie was doing well but by the second night she wasn't sleeping well and was very clingy when it came to Rachel or Finn. Tangled no longer comforted her as much as it once did and no matter how much Finn or Rachel tried to offer her new strategies, nothing worked.

The stress and events of the last four days put together were taking their toll on them and it was beginning to show to a point where they both opted to avoid each other to avoid bickering over the smallest of things.

However tough the last few days had become, the emotional ceremony brought them together making them realise just how important it was for them to stick together and be strong for Cassie's sake. They stuck beside each other throughout the whole ceremony making sure they were there to support one another. Both Jason and Sarah's parents had made it down too and seeing them made those feelings worse.

After the funeral everyone returned to Sarah and Jason's, which was now to officially become Finn and Rachel's home.

They both sat with Cassie and their families, friends and neighbours around them in the lounge area, a room buzzing with the soft sounds of conversations yet an atmosphere of sadness.

Over the last few days Kurt, Santana, Blaine and Sugar made daily visits, offering to help with arrangements. Without their help, Finn and Rachel would have been far more stressed on this daunting day. To make matters worse, Emily was also in attendance today meaning that Rachel and Finn had to do their couple thing, something that the neighbours had picked up on.

'I hear Cassie is going to be living with them here. They're our new neighbours' Mercedes whispered to Quinn as she battled one of her own kids in her lap.

'Noah said they weren't an item' Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused 'Unless they'll be living together but aren't in a relationship. That will be tough'.

'No, I got the impression that they were together last weekend.' Brittany added as she watched Finn and Rachel with Cassie.

'They make a sweet couple; they'll be the best people to look after that little girl. From what Sarah told me they're like a second set of parents to Cassie.' Quinn said sadly.

'I still don't believe they're gone. How things change within a week' Brittany trailed off. None of the women realising Santana was stood by listening.

'Are you ladies fine or do you need anything' she asked them with a hint of sternness in her voice. 'I'm going to need you ladies to rally in support of my girl Rachel over there.' Santana began so she can get the most important aspect of this irrelevant conversation in 'Her and Finn are taking in a lot and they'll need all the support they can get. It's not easy planning a wedding and have all this thrown in and then unexpected responsibility of a child.' The three other women listened intently, Tina coming over to join the group too.

'I know this neighbourhood is tightknit so I expect them to be looked after.' It almost sounded like a threat.

Apparently the only part Brittany caught was the fact that Rachel and Finn were getting married which also came as a surprise to Tina who was a close friend. Realising that Tina could let the pin drop Santana called her to a side to explain what was happening, leaving the three ladies to continue with their gossip.

On the other side of the room Rachel anxiously watched Emily, aware of her talking to others, probably snooping.

Rachel made her way to Finn who was talking to Puck. Sliding her hand in to his and locking their fingers together she caught a shocked Finn's attention. 'Hey baby can I talk to you for a second' She gave him a quick smile as she pleaded with her eyes. Finn loosened his tense body a little, complying to her plead.

'I'm sorry, won't be long' She apologised to Puck who watched in awe.

Hands still locked together she lead Finn to the empty stairway.

'What's going on Rach?' He questioned her with worry in his expression.

'Emily is here' she nervously played with his fingers, 'I'm pretty sure she's asking around about us or she's looking for signs. Oh my God Finn, what if we get caught and they take Cassie away from us for lying. We said goodbye to Sarah today Finn. I can't let Cassie go too.' He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

'Hey hey hey' Unlocking their hands he cupped her face and brought her attention to his face. 'One, you're being dramatic Midge' she chuckled at that. 'and two' he continued 'relax. The most we can do is just be ourselves around everyone. Just have more suitable PDA. She won't know a thing and nobody will take our girl away from us.' He was now brushing her hairs away from her face as he tried to comfort her while she played with the collar of his blazer, picking at the seams.

'But…'

He cut her off before she could continue 'But nothing. We have to do this for Cassie and for Sarah and Jason. It's what they wanted and we're doing it in everyone's best interest'

He placed a light kiss on her forehead before engulfing her in a tight hug.

'Thanks Finn' she said returning the hug.

'For what?' He asked, not letting go of her.

'Just for being here, for me and for Cassie' She looked him in the eyes, their arms now around each other's waists, the closest they've stayed in a long while.

'I wouldn't be anywhere else' Finn replied quietly, their eyes locked.

It was at this inopportune moment Emily decided to walk out into the stairway.

'Oh, I am so sorry.' She tried to excuse herself.

'No, it's fine' Rachel replied breaking away from Finn, a blush creeping on his face and hers.

'I was actually going to leave now. Just wanted to let the two of you know.'

'Oh ok' was all Finn could say, still reeling from the moment before.

'The ceremony was beautiful. Cassie seems to be doing well and is being looked after. I will schedule another appointment in a few days.' Emily informed them as she opened the door and made her way out, Finn and Rachel nodding along.

Seeing Emily out Finn took Rachel's hand once again and led her upstairs.

'I need to give you something.' Is all he tells an astound Rachel; worried for a moment of what Finn was going to do.

Leaving her in her room, the spare room, he quickly grabbed a certain box from his bag. Returning, he handed her the box.

She opened it to see the ring his mother had given him a few days ago, making her heart race.

'Finn, I can't take this. Whose is it? It's beautiful', she stare at it, lightly brushing it with her fingers.

He began to rub the back of his neck with his hands, his heart beating faster than usual. 'It's my mums. It's the ring my dad gave her when they married. She gave it to me for when I need it…and right now, _we_ need it'.

'Finn, I'm not really going to marry you, we're not really getting engaged' she said quietly making sure that no prying ears could hear them. 'You should keep it for when you really need it. Give it to your someone special. She should be the only one to wear it. I can't take it' She handed the box back to Finn.

'Rachel, look. I don't think I'll need that ring like that. And anyway, I need _you _to take it. I want _you_ to have it. You need a ring to show that we're engaged and conveniently, I have one. _Please_ Rachel' He really did want her to have that ring, not like that, but it really suited Rachel.

'But, Finn! What if Carole minds' Once again he cut her off, taking the ring out of the box and taking her left hand. He placed the ring on her third finger.

'Perfect …and convincing' He said rubbing her hands.

'It really is beautiful' Rachel said as she stared at her hand in Finn's, the ring glistening. 'I might not give it back' she joked.

'That's fine by me, it suits you' is all Finn says, both resisting the urge to make eye contact.

'We should go back downstairs. I think people will start leaving soon.' Finn takes the tense silence away.

'Yes, let's go' Rachel simply replies. Taking Rachel's right hand in his, he leads her back downstairs and into the lounge.

The first thing Carole notices when Finn and Rachel walk back into the lounge is the ring on Rachel's finger and the sullen faces brightened once again with adorning smiles. It also comes to notice that they're walking hand in hand. Has the inevitable happened? She wondered.

She watched as the two fell back into conversation with others around them, Rachel now carrying Cassie but sharing shy glances with Finn. Was some good coming of this dread?

She called Kurt over to make sure it wasn't her just seeing things.

'Do you see notice anything different with Rachel and Finn' Carole whispered to Kurt as though they were spying.

'They look worn out. I can imagine the toll it's taking on them' Kurt replied not fully comprehending what Carole was talking about.

'That's true, but I meant, do you see any difference in how they act with each other, like right now? Do you see anything different? Look closer at Rachel'

Kurt observed Finn for a few moments and then Rachel noticing a slightly different attitude between the two. They were acting like a love shy teen couple, throwing each other sweet smiles and glances.'

Santana joined them, watching them quizzingly. 'What's going on?'

'Carole seems to think there is something different about how Rachel and Finn are acting with each other'

'Well you know, they're acting like two puppies in love with their stupid doe eyes and looks for each other but that's not new is it?'

'Santana!' Carole exclaimed. 'There's a little more now, I can't put my finger on it.'

'Do you think they've figured it out? I mean, it's in the most unfortunate circumstances but maybe living together they see it more' Santana questioned Carole.

'They actually act like a couple now, they 're more affectionate with each other, is that what you're getting?' Kurt turned to Carole who was watching Finn take Cassie off of Rachel who stood beside him talking to Mrs Smith.

'It's ironic isn't it?' Kurt said sadly. 'This was actually a plan to leave them alone with Cassie for a day and make them see sense. Sarah only text us on Wednesday morning. And now she's gone and it's got its own way of working' Carole took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

'Oh honey.' She brushed his cheeks lightly. 'Fate has funny ways of working. Out of every darkness comes some light.'

The three of them had a mini group hug before Santana's eyes noticed some sparkling.

'Holy sh…sugar Mrs Hudson! Is Rachel wearing a ring? An _engagement_ ring?' Santana's eyes grew bigger and bigger as she turned towards Carole.

'Oh My God! It's _your_ ring she's wearing. Carole, I know you said you'll be giving the ring to Finn for future use but I didn't expect it to be so soon.' Kurt turned to his step-mother who was wearing a pretty huge grin on her face.

'Call it a mother's intuition but that ring would have ended up on that finger anyway but I never expected it to be this soon either. Maybe they've finally realised they shouldn't waste time' she shrugged.

'But are they not jumping the gun a bit too quick? The sly gits' Santana quipped not really caring that she was talking to Finn's mother.

'I don't know. But doesn't it look really pretty on her?' Carole couldn't stop watching her son and his 'fiancé' as she clutched her clasped hands to her chest.

'Come on, let's rip off this band aid' Santana said as she marched off towards the couple who were busy fussing over Cassie. Not wanting to miss out on the gossip, Kurt followed.

'Hey _Berry_, or should I call you Hudson now?' Santana said with a hint of sarcasm. Clearly, from the looks of confusion on their faces, neither Finn nor Rachel could tell what this was about.

'What are you talking about San?' Finn asked as he tried to stop Cassie from constantly hitting his face.

'You know what I'm talking about' she grabbed Rachel's left hand and pointed towards the ring. 'You place a rock on Rae's finger and we're not even told about it? I mean, we've all seen this day coming but you two have really thrown it out there' Santana's voice was now wreaking of sarcasm.

Finn now had a worried look on his face, Rachel clearly displaying the same sentiment. Pulling Santana a little closer into their circle Rachel explained.

'Look. You're going to give it away. We're supposed to be engaged remember.'

'Yes. But you're wearing Carole's ring.' Kurt pointed out the obvious as he shot her the 'you're so dumb' look.

'I know I am; Finn gave it to me.' Rachel said with a huge grin on her face while looking at Finn who was grinning a cheesy grin.

'_Exactly!_ That say's a lot' Santana was now beginning to get lost in this conversation, lost at what these two were missing.

'Look, we need to pretend to be engaged. You can't do that without a ring' Finn quickly responded.

'Do you realise the sentiment of a ring Finn? Especially _this_ one? It's not a play thing, it's supposed to mean something to the person you give it to' Kurt said slightly angrily.

Rachel looked a little hurt from what she had heard from Kurt, realising the truth to it; something she did try to protest to Finn. The ring felt nice on her finger but it didn't mean anything, it was a 'prop'.

'Look, I understand the sentiment of it. Trust me, I do. But when I gave it to Rachel the sentiment didn't leave it. It _does_ mean something. It means something to me, it means something to her and you may not understand it but it belongs on _there_' He pointed towards the ring more than frustrated, Rachel stunned at what he was saying, but still understanding exactly what he meant.

Kurt held up his hands to surrender while Santana crossed her arms across her chest.

Pulling the drool soaked tie he was wearing away from Cassie's mouth, instantly making her cry, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and stormed off to the other side of the room and as far from Kurt and Santana who were quite surprised at the sudden behaviour.

'Seriously, those two are going to be the death of us' Santana moaned to Kurt.

'Nice San' Kurt said given that they were at two of their best friends' wake.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that.'

'No, I know. I know what you mean. They know that ring has more value to it than their lame excuse of a lie' Kurt assured Santana. 'They're either too blind to admit it now or make truth of it somehow someday without even realising. They're already a family, they'll stay like this. I just wish they'd see sense.' Kurt sounded deflated.

'I get you. Dumb and Dumber just need a push. It's what Sarah and Jason planned for that day, I guess we'll have to continue it. You never know, them living together and having to play the roles of Cassie's parents now might shed some light.' Kurt nodded in agreement to what Santana was saying.

'You never know, maybe another wedding may have them do more than dance together.' She quirked an eyebrow and suggestively smiled at Kurt.

'Satan. That's my brother!' he laughed. 'I wonder if it occurred to either of them that if asked about a ring they could make some excuse like they're saving up for it or she's left it on the bathroom sink' Santana just laughed and shook her head.

'Come on, let's go and tell Carole not to get her hopes up too soon.' With that, they made their way to Carole who _was _disappointed by the news.

XOX

It was a little after 8 in the evening when everyone had gone and Finn, Rachel and Cassie finally had the house to themselves. It hadn't been this quiet since that fateful night; with Burt and Carole around it provided some noise and conversation. They'd both left a couple of hours ago having to catch a flight out for 6, leaving Finn and Rachel instructions with regards to their wedding and anything else they may need for Cassie.

Having straightened the house up, they got ready for bed. Both refused to sleep in Sarah and Jason's room acknowledging that it felt wrong, so Rachel stayed in the spare room while Finn took the couch in the lounge.

They had managed to settle Cassie in half an hour before, so thinking that they could call it an early night, both decided to retreat to their beds. However, Cassie had other plans. It wasn't long before she decided to wake and cry; a repeated pattern over the last few nights that hadn't come to them as a surprise. Tonight though, she was being extra cranky and the fact that they had had a long, stressful and emotional day didn't make matters easier.

Rachel tried her best to settle her on her own for the first fifteen minutes but when that hadn't worked; she marched out to the stairs to call Finn who was just getting comfortable.

Begrudgingly Finn got out of his makeshift bed and walked up the stairs into Cassie's room, taking her off Rachel. As he carried her, he rest her head on his shoulders and bounced her up and down; managing to settle her for a few moments, to which Rachel saw as her opportunity to go to bed.

'Where do you think you're going?' Finn whispered to her, his tone sharp.

'Bed. You've settled her. You'll be fine' with that, she walked to her room but before she could make it beyond her doorway Cassie's screams could be heard again, so, she dragged herself back to the room.

'Have you tried to rock her in the chair?' Finn asked Rachel as he tried to carry Cassie in a different position, the little girl still crying.

'I've tried everything Finn. She won't stop.' Rachel let her body flop into a zombie like stature, letting her arms drop looking like she had no energy.

'Should I call mum, she always seems to settle when mum takes her.' Carole worked her magic on Cassie but it seemed Finn hadn't inherited that quality.

'You can't phone your mum for everything Finn. We have to learn at some point' Rachel said taking Cassie from Finn.

He brushed his hand through his brown quiff of hair in frustration.

'Sing to her. Your voice does wonders. Sing to her' His face lit up like it was the first time that was an idea.

'Don't you think I've tried that Finn' Rachel shot the idea down bringing Finn to pace up and down the room again.

'What about one of those songs from that frying pan cartoon?' He motioned his hand as though he was striking something in the air with the pan.

Still trying to get Cassie to quieten down, Rachel cradled her and rocked her from side to side.

'You mean Tangled? I didn't want to sing the Healing Incantation to her again. Not after last time'

Finn looked more confused than before.

'The flower gleam and glow, make you powers shine, bring back what was once mine' she spoke the song rather fast, rolling it out of her mouth with her hands.

'Oh that one.' Finn said remembering that night. 'I'm sorry about being short fused with you that night' His eyes hit the floor, regret visible on his face.

'It's ok Finn. I get why you took it out on me. Honestly? I don't think that song will ever be the same to me' She walked over to Finn giving him Cassie once again.

'What's that other song? The one Eugene and Rapunzel sing together? We could see if that works' Rachel's face lit up with her thought.

'Yeah, you could sing her that'

'No, I meant the both of us, it's a duet Finn' Rachel looked up to Finn giving him her best puppy eyes.

'Ahh, but I don't sing. You'll have to do it alone.' Finn walked away from Rachel to the opposite side of the room hoping she would forget if he removed himself from her.

'Finn, you_ do_ sing. You have this beautiful voice' Rachel walked towards him again, she could see his face build to a deep shade of red, his eyes avoiding hers.

'I mean it Finn. When you sang to her the other night, when I woke up to you singing, it was like I was hearing an angel sing'

The thought of him sounding like an angel made him scoff. He didn't sing!

'I'm pretty sure it's what helped her settle that night and it really helped me. I could feel it touch something inside of me, here.' She held her hand to her heart.

Was Rachel, the one with the most beautiful voice he has ever heard, the one that could make him feel when she sang, telling _him_ that his voice made an impact on _her_? Was he hearing right?

'Please Finn, give it a shot. I want to hear that voice sing to me again, and to her.' Rachel put her left hand on his arm, his face finally giving her some attention upon noticing the ring.

'I don't know the words' He hoped that would get him out of it.

'I know you know the words Finny, I've seen you mouth along to the songs when you think nobody is watching' She gave him a blinding smile, her eyes lighting up with amusement.

His face once again turned red. 'Why have you been watching me watching Tangled?' he asked trying to change the subject; _her_ face now turned red, her eyes falling to the floor in shyness.

Cassie was a little calmer than before but still wasn't sleeping, the tiredness showing on her adorable little face.

While Finn cradled Cassie in his arms, Rachel began to sing the song, brushing Cassie's hair with her hands.

'_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be'_

Finn watched Rachel sing, but for some reason, this song suddenly became relative to him. Lately it has felt like there is something more to his relationship with Rachel. They have had moments before but now, these moments have been heavier and he knows she sees it too. Maybe this crappy plan was where they were meant to be.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you'_

She looked up to see him staring back at her, his eyes locked with hers. Their world shifted in the worst of circumstances but for some reason, every new dream and every new thought culminated with Finn. He was no longer that jerk that turned up two hours late. He was no longer that friend she liked to wind up. She wondered if he has always been more than that. Seeing him now, holding Cassie, everything looked different.

Cassie's eyes began to close slowly, her breathing slowing down, a hiccup every now and then.

'_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go'_

He was singing. He was singing in front of Rachel, and for once he couldn't care less anymore because it felt right. It felt right to sing this song with her; it felt right to sing this song to Cassie. Both these girl's came into his life in different ways but they weren't his and now, somehow, one was but the other he wasn't too sure of. But he wanted her to be.

Taking her eyes away from Cassie, she focused on Finn as he sang while watching Cassie fall asleep. He was singing for her. She didn't know he could sing, 6 years of knowing him and he was full of surprises still. She'd been living in a blur, waiting for the right person to come along but what if he was there all along? His voice was as though it was what she needed to get through life, it reminded her of all those times she wanted something to calm her, to hold her, and his voice was doing just that. He was the comfort she needed and even when she didn't see it, he's been that comfort for the last 6 years.

Tearing away from her thoughts she joined Finn in harmonising for the last chorus, laying Cassie down in her crib. They watched her as they closed off on the song, suddenly feeling like there was this weird atmosphere in the room.

'I told you it would work' Rachel whispered to Finn, turning to him.

'It was good. Just don't tell anyone I sing' he laughed.

They both knew it. When they sung together it felt good, it felt right, it felt as though their voices were made to sing together. Secretly, they both hoped they could do it again.

'Don't worry. It's our secret' Rachel pretended to zip her lip. They both made their way out of Cassie's room, turning the light off but leaving the door open.

'Thanks for doing that Finn. I'm guessing the reason why you've never mentioned that you sing and have avoided it at all costs during karaoke is because it's private to you.'

For the umpteenth time today, Rachel managed to make Finn blush.

'I'm glad you shared it with us. Makes me feel special' she said as though she was joking, yet she could tell he knew she was also being serious.

'I enjoyed it. Maybe Cassie will have a few more unsettled nights' He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

'It would be fun. Although we shouldn't let her fall into the habit of it.'

'True' Finn replied getting ready to go downstairs.

'Just don't hide that voice from me. I like it. I might request some songs.' Rachel gave Finn a wink as she retreated towards her room which was opposite the stairs.

Finn made it down three steps before Rachel called out to him stopping him in his tracks.

'Yeah?' He answered.

She walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before lightly brushing his hair with her hand, his head being at her height.

'Goodnight' She said as she walked into her room.

'Goodnight Rach' he replied still feeling that tingle on the spot she kissed seconds earlier.

Going down he heard Rachel call out once more.

'Hey Finn, we are so reading some parenting books tomorrow'

He couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way down to his bed. Snuggling in, he could tell that there were some ups to this down. He wanted nothing more than to have his friends back, to give Cassie her parents back but he knew that out of this, something good was coming.

Rachel lay in her bed drifting off as she played with the ring on her finger. Something good was coming, she could feel it. Maybe world has a funny way of doing things but it reaffirmed her belief that from all bad comes good.

That night, they all slept like babies (given that one of the three _was_ a baby) for the first time in what felt like a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Song Used: <strong>I See The Light- Tangled<strong> (Tangled is one of my favourite Disney animations and I have an overwhelming need to hear Cory and Lea sing this song. I reckon, if ever they do a movie version of this (which realistically wouldn't work LOL) then they'd be cast as leads. I NEED CORY AND LEA TO STAR IN A DISNEY FILM TOGETHER)_

_Anyway, fluff is resuming review if you like_

_Thanks_


	11. Surprises and Feelings

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and reviewing. Some of your reviews are so sweet It makes me want to make this better for you all.<em>

_M-Bring on the frying pan. Forky Dork- Please don't take my spot on the couch away. But you're both welcomed to send me the coupe, her cupboard is ready…Sorry, private garage._

* * *

><p>Yesterday meant a few things for Finn and Rachel. Though neither of them could quite place their feelings for the other into matter, they knew something was there. Even when Rachel tried to shake off the thought of being Finn's fiancé every time she saw the ring, it wouldn't leave her. She told her head that it was all pretend but it didn't feel like it. She imagined having a fiancé made you think of them day and night, want to be there with them all the time. She imagined it feeling as though you were ready to commit your life and more to this <em>one<em> person and during each of those imaginings she saw Finn. But that was the thing wasn't it? He wasn't even her boyfriend let alone be her fiancé. The ring on her finger was for the sake of Cassie, and no matter how much her heart and her head were confused, Cassie should be and would be their main priority.

Finn woke up feeling as though he was ready to take on the world. For once, he felt good, like he was complete, even though there were many things missing in his life. Thinking back to the day before, he knew it was one of the worst days he'd ever had; having said goodbye to two of his closest friends and the parents of the child that was now his responsibility. But no matter how much darkness that day had, it also shed some light. He couldn't quite figure out why he was insulted by Santana and Kurt's accusation about the ring- that he didn't know the sentiment of it and was using it disrespectfully, even if trying to prove something.

Laying there with the sun streaming in on to his face, he finally figured it out. It hurt because he knew the sentiment of that ring all too well and knowing so, he gave it to Rachel. When he thought of the ring, he thought of commitment, he thought of loving one person for the rest of his life, he thought of growing old with this one person. When he thought of the ring he saw love, friendship and a future. These thoughts all brought one person to mind and that person was wearing the ring. Somehow his mother's ring looked right on Rachel's finger. It was like her hand was made to wear the ring that was made to fit her finger. It made everything seem complete. It gave him a sense of family and worth, something he didn't have much of while growing up. But he can't be _in_ love with Rachel; sure, he loved her like a friend but it couldn't be that he felt for her that way. There had been moments but they both disregarded them to mean anything since they've always acted like that. _Always_. His heart told him one thing, and his head another; that this was all pretend and maybe they were just really good at their acting, because all this was in Cassie's interest and right now, that little girls happiness and welfare came first.

Still in his night wear, black shorts and a t-shirt, Finn made his way into the kitchen for breakfast finding Rachel and Cassie already there. While Cassie sat in her high chair, playing with some rusk biscuits, Rachel, who was already ready for the day, was sitting at the table munching on toast and looking at something on the laptop.

Walking over to Cassie with a big smile Finn greeted her. 'Morning Munchkin' to which Rachel replied 'Good morning' back to him brightly, only to look up and realise he was talking to Cassie and not her, causing her to blush.

Placing a kiss on top of Cassie's head and taking a piece of her biscuit, Finn turned to Rachel, flashing her his million watt lopsided smile, and said morning back to her.

Avoiding the awkwardness of the moment, Finn went on to make his breakfast.

'What are you researching?'

'I meant it when I said we'll be doing some research on parenting and that's what I'm doing right now' Rachel was focused on scrolling through the pages that had come up as she spoke.

Finn walked over to her and hovered over head as he took large bites of his toast.

'Why do we need to research parenting? We'll be great parents, Cass agrees' He looked towards Cassie who was happily babbling away as she made crumbs of the soggy biscuit on her hands.

'If any of those toast crumb ends up on my head, you are dead Finn' Rachel didn't even bother to look up as she threatened Finn whose eyes grew at her words; he shifted himself to her side and crouched down to her level so his face was beside hers.

'I read some of the parenting books when Sarah was reading them so I know a few things, like you know, how routines are stimulating for both baby and adults and how it's a must that we keep it as normal as possible' Rachel looked at Finn who was staring at the screen, a little too close for her liking because it conjured up feelings. His face was highlighted by the brightness from the skin, his freckles showing clearly, the outline of his face looking perfect. She shook herself out of her daydream and turned her attention back to the screen she continued.

'We know she's teething, hence some of her tantrums. We pretty much know how her diet goes. _You' _she emphasised 'have to make sure you stick to it, so no giving her junk food' Finn turned his head towards Rachel's to reply but got lost in her cute face all concentrated on the screen ahead.

'It says here she should be walking by 9-10 months or at least by 13 so we need to encourage that. She's crawling now and tries to stand on her own, she walks holding on to things so that's something'

'Ok' Finn mumbled as he tried to read the rest of what the article on the website said. 'Sound's fairly easy; we've just got to give her the right toys and stuff. Provide the right activities it says'

While they both searched the net together a phone call came, giving Finn the chance to take Rachel's seat while she answered the call.

A few minutes later she walked back into the room, picking Cassie up to clean her off.

'That was Emily. She wants to come over this afternoon with her supervisor.' Rachel wiped Cassie's hands and face while Finn concentrated on getting her highchair cleaned.

'We need to make this place look like it's in tip top condition'

'It's fine the way it is' Finn quickly replied not sensing Rachel's tone of worry.

'No it's not Finn, we need to make it look like a liveable home for a 'couple' and their 'daughter'' she gestured the inverted comma reminding them both of the façade.

Finn walked over to the sink setting the dirty cloth down and took Cassie off of Rachel who looked like she was going to have a mini panic attack.

'Look Rach, it's going to be fine. We've just got to be us.'

'And that's going to work is it?' a deflated Rachel asked Finn. He walked over to Rachel and started to rub her back lightly.

'It's worked this far hasn't it?' He shot her a reassuring smile which seemed to have helped as her face softened.

'We just have to remember to answer things how we planned and you know, everything should be ok'

Feeling reassured Rachel looked up at Finn. 'Ok'

'Now how about you and I go and watch some Wiggles' Finn asked a giggling Cassie as he tickled her.

'Why don't you phone Santana or Kurt for a chat or I don't know, sing for a bit to relax? I'd like to hear that voice?' Finn nudged Rachel lightly on the shoulder with his arm.

'We'll be in there if you need us' with that, he motioned himself and Cassie into the lounge, leaving Rachel feeling a little less apprehensive about the meeting later.

XOX

A few hours later, it was Rachel who was sitting beside Cassie, watching yet another children's show, while Finn had gone out. Hearing the door open Rachel set Cassie on the floor and made her way to Finn. She noticed the black note book in his hand which he often carried around but she had never seen its contents.

'Please tell me you didn't leave me on my own to go and call on one of your girls from your 'black book'' her arms were firmly placed across her chest as she gave him an annoyed look.

Looking puzzled Finn realised she was referring to the book in his hand.

'Oh, no. That's a 'little black book' this one's a big one' he tried to make a joke out of the matter as he walked past Rachel and left the book the top of the bookshelf in the dining room, hoping Rachel couldn't reach it.

'What's the point in hiding the book, it's not like I'll be calling one of them' Rachel said as she followed him.

'If you must know, I went for a little stroll and then met up with the neighbours. They wanted to start a garage band and I accepted their offer to be their drummer. I miss playing the drums, it's been a few days' Finn stood in front of Cassie who was walking around the coffee table as she held on, looking dazed.

'Oh. I'm sorry.' Rachel mumbled in a quiet voice as she plopped herself on the couch. 'Sounds good. It's great that you boys are going to play in your own band. It will give you something to do. I know I miss performing.' She looked sad again.

'Hey, maybe you can give singing lessons again. I'm going to do the whole drumming lesson thing for income. Maybe you should try to do the singing lessons. It will take your mind off of things. We can get a piano and everything' Finn was excited by his own thoughts.

'Maybe. I'll think about it. We have to focus on Cassie right now' Rachel kneeled down to Cassie's level and watched the little girl.

'We can focus on her and our dreams. It doesn't mean we forget our passions' Finn's soft voice once again gave her some sort of assurance, even if his words surprised her.

'I, um, I'm just going to go upstairs and freshen up a little'. Finn made his way up the stairs leaving Rachel with her thoughts.

A little bit of her felt jealous at the thought of Finn being out and calling other girls. Not because she was left to hold the baby as you would say, but because she didn't like the idea of him speaking to another woman, not like that. Though she couldn't fathom why this sudden feeling took over; she wasn't the jealous type, least of all over a fake fiancée.

She had to see what was in that book. Making sure Finn wasn't coming back down anytime soon, she grabbed a dining chair and took it over to the shelf. Although she used the chair to prop herself up it wasn't as useful as she had hoped causing her to stretch to be able to reach the book at the back. Cursing Finn's height under her breath she finally got a hold of it.

Once again, checking that Finn wasn't around, she took the book down and opened it. To her amazement, it wasn't a book of names, but it was full of scribbles. His scratchy handwriting all over the place yet in perfect order. There was something about his penmanship that was endearing but reading what was within it caught her heart in her mouth.

It wasn't just any kind of book, Finn had a book of lyrics. It was clear that these were either songs or poems but seeing that they had musical notes around them she guessed lyrics. Skimming through some of them she realised that there was more to this man she had ever known. She thought she knew him but he keeps on surprising her. Not only did he have and hide the most beautiful voice she had ever heard but he also wrote some of the most beautiful things she'd seen. Her heart skipped a beat with some of the things she'd read towards the end and only wondered what made him feel or think of it.

It was a knock on the door that took her out of her astonishment making her drop the book. She quickly picked it up and returned it to the top of the shelf as she found it. Picking Cassie up, she went over to answer the door.

'Hi Rachel, Hello Cassie' Emily greeted them both with a smile and a handshake.

'This is my supervisor Zara. We're only here for a quick chat. I know I was here yesterday but the supervisor usually does an accompanied visit as soon as.' Emily made her way into the house where Sarah followed.

'Hello, you must be Ms Berry?' Zara asked politely.

'Hello Zara, nice to meet you. Please do come in' She let Zara come in before she closed the door and lead them through to the dining area where they seated themselves.

Putting herself in engagement mode she called out to Finn upstairs.

'Honey? Finn? Emily is here.' She blushed a little at calling him honey, but that's what couples do right? Have weird nicknames for each other.

'I'll be down in a second' Finn replied.

'Can I get you ladies anything, drinks? Tea? Coffee?' Rachel offered as she bounced Cassie on her hips. Thankfully, both women declined.

Thuds could be heard as Finn made his way downstairs in a pair of jeans and white v-neck t-shirt. He suddenly looked more appealing than usual to Rachel.

He made his way over to stand beside Rachel.

'Hey baby' he said with a big grin giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek before taking Cassie off her and placing one her cheek too. To say Rachel was stunned was an understatement, she quickly regained hers composure as she stood beside Finn.

He knew they had to make it seem real but he didn't know what came over him to call her baby or to place that kiss on her cheek. He's pretty sure that's how couples worked. He put one arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her in closer to his side, Rachel hesitantly complying; putting her arm around his waist too. One problem though, her short arms didn't go all the way around Finn, so not knowing where to place her hand she first contemplated his back pocket but then went for the belt loophole. It was the safer, non-weird solution. Suddenly, it was awkwardly comfortable.

Watching the wholesome couple before them, Emily begun.

'How are you both coping with things? You seemed to be handling things well yesterday.'

'Well yes. Finns mother and step father were kind enough to come and help us out' Rachel informed them comfortably leaning her head onto Finns chest, her hand resting there too as she looked up at him flashing him a sweet smile.

'Carole, right? I think I've met her a few times. That was very nice of them' Emily jotted a few notes down.

'We've also had the neighbours and our friends, Kurt and Santana, helping us too.' Finn added smiling down at Rachel.

'So you've got a good network of family and friends for support?' Zara asked.

'Yes ma'am' Finn replied proudly as he rubbed Rachel's shoulder. Cassie, who was squirming too much in Finn's arm decided she would like to play on the floor so breaking contact with Rachel, Finn moved over to her little play area and set her down.

Rachel instantly missed the warmth of Finn's body beside her. She watched as he set Cassie down and sat on one of the dining chairs beside Cassie and opposite Zara. Rachel moved over to join them seating herself beside Finn, his arm instantly draping on the top of the chair behind her.

'And how about Ms Cassie? Has she been coping well with the changes?' Zara took out a few of her papers and waited for an answer as Emily moved over to Cassie and played with her quietly.

Looking at each other for an answer Rachel replied. 'She has been having her tantrums and sleepless nights but we know they're to be expected as she misses her parents.' Suddenly that sharp stabbing pain in the heart could be felt within them as they thought of Sarah and Jason. 'We're trying to keep her routines as normal as possible and provide everything as her parents did and would have wanted too.'

Sensing the sadness in both Rachel's and Finn's features Emily took it upon herself to change the subject.

'Do you think you can plan your upcoming nuptials and care for Cassie? Is she included in your future plans?'

Suddenly both Rachel and Finn became lost for words, searching for something in each other eyes, Rachel hesitantly offered her reply.

'We erm, we've put the wedding plans on hold for now. Cassie is our main priority. Her parent's used to discuss their future plans for her with us, and naturally, as her God parents, we want to carry them out. She's always been in our future, it's just that now, she has her substitute parents only.'

Finn placed his hand on top of Rachel's which was resting on the table and gave it a tight squeeze.

'So you're putting the wedding on hold for how long?' Emily pried.

'Erm, actually' Finn looked at Rachel with a smile, still holding on to her tiny hand which fitted perfectly into his 'it's only on hold for a few weeks. We can easily pick up where we left off, we don't need anything big. As long as I have my beautiful girls beside me' He sort of meant that he said, but of course, there really was no wedding. Still, it was causing Rachel to blush, a lot, her eyes downcast shyly; he figured he liked it when that happened.

'Oh ok. On to pressing matters. Are you both free tomorrow at 2? We would like you to attend a parenting class with Cassie. It is only for 2 hours and it's a quick starter session on what to expect for their development and future choices and so forth.' Zara took out a leaflet and handed it to them.

Getting the nod of approval from Finn, Rachel accepted the offer.

'We would also like to inform you that your initial tribunal date is in three weeks. If there is any information you would like regarding legal issues you are advised to contact the Smiths' attorneys. They should be in touch with you around the given date to inform you about the proceedings.'

Checking the date, Finn was relieved to see it was 4 days before they had to be in Lima, Ohio for Burt and Carole's wedding.

'That will be all for now. I will be in contact with you to find out how your class goes tomorrow. Other than that, it we will have scheduled bi-weekly or surprise meets.' Emily began to pack her papers away and got ready to leave, Zara following suit.

'You do make a very adorable family. It seems Cassie is lucky to have you both' Zara told them, smiling at a proud and beaming Finn and Rachel who were once again cuddled into each other sides, Rachel's ring bearing hand resting on his chest as they all stood in the hallway.

'Thank you. It was nice to meet you.' Rachel said as she shook Zara's hands once again, Finn repeating the gesture.

Once Zara and Emily had left Finn and Rachel broke apart both becoming all shy again as Rachel played with her fingers and Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'So, I'm going to go and settle Cass for her nap' Rachel said as she turned away from Finn skittishly.

'I'll go get us some take out. Italian sound good?' Finn asked grabbing his coat.

'Sounds perfect' she smiled at him as she walked towards Cassie; within a few seconds, he was gone.

'We do make a perfect family, don't we?' Rachel cooed to Cassie who was looking tired.

Taking her to her room Rachel wondered if maybe they would be a real family one day.

XoX

The evening went pretty well for the two although Finn had become unusually quiet after dinner. Rachel had put that down to nerves about the parenting class tomorrow and hadn't thought much of it. It was while they we're both watching a documentary on the Discovery Channel after they'd put Cassie to bed that Finn decided to let out what exactly was bothering him.

'You had no right to do that' the monotonous tone in his voice told Rachel he was unhappy, he wasn't even looking at her while he spoke.

'Do what?' she questioned slightly baffled. 'Call you 'honey', I'm not the one who wanted to display affection' the annoyance in her voice could be sensed, how dare he tell her that when he was the one to kiss her on the cheeks and be all 'huggy-huggy'.

'I'm not talking about that, that stuff didn't bother me at all' he said turning his head towards her, his eyes sharp.

She was even more confused than before. She thought everything was going well for them so far and that they were getting along as usual.

'I really have no idea what you're talking about' She scoffed as she turned herself towards him, her feet up on the couch.

'Ever wondered why I've never shown you it? Why I keep it hidden? It's something private to me' His anger could be sensed, if not from his voice than by the actions of his hands.

'You've really lost me Finn'

'My black book, Rachel' he stood up from the spot besides her startling her. She had never seen him this angry before. 'Oh' was all she could say, her eyes looking away in embarrassment.

'There is a reason I keep it to myself Rachel, you had no right to look through it' his voice began to get louder.

'I'm sorry Finn. I don't know what came over me' It's true, she would never do something like that, she doesn't know what made her go through that knowing he never lets it leave his side or anyone take a peek at it. Well she did know but she wasn't going to tell him.

'I _trusted_ you Rachel, I thought if it was the one person who I could be _me_ around and not have pry that it would be _you_ but no!' He was now pacing up and down the room in front of her, beginning to worry her.

'Finn, please, calm down. Cassie is asleep' she tried to be calm as she stood up making her way to him. She tried to get him to stop pacing by placing a hand on his arm but he nudged it away like it was burning his skin. She must have really hurt him for him to be reacting like this and she didn't like that, her heart was shattering.

'You couldn't just leave it could you?' He asked her with narrowed eyes, voice full of bitterness.

'How did you know?' she was pretty sure nobody saw her, least of all Finn.

'There's a picture I keep in the book. I know for sure it was in there when I left it. Funnily enough I found it on the floor beside the shelf and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who could reach for it even if Cassie is the same size.' Even in his anger, his sarcasm stayed put.

'I'm sorry' she shouted as she stood in front of him.

'Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it sometimes.' He walked into the kitchen to grab himself a can of coke from the fridge, Rachel following.

'I don't see what the big deal is anyway. What I saw and read in that book, they we're beautiful Finn.' It was her turn to be angry now. Why was he hiding this talent from everyone, most of all, from her?

'You don't see what the big deal is? It's _mine_! It's private to _me_. It's part of me that I like to keep to myself' He was looking at her in disbelief. How could she ask him why he kept that book private? Maybe it was because it withheld a lot of his feelings about life. Maybe because it had all his thoughts. Maybe because it was something he didn't feel the need to share with anyone unless it was special.

'Finn!' she could see that he wasn't going to let this slide, but he needed to know what she thought and why she did what she did.

'I understand that and I really, truly, am sorry' she tried to get closer to him once again. 'I know it's yours and I get why you'd keep it to yourself, but you have some real talent and you keep it hidden, closed off from the world. I don't get why you do that. You have a beautiful voice but you hide it, you write beautiful songs and you keep them locked away. Why are you afraid of people knowing the real Finn?'

'Oh, people know the real Finn, they just don't need to know this part of me.' His voice had once again risen.

'Why do you hide it from me?' she asked him sadly, 'I thought we we're close friend, sometimes I've thought we we're more but you keep showing me things you've kept from me. Things that make you more admirable.' Why she felt the need to confess all this to Finn right now baffled her. She watched his clearly stunned expression as he tried to take in what she was saying.

Was she really telling him that she felt something between them? No matter how angry he was at her, this new piece of information was the only thing resounding in his head.

'Do you want to know why I looked at it?' her voice was louder than before, a tone of irritation to it. 'For some stupid reason I was jealous, jealous that you could be talking to other girls but come to think of it, I don't know what I was jealous of really. Now I wonder how many more things you've got hidden from me.' He watched her face crease up, tears filling her eyes. She was jealous? Although he had two bits of information that wouldn't leave his head he was now angry at the fact that what she did was wrong but now was some guilt tripping him.

'What the hell do _you_ have to be jealous of? You're more than this 'jerk' who kept you waiting for two hours. You've said it time and time. I didn't tell you because it's not something you needed to know. It's irrelevant to _us_. When did it become something where we needed to know everything about the other?' He didn't know where this argument was heading, he was just angry, but when was it important that he told her everything? Wasn't that crossing the friendship boundaries?

Rachel walked up to Finn, placing her hands on his arms once again, tears lacing her face.

'I'm sorry Finn, I shouldn't have gone through it but at least I know how you really feel now. Let me know when you've forgiven me but for Cassie's sake, can we at least try to get along' with that she turned away to leave. Why was she making it sound like their friendship was over? Didn't she say a second ago that she thought they were more, that she felt jealous?

Closing his eyes shut tight he held on to her left hand, feeling the ring between his fingers, not letting her go. 'Rach. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that' He watched her face fall, her hair draping over her face as she tried to get out of his grip unsuccessfully.

'Forget it Finn, we need to focus on Cassie.' Why wouldn't he let her go? He came a step closer to her. Turning her towards him gently he making sure she was listening to him 'I didn't tell you because I could never compare to you, the singing, the writing; any of it. It's not something someone like me tells the world, let alone someone like you.'

She looked up into his eyes and could see he genuinely meant what he was saying. He still wouldn't let go of her hand, all the while fiddling with the ring on her finger between his fingers.

'Someone like you? Someone who is special, who has more talent than they know? An annoying Neanderthal on the exterior but the sweetest, most caring and genuine man in the interior? That's not something you hide Finn, it's something you should share. And comparing it to me? You should know by now that I'm not more than my voice and my baking. You are every bit as talented as me, if not more'. Both their hearts were racing now with the confessions. He thought she wasn't good enough for her; she thought he was too good for her. Their eyes locked together, their hands hooked by the fingers, inches apart. It was then that Cassie's cries could be heard over the baby monitor, breaking the silence.

Letting go of her hand he let her walk off to tend to Cassie. What just happened?

'Goodnight Finn' was all Rachel said clearly putting an end to their conversation and their night.

Neither of them had a good night knowing the feelings revealed and the fact that they may have possibly wounded the other and their relationship.

Tomorrows parenting class would be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed that. Reviews are much welcomed.<em>

_Think they'll recover from this? Read and see, see you all Thursday ;)_


	12. Victories

**Disclaimer: Glee is mine in my head…does that count?**

* * *

><p><em>Shout out to my reviewers :D You're all the best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You sort of get what you want ;)<em>

* * *

><p>Breakfast started off in complete silence, last night's revelations still playing on their minds. While Finn focused on feeding Cassie, talking only to her, Rachel silently prepared breakfast for the two of them.<p>

It was never like this. Silence between Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry lasted less than 10 minutes if anything. For it to go on for more than an hour was unusual, and uncomfortable, especially since they were living together.

Tidying up after breakfast, Finn left Cassie in her play pen which was in view from the kitchen, hoping he could try and lighten the mood with Rachel somehow.

He walked over to the sink where Rachel was washing the dishes, he grabbed a cloth so he could do the wiping, making sure they were both close enough to be unable to avoid some sort of conversation. Almost like Rachel was reading his mind she started the conversation,

'This is odd huh?' She didn't even bother looking at him. 'I hope we can move beyond it, for Cassie's sake. She should be our main priority now. Any differences we have, we need to push aside.'

Finn looked at her confused. She was right, Cassie was their main priority, but as far as he was aware, they didn't have any differences. He was sort of certain that they were more along the lines of being on the same page.

She finished the last dish and wiped her hands with the towel. He watched her grab the wiped dishes to put away when he noticed the ring missing from her finger.

Taking a hold of her left hand he looked at it, stopping her in her track as she became a bit panicky.

'Why did you take off the ring?' the sadness was present in his tone.

'I erm, took it off when I took a shower last night. I must have forgotten to put it back on', this of course was half true. She did take it off when she took a shower but she hadn't forgotten to put it back on. It felt odd on her finger after last night. For some reason, it felt like Finn didn't want it there.

'Are you sure that's all it was' Finn asked rubbing the spot where the ring should be.

'I…I…' why couldn't she answer him?

'I'd like for you to wear it again, _please_ Rach' she wouldn't let her eyes meet his. 'I don't know what happened between us last night. I was hurt at you going through something that was private to me but now I realise I shouldn't have hidden it from you. I've never shared it with anyone before apart from our producer but I didn't want the world to know how _I_ was feeling.'

She let her eyes meet his face; she could see the sincerity. 'I didn't want you to know how I was feeling. I've always been a basic guy to you, the one that let you down that night' His eyes finally met hers. He could see her taking in his words.

'Finn, you have always been more than that to me. We started off on the wrong terms but you became my friend slowly. One of the closest ones I have. I'm sorry for going through your book. I spoke to Santana last night and she helped me see that it wasn't fair on you for me to expect you to show me everything you are.' Her big brown eyes started to bore into him and he could tell that she meant every word. 'You owe me nothing'.

'I have always been that intense psycho as you like to call me', her referral to his nickname for her made them both chuckle, lightening the tension. 'I get why you feel like you can't be yourself around me, like I'll mock you or something' Her face looked sad once again.

'Rach, you're the only one I _can_ be myself around. I _have_ been. It's just… you are so beautiful and talented and intimidating sometimes that something like my voice and writing wouldn't compare to you. Your opinions on those scare me.' His face began to heat up with the confession.

She brought her full stature around to stand directly in front of him, a foot or so separating them.

'Finn, you should be proud of who you are and not hide it. As flattered as I am that you find me intimidating, you shouldn't. Your talents are so unique Finn, they could never compare to mine. When I heard your voice the other night I was sure I was hearing an angel sing, and then I look over to see its you' she tried to lighten the conversation with a few jokes, hoping it would ease the situation. 'You touched something inside of me and I can't explain it but it's like your voice takes over every feeling I have and paints rainbows over it.' They both couldn't help but laugh at that.

'Rainbows, huh?' Finn's eyebrows quirked at the question and his face had softened.

'Remember that star charm bracelet you gave me when I turned 20?' She let her right hand drop so it fell below her sleeve down to her wrist. How had he not noticed her wearing it before? 'You told me the star reminded you of me, because I wanted to be one one day. Well every time I look at it, it reminds me of you, because you've always been that bright and shining star, showing _us_, _me_ the light. You're a star in your own right Finn, I just wish you'd believe in yourself and not hide it from me.' Was she really saying all those things about him? She has always been the star, not him.

'What if I don't want to hide it anymore? From you.' She didn't understand what he was saying. Her expression giving him the sign he needed. Pulling her by the hand he's had a hold of all this time, he takes her towards the lounge and picks up the book from the coffee table. He hands it to her, Rachel clearly surprised.

'Finn, you don't have to' she didn't want him to feel like he had to show her.

'No, I want to. I've been thinking and I think I'm ready to let you see all of me' He doesn't want to put up a guard in front of her, he knows that she accepts him for him. If anyone was to understand his writing, it should be her.

He watched Rachel turn the pages thoroughly, he could feel his face burn up in embarrassment hoping he'd get a good review; if her facial expression was anything to go by, he thinks he has lost that battle.

'These songs are beautiful Finn. I honestly think they are. How do you come up with them?' She looked through the book in awe. Such detailed feelings and thoughts put down to paper. He really was a giant softy.

'I have a few muses. Seems they've always been around' He wasn't going to tell her that his latest muse was her, or the ones in the past; this, a revelation that had only come to him recently.

'I really appreciate you showing me Finn. This means so much.' She gave him a quick hug, returning her attention to the book.

'Rach, I meant what I said the other day. I meant it when I gave you the ring. It belongs on your finger for now. I don't know why, but it's meant to be yours.' She looked at him in awe. Maybe she was too harsh in 'forgetting' about it.

'Finn, I don't know what we are right now but I don't think the ring belongs on my finger, not as a prop.' She tried to make reason with him.

'Rach, please?' the desperation in his voice could be sensed. 'I gave you that ring because I want you to, No! I _need_ you to have it. I don't know what we are now either but it isn't just a 'prop'.'

It felt like time had stopped for them both. Not knowing what their relationship status really was. They've only ever been friends and it never went beyond that. But lately, both of them could sense something more special than friendship, maybe Sarah and Jason were right.

'Look, I think while we figure this out' Finn motioned his hands between them 'We need to focus on Cassie. Make sure everything is in her best interest.'

'You're right everything over the last few days has been happening too fast. We need to take our time and figure things out. Cassie is number one though'

They both were satisfied with their decision. Rachel handed Finn's book back to him. 'Don't hide them from me anymore?' She asked him a reassuringly.

'I won't, I promise' He gave her a thankful smile as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

'I'm going to go up and get changed, think we can take a walk down the park before we hit the parenting class?' Rachel asked Finn.

'Yeah, sounds perfect' he replied setting the book in a drawer, at Rachel's reach- no more secrets.

He watched Rachel take off upstairs as he sat himself on the couch and watched Cassie play.

Sure enough, when Rachel did come back down, that ring was comfortably back on her finger where it belonged.

xOx

Their leisurely stroll in the park before their parenting class went somewhat comfortably. There was still the awkwardness from the morning there but now they knew where they stood. They both agreed to having some feelings that weren't what friends shared, but in hindsight, decided it would be best to focus their attention on Cassie.

Their walk was quiet with the odd conversation about people or things around them. Walking beside each other as Rachel pushed the pram it felt comfortable. Looking down at her left hand, the diamond on the ring glistening in the sunlight, Rachel felt a sense of belonging; like she finally had someone she could rely on and share her secrets with. Something she'd always longed for but didn't really have. Sarah was the only person who she felt comfortable speaking to and honestly? She'd always wanted to feel a sense of belonging. She was always the kid that was ignored at school, the ambitious and intimidating girl everyone but Sarah avoided. Later in life the only people she opened herself up to and accepted her for her were Kurt, Santana and Finn.

Throughout much of her life she wanted to feel appreciated, not just taken for granted. Appreciated for being herself, her looks and her voice; she searched for it in her job but it wasn't there. There was the satisfaction of sharing her talent with others and hearing that applause but it wasn't quite the same. Now, suddenly, she had it, she felt it. Finn accepts her for everything she is. He's even called her beautiful, something no other man apart from her fathers has called her. He finds her intimidating and even through it all, he's found that intimidation endearing. There was also Cassie, regardless of whether her parents were around or not, Cassie gave her a sense of belonging; appreciation. Now that she was her responsibility, Rachel felt it even more. As sudden as it is, she suddenly had a family and though she hadn't realised it before, this is what she wanted. _This_ family is where she felt she belonged.

Just as they decided to make their way to their impending class they bumped into the Puckermans.

'Here we go' Finn whispered to Rachel as he leaned down slightly.

'Hey baby, look, it's the Hudson's' Noah said to Quinn as he walked towards them, Quinn pushing their twin pram.

Blushing slightly, Rachel looked up at Finn who was awkwardly smiling back at her.

'Hi Noah' Rachel shot him one of her friendliest smiles, 'We're not the Hudson's just yet, we're working on it'

'Sure thing, so you're still…'Puck drifted off asking after her surname.

'Berry' Rachel quickly replied, 'I am still Rachel Berry'. Finn put his arm around her and pulled her closer. 'She'll be Mrs Hudson soon though' he smiled down at her, his face a shade redder than before. Rachel just giggled and let him hold her.

'I don't know, I prefer calling you Berry' Puck assessed the two before him.

'Puck, stop being so silly' Quinn pushed Puck out of the way and moved over to Rachel, 'So it's true then, let's see the ring' her green eyes growing all excitedly, matching her perfect grin.

Rachel held out her left hand shyly, looking up at Finn as though she was looking for his permission to show her. He proudly held her, smiling at Quinn who was admiring the ring.

'Oh this is beautiful Rachel. Oh you have man with good taste' Quinn laughed as she softly tapped Rachel on the shoulder.

'It's Finn's mothers ring actually' Rachel proudly added. She grabbed a hold of Finns left hand which had left her shoulders with her right and looped their fingers, squeezing it tightly.

'She only deserves the best' was all Finn had to add, smiling at her like a dork.

'How long have you two been engaged' Puck asked suspiciously.

'6 months' they both answered in unison.

'Oh you have to tell me how he proposed to you' Quinn's smile grew bigger as her hands clutched to her chest.

Both Finn and Rachel began to panic. They hadn't thought of that part. Trying to remain as calm as possible they tried to move on.

Looking at his watch Finn noticed it was ten to two and they had to get a move on, time had come to save them.

'We're actually running late. We have an appointment at 2' He tugged at Rachel's hand, getting her to push the buggy with one hand and out of Puck and Quinn's way.

'We're really sorry. Maybe we can meet up for coffee or something' Rachel asked Quinn so not to sound as though they were actually avoiding them.

Smiling back at her Quinn told her it was Ok and began to push their twin buggy in the opposite direction, Puck following suit.

Once they had walked enough of a distance between them Finn looked back to make sure they weren't too close.

'Phew, we need to think of an answer for that' they'd both slowed their pace as they walked out of the park.

'We should have thought about that earlier' Rachel said as she contemplated an answer. They walked about a street away from the park as they silently thought of an answer when Rachel finally realised why she was struggling to push the buggy.

'Finn' she looked up at him with a smile.

'Yeah' he was still concentrated on his thoughts.

'erm, as nice as it is, it's kind of hard to push the buggy with one hand' she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as he looked down at their hands and gathered that their fingers were still intertwined and Rachel was, in fact, struggling to push the buggy. He quickly let go of her hand, his palms suddenly becoming all sweaty.

'Erm sorry' he began to brush the back of his neck with his hand again, something she noticed he only did when he was nervous.

She broke into a loud chuckle, using both hands to push the buggy.

'It's ok Finn' she turned her head towards him slightly as she gave him one of her bright smiles.

Finn chuckled too at the thought of what had just happened.

'Here, let me push it' Finn took the buggy off of her; she always looked like it was too big and hard for her to push. It was cute.

Linking her arm around his, they continued their walk to the parenting class.

XOX

They'd arrived to their appointment 10 minutes late getting some attention as they finally made it in to the room.

Trying to apologise to the group, without kicking up too much of a fuss, they sat themselves down on the empty cushions provided on the floor, seating Cassie in front of them. For a large frame such as Finn's, the small spot allocated to him was uncomfortable, causing him to fidget until he finally made himself comfortable, stretching himself out behind Rachel so that she was sitting in front of him, him peeking out of her side.

After the class instructor, Yvonne, had run them through the introductory booklet and gave them an idea of what they'll be doing over the next three weeks she asked for the couples to interact with their children and others around them.

This, being fairly new to Rachel and Finn, left them sat there as a trio watching the other families around them. Noticing that they were still where they had started Yvonne made her way to them.

'Hello, who is this?' she asked chirpily while taking a hold of a smiling Cassie's hand.

'This is Cassie' Rachel introduced happily. Finn sat beside Rachel now, hugging his knees.

'And how old is Cassie?' Yvonne questioned in a baby-talk tone.

'Cassie turned a year old a little over a week ago' Finn replied.

'Is she walking yet?' Yvonne looked at both Rachel and Finn as though the answer should be a yes, momentarily making them panic.

'Not yet, we're getting there slowly though. Cassie _can_ when walk aided by furniture' Rachel joked.

'I guess mummy and daddy will have to help you out, won't they' Yvonne missed the look on Finn and Rachel's faces as their smiles faded. Rachel looked to Finn who just nodded his head. It was no point in correcting Yvonne. They played along.

'Why don't you both walk around the room and check out the activities set up or talk to another family. We find that comparing development stories helps to reassure a parent or even find ways in which you can help your child.' Finn and Rachel nodded along as they stood up with Cassie. Yvonne eventually left them to get on.

'What do we do?' Finn whispered to Rachel bending down to her ear.

'I don't know, just walk around and see what happens?' Rachel whispered back a little short fused.

There was a table in a corner set up with foam shapes so Rachel decided they would go there. A woman, probably in her early 30's sat there playing with her son. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Finn, something Rachel didn't like.

'Well, well, aren't you a cute little family' The woman said sarcastically, she looked at Rachel shooting her a less than amused look before turning to Finn and holding out her hand.

'Hi I'm Linda.' This woman was clearly flirting.

Pulling his hand back to himself rather forcefully he introduced himself by simply stating 'I'm Finn', he stood there staring at the woman not knowing what to do next. Rachel cleared her throat and nudged him lightly on the side before she set Cassie down to stand holding the table.

'Erm, this is my fr…fiancée Rachel', Rachel put her arm around Finn's waist, marking her territory. He looked down at her to see her give Linda a smirk he couldn't decipher. He liked how his answer sounded.

'Not married then' Linda's flirty tone hadn't left, her eyes not diverting from Finn at all. She stood up to see his face closer. Finn didn't know what was happening, all he knew was he felt something brewing.

Rachel unwrapped her arm away from Finn before standing in front of him, leaning her body against his, clearly stopping Linda from coming anywhere near Finn.

Knowing that he didn't want any more drama, and frankly, didn't want this Linda to get any funny ideas he wrapped his arm around Rachel from the back, cuddling her to him. He could feel Rachel relax under his weight. She fitted into him perfectly, her head a few inches below his chin. She practically had to turn her head up in a 90 degree angle to give him her a pleased smile, clearly sending Linda the message that Finn was taken. Even if he wasn't.

'Uch! whatever! When dwarf here finds never land, come back and find me' Linda directed at Finn, shooting Rachel an unpleasant look. Before either of them could say anything Linda picked her son up and walked off. Finn could sense that Rachel was hurt by her words so he pulled her closer and tightened his grip around her. She, still upset, rested her arms on his and her head against his chest as they watched Cassie eat the foam shapes. They stay like that for a few seconds, neither moving.

'Don't let her get to you' Finn whispered into her hair, his cheek resting on her head. Rachel let out a deep sigh. 'You're worth 10 of her' he continued. 'Besides, I'm the only one who gets to call you a dwarf around here'. His dorkyness made her smile as she slapped his hand lightly. She gently let herself out of his grip before picking Cassie up once again.

'Come on, let's go over there' She directed them to a table with paint set around for hand printing. As they joined the group around the table they received some welcoming smiles, unlike Linda. Finn and Rachel sat themselves down with Cassie on Finn's lap beside a man and a woman around their age. They had a little baby girl around 10 months on their lap, happily messing about with the paint on her hand.

'The texture of the paint enhances their sense of feel and develops their intellectual thinking apparently' The woman laughed, 'are you ready to get messy?' She asked Finn and Rachel.

'I think we are' Finn said back as he placed a piece of paper in front of them.

The man handed them the paints. 'You've got a couple of good looking girls there my friend. Lucky like me' Finn blushed at the compliment as he set some blue paint in their tray. He watched the couple in front of him play with their child. It reminded him of Jason and Sarah. His heart began to twitch once again but when he turned to look at Rachel and Cassie, it all went away.

'I do, don't I' Finn muttered quietly, a smile spreading across his face as he watched Rachel chatter away with the woman, Jennie, before her.

'I'm Rachel by the way, and this is Cassie. Your baby is adorable.' Rachel watched the 10 month old eat the paint. Apparently, this paint was child friendly and edible. Who knew these things existed?

Jennie watched Finn put Cassie's hand in the paint and dab it on to the paper, congratulating Cassie on her first hand print.

'Is that…'Jennie motioned towards Finn waiting for Rachel to introduce him.

Blushing slightly she told Jennie who he was. 'That's my Finn, my fiancé' a smile spread across her blushing face as she took Cassie's right hand and did what Finn did, making another handprint.

'Cute' Jennie laughed. 'You should do one too' she smiled showing Rachel theirs, their daughters and their handprints on one page. 'It's cool to look back on in the future and compare how much things change.' Jennie brushed the top of her daughter's blonde hair, lost in the thought of her baby growing up.

For a second, Rachel couldn't help but think that it should be Jason and Sarah's handprints beside Cassie's but upon hearing Finn's laughter at Cassie slapping her hand in the paint tray, splattering paint everywhere, she realised that this is the hand that they had been dealt and they had to move on with things, no matter how hard it was.

She put her hand in the paint and printed her own handprint beside Cassie's. The differences were adorable.

'Hey giant' she looked at Finn with a grin. 'Why don't you do yours too?

'Oh, I think we'll just embarrass you with the size of your hand. Looks almost as small as Cassie's' he teased.

'Watch it' she threatened with the paint on her hand, her face amused.

'You wouldn't dare' Finn laughed. He complied with Rachel's request and put his palm in the tray and printed his print on the other side of Cassie's hands.

Looking at it, he began to laugh 'I told you.' Rachel began to laugh too. Cassie's hand fit into Rachel's palm but more than Rachel's hand could fit in to Finn's.

'Hey, can't help it if Jack let you come down from the beanstalk' Rachel giggled.

Jennie and her partner watched Finn, Rachel and Cassie in amusement. 'You kids are cute' she laughed.

Finn looked up at Jennie, 'Thanks'. Just as he was turning his head back he didn't suspect Rachel would use Cassie's hand to place a print of it smack-dab on the middle of his cheeks.

'Oh you've messed with the wrong giant' Finn put a little bit more paint on his hand before he aimed it for Rachel.

Rachel held up a very amused Cassie's hand as she ducked behind her and defended herself.

'Hey it wasn't me, it was Cassie' she snickered like a little school kid.

'I guess it's payback time' with that, Finn placed big blobs of paint on Cassie's nose and cheeks looking rather pleased with himself. He nuzzled his nose on hers, making Cassie giggle, transferring some of the paint to his nose.

'Finn!' Rachel scolded, 'You've made her all messy and you've got it on your nose too you silly goofball' her laughter grew louder.

'I guess we should make it a full circle' He took both of Cassie's paint smeared hands and smacked them onto each of Rachel's cheeks leaving Cassie's handprint on either side.

'Oh you are so getting it when you get home' Rachel threatened jokingly.

'I can't wait' Finn laughed. Without warning, he leaned towards Rachel, placing a quick peck on her lips, surprising them both. It was then Yvonne came to praise their work and laugh at the mess they'd made making them forget the sudden moment. Well, pretend to forget.

That day they went home with a picture of Cassie's and theirs handprints, paint on their faces and looking like a proper family. They didn't discuss the momentary kiss, they didn't discuss how they got engage, they continued to let the good times last without a fuss and simply be for now.

OXO

The next few weeks flew by with Finn and Rachel getting settled in to their new lives, routines and surroundings. Finn restarted his drumming lessons and was now part of the garage band with the neighbours. They called themselves Smiths in honour of Sarah and Jason and they we're pretty good. Finn continued with his writing, only now, he didn't hide it from Rachel. In fact, he often asked for her opinion on it. Of course, this was when he wasn't watching her or Cassie while penning the lyrics. The best part of Rachel knowing of his songs was when she sang them. It gave him the ultimate satisfaction, even more so than when they sang them together.

Rachel took a longer period off her Broadway play and decided she'll offer voice lessons for the meantime. Mingling with the neighbours, she found that Mercedes was in fact a business manager and was interested in Rachel's business ambitions. So far, these ambitions were still being cooked up in her head and were revealed to Mercedes. She should probably let Finn on it too but she wanted things to be final and drawn out before she approached him.

Cassie was getting used to Finn and Rachel being her main carers and was adapting to her new surroundings. Finn and Rachel had moved some of Sarah and Jason's things to make room for their own as this was now their home. They both still refused to sleep in Sarah and Jason's room or remove anything from there. Cassie's sleep patterns were also improving as were her attempts at walking.

All in all, everything was going smooth sailing. Finn and Rachel continued to have their little moments, mainly when Emily came to visit or they were in the presence of others. Not surprisingly, their acting wasn't acting much. They hadn't addressed their feeling since that fight about the book, they didn't talk about that moment at the parenting class; they honestly let it take its natural course.

Of course, when Santana, Sugar, Blaine and Kurt noticed the difference they questioned them but only got the same response they always did, until one day Rachel let it slip about the peck. Rachel told them it was as part of their act, but they all knew from Rachel and Finns change in interaction that there was more to it. Things were finally beginning to settle and with the preparations for Burt and Carole's wedding, as well as taking on every responsibility suddenly handed to them, they decided to focus on the impending court date.

That court date appeared quicker than they anticipated. According to Marissa, their attorney, they were in for a good chance given that both of them had been specified in the wills and that they were getting very good reports from Emily.

Standing in the corridor of the Courtroom, Finn and Rachel waited anxiously to be called. They took it in turns to carry Cassie but neither could stand still or let the poor child settle on eithers lap.

'What if they revoke what it said on the will' Rachel asked Finn as she wringed her hands together.

'They can't do that Rach, you need to calm down' Finn held her by the shoulders to get her to stop pacing. 'Stop, look at me', he pulled her closer and lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

'It's going to be ok' truth be told, he was panicking too but someone need to be strong for them.

He handed Cassie over to Rachel and took out a bag of cheesy puffs and handed it over to a squirming Cassie.

'Finn, you know she's not supposed to have those' as she held the packet for Cassie to be able to take out pieces herself.

'We need something to keep her occupied' Finn replied as he, now, paced up and down the corridor as Marissa approached them.

'Judge Shelly is ready for you. Remember, be calm. It will be fine' she lead the way to the court room.

They both took a deep breath as they walked into the courtroom hand in hand.

'Case 18767300 Impending legal guardianship for a Ms Cassie Berson Smith'

'Are you a Ms Rachel Berry and a Mr Finn Hudson' Judge Shelly called out.

'Yes your honour' Both Rachel and Finn replied.

'I understand it has been requested by the deceased that the care of any of their childrens should be left to a Mr Hudson and Ms Berry. Do you both comply?'

'Yes your honour' Finn and Rachel said in unison. They looked at each other not sure of why it felt like the judge was rushing things. Shouldn't things like this be thorough? It was at this moment Cassie decided to knock out the bag of cheese puffs from Rachel's hand spilling it on the floor.

'Erm excuse me' Finn quickly bent down to gather the spilt contents. He's pretty sure it's illegal to spill stuff on a court room floor, especially in front of the judge herself.

'Mr Hudson' Judge Shelly called out, but Finn still scrambled to pick up the pieces of puff on the floor.

'Finn' Rachel hissed at him trying to keep her smile in place as Judge Shelly called after him once again.

Taking a hold of Finns suit collar like a fish hook Rachel tugged at him to get his attention causing him to hit his head hard on the table he was crouched under.

'Ouch! What the fu..' He stood up, quickly reminded of where he was and what was happening. He rubbed the sore spot as Rachel cursed him under her breath.

'Back to the proceedings. The files say you are coping well and Cassie is in safe hands.' Finn and Rachel nodded.

'It says that you are both engaged and due to get married in 6 months, is that correct?'

'Yes your honour' Rachel answer.

Setting the file in her hand down Judge Shelly continued. 'We will grant you both temporary joint guardianship for Miss Smith and will schedule another hearing for a year's time when a full guardianship will be determined. Case dismissed' with that she hit the gravel as Marissa led them back outside.

'That was quick and easy' Rachel said with a big grin on her face.

'We did it baby. We did it.' Finn said as he engulfed Cassie and Rachel in a tight hug. It hadn't even occurred to him that he was calling Rachel baby, just like she never caught on.

Letting go of them his attention returned to the throbbing pain in his head.

'Did you have to tug so hard? I think I have a concussion' he really did know how to be dramatic. Rachel pulled him to the nearest bench and plonked him down setting Cassie on his lap.

'You're such a big baby' She scanned his head for any injuries, lightly brushing her hands through his hair.

'You're freakishly strong. What are you? Some sort of wonder woman?' he squirmed as her hand touched the sore area letting out a sigh.

She massaged the spot he'd hurt gently spotting the relief in his face while his body stopped tensing up.

'No, Wonder Woman doesn't injure dorky giant's as she pull's them away from under the table' she laughed.

With all seriousness in his face he looked up at her with puppy eyes. 'You could have really hurt me, caused some sort of head trauma'

'I think it's too late for that Finny' she teased him, hitting him lightly on his cheeks.

Putting his free arm around her tiny waist he pulled her closer, making her lean on his shoulder and have to balance with one knee on the bench as the other held her steady on the ground.

'Is that so?' his grin grew wider and wider as did hers, her eyes growing big as she nodded like a sweet little child.

She placed a kiss on the sore spot and tapped his hair back into place before she leaned her arms on his shoulder again to look him in the face.

'There, should be all better now' their eyes locked once again.

'I think it's worked' Finn whispered, neither of their grins leaving their faces.

Marissa came just then to give them their final pieces of paperwork, breaking their contact. Rachel took Cassie off of Finn and got her ready in her buggy as Finn took the paperwork off Marissa.

'Congratulations you two. We will send a notification letter in the mail for the second proceeding. For now though, go be the cute family you are.' Marissa gave them both a hug before she left leaving Finn and Rachel standing there.

'We actually did it Finn. She's ours.' Rachel wrapped her arms around Finns neck, just about reaching. He returned the hug, only he picked her up and spun her around. 'She's _ours_'

Rachel brought her face around so that she was face to face with Finn, their faces mere inches apart as she hung off him like a chimp. It was a good thing she was a very small person, she was easy for him to hold up at rapidly beating heart moments like this.

'You really are the dwarf to my giant' he teased, his lop sided grin appearing again.

'You're such a goof' she replied shyly, resting her forehead on his. She could feel her heartbeat get faster.

'I think we should get going' she whispered lightly into his face.

'I think we should' he said setting her down gently. He knows this moment could have become something else, but he was glad it wasn't, right now, they were in a perfect place and he didn't want to ruin it. Her demeanour told him she was thinking the exact same thing.

Composing themselves and checking on Cassie one last time before the set off, they walked out of the courthouse hand in hand, pushing the buggy of their 'child'.

That day was spent celebrating their status as a family by law with their friends. In 3 days they would have to be in Lima for the wedding and there was a lot of preparation for that. Especially a little surprise they were working on together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Do leave reviews if you'd like- they're fun to read <strong>_

_**What do you think the surprise is? Do you think the wedding will make them see sense at all? I don't- They're stubborn!**_

_Mida212 (guys, read her fics, you will not be disappointed- well only at how much reality doesn't meet our expectations after you've read it- trust me, makes you want a lot) darling, you're not getting any 'funtimes' as you call it written by me. NEVAH_

_**I DO NOT/WILL NOT write smut people…kisses and hand holding is about as far as I go (you may get the odd joke or innuendo here and there though haha) **_

_Oh My Lea to my Groffles; My Forky Dork (peyton4life- read her fics too because trust me, the fluff is enough to kill- again, makes you dream and want things) I know you know what's to come, you always read it before I re-read it lol. Anyway, thank you for encouraging me with this- can't do it without you._

_And Finally…to my 'number one fan' Hey E ;) you know I only update for you, because I love you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter after a long day, Mrs Baral LOL _

_Hi Sara ;)_


	13. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>So I take it you all enjoyed the last chapter? Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. <em>

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had 3 days to sort everything out before they left for Lima, Ohio; for Burt and Carole's wedding on the Saturday. Blaine, Kurt and Tyler and caught an earlier flight and Santana would be arriving the day before the wedding.<p>

Rachel loved the idea of being Carole's maid of honour and felt like she finally had the mother- daughter relationship she craved for. During the few days that Carole had lived with them she treated Rachel with so much care and love and often told her how proud she was of her. Rachel always imagined that if she had ever met her biological mother, it would be something like that, but she never did find out. As a way of showing her gratitude Rachel wanted to do something special for Carole and enlisted the help of Finn. They managed to perfect it during their free time and often practiced while around the house.

Thursday evening came fast and they found themselves with a cranky toddler on the plane. Cassie herself was perfecting her walking and attempted to take steps on her own but failed. She did however, like to be a free child and crawl or walk aided at _all_ times, so sitting on a plane became an issue. Eventually, after a 10 minute tantrum, she wore herself out and fell asleep, leaving Rachel to doze off for a few moments too.

Finn, who sat on the other side of Cassie used this time to write a song for 'The Smiths' having finally told them of his writing talent on an agreement that it wasn't to be told to anyone else. As he wrote the lyrics down on his notebook he hummed it quietly under his breath. What he hadn't realised was Rachel was listening while she pretending to sleep.

She quietly listened to him sing under his breath, looking out of the window. He usually used the guitar to practice writing songs so it was quite endearing to hear just his vocals. Her eyes slit open as she watched him wondering what inspired it.

'_I should ink my skin with your name  
>And take my passport out again and just replace it<br>See I could do without a tan on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle  
>And I should run you a hot bath and fill it up with bubbles<br>'Cos maybe you're loveable and maybe you're my snowflake  
>And your eyes turn from brown to grey in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place<br>And you should never cut your hair 'cos I love the way you flick it off your shoulder  
>And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me<br>But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up'_

He turned around to face her when he caught her closing her eyes shut.

He chuckled lightly watching her pretending to be asleep. Picking up the pen in his hand he slowly took it near her nose waiting for her to react. He inched closer to her nose grazing the tip of her nose with the end of the lid before she quickly opened her eyes and slapped the pen away.

'What did you do that for? I was asleep' she tried her hardest to sound annoyed at him possibly disturbing her sleep.

'Not many people I know who sleep with their eyes open' he chuckled, poking her arm with the pen.

'Fine!' she was defeated. 'I couldn't help it alright. What were you singing?' She sat herself up to turn her body towards Finn. Cassie, who sat between them, had now dropped her head in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Rachel carefully lay her down so her head was rested on her thigh while her tiny feet just about reached Finn's.

Finn looked away, once more, a little panicked. 'Just something the boy's wanted me to write for the band. We're all trying to come up with something.' He gave her a quick and shy side-smile before closing the book.

'It sounded beautiful Finn. Suits your voice. I liked the arrangements. Maybe you should ask them to let you sing it, like, an acoustic version or something.' She tried her best to encourage him, she meant every word.

'I don't sing in the band.' He said shyly.

'Well maybe you should' she said smiling in hopes of encouragement.

'I don't know Rach, it's not my thing you know.' He turned towards her to look her in the face as he spoke now.

'You should make it your thing, you've got quite the talent' Rachel said as she jabbed him lightly on the arm.

'Thanks' he gave her one of his smiles that he didn't show so often, one that he only gave her. 'My voice is only exclusive to you and Cass, but I'll think about it'

Satisfied with his answer she had to ask him her next question, what encouraged a man like Finn to write lyrics as gold as that?

'What's the inspiration behind the song? I mean, every song has a story told and something inspires it, what is this ones? She watched his face turn a shade redder as he contemplated his answer before delivering it to her hesitantly.

'Just, you know, I tried to channel what Burt must feel for mum or you know, how a guy feels about his girl' he hoped she wouldn't ask any more questions. He wasn't going to tell her that she was the one to inspire it. He didn't think this was the time or the place or that he was ready to tell her how he thought he really felt. He himself was still confused.

She wondered if he really meant what he said or was he covering up the truth. Part of her wanted him to tell her it was her that conjured it up, but for now, she was satisfied with his answer. She had to be.

'It's beautiful Finn. Please carry on. It's helping me relax on this wretched journey' she gave him a smile before turning back on her seat and closing her eyes.

He watched her lean back on her seat and closes her eyes; she looked like she was told something she didn't want to hear. Without saying anything else, he continued with what he was doing just like she stay with her eyes closed and listened.

They managed to get through the rest of their journey without a fuss, Kurt and Carole meeting them at Arrivals. Carole greeted them all with hugs and kisses and fussed over Cassie, taking her off of Rachel leaving her with Finn who was pulling along their luggage.

'I've never been out of the city' Rachel said as she excitedly looked around her surroundings. She'd never been outside of New York.

'You'll like it here' Finn told her, watching her beam like a child at Disney. Finn himself had only visited Lima once before after his mother and Burt had moved there. They figured a quiet life suited them now, Burt working in one of the local garages and Carole as a nurse. It was quiet a little town, a close-knit community where everyone knew everyone and got along. It didn't have all the noise and hustle of the city they were all so used to.

Rachel took in the little town as they drove to the Hudson-Hummel house; it was so different to what she usually saw. It felt like hours of just greenery with the odd cattle farm here and there but she liked it. It had a sense of comfort and tranquillity to it.

Arriving at the house, they were welcomed by Blaine, Burt and Tyler; the three year old excited to finally see some familiar faces and other people.

'Uncle Finn, can I please play on your guitar or drums later. Pretty please' the little boy asked as Finn walked in to the house. The house itself was a comfortable size; suitable for Carole and Burt. Obviously, they had kept a room for Finn and Kurt for when they visited.

'Sure thing monster' Finn ruffled Tyler's hair letting him lead them to the living room where he settled back to his colouring. 'Can Rachy sing with daddy and dad too?'

Finn turned to see what Rachel thought of Tyler's little plan. They did this so often when they all got together anyway that one of Tyler's request as such were a norm and were enjoyed by the group.

'Why not my little man' Rachel replied while all the other adults took seats around the room.

'Finn and Rachel have had a long journey baby. Maybe we can before bed _or_ tomorrow.' Blaine told his son who let out a whiney 'oh' who accepted it after Kurt made stern eyes at him.

'Actually Carole, I'm a bit jet lagged and Cassie is due her nap, would it be ok if I fed her and put her down?' Rachel turned to Carole.

'It's ok hon. I'll take care of Cassie. I know it's been a long journey so why don't you go and freshen up and I'll set dinner up. We can all have an early night. We have a long day ahead tomorrow' Carole took Cassie into the kitchen shouting back to Finn,

'Show Rachel your room, you guys will be staying there. Take your bags upstairs.'

Finn and Rachel both looked confused, looking at each other; were they expected to share a room? He looked at both Kurt and Blaine who just snickered and shrugged their shoulders.

Taking their bags up and showing Rachel the room and bathroom he quickly excused himself to run back down to speak to Carole who was feeding Cassie.

'What are you playing at?' he hissed at her; for some reason, his question made Carole laugh.

'Finn, we've only got three rooms. Two are already taken' she made it sound so excusable.

'You all can share. _We can't_' his whisper grew louder while he looked to see if anyone else was listening.

'You're both engaged Finn. It's ok, we know how it works' Carole teased as she gave Cassie another spoonful, opening and closing her mouth just as Cassie did.

'You know it's not like that ma' he became more and more frustrated with his mother.

Truth be told, Carole obviously knew that they weren't a real couple or they believed they weren't. She hoped by putting them in a situation like this it would shed some sort of light. She hoped it would get them to talk about their feelings she knew were there. Pushing them together in an uncomfortable realm would make them talk. Call it a mother's intuition.

'Hey, you have to make it seem like you are a couple.' Carole answered.

'There's no one here to watch us ma, nobody that doesn't know the truth anyway' his voice took a higher octave as his hands flailed about in the air.

Carole just seemed like she was ignoring him now. What the hell was she playing at?

'Fine, I'll take the couch down here then, won't I?' it sounded like a great solution to him, even if the obvious was apparent.

'Finn you know your torso won't even fit on that couch. Stop being such a drama queen. Now run along and be a good boy and tell your fiancé and the boys dinner is on the table.' She finished feeding Cassie and begun to clean her up.

Giving up and storming off like a teenager, Finn walked out of the kitchen with a 'whatever' passing an eavesdropping and chuckling Kurt on the way to the stairs. 'Dinner's ready' he informed him angrily as he marched up the stairs.

Knocking on the door lightly he called out to Rachel telling her dinner was ready. A freshened Rachel came out and they made their way to the kitchen for dinner.

They'd complied with Tyler's request after dinner by having a quick sing-a-long while Finn played the guitar and everyone else sang. Eventually, everyone retired to their rooms, ready for bed.

Finn walked into his room apprehensively to find Cassie asleep in the middle on one side of the bed while Rachel, who was in her silky kitten pyjamas, was sitting on the window bench plaiting her hair.

'I'll just grab my things and be out of here' Finn said as he quickly grabbed his sleepwear from the suitcase and his toothbrush. Rachel watched him rush out of the room with his things before she could even speak. She's pretty sure Carole did this on purpose which didn't annoy her as much as it should. 5 minutes later Finn walked back into the room to leave his clothes and toothbrush and to gather his pillow and cover. Her eyes fell on his Power Rangers PJ bottoms and couldn't help but laugh.

'Power Rangers? Really?' she asked him with a small giggle, stopping him in his tracks. 'How comes I've never seen those before?'

'They're my going away bottoms, Ok?' he replied rather rudely making his way to the door.

'Where are you going?' Rachel asked him as she went over to the left side of the bed and set herself in comfortably beside Cassie.

'I'm going to sleep downstairs. On the couch' he opened the door slightly before she stopped him once again.

'Finn, that couch is a like a piece of the Borrowers furniture compared to you, you can't sleep there' she looked concerned.

'I'll be fine.' He reassured her. Once again, he couldn't make it out of the door.

'Finn, stop being so silly! If you're not comfortable on the bed, make yourself a spot on the floor.' She placed her head on the pillow with her hands under her head.

Finn contemplated it for a few seconds before closing the door.

'Fine' he said softly placing two blankets on the floor on the bottom of the bed. He took his spot and laid down trying to get himself comfortable.

'Goodnight Rach' he said closing his eyes.

'Night' Rachel called as she switched the lamp off, only Cassie's low powered nightlight keeping a corner of the room lit up.

No matter how hard they tried to let their brains shutdown, his or her subconscious couldn't let go of the fact that the other was sleeping in the same room; that and the fact that Finn couldn't find the hard floor comfortable and his fidgeting was annoying Rachel.

She sat up once again.

'Finn!' her tone sharp 'Will you just get in the bed already. I don't bite.'

'What?' he let out a high pitched shrill. 'No, that's just…' he searched for the right word. '...odd'.

'Oh come on Finn. We've slept together before' thankfully, he couldn't see how red her face had gone just as she realised what she said.

'You know what I mean' she said eyeing his shadow while he turned to her, high on alert.

His ears perked up at her last sentence. Yes, they have fallen asleep sat beside each other but this wasn't the same. And they weren't so conscious when it did happen, each time non intentional.

He continued to fidget on the floor. 'It's fine Rach' he tried to sound comfortable, which he wasn't and she could tell.

She grabbed one of the nearest cushions and chucked it at him hitting him hard on the chest making him sit up and rub his chest. 'OUCH! What the hell was that for you _psycho_?'

'Get in the bed _now_. I'm not going to put up with hearing a, a, a T-Rex shuffle around in the forest all night' she looked annoyed, but right now, her annoying look and the fact that she just compared him to a dinosaur made her cute.

Dejectedly he picked himself off of the floor and scrambled up his pillow and blankets and went over to the bed and set them accordingly on the right side of Cassie. Satisfied with how everything was placed and making sure was Cassie was fine, he propped himself into the bed. He took up a lot of space, nearly half of the bed on his own while both Cassie and Rachel took over the other half.

'What if I squash her or something?' he looked worried; he didn't want to end up laying on her, hurting her.

'She'll be fine' Rachel scooted her over closer to her, so that Cassie was cradled into her chest once she lay down again.

Finn lay flat on his back, careful not to be too close to Cassie, as he stared at the ceiling. This was rather odd. Although Rachel had her eyes closed, she was facing him. It felt like he was being watched.

There was something weird about this. She couldn't exactly turn her back to Cassie, she had to make sure she was fine at all times, but Finn was lying beside her, on his back. It was hard not to take peeks at his face every now and then, the darkness highlighting the side profile of his face. Clearly he sensed she wasn't comfortable either, letting out a sigh.

'I always thought the Pink Power Ranger was cool you know, I wanted to be her' she sounded so random, but they had to lighten the weirdness of it all somehow.

'Kimberly huh?' He turned his head slightly to face her, a smile on his face.

'I thought the Black Ranger was so cool. I thought I _was_ him' his smile grew at his own memory making Rachel chuckle. Again, they fell into silence.

Listening to Cassie's breathing eventually made Finn relax a little and feel tired. Turning to his side so that his back was facing Rachel he said goodnight to Rachel once again.

Eventually, with the sound of soft breathing, they fell asleep. One thing they did learn that night with each other was that Rachel snored. Not loud, just a cute little snore Finn found endearing. He too snored- loud-sometimes scaring Rachel out her sleep. Cassie slept through the night, only waking once when Rachel had engulfed her too much, making her feel too hot.

The next morning they woke to Cassie's movements as the little girl sat herself up and wondered about the bed. Finn woke to find himself staring at Rachel's face, her foot slightly grazing his knee but no Cassie insight, startling himself a little. With the weight of Cassie leaning on her thigh Rachel woke up to see a panicked Finns face. Remembering the night before, where she was and Cassie not being beside her Rachel jumped only to be relieved to find Cassie on the other side of the bed.

They both lay there for a while watching Cassie play. Weirdest thing was, to the both of them, it felt like they had been laid like this, many mornings, watching Cassie play together.

It was another hour before they actually bothered to get up, get dressed and go down for breakfast; breakfast where everyone asked how their night went and wore smirks. The only thing they told them was 'slept like babies' while smiling at each other.

The rest of the day was full of preparation for the next day; dress/tux fittings, making sure everything was sorted and of course, practicing their surprise. The focus was all elsewhere. Santana made it into Lima in the afternoon; here to support Finn and Rachel, main priority being to take care of Cassie while Finn and Rachel took on their wedding duties.

The exhaustion from the day caught up by night that they didn't even kick up a fuss about the sleep arrangements, settling in like the night before.

The next day was surely going to be a big one.

XOX

On the morning of the wedding everybody was rushed off their feet. Before Rachel had even woken up Finn had gone off to the hotel in which Burt, Kurt and Blaine were to meet them in keeping with the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding.

While Santana took care of Cassie, Rachel helped out an anxious Carole.

'I am very grateful that you are here to help me through this Rachel. Your fathers have raised a wonderful young lady.' Carole turned to Rachel as she fixed on her head piece making her blush upon hearing those words.

'Thank you Carole, that means a lot' Rachel engulfed Carole in a tight hug before releasing her and giving her a once over in her wedding attire. Carole had gone for a simple white knee length dress with a diamante detailed bolero lace jacket on top to give it that bridal look.

'You look beautiful' Rachel told her, 'you're going to take Burt's breath away'

'Oh stop it, you' Carole blushed. 'I know of someone who will definitely take a few breaths away with her beauty. One in particular' Carole brushed her thumb on Rachel's flushed cheek, giving her a small smile.

Rachel was wearing a floor length emerald green dress, with a low cut cleavage and ruffles along the neck lines. Kurt called her a Grecian Goddess when they tried the dresses on the day before, mocking her about a certain someone finally seeing sense when they saw it on her.

'Thank you' Rachel replied shyly as she blushed, her loosely curled hair falling over face as she looked away in shyness.

'Are we ready to go?' Santana called in to the room noting that they had to be at the church in 20 minutes.

'We're ready' Carole called back taking Rachel's arm in hers and making their way out.

Over at the church the boys fussed over Burt who was taking it all in his stride while Kurt did all the worrying for him.

Upon hearing that his mother had arrived at the church and was waiting for the ceremony to start, Finn made his way over, ready to walk her down the aisle. When entering the room he didn't expect to be so speechless and dumbfounded.

Opening the door he ran into Rachel who was facing away from him but when she turned around to greet the intruder he found that he lost all abilities to speak. Or breathe.

'Ahh, Hi' Finn greeted Rachel, his face turning red.

'Hi' Rachel shyly replied noticing the redness in Finns face.

While she quietly giggled, it seemed Finn couldn't find anywhere else to look but at her, still unable to say anything, a mumble here and there.

'Oh my God Finn! Close your mouth before the flies get in' Santana scoffed as she walked in with Cassie from one of the side rooms, Carole following.

Taking Cassie off of Santana for a cuddle, Finn finally managed to get out of his daze, while Santana and Rachel left the room to give his mother and him some privacy.

'Are you ready for this mum?' he asked Carole.

'You bet I am. I didn't think I'd see this day Finn, but it's here and I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life.'

'I am so happy for you mum. Burt is a really great guy, it's an honour to make him a part of our family' Finn started to get a bit emotional. He really had never seen his mother this happy before. Some of the guys she had dated in the past were jerks and there weren't many as she concentrated on giving him the best upbringing she could. He never thought he'd see the day when his mother would marry again and be as happy as she was today, and better yet, have someone as cool and awesome as Burt to be that man.

'I am so proud of you Finn. You've dealt with a lot over the last few weeks but you become a better man because of it and I am so proud to call you my son.' Carole's eyes started to get all misty as she rubbed her sons cheeks, a tear rolling down his cheek and on to Cassie's head upon hearing his mother's words.

'You are the best mummy in the whole world' Finn said in a childlike manner making them both giggle.

'You know Finn. I think it's time' Carole shot him a very sincere and knowing look as she watched him tickle Cassie lightly on the belly.

'I think it is, let's go' he smiled back at her, trying to lead them to the door. Stopping near the door, before opening it, Carole turned back to him once more.

'I think you know it's the right time too' Finn was more confused than before, he'd already agreed with her which is why they were walking out, so why was she telling him again?

Once again, Santana took Cassie and carried her down the aisle first, throwing lily petals before them with Tyler by her side. Burt and Kurt were already waiting at the top of the alter, both watching the procession take place, smiles on their faces.

Next up were Blaine and Rachel, making their way down the aisle while everyone gasped at the two looking as gorgeous as they did. It made Finn a bit jealous that Blaine got to walk Rachel down the aisle, secretly wishing it was his arm locked around hers.

'Are you ready?' Finn asked Carole, probably more nervous than she was.

'Let's do this' he could see the happiness transcend from his mother's face as looked up at him, her eyes telling him all he needed to know.

He took her arm in his and led her to Burt. His gaze, however, couldn't help but notice the emerald beauty that was standing on the opposite side.

'I love you ma' He whispered to Carole, giving her a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to Burt. Once again, as he stood beside the groom, his eyes wouldn't leave the girl standing beside the bride.

He watched Rachel listen on to the priest reciting the vows from the Bible, her face full of joy and contentment; something he had missed seeing over the past month. Watching her, he could feel his stomach do little cartwheels, his heart beat faster and his head tell him that she was his _one_.

Rachel watched Carole walk down the aisle and stand before her with Burt, a couple with so much happiness that it made her heart burst with joy. The last time she was in this position, it was two of her best friends getting married, a happier time where she never would have thought she'd be where she is today. She listened to the priest and observed Carole and Burt, so full of love that it made her want it too.

She wondered if she would ever be this lucky, if she would ever meet the person she could hold hands with and stand before make a commitment to for the rest of her life. She had no idea why but her head kept thinking of Finn, and each time, her heart felt like it was skipping a beat. Her eyes meet his gaze a few times, his love and pride for his mother showing in his face, and sometimes, it felt like there was nobody else in the room; just her and him.

'Carole and Burt have written their own vows too and would like to share them in front of us. Carole?' The priest let Carole start off her vows, her hand in Burt's, their eyes locked.

'Burt, I found love once years ago and it was taken away from me just as quick. I never thought I would find it again but then a few years ago, we met at our children's graduation and things felt different. I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be the one to come into my life and change it for the better. You would be the one to fill that void in my heart that I have had for years, you would be the one to complete my family.'

Carole's tears were streaking down her face as Burt wiped them away one by one. Rachel, touched by the vows, watched Finn as he listened to his mother's vows. She could see him stifle his tears, his bottom lip wobbling while he tried to bite it still. She remembered the moment in the kitchen after graduation all those years ago where Finn told he all he wanted was to see his mother happy, and here they were, watching that dream for his mother come true.

As Rachel listened to Carole's vows each part brought her to a realisation. There has only ever been one man to make an impression on her on their first meet and though their first meet wasn't the greatest, it had changed things for the better. It always seemed so fraught but honestly? Her happiest and brightest moments have been since she's met him. He's been the only one to be able to break through her exterior, see her for her. He has been the only one to make her laugh when she was ready to cry; he has been the one to worm his way back in _even_ when he had frustrated her to no end.

She's never noticed it before but he has been filling the void that was there. He's been there at her worst moments, he's shared her best. They've shared things in life together that can't be shared with others. They have a friendship which, thinking about it now, has been like no other friendship she's had. He may have once been the most infuriating man she knows but has been the only one that shares a connection with her that has been there from the beginning. They've always had an unspoken bond and it's like part of her became complete with time.

It hits her. Finn Hudson, the gigantic jerk, was the man she loved. Yes. _Loved._

She didn't know if it's always been there but meeting his eyes in that moment, she knew that right there and then, she was_ in_ love with Finn and she needed to tell him.

Upon listening to his mother's words he shifted his gaze to Rachel, and once again, it was hard to look away, especially with Burt's words ringing in his ears.

'Carole, when I met you I knew my prayers had been answered. When my heart broke with the loss of my one love I never thought it would be mended again. I never thought those shattered pieces would be pieced together and then you came along with what seems like super glue' through they tears, they giggled, Carole lightly hitting Burt on the chest.

'While you pieced my heart together, you pieced me together. You complete me, you complete my life. I finally found the one thing I had been searching for over the last 16 years and that was a home; a home with you. The love I lost can't be replaced but the love I have gained is more than I could have asked for. It's been the best part of me and I look forward to growing old-ER with you.'

Finn had never lost a love, but he'd never given his heart away. In his younger years, what he thought was love were just heavy crushes. He'd never seek to give his heart away because truth be told, he thinks he left it in Rachel's little pink Beetle that day when she challenged him. That day when he disappointed her and she still gave him a second chance. That day when she intimidated the crap out of him yet was somehow reeling him back in.

For some reason, since he's met her, he hasn't felt the need to want to look for another woman to drive him mad because he already had one. One that would drive him mad with her humour. The one that would tease him endlessly. The one that would end up being his best friend. He's only ever had one best friend before and that was Jason but staring at Rachel now, he sees that she has been his best friend all along. They've been through so much together, they've shared so much; she's been there through every big step in his life and she's helped him through it. She's even managed to warp his mother into liking her so much and that means the greatest deal to him.

The last few weeks have been a testament to the fact that even through his worst, she sees his best. Nobody else can understand him like she does and nobody else made him want to become a better person, a better man. In the roughest of ways, he's been completed, he's been given a family and the best part of that is that he gets to share that family with his best friend.

That intense psycho was the girl that stole his heart and he wondered if he had hers.

As Burt and Carole were officiated Mr and Mrs Hummel the guests cheered letting them lead the way out of the church.

Once again, Finn and Rachel walked arm in arm behind the newly married couple, but this time, they both felt something different and though they hadn't disclosed it, the smiles on their faces and their grip on each other spoke volumes.

Walking behind them Santana, Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing look. 'I think they've finally seen the light' Blaine whispered to Santana.

'So I wasn't the only one to see them ogling at each other?' Santana laughed while they made it out of the church for those classic wedding photography moments.

XOX

Arriving at the reception, everyone got warm welcomes and greetings. Rachel found it amusing to watch Finn and Kurt get their cheeks pinched by those dear elderly aunts and uncles that had managed to make it. She didn't expect to be at the receiving end of it either. Just as everyone fussed over the two, now, brothers they fussed over her and Cassie too. Some were sympathetic towards Cassie and praising Finn and Rachel but most just wanted to know the story of how their little Finnegan got reeled in and how they had gotten engaged. Something Finn and Rachel still hadn't discussed.

Thanks to the DJ announcing it, everyone circled around them and quietly listened with only the photographer's camera shutters sounding. Everyone stared at Finn who had to improvise the story of the engagement on the spot. An interested Rachel stood beside Finn, leaning into his side while he carried Cassie, displaying her ring bearing hand on his chest, eagerly listening to this story since she was yet to hear it.

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes wondering what she could give him, but right now all she wore were her best amused and challenging puppy dog eyes that she had for him which he'd grown accustomed to over the years.

'Come on then Finn, do tell them' Rachel initiated, amused at his concentrated face, she really did want to know what he would come up with.

'Why don't you tell them?' he asked her. There is no way he was getting out of this one, it was all too fun.

'I think you should tell them, you were the one that proposed' she said pursing her lips.

'Erm, well' Finn started off; furrowed brows and licking his lip. 'Rachel and I didn't get off to the best start. Our first date was actually a disaster' he chuckled. Rachel wondered where he was going with this, you don't start off a romantic story telling people of the bad first.

'The first time we met I actually turned up late and she was pissed but she still gave me a chance. Anyway, the most memorable part of that date was when she chucked me out on the corner of Mraz Street, I thought she was a psycho. In honesty though, I was a jerk and I don't blame her' He looked at Rachel with sincerity, an unspoken apology after all these years.

'It's ok baby, we've moved past it' she reassured him, actually meaning it. It's funny, all these years later, it was only being resolved now.

'Thanks pookie' he replied giving her a smile and a wink, he noticed her surprise at the use of the name pookie which made her giggle making him feel those butterflies again. When did stuff like that start to happen to Finn Hudson?

'Well anyway, it took us a few years to get over that but eventually, we started to date again. 6 months ago, I decided that she was the one for me. I couldn't brush this psycho off, if anything, she reeled me in more with every day I spent with her.' He got a light smack on the chest with that.

'For some reason it felt like we had been best friends forever and everyday was like spending the day with the only person that understood you, from the moment you met, but of course our first meet was different and I needed to fix that.'

The audience listening oohed and aahed as they heard Finn tell his version of the non-existent memory. Best part though, was Rachel actually taking it all in.

'I told Rachel to meet me on the corner of Mraz St at 7, I don't think she caught on' he laughed. 'Anyway, she did turn up at 7, punctual as always. I had asked her to wear the black dress she wore _that_ night because it captured me the moment I saw her and true enough, it had the same effect this time too.' He looked down at Rachel who was in awe, her eyes filling up with tears.

'This time I turned up on time too, 10 minutes early in fact, with a bouquet of her favourite flowers. I gave her the flowers and we took a sweet stroll to our favourite little Italian restaurant, the one I had reservations for, for our first date.' At this point, even Santana and Kurt were buying into his story.

'I made sure the dinner date went perfectly and that she had no idea what was going on. After dinner, we went for a walk down Central Park, we took a moment on the Bow Bridge before walking down the lake to the Bethesda Fountain. Luckily I had a good friend help me and take my motorcycle there.' Everyone including Rachel wondered what the motorcycle had to do with it, one person heckling as Kurt told them to shut up.

By now, Finn's face had turned red too. 'Our first ever argument was about her getting on my motor cycle and once again it happened that night.' He brushed his thumb over her cheek lightly as she watched him. 'Did you know you are so adorable when you argue?' he asked her getting her to crack a huge smile. 'After a little argument about how I'd ruined the perfect date by asking her to get on the damn cycle, again, 'while in this dress which was highly unsuitable' I handed her the helmet. Sure enough she refused to put it on and chucked it into the fountain. It was then I knew what I had to do, I had planned on her taking it out of the helmet but she was scary angry now.' He chuckled. He knew what she looked like when she was 'scary angry' and it didn't last too long, thinking about it, he always managed to break through. He took a moment to watch the crowd listening to his tale, he didn't know where it was all coming from but deep down inside he imagined he would try to right that one wrong that started their friendship off the way it did to bring them to where they were today. He continued,

'While I pretended to rummage in the fountain to take out the helmet I watched her stand there and watch, her arms crossed over her chest, secretly amused at me trying to retrieve my helmet. She didn't expect me to get on one knee and turn to her with a box in my hand. The shadows of the moonlight only enhanced the beauty of the woman standing before me, she was my best friend, my angel, my everything and that's when I asked her.'

'What did you ask her' an elderly teary woman asked, she obviously knew the question.

'I took her hands and looked her in the eyes and I said' his eyes locked with Rachel's and for a moment, everyone else in the room disappeared and it was just them, it felt real.

'Rachel Berry, you hoped you'd be a star someday and today, in this moonlight with the starlit skies you're the only one shining the brightest. You became my star the day we first met; when you intimidated me and intrigued me all at once. You are still my star, the one to guide me when I'm lost, to pick me up when I have fallen and the only one that helps me believe. Will you be my star forever, will you marry me?'

Before anything else could be said a whispered 'Yes' left Rachel's lips. It was only the flashes from the camera and the sound of applause and people congratulating them that broke them out of their intensity, realising that it didn't actually happen. To recover, as Rachel broke away from Finn, she quickly added 'and I said yes'. She wiped away her tears and smiled as everyone else congratulated her.

He hadn't even noticed that he was playing with the ring on her finger as her hand rested on his chest. Finn realised that his eyes were stinging and made a quick exit as he got his congratulations from those around him. Luckily, it was at this time that Burt and Carole had entered the room too while the DJ announced the newly wedded couple and asked everyone to take their seats.

Outside the hall, an overwhelmed Finn tried to regain his composure, not knowing what had come over him. Blaine and Kurt had to come see what was going on.

'Dude, what's going on, why did you hurry out of there like that?' Blaine asked, placing a hand on Finn shoulders.

'Finn, that was beautiful, what you said in there, about the engagement.' Finn stopped to look at Kurt for a second.

'I don't know what came over me, what was all that about, I feel sick' Finn said, his face a shade paler than before.

'I think we know what it may be' Kurt told him. Kurt had known Rachel and Finn a very long time and it seems that finally, Finn may have figured out his feelings towards Rachel, even if in the most unconventional of ways. Blaine sent Kurt small smile agreeing with what he was thinking.

'Look Finn, let's go inside and have a drink or something, might calm your nerves a little. We have to give the speeches.' Blaine patted Finn's back as he nodded along towards the door into the hall.

'Yeah' Finn turned to Kurt, 'It was probably the pressure of making it up that was getting to me, and we have to do the speeches now too' he blew into his clammed palms as though he was warming his hands up.

'Yeah, sure Finn' Kurt quirked an eyebrow and led them into the hall.

Once everyone had been seated, Finn between Rachel and Carole, while Kurt sat between Burt and Blaine, the speeches had begun.

Through it all, Finn and Rachel refused to make eye contact and even proceeded to keep a little distance between them as they sat close by, personal space becoming a new concept to them while they sat next to each other.

Toasting Kurt's, Burt's and Carole's speeches, it was now Finn's turn. Stood with a champagne glass in his hand Finn began.

'I'm going to keep this short and sweet.' He chuckled as he turned to his mother. 'Mum for years I've waited to see you genuinely happy and to see you in a place where I don't remember seeing you before; a place full of laughter, happiness and love. You always told me that love comes knocking at your door when you least expect it and it takes your breath away the moment you let it in, you told me that sometimes it goes away but it always comes back or it may stay silent, it may be invisible but it's always there. I can't thank Burt enough for being the one to open that door to you again, who knew it would be at our graduation with the father of one of my closest friends' Everyone began to laugh at this point, Kurt telling Finn to get on with it; Carole with tears streaming down her face just as they were rolling down Rachel's.

'Burt, thank you for being the one to bring the smiles, laughter and joy back into my mother's life, I couldn't have picked a better man to give her that and I will proudly call you my step-father. Thank you for making my mother complete, for making our family complete. I just hope that one day, we all find that and unexpected love is waiting at our door' with that Finn held his glass in the air while everyone else clapped; Carole and Burt thanking him with hugs.

For the first time since the engagement story, Finn's eyes met Rachel's, 'are you ready?' she, startled by the sudden question directed her, looked up remembering what he was talking about.

'What's going on?' Burt asked.

'Well, Finn and I would actually like to share a little something with you both. A special someone I know and I wrote this for the both of you'. She walked over to the middle of the stage where Finn already sat with his guitar, a stool placed to the side of him. He faced her slightly taking while she took her stool back a bit and she sat down so that she could see Finn clearly as he played.

As Finn started to play the chords Rachel began to sing, wearing a performer's smile and directing it to the newly wedded couple.

'_Before I fall to fast,_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last._

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow,_

_Let the future pass, and don't let it go._

_But tonight I could fall too soon _

_Into this moonlight.'_

Rachel closed her eyes as she broke into the chorus.

'_But you're so hypnotising,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unravelling,_

_Your love is where I falling, but please don't catch me.'_

This was the first time Finn looked up to look at Rachel while she sang the song. Her voice was perfect for this song. Her voice was perfect for any song, but with this one, it sounded like she meant every word from the bottom of her heart. He watched the smile on her face grow as she sang the chorus, her eyes closed while she sang. He wondered if she imagined anyone while she sang it.

'_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running from a clown._

_I'm scared of what you do,_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you'_

Singing this verse, her eyes fell to Finn. Suddenly, it was making sense. They'd practiced this song a lot over the past few days, she helped him pen it. She didn't even know she could write a song but here she was, singing the song her and Finn wrote, much of it her input. There was something about him that brought it out of her and at first, she thought it was because he is a lyricist, but now, she knows it's for another reason. The words she was singing had truth to them. She's been running away from her feelings for Finn because she was scared of it ruining their friendship, scared of losing him. Each time someone reminded her of their unusual friendship or each time they shared a moment, they both brushed it off, running away from it. Now, singing it she knows she means every word, she is singing every word to Finn.

'_Run far away, so I can breathe._

_Even though you're far from suffocating me._

_I can't set my hopes too high_

'_cause every hello ends with a goodbye._

_But you're so hypnotising_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unravelling_

_You're love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me'_

Burt and Carole had made their way to the middle of the dance floor, swaying slowly to the song as they danced together. Kurt and Blaine came to join them as did a few other couples, filling out the dance floor.

Rachel's attention turned to Finn who was staring back at her as he strummed the chords on the guitar.

'_So now you see why I'm scared,_

_I can't open up my heart without a care._

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time I know it's real'_

She shared a smile with Finn, she was telling him that what she was the feeling was real, she finally knew it was _real_ and he was the one to make her feel that way.

He listened to her sing the song to him. _To him_. He knew it because he was telling her the exact same thing and he knew she could tell. Why had it taken this long for them to get there?

'_But you're so hypnotising'_

She's had him all along. She's always been the one to have a hold on him and he didn't even know it until now.

'_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep'_

He has always been the one to make her feel better about herself, her talent, her dreams. He's been the one to make her laugh even at her darkest moments. Ironically, many of the times he has been the one to make her laugh while she sang; from their college days to even when he and their friends were sat in the audience at every one of her 'first shows' front row and centre, doing something goofy.

'_And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me'_

She stood up from her stool and took a step towards Finn, pausing to take the big note.

He got off his stool and made it to her side as she sung, it's not like he hadn't seen her sing before, but standing in front of her as she sang she was much more breath taking than she was before.

He finished playing the last few chords as she sung with her eyes closed.

'_If this is love, please don't break me_'

Without looking and placing the guitar down beside him he stood right in front of her, a few inches separating them, only the sound of her voice streaming though. Quieter than before, she opened her eyes to see stand Finn standing at a very close proximity. Her head craned up to look at him, her heels giving her a bit of an advantage. Dropping the mic to her side she finished off the song.

'_I'm giving up so just catch me'_

Everyone around them was forgotten, for a moment in time, it was just the two of them, eye's locked, hearts beating faster, Finn's head lowering to meet Rachel's, his lips inching closer.

'I've caught you' he whispers before crashing his lips to hers. Its a few moments before they're brought out of their passionate embrace as they break away for air; smiles appearing on both their faces, everything feeling right, like it's always meant to have been like this.

She wraps her arms around his neck bring his lips to hers again getting lost his feel once more. It's definitely not like anything she's ever felt before, each kiss makes her feel butterflies in her stomach, her head feels lighter but most of all, she feels love.

Its only when an excited yet sarcasm filled Santana shouts 'Hallelujah, miracles do happen' while Kurt's pull her to shut her up does it bring them back down to earth, to the sounds of everyone applauding to their song and the photographer standing in front of them off the stage. Of course, to most of the people in the room the only understanding was that Finn and Rachel had got caught up in the excitement of the wedding, looking forward to theirs, as a normal _engaged_ couple would.

Suddenly shy at their display of affections, the fact that their first kiss was shared in front of many, Finn and Rachel looked at each other, faces red but beaming with happiness. Looking at Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Burt, they feel their faces blush again. They were all watching them with huge smiles and Carole was actually crying. Finn was pretty sure Kurt was too. We're they only ones who didn't know this was coming?

With their arms wrapped around each other's waists, Finn places another lingering kiss on Rachel's lips before she rests her head on his chest and they stand there like that while everyone else continues to applaud and admire the couple.

She fits perfectly into him, standing there with her head resting on his chest, she's the perfect fit for him. He wonders why it took him so long to get there, to find her in his arms, to be able to kiss her, to hold her like this. He still doesn't believe he kissed Rachel Berry; that she is standing in his arms, not as a friend but what he hopes is more than that. He's doesn't know what it is but everything about that kiss was worth the wait because he is sure he has never felt like that before. For all he cared, he could kiss her for the rest of his life and it would feel the same, because it was Rachel; in fact, he wanted to do it again now.

Kissing her one more time, he leads her off the stage towards the table where Santana sits with Cassie, his mother, step-brother, step-father and Blaine sitting there too. It seems as though Finn is having trouble wiping away the massive grin on his face just as much as she is. As they stand together at the table, Finn now cuddling Rachel from behind, their hands clamed together, they get what everyone has been waiting to tell them.

'Finally! It took you idiots six years and finally you've got there. Thanks for sharing it with us' Santana teases. Rachel shyly looks down before she turns her head up to see Finn's; he places another kiss on her forehead. She could get used to this she thinks, her heart feels like it could burst any second.

'Honestly guys, we were starting to lose all hope' Kurt laughs 'I'm just so happy for the both of you' he clasps his hand to his chest.

'Did you all know all along?' Finn asks them dumbfounded.

'Everyone but you two' Burt chuckles.

'Really?' Rachel asks surprised.

'Really' Blaine states as he laughs with the rest of the group.

Rachel and Finn look at each other, 'so nobody bothered to tell us' Finn asks seriously.

'We've tried for six years; don't blame us that you two fools are so blind' Santana scoffs as she tries to fix a restless Cassie in her lap.

'I knew you'd get there some day, it was only a matter of time. I am so happy for you Finn. And you my darling Rachel, I can't ask for a better girl for my son' Carole breaks them away from each other to give them both hugs. Just then the DJ calls for the newly-weds to have their first dance as a couple and Carole and Burt comply, dancing to the sounds of Rascal Flatts- Broken Road.

While Rachel carries Cassie, Finns arms don't leave her waist; the three comfortably watch Carole and Burt dance. Eventually Finn makes the move.

'Would you like to dance Ms Berry' Finn asks her with a smile.

'What do you think Cassie, should we go for a dance?' Rachel teasingly asks Cassie.

Cassie's little chuckle with Finn's tickle on her belly gives him his answer. The three of them make it to the middle of the dance floor where Kurt and Blaine are also dancing with Tyler.

As they sway to the song with Cassie sandwiched between them they share their puppy love looks and kisses.

'I didn't get the chance to tell you, but you look beautiful today. Really, very, stunning' Finn tells a blushing Rachel.

'Thank you Finn, you don't have to say that though'

He lifts her face to meet his gaze.

'I'm saying it because you do look beautiful, you always have.' He places a soft kiss on her lips before brushing the top of Cassie's hair.

'Thank you Finn, you look very handsome today too, you always have' she smiles at him.

'Why thank you Ms Berry' he teases giving her another kiss. He couldn't fathom why he hasn't always done that because it felt so good, it felt so right.

She doesn't want him to stop kissing her; she wonders why she's been missing out on it all these years. The funniest thing is, even though Finn is one of her closest friends, if not best friends, it doesn't feel strange or wrong to cross that line with him. It's quite the opposite actually and she realises she wouldn't change a thing.

They dance a few more dances together, an excuse just to be close to each other and share a few more cuddles and kisses. They even get teased by a few people about getting a room or being too loved up that it was making them sick.

Later that night, once they had sent Burt and Carole on their way to their honeymoon and had returned to the Hudson-Hummel residence, the group dispersed into their own rooms. The day had worn them all out and they had an early flight to catch the next morning.

Ironically though sharing the same bed didn't feel at all wrong tonight. Although no funny business happened and Cassie was set between them, it did make it easier not to feel awkward and better yet, steal a few more kisses. Heck they could even hold hands without it feeling weird anymore because now, _now_ they were a couple.

Kissing Cassie goodnight they both lay on either side of the sleeping toddler, facing each other, their fingers intertwined and resting in the middle. They spent much of the night just marvelling at each other and talking about nothing. Though, it's not like they had much to learn about each other. Eventually tiring out of talk they decided to sleep.

'Goodnight Rach' Finn gave her quick peck on the lips.

'Goodnight baby' she replied, making her feel giddy at the use of her new name for him.

'Hey Rachel' Finn said as they both laid back down, faces close as their heads rested on their arms, Cassie keeping the rest of their bodies apart.

'I don't know if it's too soon, but I love you and I think I always have' his heart was pounding as he told her; her face lighting up with his words.

'I love you too, Finn. I know now that you're the only one I have ever loved I don't know from when, but I know it's been you' her face inched closer to his, their noses touching.

'I love you' she whispers again, he whispers it back. It feels as though they can listen to the sound of their voices telling each other that for the rest of their lives.

After one more passionate smooch they both stay nose to nose and trace every inch of each other's face with their eyes until they fall asleep.

Everything felt perfect, everything finally felt like it fell in place, but would it stay this way and was this the ultimate test to their friendship?

* * *

><p><em>So, how do you like? Review if you like <em>

_Now that they've told each other, do you think they can work? Is their friendship going to be put to the test?_

_**Songs Lyrics used:**_

_Ed Sheeran- Wake Me Up_

_Demi Lovato- Catch Me_


	14. Second First Date

**Disclaimer: that bugger, GLEE, is still not mine *hmph***

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so I take it from the reviews that some of you liked that they finally got together. Well, this opens up for some fluff filled chapters and some exploring(?) of their new found status. I hope you all enjoy this chapter<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke five minutes before the alarm was set to go off. Feeling unusually happy, like, jump over a bright and colourful rainbow into a pool of gold while flying on a unicorn kind of happy, she let out a silent squeal at the memories of yesterday. The wedding itself was beautiful, but everything else that came with it; she couldn't have asked for more, never in a million years would she have guessed that would happen. She looked to see Finn sleeping soundly, a little drool leaving his mouth. How does such a giant still manage to be so cute? She looked down to see Cassie still fast asleep, her legs and arms sprung out freely, taking up much of the centre of the bed.<p>

Was this real or was she dreaming it all? Did her and Finn really kiss? forget that, did they really tell each other they loved the other? Like, _love_ the other. Noting that the alarm would go off any second now, she decided she would wake Finn up herself.

Propping herself up slowly so she wouldn't wake Cassie up, she leaned over on her right elbow inching her face closer to Finns. She blew lightly up and down the bridge of his nose but got no reaction. To a normal person, that tickle would irritate their nose but not Finn.

'Fiiiinnnn' She called lightly; still no reaction. Desperate times called for desperate measures she assumed. Wiping his drool with her thumb lightly, she placed a lingering soft kiss on his lips.

'Hmmm' Finn mumbled, still sleeping. So she did it again, but this time she could feel Finn's lips spread into a smile. She didn't expect him to grab her and turn on to her.

'Finn! Cassie' Rachel laughed as she tried to catch her breath. Finn quickly went from flirty to panic as he made sure he hadn't crushed the kid. Cassie was oblivious to what had just happened, however, with sound of the alarm going off, her eyes sprung open and she was a bit squirmy.

Leaning in for another quick kiss Finn greeted Rachel.

'Morning babe. I could get used to this' he smirked at Rachel.

'What? Crush an unsuspecting toddler?' she teased as she brushed Cassie's hair with one hand to ease the little girl out of her sleep.

'You're the size of a toddler, I'd crush_ you_ any day' he nudged her getting a nudge back as he made her go red in the face.

'That was the best wake-up call I've ever had' he exclaimed.

'Might happen some more if you play your cards right' Rachel teased him flirtatiously, giving him another kiss.

Breaking away from Rachel, Finn picked Cassie up giving her a morning cuddle and kiss on the cheeks.

'I'm so glad yesterday happened. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before' Rachel told Finn.

'Me too. But are we sure we want to do this?' Rachel's brows furrowed with Finn's words.

'What I mean is; you are one of the best things to have happened to me in my life. Taking that step with you was one of the greatest decisions I've made, but what if we jeopardise our friendship? I can't handle the thought of being without you'. He concentrated on playing with Cassie as he said this, not looking Rachel in the face, just the thought of it as he said it breaking him a little.

Propping herself up to kneel, she turned his face towards hers as she kept her hand to his cheek.

'Finn, don't you think I've contemplated that too? It scares me to think that this might not work out but what if it does Finn? I believe things happen for a reason and _us_, coming together like this yesterday, happened for a reason' She looked him dead in the eyes, him taking in every one of her words.

'How did I get so lucky?' He asks her, a small smile appearing on his face.

'We've just got to make sure we take things slow. Not rush into things. We carry on as we were, we stay in our own rooms, we do what we normally do, only now we can do things like this'.

She happily took his hands in hers and locked their fingers before giving him a long lingering kiss.

'I like the sound of that' he beamed back not wanting this moment to end.

Hearing the others downstairs Rachel reluctantly got off the bed and looked at the clock.

'Finn, we have an hour to get ready and leave to get our flight on time' she whined.

'Come on, we can do it. I can't wait to take my girlfriend home' he said playfully quirking an eyebrow at her. That sounded so good to say, not that he had a girlfriend, but the fact that it was Rachel when it was implied.

'I wonder what my boyfriend would say?' she retorted. She liked calling him that, it suited better than calling him Finn.

'Don't you have a fiancé?' Finn chuckled as he pointed at the ring shining on her finger.

'Oh yeah' she giggled, staring at it. 'Apparently' she winked at him. His heart did a little jump at the thought of Rachel really being his fiancé. He'd said it before, and it felt good, but now that they were together, it was a real possibility. One that he liked the idea of. _A lot_.

He got an idea and he needed to talk to Santana or Kurt.

'Hey Rach, why don't you get ready and sort Cass out, I'll go down and help make brekkie.'

'Yeah, sure'. Rachel took Cassie from Finn and headed towards her changing area.

Not wanting to forget his idea, Finn rushed down to the kitchen to ask the others for a favour.

Walking into the kitchen, Finn found Kurt, Blaine and Tyler already sitting on the table eating away at their breakfast while Santana fixed hers on the work top. With his entrance the three in the kitchen started to snigger making Finn worry.

'Look at you. He definitely got some last night' Santana baited, her very own words making her chuckle.

'Oh please, Santana, that's my brother you're talking about' Kurt laughed back at Santana.

'What did uncle Finn get aunt Tana?' Tyler questioned making the group laugh harder, Finn all the while getting redder in the face.

'Some sleep baby' Blaine replied to Tyler, whispering 'supposedly' again making Santana laugh.

Finn wearily made his way to the island in the middle to prepare breakfast for Cassie and Rachel. He should have expected this.

'So, come on King Kong, tell us. Did you two finally, you know?' Santana couldn't stop herself from laughing as she wiggled her eyebrows at Finn suggestively.

'San, if you don't mind, my son is in the kitchen, I don't like the idea of letting him know about the birds and the bees just yet.' Kurt told her half-heartedly joking.

'Oh come on. Its Finn and Rachel that's not the birds and the bees that's like, like…' she trailed off.

'That's enough! ' Finn jumped in finally to put a stop to it. He should have earlier. What if Rachel came down to hear all that?

'Nothing happened. We're not animals. And there's no rush' Finn clearly surprised the others because this did not sound like Finn, well, the old college Finn anyway.

'I actually have a favour to ask you guys, if you don't mind' he continued as he mixed some Weetabix for Cassie.

'Oh My God, Yes, I'll be your best man' Kurt jumped in, clapping his hands like a seal in excitement.

'Heck I want to be yours and Rachel's kids God mother. I called it!' Santana raised her hands lifting her chin at the others.

'Oh my God, they kiss, they do it, there's a real wedding and Finchel baby' in all the excitement Blaine took Kurt's hands in his as his eyes looking like they were going to bulge out. Kurt just stared at him, only confused at his use of a nick name.

'Finwhat?' he questioned.

'Finchel ,Kurt. Finn and Rachel, like Brangelina or Beniffer' Blaine explained.

'What is wrong with you lot?' Finn asked in frustration. Rachel would be down with Cassie anytime soon and he needed to get it out. Plus, this lot were getting too far ahead of themselves.

'Look, our prayers were answered yesterday. And clearly you got some so spill' Santana told Finn, a little surprised at his harsh tone.

'Look, we've only kissed and nothing else. Its early stages yet and I don't have to tell you lot anything.'

'Early stages he says. 6 years and still early stages' Kurt mumbles as he watches Finn with big eyes.

'Look, I want to take Rachel out on a date and make it special. I was wondering if any of you could help me out and take Cassie tomorrow evening.'

Santana questioned his motives with a smirk on her face.

'Want to make it an overnight thing?' she asked Finn, his face telling her what she needed to know.

'Look, we want to take things slow. But if it progresses into the night…' He looked down into his coffee mug as he shrugged his shoulders.

'I just want to take her out, on a date. That's all I want. So will you three help me or what?' He looked around the kitchen, finally meeting the others eyes as they all looked at each other contemplating a decision.

'Blaine and I can take Cassie tomorrow evening. You'll have to let us know about the rest' Kurt confirmed.

'San, can you help distract Rachel. I don't want her to have any idea about what's going on' He went over to Santana who was now sat at the table, his eyes pleading with her.

'Fine, anything for my Berry. What do you need me to do?' she did her trademark roll of the eyes which always meant a good thing.

'I just need you to tell her you want to meet her for something tomorrow. Tell her to look her best, although, she looks good anything' Finn wandered off track thinking of Rachel's beauty. She really could wear a giant paper bag and still pull it off.

'You bet she does' Santana said quirking an eyebrow at Finn, her mischievous grin leading Finn to stop talking.

'Look, can you just do it or not?' Finn could hear Rachel come down with Cassie.

'I'll text you all the details and stuff later. I just want it to be perfect.' He returned to the sink, leaning against it as though he had been there all along.

'Make what perfect?' Rachel walked in questioning with Cassie clinging off her side.

Finn walked over to her to place a kiss on her lips as he took Cassie off her. Rachel looked back at her friends shyly, it's not like her and Finn did that all the time in front of them. It was still a new concept. All she saw though was her friends staring back at her like smiling meerkats.

'What? Is there something on my face?' She asked a little paranoid now.

'Ha! Just Finn' Santana began again getting an evil eye from Finn.

'Your breakfast is set on the table' Finn informed Rachel as he sat Cassie down and began feeding her, taking bites out of his own toast as he fed her.

'We have half an hour to get things sorted and get out of here if we all want to catch our flight on time' Kurt, trying to defer the conversation, reminded everyone as he got up and began to clear away what was already finished.

The rest of breakfast moved along quickly with the odd cryptic tease or jab from Santana and Kurt but mainly everyone watching the new couple like proud parents.

In record time, with a few disputes, the 7 of them left the house and made it to the airport. Before they knew it, they were on the plane.

Santana, who sat next to Rachel and Cassie, while Finn sat beside an old couple in the centre, decided she would try to get a bit more info before putting Finn's plan into motion.

'So Berry, you have that glow about you. It happened didn't it?'

'Santana!' Rachel, blushing slightly, hit Santana on the shoulders at her intrusion.

'Come on Rae, you can tell aunt Tana'

'Nothing happened' it's been less than 24 hours, what did people expect from them? It's good to take things slow and it's not as though anything could have happened while they had Cassie there anyway.

'Uch, that's what he said' Santana scoffed as she fixed her arms across her chest and leaned back into her seat. 'You two are so bloody boring, come on, just give me something.'

'I'm serious. We've agreed to take things slowly. It's all still new to us' just the fact that her and Finn are a couple made Rachel feel elated, there was no hurry, it's good to let things take their natural course.

'Seriously, how slow are we talking here? We're all getting bored waiting' Santana turned to Rachel, shooting her a look of boredom.

'I don't know what you expect of us Santana. I still can't believe that Finn and I are now a couple. Yesterday is still like a dream. It's been perfect this far. I still can't believe he told me he loved me and I love him'. Rachel stroked Cassie's hair as she slept, losing herself in her thoughts.

Santana shot up in her seat startling Rachel.

'Holy shizz you told him you loved him and he told you the same?' her eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

'Yes' Rachel said proudly, a big smile gracing her face.

'I mean, we've known you've both had the _hots_ for each other for like, forever, but didn't expect _that_ so soon, not like, out out anyway.' Santana explained.

'Seriously Santana. It's all been like a dream so far and it's been perfect. I'd just like it to stay like this for a while.'

'So you'd like to take things slow, but letting those three words leave your lips, wasn't fast at all. No way!' Sarcasm dripped from every word that left Santana's mouth.

Rachel was still apprehensive of taking _that_ big step too soon. Sharing something as special as that wasn't just something you did with anyone. Not Rachel Berry anyway. It was a moment to be shared between two people who loved each other, sort of like a promise to each other. It was a big step and for it to happen with Finn, Rachel wanted it to be special. He was special to her and she knew he felt exactly the same way. Finn wasn't just anybody to Rachel. He was her best friend and now, the man she loved. If they were to rush into things and it were to work out differently down the road, it would make things awkward. Not just jeopardise their bond but also Cassie's welfare. This is why they had decided to explore their new found relationship slowly . True enough, the 'I love you's' came too soon but given that moment, it felt right. Rightfully, that is how it should work; the love should be the common ground in a relationship before physicality or anything else took priority. Rachel was thankful she had an old fashioned sense sometimes, sure it made her seem like a prude to a lot of people but to her it wasn't like that. It was something important, something special and although Finn didn't think of it the same way, he has never teased her about it or called her a prude like everyone else.

Explaining her thoughts to Santana, who was bored of hearing the same thing from her, she allowed herself to get lost in the thought of Finn being the one for her. Santana, all the while, thought Rachel had a screw loose in her head and was to the point of boring her. She still had to get the plan in motion. She let Rachel finish her 'explanation' while she cooked something up in her head.

'Hey Rach, how about you and I go dinner tomorrow. We can talk about all this stuff properly. It's been a while since we've done that and it could be fun. We can go Sardis like the good old times' Santana asked enthusiastically.

'Erm I don't know San. I don't think I can stay out too late with Cassie. You know she's teething and she's cranky. She doesn't like to sit around too long either' Rachel drifted off.

Santana stretched to the seat in front of hers which was occupied by Kurt.

'Hey dollface, can you babysit Cass for Rach tomorrow. I'd like to take her out.'

'Sure thing. I was going to offer to take her anyway, let Rachel get in some 'me time''. Kurt replied.

Rachel began to get suspicious of her friends before actually contemplating a girls day out. It was true. They hadn't done it in a long while and honestly, since the recent changes in her life, she could do with a good evening out.

'Only if Finn doesn't mind, I mean, I don't know what he is doing. I should probably ask him' She looked across Santana to Finn who was too busy listening to his iPod.

'Hey Finn' Santana shouted out getting a few unwelcomed stares from other passengers.

'You ok with me taking your Mrs out tomorrow for the evening? Say around 7ish? Kurt's taking Cass'

Removing his headphones from his ears Finn gave Rachel the go ahead.

'Sure. I was going to see if you could take Rach out, she deserves a night out. I was going to catch up with the boys anyway. By the way, thanks Kurt, for agreeing to take Cass'.

Kurt just nodded his head as the plan fell into motion.

Rachel, on the other hand, thought Finn would have put up a bit of a fight what with them being a together now, she thought maybe he'd say he wanted to spend some time with her. She guesses slow means slow.

They all fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of the flight, only the sounds of Santana and Rachel planning their date.

'Wear your poshest item' Santana told Rachel. They _were_ going Sardis after all and Rachel knew that place required the best attire.

Reaching New York and finally making it home, they all eased into their routines again, letting jet lag and their new found romance take over.

XOX

The next day, after breakfast, Finn disappeared making an excuse about having to see management about his old band and then going to spend time with the boys. This upset Rachel, making her think that Finn was avoiding her. Maybe coming back to their normal surroundings brought him back to earth and made him see that they were just friends. Ok, the kiss he gave her before he left didn't tell her that but there had to be a reason for avoiding her and that was the only one she could fathom.

Figuring she wouldn't see Finn until late night, she decided to spend the afternoon with Cassie before Kurt comes to pick her up and she has to get ready for her date with Santana. She wasn't looking forward to it much since it felt like things between herself and Finn had come to some weird halt. Sure, it had only been two days since they'd actually begun to be a couple but it was still odd for him to behave that way around her. It worried her.

Finn meanwhile, took his stuff and left it at Kurt and Blaine's while he tried to get a few things sorted and spend the latter part of the afternoon with Noah Puckerman who he was still becoming acquainted with.

It seemed though; Puck only had questions for Finn. Questions about him and Rachel.

'Dude, I know we don't know each other that well yet, but I've got to tell you, there's something about Berry and you that doesn't add up.' Puck took a swig of his can of beer while he rubbed his abs waiting for Finn's reply.

Finn hadn't quite expected that, well he sort of had since Puck's always been inquisitive of his and Rachel's relationship. Finn used to give him simple answers or change the conversation, Rachel usually being better at handling his questions.

'What do you mean, doesn't add up? Yeah we have our height difference, I guess that's something' he joked.

'No. Come on dude, let's be real here. What's someone who is as sneaky hot as Berry doing with someone like you?'

Finn, a little offended at the comment, just scoffed before taking a sip of his Red Bull.

'Thanks dude, you're a great friend' he replied not knowing what he was supposed to say. He often wondered why someone as hot as Rachel was ever his friend or thinking about it now, would even date a guy like him.

'I just mean, when I asked J about her at the birthday party, he said you two weren't dating and honestly, I thought just as much. Her hot ass and long legs make her too good for someone like you, I figured I'm more her type. You know, being a badass an all. Then a week later you're both acting weird and announce you're getting married.'

'Dude, first of all, stop talking about my gir...fiancé like that. Secondly, you're married, what is wrong with you.' Finn didn't like the idea of Puck thinking of Rachel that way, in fact, he didn't like any guy thinking of her like that. Besides, who was Puck to pass judgement on his relationship.

'Finnster, chill. My Mrs knows I like to look. It's a natural instinct, she knows I can't help it, especially when there is good eye candy around. I can look, but I can't touch.' Puck says it like it's almost a matter of fact, like it was some form of excusing his crude behaviour.

'Look, at the party, Jason probably told you because Rachel and I don't like to discuss it with others. After they passed away, we figured there was no point in hiding it'. Finn didn't feel good about lying about his dead friend, or the fact that he was now using it as an excuse but it wasn't malicious and it was to protect Cassie.

'You sure it works that way man? You both have as much chemistry as as' Puck struggled to find a comparison. 'as two things that don't have chemistry. You don't even do more than hold hands. There is definitely nothing there.' Puck was beginning to annoy Finn now. Surely, a friend shouldn't say things like this, but then again, he did have a point. They didn't really act like a proper couple before, not physically. Should be easier now though.

'All I'm saying is, if you're both lying about it to be able to protect that baby girl, it's all cool. That's recommendable'

'Commendable' Finn quickly corrected in a monotone voice. Knowing Rachel Berry for a long time pays off. Did Puck know the truth. Should he just tell him the truth? It wouldn't do any harm.

Just then Finn's phone alerted him of a new text message.

'_On our way to pick Cassie up, be at ours in 10. You need to look perfect for your date. 2 hours to go'_

The reminder of the date made Finn smile big, momentarily making forget that Puck was there or the conversation.

'The 'Mrs' huh?' Puck did air quotations as he referred to Rachel as the Mrs.

Deciding to go along with it Finn got up and patted Puck on the shoulders.

'Yeah, it's my Mrs, big night tonight. I'll see you later' before Puck could say anything else, an excited Finn had closed the door behind him. He might as well have left a Finn shaped hole in the door with the speed he left at.

The fact that Finn left the question unanswered and had scurried off the way he had still left Puck questioning them. Something just didn't quite add up.

OxO

It was now ten to seven and Rachel was almost ready. She managed to bring herself around to the idea of spending the evening with Santana. Along with missing Finn the fact that it would be the first time Rachel was leaving Cassie on her own, she hadn't quite been feeling up to it and was close enough to cancelling. When Kurt had come to pick Cassie up 2 hours earlier, he assured her he would take care of her and that if Rachel fancied a night out on the tiles, he would happily take her for the night too. Of course, when Kurt said a night out on the tiles, he had other ideas.

Psyching herself up, especially at the fact that she was going to be eating at Sardis, a rarity that they used to do for special occasions in the past, made her want to look her best. Looking through her closest it seemed though nothing in it could possibly be good enough for a prestigious restaurant as such. Rummaging through, she found her good old 'good impressions' dress. Reminded of what Finn had said about it the other day, she took it out and put it on, hoping to remind him of what he said at the wedding later that night when she got in; _If_ she saw him and _if_ he remembered.

Doing one last once over Rachel peered at the clock to see it was nearly 7. Instead of the doorbell ringing, having arranged for Santana to come and pick her up, it was her phone that lit up as it rang.

'_Have fun ;) remember, always use protection'_

The text from Santana confused Rachel a lot, what did she mean have fun and use protection? Just as she got ready to text Santana back a knock came from the door. Figuring Santana was playing some sort of joke on her, she put her phone in her clutch, making sure her keys were in there too, and made her way to the door.

She hadn't expected to see the person on the other side of the door as she opened it.

'Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, I'm your date for tonight' Finn introduced himself like it was the first time he was meeting her.

'Finn, I'm meeting Santana' Rachel replied not putting two and two together, however, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat at how Finn was staring at her, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

'You look, just _wow_' she did look stunning. He was once again reminded of the first day he'd met her, those initial thoughts crossing his mind again. He so badly wanted to kiss her but he figured it's not something you do right away on a first date.

'Thank you Finn' a shy Rachel replied. 'You look very handsome too' She was still stood in the doorway, eyeing up Finn who was in a dark grey suit and a sky blue shirt, wearing a matching tie. He sure was making an effort.

Realising that neither had said anything for a few minutes but had just chosen to gape at each other Rachel cleared her throat.

'Finn, where is Santana?' she laughed, eventually realising that Santana wasn't turning up, hence the text. Finn was up to something.

Clearing his throat, because suddenly he was having trouble sounding like a man and not a school boy hitting puberty, 'Santana's not coming' he informs her.

'Finn, what's going on?' she asked him, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

'Erm, you should wait and see. Would you like to accompany me to the car please Ms Berry?' Finn held out an arm which she took as she closed the door behind her.

'Are you going to tell me what's going on?' she asked again impatiently.

'Will you just go with the flow? You're really not very patient are you?' he teased her bumping into shoulders as they walked to his car.

Closing the door behind her as she got into the passenger side, Finn made his way over to the driver's side.

While he got set to drive off Rachel took her phone out to text Santana and Kurt to ask if they knew what was going on.

'Are you arranging a booty call in front of me?' Finn said as his turned towards her slightly while he drove.

'_What?_ No, you Neanderthal I am not!' she hit on the arms with her purse.

'Some things never change' he laughed. All of a sudden it came to her, their first date. Oh how the tables had turned, but of course, she_ wasn't_ making a booty call.

'Finnnnn' she called out like a child, 'are you taking me out on a date?'

'Hmm, depends, do I chuck you out on the corner of Mraz St?' once again, he looks back at her giving her a playful smile and it makes her heart flutter.

Again she hits him on his right arm.

'You better not'

'Keep hitting me like that and I might just do that' he teases, so she continues to hit him lightly a few more times as they both giggle.

'So, where are we going?' Curiosity springs to attention and she needs to find out where they're headed. Was he trying to recreate the story he told at the reception or was this something different?

'You'll just have to wait and see.' is all he answers. Much of the rest of their journey to their destination goes like that, her trying to get him to tell her where they are going and him refusing to answer; back to their usual banter.

Eventually he stops off at Fifth Avenue and leads her into Central Park. It's the perfect night; the skies are a beautiful array of blues as nightfall begins, the weather is nice and warm and isn't too breezy, the stars are shining bright in their millions and gazing down at them.

They continue to walk deeper into the park, heading towards Bow Bridge.

'Finn, seriously, where are we going?' she gazes up at him only for him to smile back at her, still silent and not telling her anything at all.

Walking across the bridge, Finn led Rachel to the lake where a small row boat awaited them. It had a picnic blanket laid out with food set out and a candle stick in the middle, unlit yet. There were cushions were placed around the blanket making it look cosy and perfect for them.

She looked up at Finn who was taking in her reaction.

'Finn, all this' she was lost for words as she just looked around in amazement. 'It's all so beautiful, you didn't have to do this'

'I wanted to' he says as he carefully leads her onto the boat. 'Besides, only the most beautiful woman I know deserves something like this.'

She blushes as she carefully sits down opposite him, the boat swaying slowly. Finn lights the candle once he is seated, the ultimate romantic atmosphere created.

'Finn, this is too much, how did you do all this?' to her amazement, Finn points out to a shadow standing far out to their right, a shadow that eventually waves and reveals itself to be Blaine before it disappears again.

'So Ms Berry, what do you do?' he asks, making her chuckle.

'You know what I do' she replies. They're not actually rowing through the lake because it's near dark and it's not safe, however, they're perfect as they are and there were a lot of strings pulled to get here.

'Will you just play along' Finn hands her a glass of sparkling water as he pours himself some too. Neither liked to drink and since he was driving and they were in a lake, water was a safer option.

'Well Mr Hudson, I did work on Broadway but recent changes in my life meant that I had to leave it behind' her voice hit a softer tone as she spoke the last part.

'I give vocal lessons now and do hope to make something more of it one day'

'Is that so?' Finn asks intrigued at what 'something more' means.

'I haven't spoken to anyone apart from Mercedes about it but I want to open a little club for underprivileged children to help them in the arts. The basic idea of it is, is that it's also a bakery slash café area. The proceeds from the bakery help pay towards the instruments and vocal lessons for the children. Maybe even have our own little choir.' She doesn't even realise Finn is staring at her in awe.

'What about Broadway?'

'I've done it, I've had a taste of it but it's not quite the same satisfaction as helping others with their gift. It feels good to be able to help a child see that they have potential, to make them see their dreams are possible. To give them hope.' She's too busy picking at her food in front of her as she puts bit by bit into her mouth to notice Finn lean towards her. Reaching over, lifting her face with is thumb on her chin he brings her eyes to the attention of his.

'You're amazing, did you know that?' she has bit of a small crumb on her lip that his eyes fall to, he lightly wipes it off with his thumb marvelling at her lips. Eventually he clears his throat as she whispers 'Thank you' back.

Moving back he continues to eat.

'So, Mr Hudson. I know _nothing_ about you. Tell me a bit about yourself' she says this with a sarcastic tone in her voice which makes him chuckle.

'Well, you see. I majored in percussion and I play the drums. I was in a band but had to give it up. In return, I was gifted with the two of the most precious girls. I now play in a garage band with the neighbours and give drumming lessons, oh, and I also like to write songs, but that's a secret.' He gives her a quick briefing of his life as he finishes off his food making her laugh the secret lyricist part.

'Someone recently told me they'd like to open up a club for underprivileged children, teaching them music and stuff. Maybe I can be part of that, help teach children how to play the drums.' He says bashfully but sincerity present in his voice.

'Really?' an ecstatic Rachel shouts out surprising Finn. It makes him chuckle.

'Yes, Really.' She looks like she's about ready to tackle him as he replies. The joy in her face making his heart flutter.

'If you're serious about it, then I am too. What did Mercedes say about it?' he asks.

'Well, she says it sounds good and with my savings I can get a small loan and make it happen. It would have been much easier if there was an investor or second partner' once again she drifts off before he cuts in.

'What if I said I'd invest in it?' He really wants to invest in something like this, not only because what Rachel said was true; it really would make a difference to those who don't have access to instrumental, vocal or arts lessons because they can't afford it. But it also means he gets to see Rachel's dream come true, a dream which she clearly wants.

'I can't have you do that Finn' she replies shocked at his offer.

He takes her hands in his.

'What if I want to? I have saving which I could really use to invest in something really good and this sounds like the perfect investment' his smile lets her know that he is serious about this and he means it. How is he so perfect she wonders.

She leans forward and places a deep and lingering kiss on his lips before moving back and smiling at him as they just stare into each other's eyes.

'So, you said you have two precious girls, tell me a bit about them.' she says quizzingly.

'Well, you see. One was brought into my life a year ago, and although she belonged to two great people, the heavens above called for them and they left her to myself and the other amazing girl in my life.'

He was serious. He doesn't know why God wanted Sarah and Jason back but he figured things happen for a reason and somehow, Cassie was meant to be his. And hers.

'Tell me about the second girl' Rachel teases as she slowly shifts to his side. While they've talked, they've set aside all the used stuff and only have the blanket and pillows set out.

'My second gift made her way in to my life 6 years ago, but I didn't know the impact she'd have on me or that eventually, she would steal my heart'.

His words sent a tingle down her spine and her head feel like jelly.

'Stole your heart?' she whispers.

'Stole it and _owns_ it' he whispers as he inches his face closer hers. He can feel her breath on his face.

'I also get to do this with her' he whispers before he meets her lips with his. They carry on for a while breaking for air eventually. When he moves away from her, she feels a chill and gets Goosebumps.

'Here, take this' Finn takes off his jacket and wraps it around her and brushes his hands up and down hers trying to warm her up. The temperature has dropped a few degrees but Rachel suspects that that wasn't the only cause for her to feel a chill or Goosebumps.

He cuddles her to his side as he places another kiss on her lips.

Eventually, after some more making out, they lie on the blanket with their heads on the pillows as she is cuddled into him. They watch the stars together, a plane flying overhead every now and then, stealing kisses when they can.

'Do you think they're up there watching us?' Rachel asks Finn.

'Jason and Sarah?' he turns to her to see her look back up at the stars.

'I used to think my dad was one of the stars up above watching over me when I was younger but then it all seemed to fade away. Lately, it's felt like maybe they are. Like two of the brightest stars up there' he point to two standing out as Rachel watches and smiles.

'That's them, guiding us. Guiding Cassie.'

'I wonder if they're happy with us taking Cassie in or that they would approve us being together' Rachel looks to Finn as her head rests on his shoulder.

'They chose for her to be with us. I hope they are, they must have picked us for a reason' There had to be another reason they were both chosen, other than the fact that they were their best friends, because, come on, both Sarah and Jason knew that neither Finn or Rachel got on well with each other. Or so they had thought.

'I hope we can make them proud.'

They stay like that in the boat for two hours. Just watching the stars and being cuddled up to each other, making out every now and then but not letting it go too far. They talk about everything and nothing, neither wanting the night to end, but there's one thing bugging the both of them.

'Finn?' Rachel sits up leaning on her elbow as she looks down at Finn.

'Yeah?' he croaks.

'I miss Cassie' her brows furrow, but for some reason, Finn smiles at her admission.

'Me too, doesn't feel right if we're without her for too long' he plays with Rachel's hair, brushing it with his fingers as he says this, she leans on her arms on his chest and props her head up by leaning her chin on her arms.

'Should we go to Kurt's and take her home, it is getting late' her motherly tone towards Cassie makes Finn's feelings for Rachel stronger. She'd be an amazing mother to their children he thinks; he realises he thinks _their_ children and again, his head feels woozy.

'Yes, I want our baby girl back' he places another kiss on Rachel's lips before they both excitedly sit up and gather their things and carefully make it off the boat.

She loves that he just called Cassie their girl. She's observed Finn with Tyler, she's observed Finn with Cassie and she can't help but think Finn would make an excellent father. The best in fact. An image ran through her head with that thought and it was of her holding Cassie's hands, Finn pushing another toddler on a swing; a boy with hair like Finn's who also had his lopsided grin. Weirdest thing was, in the image, she had a swollen belly, a pregnant belly, and as she rubbed it all she saw was Finn smiling back at her.

She let her musings take over, silencing her through their walk out of the park. This has been the best date she has ever been on and she can't imagine anything else topping it off. Well, apart from that one new image in her head that sends butterflies flurrying in her stomach.

They have a nice drive to Kurt's , talking about their plans for tomorrow –more drum and vocal lessons- before picking up a sleeping Cassie who can't tell much of what is going on around her.

As they go home and set Cassie down in the bed in Jason and Sarah's room they both get ready for bed before lying on either side of her.

They've moved most of Jason and Sarah's stuff away from their room, opting to move it to storage for Cassie's keepsake later. The room feels like it could do with a new look, but for now, there is a new family settled into it.

As they both place a goodnight kiss on Cassie's forehead, they give each other a kiss and prepare to sleep.

'Finn, I had the best time today. Everything about it was perfect' Rachel whispers to him as she stares him in the eyes.

'Me too. I do get things right sometimes. _The _best second first date' he jokes.

'You'd be surprised' Rachel laughs back.

'You're perfect' he whispers lightly as he brushes her cheeks with his thumb.

She puts her hand on top of his hand placed on her cheek.

'I love you' she tells him once again. It has been two days since she said it.

'I love you too' he returns, he thinks he needs to tell her every day.

Wishing each other a good night, they both fall into a deep sleep with their baby girl cuddle between them.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading reviews are much welcomed.<em>

_So, do you think they're rushing things? Will Puck do some more digging?_

_Anyway, I'm not sure if anyone has noticed that I update every other day, but now that I am not so prepared with the story anymore (I had initially written 5 chapters before I uploaded on here) the updates will be every few days. I promise, it won't be too long in between._

_I hope my #1 fan, Mrs E Baral isn't disappointed and my Forky Dork, thank you for reading and letting me know what needs to go where. Wouldn't do it without you. _

_Also, M (and K, if you're reading) bring on the teasing :P_


	15. The Walking and Talking Of It All

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine….booooo!**

_Right, I know I said I wouldn't let the updates be so far and in between but with the half term holidays, a wedding and entertaining my teen nieces it all got a bit too busy and my little imaginary family got neglected._

_Anyway, here is the next instalment. I hope you all enjoy._

Two weeks had gone by since Finn and Rachel had discovered the new found status in their relationship and they were enjoying every single part of it. It was much nicer than being friends and it was much nicer to be able to be together in most ways bar one; it was still soon for that.

Their happiness was beginning to rub off on Cassie too; She was less cranky now, was coping better with her teething and was working her way to walking on her own, unaided.

They spent most of their days as they usually did, separating their time between their voice and drumming lessons and spending time with Cassie if not with each other. They had worked out schedules where, if Finn was directing a lesson, then Rachel had Cassie and vice versa. Everything was working out as smoothly as possible and life was starting to look on the brightside again. They were both also working on getting to know the neighbours better, especially Rachel as she hadn't had much of an opportunity before.

They hadn't been able to go on a date since Finn's surprise date but that was all Rachel needed to be happy and she felt like she had more than she could ask for. Finding a babysitter whom Cassie was comfortable with was becoming a difficulty, especially since Finn and Rachel didn't quite know what to look for when advertising for a sitter. To keep with life's comforts for the moment, Rachel and Finn had decided they would have date nights every Sunday night, cooking for each other and snuggling up together to watch a movie. Truth be told, they had grown accustomed to spending time with each other like this and it was what they preferred, because come on, who wouldn't prefer snuggling up to their boyfriend or girlfriend to a night out?

Rachel was still having trouble believing Finn was her boyfriend. Of course, the rest of the world who didn't know them too well thought they were engaged but this step was something new to the both of them and it took some getting used to. For example, Rachel could still get used to listening to Finn tell her he loves her every morning when she wakes up and hear it as the last thing before she went to bed. She could get used to the excess cuddles and kisses she never thought she'd share with Finn. She could get used to watching Finn with Cassie and admiring his fatherly moments and marvel at how this little family was hers. These were all things she never thought she would have in a million years and yet, here she was. It might not have come to her in the ideal way but Rachel's life at this very moment seemed perfect.

Finn loved the fact that Rachel was his girlfriend. He loved being able to tell her he loved her first thing in the morning and last thing at night. He loves hearing it back. It felt like a dream to him. Like everything he had ever wanted was given to him and more, but it wasn't a dream at all. It was happening and he wouldn't change it for the world. The fact that they were really a couple now made their lie about being engaged less problematic as it was close enough to the truth because one thing was for sure, Finn would really like to make it a reality someday. He may have only been Rachel's 'boyfriend' for two weeks but he's known her for longer than that and possibly loved her always. Watching Rachel play with Cassie just made him feel more elated, he had his own family now. As he watched her, he could totally imagine a few little Finn's and Rachel's playing in the lounge as they stayed cuddled on the couch. Ironically though, his imagination always showed him something like that and only in recent years had that face always been Rachel's. Why it took him this long to figure out, he had no idea.

After the discussion about Rachel's business idea they had on their date, both Finn and Rachel agreed to discuss it with Mercedes as soon as possible. While the plans were being set in motion they had figured that not only was it a good investment for them independently but it was a good investment for Cassie's future too. Knowing that Rachel was apprehensive of going into business together; because for her, that was a major commitment, though, when talking about it, neither could figure out what was a bigger commitment than the life they were currently living together; Finn wanted to show her how serious he was by making a grand gesture. A week after they'd revealed their feelings to one another, Rachel had brought Finn drumsticks and drum keys with the words 'catch me' etched on them alongside a star to remind him of their first moment of THE best revelation. He wondered how he could show her a similar gesture before he remembered what he once told her. To make it happen, he arranged for her to go out with Santana and Kurt with Cassie while he got his gesture in gear.

Rachel had spent most of her morning shopping for new clothes for both herself and Cassie with Kurt and Santana. By the end of their shopping spree, where Rachel bought a few special outfits, a new 'good impressions' dress, one or two items for Finn and a few cute little Kurt approved outfits for Cassie, everyone was cranky. Making one more trip to a shop they called it quits and Rachel headed home with Cassie.

Unexpectedly, as Rachel pushed the buggy into the house and closed the door behind her an unannounced Finn sprung out in front of her, startling her.

'OH MY GOD, FINN! YOU SCARED ME!' Rachel shouted clutching her chest before she hit his arm; Finn all the while finding it amusing.

'Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. How was shopping?' Finn placed a kiss on her lips and continued to watch her take off her coat and set it aside making sure to block the lounge area. Although the door was a jar, he had to make sure there was no way she could see what was in there.

'Shopping was fine. I forgot how strenuous shopping with Kurt could be. You wouldn't believe; he wouldn't let me pick out anything I liked. Apparently it was all too childish or not sexy enough' she mumbled on while carefully taking off Cassie's shoes and coat so she wouldn't wake her while she slept in her buggy.

'Hey baby, instead of watching me, can you take my bags upstairs while I lay Cass in her play pen down here?'

Finn quickly changed from watching Rachel to panicking. He couldn't have her go in to the lounge, not yet. He wanted it to be a nice moment.

'Err, why don't you take the bags up and change and I'll sort Cass out. Neither of us have any lessons today so I figured we could have a couch day. Or maybe you can model some of what you got today' Finn asked playfully making Rachel smile.

'Maybe I'll show you later' Rachel sent him a wink before continuing. 'It's not much, just a few dresses and other items _but_ I did get these' she excitedly rummaged through one of the bags and pulled out two t-shirts.

'I couldn't resist. These were so cute' she held out both t-shirts, one in Finn's size and the other in Cassie's.

'Daddy's little Princess' Finn read out what it said on Cassie's shirt and laughed. 'Cute'. The word daddy had an arrow beside it pointing to the right.

'Wait for it' Rachel said excitedly as she turned his t-shirt around.

'Princess's Daddy, wait! How rude! They've crossed out daddy and put 'bank' on top' Finn teased trying to sound offended.

'Look, it's even got an arrow besides princess pointing the opposite way so you can both wear it together and she points at you and you at her when you carry her' Rachel was almost bouncing with excitement, her eyes growing bigger like a child who has seen candy.

Finn walked up to Rachel and engulfed he in a huge hug giving her a long and lingering kiss before pulling back slightly, with their arms around each other's waists.

'You're too cute, did you know that?' Finn laughed, poking her on her nose.

'I didn't know that. How cute?' Rachel asked playfully tracing a trail on his chest while she leaned back on his arms. 'Cuter than the Koala you wouldn't stop talking about when we went to the zoo for my 22nd?'

'Hey it was really fluffy and small and adorable, kind of like you' Finn replied trying to defend himself against her teasing. The Koala _was_ really cute but nobody fussed over it quite like Rachel did and he didn't think now was the time to remind her.

'Wait! I'm fluffy?' Rachel asked amused at that. 'Are you trying to call me hairy?' She poked him on his chest getting a little 'ouch' from him.

'Noooo' he laughed 'You're fluffier' Rachel's eye's grew bigger as she realised what he said, trying to stifle a laugh and pretending to pout and be upset.

'That's it, no more cuddles for you' she threatened, Finn only tightening his grip around her, pulling her closer.

'You can't resist my cuddles'

'Is that so' she tried to resist but really wasn't trying hard enough because she didn't want to.

Unexpectedly he started to tickle her making her roar in laughter as she tried to get out his grip. They were both laughing and wriggling so much that they hadn't noticed how close they'd got to Cassie's buggy until Rachel knocked into it and woke Cassie up.

Their laughs stopped abruptly as Cassie let out a wail; Rachel quickly giving her the attention.

'Sorry baby girl, didn't mean to wake you' She took Cassie out of her buggy. As she cuddled Cassie to her chest and headed towards the lounge Finn stood in front of her blocking her way.

'Why don't you take Cassie upstairs and try to settle her in' Rachel was determined to get in to the lounge as he continued to step side to side to prevent her from going in.

'It's fine Finn, she's been napping for two hours now, I just want to set her down to play.'

'Erm, I'll take her in, you go and freshen yourself up, take the bags upstairs.' Finn grabbed Cassie off of Rachel and turned her around to face her towards the stairs, handing her the bags at the same time.

'Finny, what's going on' Rachel asked suspiciously, making her way up the stairs slowly as she eyed him.

'Nothing Rach, trust me. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done?' he stated as calmly as possible watching her disappear off upstairs. Making sure she wasn't coming back down anytime soon he took Cassie into the lounge/dining area and sat her beside her toys and played with her for a few moments before getting up to check if Rachel was coming back down once more. He'd sort of rearranged the lounge to accommodate her gift, with Kurt's prior input of course.

While he waited for Rachel to come down he practiced Cassie's walking techniques with her. She'd recently got bored of crawling everywhere and preferred walking aided. She also attempted to stand on her own, succeeding on a few occasions, only in recent days trying to prop herself up to stand. Every step was being recorded in picture or film form on their phones and Finn and Rachel enjoyed watching these milestones. Each one came with the 'her parents should be here' but they were also met with 'it's our job now, we're her parents.' They hadn't reached the point where Cassie would actively call either of them mummy or daddy; her vocabulary was limited to ma and da and that was to everything and everyone.

Looking at the t-shirts Rachel had bought him and Cassie placed a big smile on Finn's face. They were really cute and he could actually see himself and Cassie being quite the pair as they wore it. There was a third t-shirt missing though, one that should have read 'Princess's personal cook' written over 'mummy' because Rachel would look totally cute in it and it would so suit her.

He heard Rachel come down the stairs so he left Cassie holding the couch, smiling and babbling as he ran through to the kitchen to call Rachel in before she came into the lounge.

Hearing his call, Rachel followed his voice into the kitchen, looking over to see Cassie playing beside the couch.

'Finn, you're scaring me now, what's going on? What did you do in there that you're not letting me go in? She looked at him with worry in her eyes. They had agreed on redecorating the rooms one at a time, to make it more homely for them, but she'd prefer to be a part of it.

'It's nothing for you to worry about' Finn tried to assure her. 'Remember how we wanted this house to be musical all the time, and we thought it could really do with some ways in which we can, you know, give Cassie access, musically, all the time?' He asked her warily trying to remind her.

'Yeeeah, but what does that have to do with' before she could finish off, he took her hand and led her into the lounge through the dining area where Cassie was happily walking from the couch to the table and back and forth, turning herself between the small gap, aided by furniture at all times.

As Rachel looked to her left her eyes grew at the sight. Finn had moved the couches up a bit more and where that had been a big empty space he had put a beautiful classic white grand piano beside the window with the sun streaming on to it. Beside the piano there was a guitar stand with Finn's guitars sitting on it. To top it all off, he'd even got a little area to keep his, or sometimes theirs, writing book, music sheets and the books Rachel used to teach her vocal lessons.

'Finn, what is all this?' she looked up at him, bug-eyed in amazement.

'This is all ours baby, our own little musical area where you can practice your singing and play the piano. You deserve this, you have the voice of an angel and I would have got you a harp but you can't play it, so I settled for a piano' he laughed.

'It's beautiful Finn, its perfect' she said as she walked to the piano and stroked it lightly before playing a few keys. Taking a quick glance at Cassie, Rachel sat herself down on the stool.

'Finn, you do know Cassie will get her hands on this eventually' she laughed as she noticed Cassie get excited at the sight of the items. True enough, when she does finally manage to walk she will not leave the guitars alone; forget that, she'd be doing that while crawling.

'It's ok, I can move them away. I was going to get the drums in here but I figured that was being too ambitious and they're better off in the garage' they both chuckled at the thought of having everything in the lounge and Cassie getting her hands on it.

'I don't know if I can accept this Finn' Rachel was itching to play something but honestly, this was all too much.

'Rachel, listen to me, this is for you because you of all people deserve something like this. You have access to do what you love to do _all_ the time and you can give voice and piano lessons from home if you wanted to. In a year or so, you could teach Cassie how to play and I can watch you both blow everyone out of the window with both your beauty and talent' She was soaking in every one of his words. He would do this for her? Such a grand thing, and it sounded like he'd thought about it a lot.

She pulled him in for a deep and meaningful kiss before letting him go 'You're perfect you know' she whispered, looking him the eyes.

'Want to give it a try?' he asked her pointing towards the piano. She played a few keys before he got up and picked up his guitar and started to play along to her tune. Instantly recognising the song as 'I See the Light' he played along, listening to her sing. While they both sang and played they watched Cassie bounce happily to her favourite song. This had arguably became one of their theme songs, often singing it to Cassie and bringing back the memories of the first time they ever sang together. It had become something special to them, and singing it now, it made it every part of the song mean more than it should.

Cassie had begun to let go of the couch arm she was holding on to as she was clapping, making Rachel and Finn stare at their little girl proudly standing, on her own, unaided, for more than a few seconds as they sang.

As they broke into the last verse together they couldn't get through most of it with Rachel breaking off half way excitedly,

'It's warm and it's OH MY GOD FINN' Rachel shouted excitedly, her hands dragging from the piano keys to her face while Finn continued to focus on playing the guitar.

'Babe, that's not how the song goes' Finn says nonchalantly, not bothering to look up.

'No Finn! Look she's doing it, she's walking her by herself' Rachel was frantically waving her hands about trying to get Finn's attention watching Cassie take small, hesitant steps towards them, trying to steady herself.

Finn looked up quickly to see, removing his guitar in excitement and dropping it to the side. He really couldn't care about it then.

'She's doing it, come on Cassie, you can do it' Finn couldn't contain his excitement as he kneeled on the floor, clapping his hands frantically like a seal trying to get Cassie to come towards him.

Rachel tried to whip out her phone so she could capture the moment but was having trouble locating it.

'Finn, give me you phone, quick, before she falls' she ushered him.

He patted his jean pockets before finding it and handing it over to Rachel.

She fumbled at it, too excited to realise it wasn't unlocking thanks to his passcode.

'Finn, you've got a damn lock on it, unlock it' she said frustrated, it seemed like Cassie would topple any second.

'It's not hard Rach. It's R.A.C.H' he muttered quickly before returning his attention on Cassie, 'come on baby girl, you can do it, you can do it' She was a about a foot or two away from him so he scooted back a bit more, not allowing her stretched out arms to meet him.

Rachel unlocked Finn's phone and took a photo or two before switching it on to video mode. As she tried to get away from the piano and closer to Cassie and at her level she stubbed her toe on the stool and let out a few choice expletives.

'Rachel!' Finn scolded 'Cassie's in the room!' even through his directive voice his excitement and smiles for Cassie could not be changed.

'Oh yeah, like you've never sworn in front of her. It fudging hurts' Rachel retorted as she hopped and rubbed her toes, making her way closer to Cassie. She sat herself on the floor beside Finn as they both flapped the arms directing Cassie towards her.

'She's walking Finn, all by herself' Rachel shouted once again only startling Cassie and making her lose focus and falling on her cushioned bottom.

'Rach you made her fall' Finn pointed out.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to' Rachel says deflated, but that doesn't stop Cassie trying again.

'It's ok babe, look, she's doing it again' Finn now took his phone off of Rachel and watched her call Cassie over to her, again, one small step at a time. When Cassie did reach her she pulled her in for a great big hug and a kiss.

'Baby, go over to the other side, she can walk to you' Rachel directed Finn to the other side of the room, making sure the distance was big to allow Cassie to get enough practice in. No, they weren't pushy parents at all.

Rachel stood Cassie up one more time and faced her towards Finn who was waiting on the other end. Making sure Cassie was steady, she let her go, once again watching her make her way to Finn. Rachel finally found her phone in her pocket before whipping it out and filming Cassie walk into Finn's large embrace. The smile couldn't be wiped off her face as she watched Finn pepper Cassie's face with kisses and praising her walking skills. The kid had conquered a major task and both her and Finn couldn't contain their excitement and happiness.

She rested her head on her knees, unable to wipe the smile on her face, while continuing to film Cassie walk back to her.

'Go on Cass, go to mummy, you can do it' Finn hadn't even realised what he was saying in all his excitement, crawling at a small pace behind her as she walked over to Rachel.

'Come on Cassie, you're such a clever girl' Rachel praised her as she got closer and closer. With Finn still chanting, 'go to mummy, go to mummy.'

When Cassie made it close enough to Rachel with her hands still out, helping her balance but also reach for Rachel, she let out a little giggle and 'mamma'. Rachel dropped her phone out of her hand at what she'd just heard, Finn just as shocked behind her.

'Did she just' Rachel said in awe holding a standing Cassie in her hands.

'I think she did' Finn took out his phone, pride beaming from his face as he crawled over beside Rachel who was staring at Cassie like she had grown a second nose.

'Who's this Cassie? Who's this?' Finn babbled to Cassie, pointing towards Rachel. Rachel's eyes began to fill up with tears touched at the simple sound leaving Cassie's mouth.

'Mamma' Cassie repeated, playing with Rachel's face. Finn, all the while filming beyond the tears stinging in his own eyes.

Rachel pulled Cassie in for a tight hug, the little girl not knowing what all the fuss was about.

'She called me mamma Finn. _Me_' Rachel exasperated, delighted at the same time.

'Our baby girl is clever, that's why' Finn assured Rachel happily, not quite contemplating what Rachel was saying.

'I'm not her mamma though. Don't get me wrong, it feels like the greatest thing to be called that by this precious little girl but it feels like I'm wiping away Sarah's role, erasing her memory.' Her tears fell harder on top of Cassie's hair as she brushed it lightly with her hands.

Finn moved closer to Rachel and let her rest her head on his shoulder, pulling her into a tight embrace.

'Rach, you know nobody can take Sarah or Jason away from Cassie. They'll always be with her and be her mum and dad. We'll be there to tell her the stories about them and to let her know where her genetics came from but that's it, we _have_ to be her parents. We agreed to take that role. You're doing everything a mother would do for her child and you're doing a brilliant job of it. You're not replacing Sarah, your being there for her.' He rubbed her back gently, hearing her sobs.

'But, it's-' Finn cut Rachel off before she could continue with anymore of her doubt.

'But nothing, Rachel. It will take a bit of getting used to hear or say but it's what was meant to be. Cassie is just lucky because she has two sets of parents. Unfortunately, we have to show her every part of Sarah and Jason because they're not here, but fortunately, we get to do it our way too. Provide her with all the love and care they would have provided alongside ours too.'

Rachel looked up at Finn to see him talking to her with his eyes too, telling her that what he is saying is absolutely true. The moment Cassie called her 'mamma' made her heart swell with joy and pride and it was nice to be called 'mamma'. Up until now, nobody had really addressed what Cassie would actually call them or how they would address Cassie.

'Besides' Finn chimes in, 'you did buy us the t-shirts with daddy and daughter implied, that startled me a little but it made me realise that I would love being dad to Cassie and hear her call me it someday. I can't replace Jason, but I can be there for him.'

Without a word Rachel reached up to Finn's face and pulled him down for a kiss filled with enough passion to let him know that she was so very grateful for him. Regrettably, she pulled away from him and wiped away her tears.

'Mummy Rachel huh?' she whispers quietly, warming to the idea. She's considered it but it felt different to hear out loud. She looked up at Finn who was smiling at her.

'I'm daddy Finn, that's weirder' he chuckled. Cassie had now crawled back to her toys, bored of walking already.

'You make a wonderful daddy, Finn.' Rachel turned to him, brushing her fingers through his hair.

'You're the best 'mummy Rachel'' a blushing Finn returned, pulling Rachel closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. 'You'll spoil our kids rotten' Finn whispered watching her face for a response. It was one he liked, her eyes growing big but a smile replacing the previous frown that was on her face. They hadn't taken the big step yet let alone think about having children together, but honestly, if he wanted children, he only wanted Rachel to be their mother, and that's all he could see.

Hearing those words leave his mouth made Rachel feel a mix of feelings, all good ones. She'd never expected to hear it, not this soon though. Like, she knows they're together now, and they're bringing up Cassie together. She knows that every time she thinks of having children, she thinks of him being the father and that's the only option for her really. But to hear him say it out loud and address that they would have kids, made up of hers and his genetic, made her feel giddy inside. They hadn't discussed any of that, especially since they haven't taken _that_ step, but it seems that they're always on the same wavelength.

'I love you' she places a kiss on his lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. 'Like really _really_ love you' She gives him another long and deep kiss before removing herself from his face.

'I love you too' a dazed and smiling Finn replies. Satisfied with how she has left her man, she pats him on the shoulders and stands up, smiling at him in a way she's never smiled at anyone before.

'I'll make dinner' she informs him walking off to the kitchen as he watches her walk out of sight.

He picks up his phone, not realising it had been recording the whole time. He locks it and puts it in his pocket before crawling to Cassie and playing with her, stealing glances at Rachel.

They continued to discuss Cassie's walking, looking through the pictures on Rachel's phone, calling both sets of grandparents to tell them the happy news while also sending out text messages to all their friends.

Finn helped Cassie perfect her walk a little more while they waited for dinner to be set.

Spotting Finn's phone which was left atop the kitchen counter now, Rachel wanted to see the photos, but was reminded of the passcode.

'Hey baby, can I ask you something?' she shouted to Finn from the kitchen.

'Ask away' Finn replied helping Cassie put a block in another box.

'Why is your passcode RACH and how long have you had it?' she questions giggling.

Does he tell her the truth? Well, she's his girlfriend now anyway, isn't she? Nothing to be embarrassed about.

'I've had it as my passcode for the last three or four years because honestly, nobody would have thought of it and your name was always what came to mind'

His confession causes her to chuckle as she stands at the doorway now.

'Funny that! Mine has always been 3483' she chucks the dishcloth at his confused face before returning to the kitchen.

'Dinner's ready' she informs him, the smell of the vegetable pie making its way through the air. As he continues to try and figure out what 3483 could mean, he picks Cassie up and takes her into the kitchen to secure her into her high chair. His phone buzzes on the counter and he makes his way to it only to see the letters under the numbers and he realises. Her passcode was the numbers to F.H.U.D.

He checks his text from Santana telling them to get a life before he makes it to Rachel to grab their plates and Cassie's food. As he towers over her, he places a quick kiss on her forehead, surprising her.

Looking at Rachel and Cassie, he doesn't think he could have two more perfect girls than that.

Rachel watches as Finn gets ready to feed Cassie. The events of the day replaying in her head; the piano, Cassie's first steps, being called 'mamma' and Finn being _her_ Finn. Nothing could be more perfect and she wondered how she got so lucky. If every day was something like today, she knows she's been blessed with more than she could have imagined.

Even if things happened in a negative way, the positives were beginning to show and she loved what her life was becoming.

XOX

Finn and Rachel were heading into their second month together and more so as a family. Cassie had not only perfected her walk but she was now running and causing mayhem which Finn and Rachel soon discovered was more than they bargained for. The kid had her cute moments but being Miss Mc'Grabby for everything because she could now reach was slowly becoming something of a headache. Securing the house for Cassie's sake was all checked for and completed.

Rachel was able to accommodate her vocal lessons from home and was now offering piano lessons too. Finn had continued with his drumming lessons and was able to focus more on 'The Smiths' as the boys began to work together better and we're taking it seriously, especially since Finn's song writing was their best kept secret.

With Emily's help and occasional visits, a suitable babysitter was found for Cassie for two days a week during the hours Finn and Rachel worked while she was enlisted into a baby-group nursery to help her social and cognitive development. Finn and Rachel had felt that this was best for Cassie's development as the playgroup could offer some of the things they couldn't. Emily's visits were far and few in between as the little family were working really well together and she was pleased with the progress they were making.

There was no reason to suspect a random visit, which had only happened once before, on a Saturday; especially the one they were having on this particular weekend.

After a busy week Finn and Rachel hoped to spend quality time with their little mischief maker during the weekend and also get to spend some time with each other.

Saturday started off to a nice stroll in the park and some playing on the swings for Cassie followed by some quick grocery shop. Getting some take away, the family arrived home and we're engrossed in their lunch, Cassie already satisfied having had her lunch on time.

Having secured all escape routes and kept hazards at bay, Finn and Rachel sat on the couch, cuddled together as they ate their lunch, feeding each other every now and then, watching Cassie as she enjoyed walking around the room, playing with her toys.

'Hey Finny baby, do you think we can both take a few days off together sometime in the next few weeks? I was thinking we could spend some _quality_ time together and spend some time with Cassie too. We really haven't had the chance, especially with each other.' Rachel peered up from her food to look at Finn who was too focused on shoving the food in his mouth.

'Finn, chew while you eat, you're an animal' she teased getting a little smirk from Finn.

'Why chew? food's better this way' he joked 'anyway, I think that sounds good, taking a break from it all. We haven't really had the chance to spend time on our own and I think it would be nice for Cassie to spend a night or so with Sarah's mother. She asked if she could take her for a night every now and then when I spoke to her yesterday' Finn had finished his food and left it on the coffee table while leaning into the couch again so Rachel could rest on him.

'Sounds like a plan, can we make it soon please' Rachel pleaded giving Finn a playful smile and her best sparkly eyes.

'We could have a day where we just let loose with Santana and Kurt and co. I know the neighbours are maybe up for something like that, a nice bonding session_. Fun times'_ he grinned back at her.

Rachel, who had now finished her lunch too set it on the table and cozied back up to Finn, watching Cassie who had walked to them now and was busy patting Finns leg with her little toy drumstick.

'What do you think she'd grow up to be?' Rachel asked Finn 'Do you think she'd take after one of us?'

'Well, from the looks of things, seems she wants to be an awesome drummer like myself' Finn laughed grabbing Cassie and standing her on his lap while she got excited and hit the drumsticks on his face.

'That hurts, Cass' Finn grumbled as he laughed, Rachel laughing at the sight before her.

'Sure, Finn, looks that way. I think she'd be talented like me and become an exquisite pianist and singer. I know talent when I see it' Rachel mused.

'And how do you see it on Cassie, clearly she'll take after me and be a drummer. My girl has the _skills_' Cassie had dropped her drumsticks thanks to Finn blowing raspberries on her stomach and making her giggle.

'Finn, have you heard her cry? She has a set of on lungs on her, I'm telling you, she has a singers voice.'

'And I suppose you want to enter her in to a baby talent competition because babies can clearly sing and dance' Finn teased sticking his tongue out at Rachel, she hitting hard on the arm.

'I _won_ at _three_ months, I have the trophy for proof. She can do it too'

'Who do you want to be like Cass? Mama or dada?' Finn poked Cassie on the stomach lightly as he enunciated 'dada' hoping Cassie would pick it up properly. She had 'mamma' down and referred to Rachel as that now. He waited for the moment she could say 'Dada' patiently but made sure he reminded her of it at every opportunity.

'Mama, right baby?' Rachel took Cassie's hand and waved it about trying to get her attention.

'You can't put her on the spot like that' Finn protested.

'You asked her first' Rachel reminded him. 'You're just afraid she'll pick me'

'I don't think so' Finn nudged Rachel on her shoulders while mouthing dada to Cassie. It was at this moment Cassie decided to actually say 'Dadda', much to Finn's delight.

His face lit up, as did Rachel's 'She wants to be like me, you want to be a little drummer don't you baby girl, like dadda' Finn was beaming with so much pride from hearing Cassie repeat dada that Rachel really couldn't be bothered to fight him on this one.

'Either way, if she does take after you, she'd be an awesome drummer. Maybe she'll inherit your writing abilities too' Rachel brushed her fingers through Finn's hair as she told him. 'I'd be proud if she took after you, she'd still be perfect' Finn turned to Rachel upon hearing her words and placed a kiss on her cheeks.

'I'd be prouder if she took after you' he said softly, making Rachel blush.

'Besides, singing is a given, considering we're both singers' she weighed in.

'Nooo! You're a singer, not me' Finn reminded her. Before another one of their _'I'm not a singer, yes you are'_ arguments could break out, a ring at the door interrupted them.

'Are we expecting anyone?' A startled Finn asked Rachel.

'No?' Rachel replied with uncertainty, taking Cassie off of Finn, both taking a moment to think. Another ring came through, making Finn get up and head towards the door, Rachel following.

Looking through the peep-hole, Finn turned towards Rachel and gave her a nervous smile. When he opened the door, she never expected to see the two people standing on the other side.

'Papa! Daddy!' Rachel shrieked at the sight of her fathers, lunging towards them with Cassie in her lap.

'Strawberry' her papa welcomed her using her childhood nickname that stuck with her. The slightly built, curly haired middle aged man wrapped her in a tight hug while her daddy stood behind her waiting anxiously.

Finn just stood beside the door watching the sight in front of him; he could see the excitement from seeing her fathers who she hadn't seen in almost half a year.

'Leroy, get out of the way and let me give my baby Barbra a tight hug' The leaner, sharper looking older man wearing glasses pushed Leroy out of the way and embraced her.

'Hello Mr Berry, this is nice a surprise' Finn greeted Leroy with a guy hug and pat on the back and waited for his turn with the other Mr Berry.

'What? How comes you're both here? We weren't expecting you' a giddy Rachel asked as they made their way into the lounge.

'I know baby, we wanted it to be surprise. Our expedition finished earlier than expected and what better way to spend out last few days free than visiting our favourite girl?' Hiram explained. Both Mr Berry's seated themselves on the couch while Finn tidied up the take away mess from lunch.

Hiram and Leroy Berry hadn't been on a six month long expedition across parts of Europe and Africa having had taken time off their jobs as very successful lawyers. They had focused most of their lives on their careers in order to provide Rachel with the best of everything that they neglected their health and, on occasions, their relationship. The expedition was a great way to rejuvenate in every way, even if it meant missing their twenty five year old little girl.

Rachel stood beside Finn who was feeling a bit nervous. He had obviously met the Berry's before and they all got on very well, but he was never their little girl's boyfriend and he didn't quite know what they would make of it now. The hardest part would be telling them that he was now Rachel's boyfriend.

During their expedition they had only called in on Rachel a few times just to check up on her and make sure she was ok. When the tragedy with Sarah and Jason happened they had offered to come back but Rachel insisted. In recent weeks, especially since the new development in Rachel's life, their calls were fewer and shorter; never really giving her the time to mention that she was_ in_ a relationship with Finn or the little detail about being fake engaged. Her fathers lived in a different city and at the time, it wasn't necessary that they know having been out of reach and unlikely to be contacted by the CPS. All they knew was her and Finn now looked after Cassie together at Sarah and Jason's house and that Rachel had left Broadway.

Finn needed to calm down a little and he found the perfect excuse.

'Can I get you both drinks?' he offered.

'Yes, please Finn. A coffee please, if you don't mind' Hiram replied while Leroy declined.

Finn scooted off to the kitchen to escape.

'So, how long are you both here for? There is so much to tell you' Rachel could be heard asking her fathers excitedly from the kitchen.

'Just for the weekend. We need to be back in Washington by Tuesday so we'll be out of your hair by Monday' Leroy joked.

'So Strawberry, how have you been adjusting to all this?' he asked, looking around the house and taking it all in.

Setting Cassie down to play she sat herself down not knowing where to begin. She knows they weren't quite as supportive about her dropping her dreams of Broadway and for taking on such a big responsibility but they agreed that she knew what she was doing in _her_ life and would support her through it. Before she could continue though, Finn had called her from the kitchen with some silly excuse about not finding the right coffee.

Walking into the kitchen, Rachel found Finn standing beside the counter making the coffee looking nervous.

'You've already made it, why did you call me?' Rachel asked him quietly.

'Are you going to tell them about us?' Finn whispered bending sideways to her ear level. 'What if they want to kill me or something for kissing you and stuff?'

Was he serious? Rachel began to giggle.

'Finn, they've met you loads of times before. They love you but I don't know how to tell them about the whole fiancé story. I'm pretty sure daddy noticed the ring on my finger, he was eyeing it when I hugged papa'

She looked into the lounge to see both Hiram and Leroy playing with Cassie, she's pretty sure they'd disapprove of their lie to CPS even if they understood the legal implications.

'Maybe we leave that part out? We just tell them to that we're together now? What are the chances Emily would be around anytime soon?' this seemed like the easier solution to Finn.

'Maybe, shall we do it together?' Rachel asked. Just then there was another ring at the door.

'Who could that be?' Rachel furrowed her brows at Finn who was just as confused.

'You take the coffee to your dad and I'll see who is at the door.' Finn handed her the coffee and watched her make her way back into the lounge while he went to answer the door.

This was not the ideal time for Emily to turn up on one of her unannounced visits. It was ironic how the one day she decides to surprise them is the one day the two people who aren't quite as informed on his and Rachel's lives decide to surprise them too.

'Hello Finn, how are you today?' a bright Emily greets as she walks in.

'Good thank you, we actually have guests right now' Finn explains hoping to put her off a little.

'Oh guests, this won't take long. I just wanted to see how Cassie was doing, it's been two weeks since she's started her day group.'

Finn gave her one of his quick lopsided smile before walking into the lounge with her behind him.

'Rach baby, its Emily' he announced with a little nod to the side and bug eyes. Rachel got his message, that this will end up in some sort of confusion. Clearly, Hiram and Leroy had already had been hinted at with the sound of Finn calling Rachel baby.

Rachel quickly stood up and made her way to the side of the couch next to her parents.

'Hi Emily, I'd like you to meet my fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry' she chirped as confidently as she could.

'Fathers?' Emily questioned with a little hesitation, shaking both Hiram and Leroy's hands.

'This is Emily, she's our assigned worker from the Child Protection Services' Finn told the Berry's.

Everyone took their seats, Emily on one couch, the Berry's on another and Finn and Rachel on the floor beside Cassie.

'So how is Cassie coping at day care?' Emily got to the point having sensed the awkwardness.

'Yeah she's been doing well. She actually settled in quite easily but she's been coping well with it.' Finn replied while watching Cassie.

'And how about the babysitter? Molly, was it?'

'She's great. She's brilliant with Cassie and is very trusted by myself and Finn. It was hard at first but we got used to it' Rachel looked to Finn who was nodding. Hiram and Leroy listened carefully.

'That's great to hear. I'm assuming it's made it easier to balance your jobs with her care and also given you both plenty of time to plan the wedding.' Emily continued totally oblivious to the confusion in both Leroy and Hiram's faces and the momentary panic on Finn and Rachel's.

Rachel looked at Finn with bug-eyes while he watched her father's give him a death glare, one that was making him feel like he needed a hole to swallow him up.

'Wedding?' Leroy asked looking directly at Finn.

'Erm, Papa. Mine and Finn's wedding of course.' Rachel pleaded with her eyes for her papa to just play along and for a second she thought she was getting through.

'Oh Strawberry, you shouldn't joke about things like that' Hiram chuckled, only for his face to turn hard as stone when he saw that Rachel, was in fact, not joking.

'The wedding is next month isn't it?' Emily asked now unsure and suspicious of what was going on.

'We've moved it to around Christmas time as we were sort of in a bit of a dilemma' Finn lied. Rachel's fathers were watching them like hawks as Rachel moved closer to Finn and took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, her left hand resting on top with the ring glistening.

'I've always wanted a white wedding, a Christmas wedding. I don't celebrate Christmas and I figured it would give me the chance to actually celebrate the snow.' Rachel nervously chuckled as did Finn. Her fathers decided to play along, not saying anything but subtly nodding along.

'But you've told us all along that it was next month, even when I asked last month you said everything was coming along perfectly'. Finn's heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his mouth. They've been caught out, how much longer can they keep the lie going? They may be together now but wouldn't it be much more simple to admit the truth? He looked at Rachel whose face was now a darker shade of red and he could see the panic present in her big brown eyes.

'We need to tell her' Rachel whispered.

'Tell me what? What is going on? Was there a wedding in the first place?' Emily asked a little more than frustrated.

Out of nowhere an 'I knew it!' came making all faces turn towards the door.

'I came to see what my boy Hudson was doing and I found the door open' Puck shrugged his shoulders explaining his presence like an unwarranted appearance and eavesdropping was a normal thing to do.

'What are you doing here?' Finn stood up and made his way to Puck and pushed him out of the lounge and back towards the door.

'I knew you couldn't be banging Berry' Puck says looking back into the lounge and trying to resist Finn shuffling him out.

'Will you just go and I'll explain later' Finn snapped at Puck, quietly growling at ear level.

Puck definitely got the message thanks to Finns grip on his arm getting tighter.

'Rachel's fathers are in there and they don't know'

'Ahh! sorry Hudsie' Puck laughed. 'I'm kidding he totally is' he shouted into the lounge.

'Shut up you fool!' Finn managed to push Puck out and slam the door in his face before walking calmly back in to the lounge and beside Rachel who was now standing up and pacing up and down, fidgeting with the ring on her finger. Puck turning up distracted Emily ever so slightly.

'Can somebody _please_ tell me what is going on?' Emily did not look pleased.

'Fine! But it's not Cassie's fault and you can't let the repercussions fall on her. We are all she has' Rachel started rambling, her voice all shaky. Finn held her to him tight in solidarity.

'Look, there is an easy explanation for this' Finn added, but before he could continue he got cut off.

'Here's the thing Ms Emily' Hiram stood up and went over to Finn and patted him really hard on the shoulders.

'Finn here didn't ask our permission before he asked our little Strawberry to marry him so we held back the funds and then we went on our expedition making the planning a difficult.' Finn nervously smiled back at Hiram.

'They didn't want to let on that their struggling and all this happened. Our baby girl is too proud' Leroy said brushing his hands on Rachel cheeks as she mouthed a thank you.

'That doesn't explain what your friend said Finn' Emily was confused now. They seemed like a couple, a really cute one, and only recently were they more affectionate with each other than before but she also had a nagging feeling that they weren't being completely honest. For starters, they never really mentioned anything directly related to the wedding. Like, wouldn't a usual bride-to-be mention dresses or have magazines lying around? Wouldn't one of them mention a venue or some sort of brochure? But then again, if they were just putting on a show, they wouldn't really be _that _affectionate with each other and she wouldn't be wearing an actual engagement ring, would she? She'd met Finn's parents and they spoke of the engagement and wedding too, and her fathers made a good point. They wouldn't all lie, right? Then there's always what the Mohawk guy said. None of it was making sense but she was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

'Oh Noah was just being his usual crude self' Rachel nervously chuckled.

'You know, implying 'you know' in front of fiancé's parents like to make it seem like I don't hurt Rachel' Even Finn was losing himself in what he was trying to imply but it seemed like Emily was buying it.

'Well it's not as though neither of your parents don't know what happens in relationships' she laughs not noticing the awkwardness because Finn and Rachel hadn't gone there yet and her fathers most certainly did not need to be told it.

Cassie's tired cries are what divert the attention. As Emily stands up, Rachel picks Cassie up and asks her if she wants to sleep, noting that it is in fact her naptime.

Emily picks up on Cassie's tiredness and takes it as her cue to leave, mentally noting the weirdness of the visit.

'Well, it was nice meeting you both' she motions towards Leroy and Hiram, shaking their hands.

'I'll be in touch with you both soon' she tells Finn and Rachel who are both more nervous than they would ever be from hearing those words from Emily's mouth.

As soon as she leaves, it begins.

'Would one of you two like to explain what is going on? Why are you wearing _that_ ring on _that_ finger Strawberry? What is she talking about? Wedding?' Leroy did not look happy and Finn was almost too scared to look at his face.

'Papa, Finn will explain while I go put Cassie down for her nap.' Was Rachel trying to get him killed today?

She walks over to him, looking him in the eyes she says, 'just start from the beginning and then we can tell them about us, you'll be fine' before she places a kiss on his lips, pretty much giving the last part away. Within a few seconds, he is awkwardly standing in the room, alone with both Mr Berry's giving him the death glare.

He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck too scared to look up at them.

'When did that happen son?' Hiram asks, confusing Finn.

'When did what happen?' he dumbly asks.

'That kiss, you and Strawberry? We knew it would happen someday but this is all a bit too much. You're engaged and you didn't even tell us? We didn't even know you finally became a couple.' He can sense the sadness in Hiram's tone and he sees it in Leroy's face. He's even more surprised to hear that even her fathers knew they'd become an item before they did. Were they _that_ blind?

'Well that happened only two months ago, we didn't know and it all just came together at my mum and Burt's wedding.'

'Carole and Burt got married? Give them our congratulations' Leroy says sweetly before going back to his serious face.

'They would have loved for you both to be there but…'

'We know' Hiram says and then stares at him, still waiting for an explanation for the rest.

Why has time stopped and where was Rachel?

'After the accident, when Emily first came, they said they'd take Cassie away and you obviously know that Rachel and I decided we'd take care of her.'

They were listening, clearly waiting for the engagement bit to come in.

'Well, our chances of getting custody of her are greater if we are a couple and better so if we are married and so it kind of slipped out that Rachel and I were a couple and engaged even though we weren't and then we had to pretend to be together and the lie had to be continued but now we are and they still think we're engaged even though we're not and a expect a wedding.' He hadn't even realised he rambled all that until Leroy told him to breathe and he felt Rachel stand beside him with her hand in his.

'Look Papa, Daddy, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we didn't get the chance and this all started off as a lie for Cassie's protection and it made our case stronger and we won. Then we happened making it a half truth and confusingly hard.'

'So who's ring are you wearing then?' Leroy asks.

'It's my mothers, the one my father gave her' Finn replies.

'But you said you're not really engaged and that you only got together two months ago. I'm still confused.' Hiram Berry rubs his temples with the burst of information he is receiving.

'Carole gave Finn the ring to save for someone special when she got engaged to Burt and gave it to him at the funeral. We had to make it look real, make us look convincing so Finny gave me the ring' She says smiling at him adoringly.

'A ring like that has _a lot_ of sentiment' Hiram reminds them like they don't know already.

'We know that. Rachel is someone special to me and I want her to have the ring. It may not be a real engagement ring but I hope it will be someday, when the time is right' He doesn't believe he is confessing all this in front of her fathers, _to_ her. It's not like she doesn't know already because now they _are_ in a relationship but they _are_ taking things slow and that sounded fast and forward.

Both Leroy and Hiram stood up and made their way to Finn and Rachel, Finn instinctively standing behind Rachel for protection in case her fathers were coming over to kill him for so much as touching their daughter.

'So you're both really a couple?' Leroy smiles.

'We love each other Papa, it took us a few months to see it but we do' Rachel says with so much pride.

'Strawberry, we saw it when we first met Finn at graduation and we've been waiting for this day since.' Leroy engulfs Rachel in a tight hug while Hiram just stares at Finn before giving him a small smile. How had her fathers sensed it before her?

'So you're actually not mad at us?' Finn asks cautiously.

'Son, you make our Rachel happy and that is all that matters. We're sorry we couldn't be home to support you both when you needed us' Leroy pats Finn on the shoulders, genuinely happy for Finn and Rachel.

'We are really proud of you both for taking all this on. You know how we feel about you giving up your Broadway ambitions but we see what you have here and why you did it and we understand. We're proud to call you our daughter'

Rachel is actually in tears. She knows her fathers only ever did everything they did do for her because all she ever wanted to do was be on Broadway and then it happened and she gave it up and let them down. Even if her reasons were for the better, it felt like she had chucked it all back in their faces so to hear them say that made her happy.

'We're home now and whatever our Strawberry needs, we're here to support you' Hiram places a kiss on top of his daughters head and wipes away a stray tear.

'You too Finn, you're a great man. You must make your mother so proud. Your father would have been too'

That chokes Finn up. Not only did Rachel's fathers approve him but even though Burt and Carole told him many times, for it to come from another father made it even more heart-warming.

Rachel could see Finn tear up with her father's words. She knows how much it means to him and to hear how fond of him her fathers are makes her so proud too. She honestly has the best men in her life.

She cuddles up to his side, her eyes meeting his and a smile forming on both their faces. She places a kiss on his lips before she stands beside him for a few seconds watching all the fantastic men in her life stand around her.

Finn remembers he has to deal with Puck so he breaks away from Rachel's grip.

'Baby, why don't you tell them our other news while I go talk to Puck?' he says hoping she'd fill them in on their business ambitions. They'd found a suitable place and were just waiting for the contractors to finalise details. Unexpectedly, Leroy jumps to the wrong assumption.

'Are you pregnant Rachel? We're too young to be grandparents' Leroy quizzes making both their ears burn red along with their cheeks.

'No papa' Rachel quickly replies, Finn lets out a light chuckle.

'I'll let Rachel fill you in.' he simply states to the two older men. 'I'll spend some time with Puck, need to do damage control, you spend the evening with your fathers. It's what you need.' He gives her a kiss and makes his way to Pucks hoping that he can explain things properly and maybe Puck hasn't told Quinn yet because the last thing they needs is _all_ the neighbours doubting them.

The weekend hadn't started how he'd expected but even through the hiccups, it was going to be a good one. Daddy Finn was looking forward to what was to come.

_Thank you for reading. Reviews make me smile ;)_

_#1 Fan…you got your update I hope you're happy with it Mrs B_

_#2 Fan…we've got to work harder on the convincing Mel_

_The Lea to My Groffles…you my darling are the bestest genius there is! Deny it all you like, there are more than a few of us that agree. Anyway, thank you for double/triple reading this. You may hit the review button since that's what you're waiting for :P_

_M I feel like there's some fun times coming on next chap :P Alas, it won't be K's kind of toothbrush fun (sorry K :P) I don't like to make people clean toilets with their toothbrushes!_


	16. Bonding and Beats

**DISCLAIMER: Glee isn't mine but with my dedication to it, it feels like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Apologies for procrastinating and being so late with the update. I hope you all enjoy this.:)<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week since the Berry's had stopped off for their weekend visit. Their presence in the house made the atmosphere fuller and brighter. They had taken to Finn and Rachel's news very well and accepted the family with open arms. It helped that they had known and loved Finn from before and even knew this day would come at some point. Sometimes it felt like the only two people to have been left in the dark were Finn and Rachel themselves.<p>

Emily's unexpected visit on the same day as the Berry's left Finn and Rachel feeling a little uneasy knowing that she may suspect them of their lie. Either way, they had told her the wedding would be around Christmas time, buying themselves another 6 months. What would happen then, they had not figured out but what was no longer a lie was that Finn and Rachel _are_, in fact, a couple. They had to figure out where it was going doubting that they'd actually get married in 6 months, heck, Finn hadn't even really proposed to Rachel. Emily's digging for information was more apparent now having had been in contact with the neighbours who had reported it back to Finn or Rachel. Of course, it helped that most of the neighbours believed the two were engaged, it being the only story they knew. All but one neighbour. Noah Puckerman.

Finn had told Puck the truth after he had burst in to that meeting having already been suspicious of Finn and Rachel. No matter how much of the truth Finn told Puck he refused to believe that the two were actually an item; that was until he nearly walked in on them getting further than they have before. That had become a joke, then a discussion, a tease and now and statement to their relationship for Puck. Puck, being the kind of guy he was, had trouble believing that they had been a couple for this long and hadn't got to that point. Eventually, after much protest from Rachel on not discussing her business with Puck he left them alone only bringing up innuendos and jabs when he could steal them in. Either way though, Puck truly understood the reasons behind the initial lie and vowed to support them whatever the case which was why when Emily came knocking on his door, his story telling went to epic proportions and now Finn and Rachel we're getting married at some sacred spot in Central Park. It was safe to say Puck had their backs and they were covered from the lie to the truth coming out anytime soon.

As Finn had promised, he had taken a week off of work as did Rachel. They decided to use the first two days redecorating the house to make it feel more homely to them, adding their own personal touches. Of course this meant really clearing away Sarah and Jason's things; one of the hardest things either of them had to do. Among the belongings they had found many memories attached to some of the discoveries; some too painful to take a second glance at- namely, Cassie's Book of Firsts.

They hadn't opened it since her birthday pictures and the rest after that became too painful to insert or relive because it was a book of firsts that was meant to be about firsts Cassie shared with her parents; her parents who were Sarah and Jason. Finn and Rachel both decided that they would move the book away for now, storing it away for when they were ready to complete it and share the memories with Cassie.

Sarah and Jason's sacred room was now theirs; granted they don't actually share the room properly yet but it felt like the house was finally their own home. They were no longer trespassing on someone else's property, treading waters so that they didn't harm memories or what _used to be_.

The next three days were going to be hard. For the first time, since they had had Cassie, they were away from her for three nights after Sarah's parents had offered to take Cassie for two nights. They wanted to spend some time with their granddaughter and wished to have her for more than a few hours. Making sure that they could cope as best as possible and that Finn and Rachel were also satisfied, they agreed. Making calls to check up on Cassie every few hours may not be the most ideal thing to do but they had their reasons, reasons such as being anxious parents. However, the next three days were theirs; theirs to spend together, alone or have a day bonding with friends.

Their first day was spent baking for the following day although the baking was interrupted by the occasional flour fights. Finn was learning the impressive secrets to Rachel's baking but of course, could never match the pro herself. It also gave him the opportunity to learn the ropes as they were indulging a business venture together. Their venue was sorted, decorated and ready for furnishing. With any luck, they'd have their own bakery, music workshop open within a few weeks.

The night was spent talking about the past, reliving the memories and telling each other about their childhoods. Not much of it was new to the other but they had discovered that Rachel had actually wanted to search for her birth mother. Her situation with Cassie got her thinking and she, too, would like some answers. With Finn's help, she was determined to find out who her mother was and why she had never been in contact. Finn spoke about growing up without a father figure, making him more determined to be there in Cassie's life. His father may have died when he was a few years old but it left a void that had always been there. They had both bonded over the years over this mutual loss of a parent but having discussed it properly, they realised it made them more determined to be the mother or father figure they never had. The ones that Cassie should have had, deserved, but had had taken away from her.

They were up until the early hours of the morning discussing everything and nothing until they realised they had a long day ahead of them; eventually slumbering into a deep sleep.

Spending a fun filled day with their friends and neighbours would be an awesome thing to do, a very adult thing to do, something they hadn't done in months; especially Karaoke night.

OxO

After a lie in for the morning Finn and Rachel had decided they would eventually get up and have some brunch before their little 'street party' had begun. All the neighbours had decided they would throw a little street party for the children before a karaoke session for the adults where The Smiths also got to debut their first song just as Rachel would debut her some of the pastry her bakery would offer. Everything with the bakery was set and they would officially open in a week's time.

'Hey baby' Rachel asked putting the cupcakes in a box for later.

'Yeah' Finn replied as he concentrated on sneaking some icing as he packed the boxes to a side.

'Can you stop picking at the icing please' Rachel smacked his hands away before returning her attention to the pastries and what she was saying.

'You do realise we haven't thought of what we're officially naming our little joint. We haven't even thought of what we'll actually address it as. The flyers will be ready by Friday and I'd like to clarify it before the opening on the following Friday'

Finn let out a little chuckle as he turned towards her, 'babe breathe' he said rubbing her arms.

'You know how important this is to me Finn. _To US_. I just want it all to go well and not having a name for the place kind of already throws that off balance.'

He could feel her anxiety having had the same thoughts himself. Although this business venture was something of an excitement, it was also scary. They knew that there would be students interested as some of the ones they were currently teaching had shown interest, in fact, some of the parents also had asked if could be opened to adults too.

One thing for sure was this would take up a lot of their time and required a lot of dedication. Between the hours of working at the bakery, offering lessons and finding time to spend with each other and Cassie it would be hard. It was a major commitment, one that could change many things for the good and the bad. They had already found other suitable musicians who were able to help with the teaching and also found bakers nearly as talented as Rachel. Of course, she had to show them the ropes and it was her way or the highway.

Pretending to be deep in thought, Finn suggested an idea for a name,

'How about we call it The Finchel Pastry Shop?' He tried to keep a straight face and sound like he meant it as he watched Rachel's face go from amused to serious.

'The Finchel Pastry Shop?' she asked, annoyed. 'Please tell me you're not being serious'

'What?' He asked as though he'd been offended, 'I once heard Kurt refer to us as Finchel, Finn and Rachel in one and I like it. It is ours after all'

Rachel looked him the eyes properly and could tell he was joking but she thought she'd play along.

'Yeah, ok, if you put it like that. It's a sweet name. I think I'll phone Andy now and tell him to put that into the flyers. Also tell Mercy that's what should be added to the contract' Rachel had moved away from the security of Finn's arms and picked up the phone, ready to call.

Finn's face now became one of confusion. Was she really considering it? Ok, so honestly, it was a cute concept, both their names in one but calling a pastry shop that? Seriously?

One thing was for sure, Rachel was putting off making that phone call, and she wasn't being serious. Two can play at that game.

'You know, Rach. We can combine both out names. Finchel Hurry Bakery and Beats'

'Finchel _Hurry_ Bakery and Beats?' Rachel questions with a chuckle.

'Hurry- Hudson and Berry' Finn replies without thought.

'Yeah that sounds positive' She has pretended to dial a number and is holding the phone to her ear. She watches him as he watches her. Is she really going to put those suggestions through? Is he seriously going to let her make this call?

Without her realising, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and put his hand behind him, sneakily unlocking his phone and makes a call, his eyes trained on Rachel, a small smirk building on his face.

Without warning, as her phone is held up to her ears, her ringtone blares out shocking her and hurting her ear.

'FINN!' She screams as she lunges at him and hits him on the chest. He's just enjoying the moment and having trouble controlling his laughter. He doesn't even mind that his teeny tiny girlfriend is physically attacking him.

'You could have deafened me you huge jerk' Rachel is now trying to stifle her laughter too having been caught. It still doesn't stop her from hitting him a few more times.

Given the chance he grabs her and holds her to him, both breaking into laughter.

'You were going to let me make that call' she moans.

'Hey, you're the one that picked up the phone' he retorts

'Yes, because I wanted to see how serious you were. I could tell you we're joking and then you come up with something even more ridiculous'

'Hey! Ridiculous or not, it's _cute_. Finchel Hurry. We can name our first child that, its gender neutral' He muses. He loves how every time there's a mention of their own child, she goes a little red in the face.

'Technically we've got our first but we are not naming our child that, Finn' she says softly as she gazes into his eyes.

'How about 'Sweet Notes' He chucks in.

'Oh come on Finny, who names their child 'Sweet Notes'?' it takes a few seconds before she realises what he meant.

'_Sweet Notes_, bakery and music house. I really like that Finn' the smile on his face is fixed as he watches Rachel's face light up with his suggestion.

'I'm not just a pretty face am I?' he asks teasingly.

'Seem that way' she whispers pulling him in for a kiss. It takes a few moments for passion to subside.

Pulling away they both note the time. The street party starts in an hour and they need to get all the food out and set up the band within the hour.

'You go help the boys set up the band. You boys are going to make all the ladies swoon' she teases.

'There's only one lady I'm trying to impress' Finn says as he smiles and places a kiss on her cheek before walking out.

Standing by the window as she packs the remainder of the muffins she watches Finn walk over to Sam.

How did she get so lucky she thinks to herself. 'Sweet Notes' she whispers again before piling up the trays and making her way out with them too. This evening will be interesting.

oXo

The street party started off very well. The children were all enjoying themselves and the food was going down like a treat. Everyone seemed to be getting along. The boys already had bonded over their band but the girls found it harder to gel together. However, it seemed, on this day, everyone was having a good time. Even Santana, was holding back.

The real party started at 7 O'clock. Everyone had made alternate arrangements for their children so it was a totally child free zone.

Everyone was invited back to the Puckermans' where The Smiths would debut their song. A collaborative effort of writing, mainly on Finn's part with help from Artie, the lead singer and pianist Mike, the triangle and shakers guy and Sam and Noah, the guitarists.

The drinks and munchies were out, the band was ready and the Karaoke was set for later. While the boys prepared themselves on their makeshift stage in the backyard, the girls and Blaine and Kurt sat themselves in their deck chairs and in the pool.

Rachel loved watching Finn on the drums. He looked so 'hot'. She took it upon herself to sit herself in perfect view of the drums and Finn. Santana and Tina had joined her at either side, with Sugar, Quinn and Kurt sitting across the lawn too. Mercedes, Brittany, Blaine and Sugars cousin Rory were all sat in the pool. Rory had come on a visit to the United States for a few months and was staying with her and Santana. He was proving as entertainment, thanks to his accent, to his poolside companions, especially Brittany. The wine and beers in their hands didn't seem to help the fact.

As they all watched the boys start off their song Rachel was transfixed on Finn. He, too, seemed to be watching her too, shooting her a small smirk and nose scrunch. She's watched him play the drums before, heck, she's watched him play and sing but knowing that he penned this song and watching him in his element was really playing with her heart and head. She listened intently to the lyrics as Artie sung the chorus with his soulful voice while the others provided backing vocals.

'_When trouble thinks it's found us_

_The world falls down around us_

_I promise baby you won't ever_

_You won't ever feel a thing_

_Cause I will take it on the chin_

_Eh, for you_

_So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_

_I promise you won't feel a thing_

_Cause everything the world could throw_

_I'll stand in front. I'll take the blow for you._

_For you.'_

She was there when Finn started off writing the chorus to this song, before the boys helped him build around it. She knew what he was talking about. He wrote it a few weeks after the tragedy that changed everything for them. She knew he had written it for Cassie, for her. Ever since this whole thing happened Finns determination to protect Cassie from the evils of the world or to keep Rachel away from it as much as possible was very much apparent. He swore he would never let anything or anyone hurt Cassie and even at one point, when Cassie was having a bad day, wished to take it all away from her. It was things like made her realise how much of a man Finn had become, how much he had taken on and how much he had changed from the way they were in college. True enough, those were his bachelor days, but he didn't have to take all this on, he didn't have to give up his dreams but here he was; a family man and more importantly, the love of her life.

Santana and Tina enjoyed listening to the band play but right now their attention was focused on Rachel and her intensity at watching Finn. They couldn't help but look at each other every now and then and laugh. They had both watched these two particular friends of theirs play emotional tango for years with each other and were so very pleased when they did finally get together but months on, these two were still acting like two puppies in love. The fact that they had known each other for years before should have helped move things along but No! Rachel and Finn decided to take things slower than slow should be allowed in Santana's eyes. Alas, from the looks observed on both Finn and Rachel's faces, it wasn't for too long.

'Rae, you look like you're about to tear him out of his skin, calm it Chica' Santana laughed bringing Rachel out of her fixation.

'Hmm, what?' she replied, her eyes not leaving Finn as she took another sip of her drink.

'Yeah Berry, like those predators it shows eyeing up their prey before the POUNCE and attack' Tina teases.

'Tonight's the night isn't it?' Santana's nudge gets Rachel's full attention.

'You what?' she manages.

'You and Hudson are burning holes into each other with those looks. It's fair to say your love is 'intensifying''

Rachel's cheek become a bit flushed hearing Santana, is she being too obvious?

'I don't know what you're talking about San. I was merely enjoying watching my talented boyfriend play the drums.'

'You mean fiancé?' Tina whispers, giggling at Rachel's denial.

'Yes, I meant to say Fiancé ok, it's still hard to believe sometimes ok!'

'What? That the whale is yours?'

'Santana!' Rachel scoffs 'I'll have you know that Finn is nothing like a whale. He's all muscle and man. Just because you find it hard to get anything remotely like him it doesn't mean you have to be rude about it'

'Trust me, Finn isn't exactly my type'

'That's not how I remember it' Tina laughs side glancing at Santana as her eyes grow big just as Rachel's do, only Santana's is out of annoyance and Rachel's is of amusement.

'Do tell' Rachel sits up just as the boys finish their song while everyone cheers and applauses.

'Let's just say in senior year of college Santana tried to get some Finn but he declined.'

'Hey triple C do you really want to feel the Lima Heights wrath? Carry on and you will' Santana threatens as Tina tries to feign fear.

'You tried it on with Finn?' Rachel chuckles. 'Is that when you decided to become extra bitter and sassy?' Rachel asks. They've gotten past that point in their friendships where jibes like that wouldn't even be considered a jibe but normal conversation.

'Hush it Midget. If you must know Finn is the one that turned the table for me. Seeing that' she motions towards Finn with a look of disgust on her face, 'close up made me realise he wasn't my type or 'he's' weren't altogether. Besides, when I first met him it was clear he was already taken even if it took you idjiots 6 years to realise.' Santana says it all in a matter of fact kind of way but refuses to make eye contact with Rachel who is still laughing.

'That was the second time, what about the first?' an amused Tina continues as Santana glares at her.

'That's it Chang Chang you better get ready because you're about to be Panada'd' Santana plays to get off her chair just as a laughing Tina does.

'Second time? What happened the first?' Rachel asks in bewilderment

'You wouldn't dare' Santana challenges Tina.

'Satan thought she could blackmail Finn into going on a date with her by offering him 'things' and he still rejected her' with that Tina began to make a run for it.

'I'm coming for you, you little…' Santana's screams as she chases Tina around the yard which goes noticed by everyone else amused as they watch the pair skip around the pool before Tina pushes Santana in as she lets out a string of expletives.

Rachel was having a hard time believing it, it being hilarious to her the whole time. Santana never had once mentioned it to her and Finn didn't either, that's something she would have to ask him later.

The boys have set their instruments aside and all have beers and drinks in their hands as they stand around chatting.

'I think we did good boys' Artie says holding his hands up for high-fives from all the lads.

'They all seemed to enjoy it. You've got some damn good skills my man' Sam says to Finn who thanks him with a nod

'Hudders here was in that band wasn't he? Seems we've got their golden ticket now' Puck says with pride.

'Those songs you've written for us so far are amazing and this one is golden, not to mention your drumming, brotha' Artie's preach-talk amuses the rest of the boys who laugh and agree along.

'We be getting our demo ready and we be getting it out there'

'One thing at a time' Finn says with a little chuckle. 'With everything going on I don't know if I'll have the time.'

'Don't worry, we'll figure it out, we get it done when we can fit it in' Mike adds with understanding.

'You know what? Rachel was saying how we could do band nights on Fridays, showcase new talent. I could ask her if we could play every week?'

The boys all get excited at that thought and agree to it.

'Alright my man, My girls waiting for me in the pool, laters' with that Artie rolls off towards the pool where Brittany is waiting for him. Mike and Sam follow leaving Finn and Puck standing beside the barbecue which needs to be set and used.

While Puck brings the chicken and vegetables around Finns sets the barbecue up. He turns towards Rachel for a second and catches her watching him. The last two days have made them grow closer together than before and it was like each day they learned something new about each other but not necessarily. He could tell that when she was watching them play she knew he was singing the song to her but also that he meant every word of it when it came to Cassie. That beautiful little girl had everything taken away from her before her life had truly begun and Finn didn't want anything like that to ever happen again. Of course, some things are out of his control but what he can do is protect her from getting hurt, keep her safe and give her all his love. Never had he thought that at the age of 25 he'd be where he is but he wouldn't change it for the world; Rachel and Cassie where his everything and he wouldn't hesitate for a second to step in front of a bullet for them.

'Hey, you can take your girl and run if you'd like' Puck says to break Finn out of his trance. He hands him the bowl of chicken which Finn sets on to the heated barbeque piece by piece.

'What the hell are you going on about?' Finn asks Puck. He's busy doing this and Rachel looks like she's having fun chatting with Quinn, why would the need to leave?

'You and Berry. It's disgusting. You're both undressing each other with your eyes. You might as well let it all out, I'll take care of this' Pucks crude way of talking wasn't a surprise to Finn but this just felt intrusive.

'Shut up Puckerman' Finn just replies as he turns the food on the grill.

'Come on. I'm just saying, tonight might be your lucky night' Puck nudges Finn on the arm accompanied with an eyebrow dance.

'Not that it's any of your business but it'll happen when she's ready'

'From what I know about women and how my Q acts when she wants fun-times I can tell you, Rachel is ready. Just look at how she's watching you', Puck shoots Rachel a quick wink receiving an unwelcomed look back.

'Seriously, I'm not discussing this with you' Finn looks towards Rachel and he knows what Puck is talking about but he's not going to jump the gun.

'Whatever dude. I was just trying to help a friend out. If you need the room, it's the spare one, upstairs on the left.' Puck shrugs before he gets a hit on the shoulder from Finn who just shakes his head at him.

They prepare the food and hand it all out with help from the other guys. Finn makes his way over to Rachel and sits himself beside her just as every other couple is sitting together. They all eat in relative silence; truly, food is the only thing to shut humans up. There is light chatter about children or plans for the next day; it's also at this given moment that everyone checks up on their children, including Finn and Rachel. They hold the phone between them as they both simultaneously ask Cassie's grandmother about her and how she's coping. They then ask to speak to Cassie who instantly recognises their voices and lets out her conversation of 'mamma and dadda' repetitively. They speak to her like they would anyone, not that the little toddler understands, but still, it's reassuring to hear her voice and to know that their baby girl is fine. Once the phone call is over, Rachel curls into Finn's side as they both sit on one of the pool chairs.

'Although I am enjoying all this us time, I am really missing her, Finn'

'I know. Me too. It's always too quiet. I miss her little squeaky laughs' Finn rubs little circles on Rachel's elbow as he pulls her in tighter.

'I miss hearing her call me 'mamma''

'Me too. I love hearing her call you that.' Finn looks down at Rachel who is staring back at him. She places a quick kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest again.

'Not as much as I like hearing her call you dad'. Hearing her say that brings a smile on his face and it's hard to remove. They both lay there and watch Santana and Sugar set up the karaoke machine. They've all put their names in a hat along with 'boy group' and 'girl group'. They get to choose what they get to sing. Finn dreads his name coming up but by now, thanks to Rachel finding it hard to keep to herself, that and the fact that he does a little backing vocals for the band, singing is hard to avoid or even lie about. Hopefully it doesn't come up; they have a few hours of singing and fun before they all have to disperse.

To start things off it's a duet between Sugar and Santana who sing Amy Winehouse's 'Valerie'. While Santana has the vocal range to pull it off, Sugar sounds like a cat being dragged. Of course, everyone watching is too nice to say anything negative about it so when the duo finish their duet they clap along and praise; mainly Santana.

'I really don't think she needs to be given the mic again. Maybe someone should tell her a banshee sings better than her' Rachel's criticism makes Finn laugh.

'Maybe we can leave that for you to do on another day, or even offer her vocal lessons? She can learn from the best'

'I don't think anyone can fix that' Rachel laughs.

Next up is Artie who sings The Beatles' 'Let It Be'. They know he has the vocal power but hearing him sing that stirs up all sorts of emotions in everyone, especially Finn and Rachel.

As the night moves on between conversations and laughter, Puck tries his best at doing his own version of Eminem's 'Lose Yourself' making a fool of himself, intentionally, and bringing tears to everyone's eyes from all the laughter of it. Mike gives his weak voice a hand at singing Nat King Cole's 'L-O-V-E' and Tina sings the Broadway classic 'Tonight' from West Side Story. So this wasn't a typical Karaoke mix but it was all in the jest of fun. By now the girls had all settled themselves on one side of the yard while the boys we're on the other. Rachel found herself discussing her bakery with Mercedes, home-ware and cooking with Quinn and Tina and most oddly, cats with Brittany. Apparently, she had a connection with the feline friends and they were her all-time favourite animals. This really was a good bonding session.

While they wrap up their number, Kurt and Blaine who are doing their very own version of 'For Good' from Wicked, the next name is pulled out from the hat; revealing it to be a boys number. They decide on a classic, knowing that it would not only amuse the girls but possibly entice them.

Taking their place up on stage, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Finn, Artie, Rory and Puck all line themselves up and bow their heads down waiting for the music to start. When it does, the girls instantly recognise it and start cheering and giggling. This has to be an awesome sight.

As Sam starts off with a 'Yeah' they all motion their heads up one at a time with the beats before Artie takes his role, slowly wheeling off to the centre of their make believe stage.

'_You are- my fire._

_The one- desire._

_Believe_

_When I say-_

_I want it that way'._

While Artie sings they all walk towards him slowly, taking slow steps and pretending to be in a mode of thought and feeling a lot of emotions. They leave it up to Finn to pick up the next verse as he stands centre stage. This is all just some fun and games right?

'_But we, are two worlds apart._

_Can't reach to your heart._

_When you say:_

_That I want it that way._

_Tell me why'_

As the boys all do their lame boy band points and finger clicking. Finn does an air grab while he sings his second line making Rachel giggle. The girls were finding it hard to contain themselves while watching the boys mimic typical boy band gestures, amping them up just for laughs. He watches Rachel as he sings and can't help the flutter in his heart each time she giggles or the way she's just watching him with sheer joy. It really feels good to make her feel good.

Continuing their little bounces, air grabs and hand movements they break into the chorus, the girls joining in.

_(All)_

'_Ain't nothin' but a heartache.'_

_(Finn)_

'_Tell me why'_

_(All)_

'_Ain't nothin' but a mistake.'_

'_Tell me why'_

_(Finn)_

'_I never wanna hear you say:_

_I want it that way.'_

Finishing off on the chorus the boys do a dramatic turn to walk back, facing away from the girls. Puck took it upon himself to take the next verse, being as dramatic as possible with his 'dance', motioning towards Quinn.

'_Am I, your fire?_

_Your one, desire?_

_Yes I know, it's too late._

_But I want it that way._

_Tell me why'_

Quinn held her head in her hand as she giggled away like a little school girl. At this point, Mercedes, Kurt and Santana were heaving for some air from all the laughter. That was before their own men came singing to them making them fall to the floor and literally roll.

_(All)_

'_Ain't nothin' but a heartache.'_

_(Blaine)_

'_Tell me why'_

_(All)_

'_Ain't nothin' but a mistake._

_Tell me why'_

_(Sam)_

'_I never wanna hear you say:_

_I want it that way.'_

The boys were clearly enjoying this moment, watching the girls react like teenage girls, whooping, cheering and waving their hands in the air. Just as they would have in their teen years they called out for each of the boys like little fan girls and some even shouted some obscene comments.

Slow walking towards the each of their partners they continued to sing.

_(Mike)_

'_Now I can see that we've fallen apart_

_From the way that it used to be, Yeah'_

_(Mike and Blaine)_

'_No matter the distance'_

_I want you to know,_

_That deep down inside of me'_

One thing was for sure. Blaine sure knew how to do spot on AJ moves making Kurt wither away in embarrassment.

_(Sam)_

_You are- my fire._

_The one- desire._

_You are (All) You are, You are, You are_

Sam's impression of Howie, with his hands pulling away from his face and pointing and gesturing 'one' was copied by the other boys making the moment even funnier than already was. None of the boys had let their faces fall, continuing their mode of serious singing and dancing with an air of snootiness.

_(Finn)_

'_Don't wanna hear you say'_

_(All)_

'_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake.'_

_(All)_

'_I want it that way'_

_(Artie)_

'_Tell me why'_

_(All)_

'_Ain't nothin' but a heartache'_

_(Artie)_

'_Tell me why,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake._

_Tell me why,_

_I never wanna hear you say'_

_(All)_

'_I want it that way'_

As the boys closed off on their song and turned down the dramatics the girls stood up and whistled and shouted as you would at a fan concert. Once finished the boys all began to laugh and high-five each other, congratulating the others on their success.

'We'll see you on the arena tour' Artie joked as Brittany sat in his lap giving him a kiss and playing with his hair.

'We should start off a Backstreet Boys or N*Sync tribute band, what do you ladies think' Puck laughs, Quinn in his arms giggling away at the thought.

'Oh I'd pay to see that' Tina remarks placing a chaste kiss on Mikes lips.

'It's a good thing I have it all recorded on my phone, first thing tomorrow, YOUTUBE' Sugar adds showing them all the evidence on her phone.

'You put that up and I will put yours up. Don't think I missed the opportunity to film you singing like a strangled cat' Kurt's remark causes Sugar to open and close her mouth like a fish just as everyone else is because frankly, nobody was willing to tell her the truth. 'I'm sorry' Kurt shrugs. 'Someone had to tell her. It's no point mollycoddling her from the truth. She can't sing. Besides, I'm not having a video of my husband doing those ridiculous dance moves and singing that ridiculous song go viral for the whole world to see. I have a reputation to uphold'

'Didn't see you complaining when I sung to you just now. You looked like you enjoyed it, just as much as you did the other night.' Blaine's statement makes Kurt's eyes grow like a deer caught in the headlights while everyone else around them just 'oh's' amused, hiding the laughter or just looking at anything but Kurt.

Everyone else continues to watch that as Finn and Rachel move away from the group.

'I'm so proud of you' Rachel says wrapping her arms around Finns waist. His snake around her body engulfing her closer to him.

'Proud of me for what?' he asks a little confused.

'For singing in front of everyone. You sounded really good, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling a little flustered by it'

Finn's eyes quirk up at Rachel's admission. He can see her eyes shine playfully, a little smirk breaking onto her face.

'So let me get this straight, me singing lame hits by 90's boy bands is what does it for you?' He inches his face closer to hers.

'Hey, they weren't lame. They're legends' She whispers. 'Besides, you're hot when you're singing or drumming'

She closes the distance between them, both getting wrapped up in a heated kiss. It's the sound of Mercedes's voice booming over the speaker telling them to keep the teenage love making in their own rooms that brings them out of it, red in the face and embarrassed. According to Mercedes, her chocolate thunder was about to bring the skies down and her voice required the respect and attention.

True enough, as they stood there, Finn cuddling Rachel from behind, listening to Mercedes do a very strong and powerful rendition of Alicia Keys' 'If I Ain't Got You' it felt like they had electricity flowing through their bones. Her voice stunned everyone into silence. She put her own spin on it, adding her own big notes to the very end of the song, making that powerful serge stronger. Holding her last note for a few seconds she closed off and took a bow. Sam whooped and cheered her, shouting for his 'chocolate mama' as did everyone else.

'Alright, thank you. That's how it's done. Now, last but not least' Mercedes dips her hands into the hat to bring out the last name. 'Before we take a cooling off period, Ms Rachel Berry.'

Finn watches Rachel's face light up in excitement. He knows she misses singing on the stage, hearing that applause and feeling the vibe from the audience. If anything, she deserves it the most. She is so talented, her talent deserves to shine brighter than the stars out there but she had given that opportunity away. He knew what that felt like. But unlike him, he knew it was a bigger deal to her so watching her excitement made him feel happy.

Walking onto the stage she realised how much she had missed this. True enough, she gave up her dream herself for the better but it didn't mean she wouldn't miss the stage, the sound of the audience, the lime light. She did study her life for it after all.

The last time she was on a stage singing was at Carole and Burt's wedding, but she had Finn by her side and it lead to one of the best moments of her life. Standing in front of everyone, all eyes trained on her, her eyes only focused on one person. Finn.

His smile and loving gaze at her made those nerves fade away, his encouragement giving her the boost she needed. She was a born performer, she had performed a dozen times but never to a crowd that was made up of her friends. People that she considered important. Never before had she sung in front of a boyfriend, especially TO the boyfriend. It intimidated her a little, but she knew exactly what song she wanted to sing to him and required some help.

'San, Tina, would you mind doing the backing vocals on this?' delighted, her two friends got up and made it to her side, starting off the harmonising.

'Ok, I know this isn't meant to be one of those moments but I'd like to dedicate this song to my fiancé, Finn.' She smiles at him as he reciprocates one back. It's like there is nobody else around, just the two of them sitting under the stars. Her eyes lock with his, she begins to sing.

'_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak'_

He can feel the power of her voice. It's the only sound he hears and it sounds like an angel singing to him. He can feel her every word and he knows, when she's singing, she's speaking to him.

'_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart'_

She's pretty sure she can't fall any deeper in love but every time she looks at him, every moment she spends with him, she is proven wrong. There is something about Finn Hudson that made her feel like a lightweight. It's always been there but in the last 6 months, it's actually come to her notice and more so since they became one.

'_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You're there when I call_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be_

_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down'_

As cheesy as it sounds, he's pretty sure he knows why she is singing this to him. Because every word she sings, he feels it too. Some mornings he'd wake up asking if all this was a dream or whether it was all real. There are some things he'd change, for example, he'd do anything to give Cassie her parents. But everything with Rachel? He wouldn't change it at all. He figures that maybe, eventually, if things hadn't happened how they have they still would have found the road to each other. They were always each other's call.

'_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart, oh_

_Falling apart'_

She has never been as sure of anything in her life. The way he is watching her she can tell he feels the same. Just from the way he is looking at her, the love in his eyes can be seen ten folds. He was definitely the only man for her, not that she doubted it all, but he was definitely worthy of being _that_ man.

Singing her last note she hadn't even realised she made it to Finn's side. As she relaxed the mic to her side Finn took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

'I love you, you know that?' He whispers to her, not letting his warm amber eyes leave her chocolate brown ones.

'I love you too' She whispers back before they meet for another passionate embrace.

'Get a room' Puck shouts, welcoming himself to a smack on the arm from Quinn.

Rachel breaks away from Finn and leans on his shoulders as she is at his height now that he sitting on a stool, their cheeks resting on each other, a little embarrassed at being caught in their PDA again.

'What is it with you two? It's like you've only just met and are still getting to know each other.' Mercedes teases. Finn and Rachel share a knowing look before they laugh it off.

'We're just excited about life and love' Rachel says, she doesn't even know where that's come from.

'Yeah sure you are' Santana adds suggestively, shooting Finn and Rachel a wink.

'Whatever, you can sang missy' Artie changes the subject swiftly, praising Rachel's singing, making her blush.

'Seriously, for a small person you have some lungs on you. What a voice!' Mercedes sings her praise too making Rachel's smile grow.

'She wasn't a Broadway star for no reason' Finn reminds them.

'Thank you' Rachel says humbly 'that's a real honour coming from the two of you. Mercy, you gave me chills with your singing. You should do it more often'

'What like you? Between being a business manager and the kids and home I don't have time for that. I gave that dream a long time ago. It's all good though. I have three beautiful children and a wonderful husband.'

'I know where you're coming from. I get you totally. But Finn and I were thinking.' She looks at Finn who raises his eyebrows as to say 'really?'

'On Fridays we keep the shop open later than usual. Have music nights, anyone who wants to sing comes to showcase their work. You all have lovely voices and we could do with drumming up that sort of interest. Mercy, it would be the perfect place to show off your voice. Maybe The Smith's can be our house band or we can start our own little Glee club. All of us'

Rachel beams in excitement with her idea, Finn agreeing. Most of them seem to agree with them; all but a few of the usual pessimists.

'Oh here she goes again with one of her obscene ideas' Kurt scoffs.

'A glee club? What are we? People of the 80's?' Santana adds.

'Come on guys, it might be fun. We're all awesome singers and maybe if we tried to sing together we could make it work. Just a little fun' Brit says, making sense for the first time they've all known each other.

'Brits right. If we can do that, we can encourage the children to take part too. To be enthusiastic. Who knows? Maybe we can get people to donate to the club and help fund it?'

They all consider it and continue to talk about it, agreeing that one day, they will try to sing as a glee club. They might just surprise themselves with their combination of voices, and it might shine the light on others too. They jump from this conversation on to ones about styles of music they could sing before discussing numerous other music related topics. Somehow, as the conversations go on, it comes back to their high school and college years and how they met their partners.

'The first time I saw Q I knew I had to tap that. Granted it was in high school and I was the stud and she was the head cheerleader, it was just meant to be' Puck observes his now wife as he reminisces about their high school years. Apparently they played hard to get with each other but somewhere along the lines Quinn gave in.

'You make us sound so romantic Noah.' Quinn laughs. 'He may not always seem like it but underneath that 'tough' exterior is the sweetest man' Puck looks offended at those words but breaks when his wife kisses him and rests her head on his chest. They fail to notice everyone else look at each other, amused at the idea of Noah Puckerman being the sweetest man; that's if the sweetest man had the crudest of way to talk and he was so fixated in everything to do with the intimacy between people.

'How about you two?' Rachel asks Sam and Mercedes. 'Where did you both meet? The first time you saw each other?'

Sam and Mercedes look at each other and share a laugh.

'Well, the first time I saw Sam was when I was at a business major class at college. I was looking out on the field because the professor was boring me and there my Sam was. He had his shirt off which brought my attention to his physique'

Sam uncovers his 6 pack and taps at it, winking at Mercedes making her blush.

'I caught her staring at me. There was something about the look in her eyes that intrigued me. This happened a few more times before one day I was standing outside a lecture hall and could hear this voice. I followed it and it led me to Mercedes.'

He places a kiss on her cheeks as she takes his hand.

'The rest as you say, is history' they both chuckle.

The group turns towards Mike and Tina.

'Long story short. Our Asian parents being Asian set the two of us up on a date in our senior year of high school. We both were reluctant but we clicked on out first meet. For once both our parents did something right. We went to college together. She to study drama and me to study dance and here we are' Mike rounds their story up nicely.

'How about the two of you? Did you know the first time you both saw each other?' Brittany asks from Arties lap.

'Oh God, not that story again' both Santana and Kurt say in unison, sharing a chuckle.

'Well you know our story. We were set up on a date by Sarah and Jason which ended up being a disaster. We were friends for a few years before we actually started to develop feelings for each other'. Rachel runs through the story they've told everyone else, the one that's part of their lie.

'But did you know when you first saw him, did you feel anything special?' Brit asks again. 'The first time I saw Artie roll into our dance studio I knew he was the one for me. The look he gave me said it all, it was like this bright spark only I could see, like a unicorn sprinkling some magic on us' Brittany looks down at Artie and brushes his cheeks.

'Well the moment Rach opened the door when I went to pick her up for our disastrous date she did make me lose my speech momentarily. Something about her big brown eyes, framed with those long lashes and her lips. Not to mention she was wearing this hot dress' Finn looks at Rachel who is laughing at the memory of what followed.

'Truth be told, even if he came casually dressed for the date he did intrigue me. For a second I thought we had a really good chance' Rachel laughs.

'You know that's not the first time you saw her Finn. Remember that time we were on the campus coffee shop and Jason couldn't stop talking about some girl he saw?'

Finn's eyes furrowed in confusion before he remembered what Mike was talking about. 'I've supressed that for the longest time. Thanks for bringing it up.' He jokes.

'So when was the first time you saw me?' Rachel asks playfully.

'Well as Mike was saying. Jason was going on about some girl he met a few times on campus and wanted to ask her out. He was boring me so my eyes wandered off to a girl sitting in the shade under a tree reading a book. She was petite, had brown hair and a beautiful face. For some reason my attention kept going back to her' he smiles at her watching her take it all in.

'Why haven't you mentioned this before?' She asks him quietly.

'Probably because when he pointed you out Jason told us you were Sarah, the girl he was interested in, her best friend and that you were way out of his league.'

Finn's face falls with slight embarrassment. 'Is that true?' Rachel questions.

'That was until he needed a friend to go on double dates with him and Sarah. I just didn't see the point in mentioning it, especially since after that date, he was right.'

'You know that's not true Finn. You want to hear something funny? The first time I saw you was during the second year of college. You were sitting with some of the guys and Jason on the lawn just chucking around a football. I kept noticing you but always thought that guys like you didn't go for girls like me. Especially since I had seen some of the girls you used to hang out with. They were everything the polar opposite of me. I pointed you out to Sarah once too but she laughed it off.'

'I was never interested in them' Finn quips.

'I don't know, when you turned up at my door I found it hard to believe that the guy that had always intrigued me was the one standing at my door. You didn't help my impression of you by turning up late and then by making that phone call'

They both laugh at that as does the rest of the group.

'You guys are so sick with your sickening cliché love stories' Sugar jumps in, resentment getting the better of her.

'No need to be bitter now, your moments somewhere around the corner dear cuz' Rory teases.

Finn returns to his attention to Rachel again.

'How comes you've never told me?' he brushes his fingers through her hair as she does the same to his.

'Same reason why you didn't. Girls like me don't get guys like you. And it was irrelevant'

'Guess what? You got me? More than you know'

'And you know you are more than worthy of me. It's more the other way around, I don't deserve you' Rachel tells him. They lock lips once again to the moans from everyone around, this time just making them laugh.

'Guys, it's nearly eleven. Some of us need to head off to relieve the sitters' Sam informs them to which they all get up.

'How about one last song? I know the perfect one for this' Tina asks.

'Rach and Santana, you can take this one, we'll back you up.' All the girls make the way to the 'stage' leaving the boys to watch; this being their girl band moment.

Before making her way to the rest of the girls Rachel whispers 'I'll show you just how worthy' in Finn's ears, leaving him to ponder what she meant as she makes her way to the stage.

'_The beats start and they begin to sing, Rachel and Santana taking the lead._

_I think it was the summertime_

_When I laid eyes on you_

_I didn't even know your name_

_Somehow we'd end up in the same room_

_It never crossed my mind_

_I never saw you like that_

_I should've listened to my best friend_

_She knew it would be a perfect match'_

She should have listened to Sarah when she said Finn was a perfect match for her. As cliché as it was, this song was perfect for them.

'_It's a typical love story_

_Started out as friends_

_We met way back when_

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard'_

True enough, neither of them saw it coming. In fact, out of all the couples standing in the yard, this story was all them. Everyone else around them started off dating. They started off as friends and it was true. Being best friends helped more than they knew.

'_I always made up some excuse_

_Saying you that weren't my type_

_Didn't want to face the truth_

_Didn't want to cross that line_

_'til one day I saw you_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_You were flirting with some girl_

_And inside I thought I would die_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a typical love story_

_Started out as friends_

_We met way back when_

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard'_

While Santana sang Rachel made her way to Finn and started to dance with him, as did the other girls and their partners.

'_Can't believe its happening_

_When I least expect it_

_My prince under disguise_

_How you fooled me with those eyes_

_When I feel like letting go_

_In your arms is where I know_

_I am wrong_

_From the beginning we always belong_

_It's a typical love story_

_Started out as friends_

_This is how it ends_

_This is just a typical love story_

_The boy you never wanted just steals your heart_

_I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard'_

Both Rachel and Santana finished the song, dancing around together. This was one time they could be free or responsibilities and have a laugh and they were all taking it to their best ability.

For Rachel and Finn though, once again, it was moments like this made them eye openers, bringing about revelations and making them fall even more in love with the other. They may have discredited the other when they spotted the each other initially, but it just shows that somewhere from the beginning they've always belonged. Though they both thought they weren't deserving of the other or the other was out of their league, fate made plans for them to find each other. One way or another, they met and fell in love, with or without knowing it and here they were today.

Clearing up and saying their goodbyes they all agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning. Making their way to their house Finn and Rachel felt more elated and besotted with each other than they had before. Something was different about tonight and some things were about to change.

Walking into the house and closing the door behind them, Rachel set aside her keys, her eyes locked with Finns, her fingers woven with his before leading Finn up the stairs and into their bedroom.

OxO

Morning came and the new phase in Rachel and Finn's relationship intensified their love for each other for the better, it was something between them and only them. Rachel was more than happy she waited for that moment and that Finn was the one to share it with.

Eventually, they made their way to the coffee shop for breakfast with the others, finding Santana already waiting there. Hand in hand they went and sat in the booth, closer than before, making Santana suspicious.

A smile formed on her face before she realised what it was.

'This shit just got real didn't it? You took my Berry's cherry didn't you?' She remarks to Finn as Rachel warns her to keep her voice down.

'Will you be quiet Santana. Its none of your business'

'He did, didn't he?' She stares at Finn who has his eyes downcast.

Puck chooses that moment to walk in, Quinn talking to someone outside.

'What's up?' He greets. He spots the grin on Santana's face and faces towards Finn and Rachel, noticing how red they both are in the face.

'It happened didn't it? Hudson got some didn't he? That's my boy' He says crudely holding out his hand for a high-five which Finn doesn't return.

'Will you shut up and sit down. It's nobody else's business but ours' Finn says sharply with Rachel nodding along.

'Hey it's no biggie' Puck laughs.

'Yes it is' Santana responds quirking an eyebrow.

'Serious Berry? Got to give it to you man' Puck says to Finn. 'Noah!' Rachel scolds.

'You both need to stop. It's out business not yours. We're here for breakfast so let's leave the stuff in the bedroom in the bedroom' Rachel tells them making Santana spit out her coffee on Puck and Finn laugh. Payback was bitch.

'Hey, what the hell? Just because we could tell you guys were acting like horny teenagers yesterday, anyone with a brain could tell'

'Can we drop it now?' Finn hisses at the two opposite him.

'Yes we can. Welcome to womanhood Rae' Santana holds out her hand accompanying her smirk towards Rachel who scoffs and refuses to shake it.

This in turn makes Santana and Puck laugh harder and Finn and Rachel to blush deeper. Thankfully, it's at this moment Quinn, Tina and Mike walk in with their children. With the other couples and children arriving one by one, filling up the unprepared coffee shop, the conversation topic takes a change, everyone else oblivious to the previous convo between the four.

Breakfast was good. It really had been a good bonding experience with everyone, the night before and the morning after. In two days, they get Cassie back and they couldn't wait. In a week Sweet Notes was due to open and there was a lot of preparation.

One thing was for sure. Finn and Rachel had each other, for better or worse, and they were ready to take on the world as one.

Life for Finn and Rachel is about to get bigger and fuller.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are welcomed and much appreciated :D<em>

_**Songs Used: **_

_**The Script- You Won't Feel A Thing**_

_**Backstreet Boys- I Want It That Way**_

_**Demi Lovato- Lightweight**_

_**Katharine McPhee- Lovestory**_

_Erm, lets the Crazies teasing begin._

_Thanks for waiting for this E, Mel and S. I got there eventually._

_M- I told you there'd be funtimes ;)_


	17. Admission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters**.

* * *

><p><em>Firstly, apologies with the lack of updates. Lets just say this chapter was a being a right old BLEEP and lack of imagination and stimulation was getting to me. Alas to say, a few new candids (can you gets which?) gave me the inspiration and this came about. I hope you all enjoy this and thanks for sticking with it.<em>

_This chapter is dedicated to Sara and E. I hope this makes both of your day better_

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had never felt more connected or complete as they did at this time in their lives. It felt like everything had begun to fall into place. Cassie was ever growing and more mischievous by the day, keeping both Rachel and Finn on their toes.<p>

It had been just over a month or so since Sweet Notes had officially been opened to the public and so far it was proving to be a hit. Rachel's cakes and pastries were selling like hotcakes and the musical lessons offered were successful with many of the local children and their parents. Both Finn and Rachel were alternating their working time between the bakery and teaching while also providing private lessons. With the help of employees and some of their neighbours it eased the tension a little. Sometimes it felt like they had both bitten off more than they could chew with all the commitments they had taken on at once. With the hours put into their jobs, spending quality time with each other was proving to be hard and they missed that. At times it felt like they weren't having enough family time with Cassie, something both Finn and Rachel emphasised as an importance to their little family. The stress of it all caused a few arguments between them every now and then but in the end they'd figure it was over petty little things and caused by the pressure of everything happening at once and it being a new change to them that they had to be patient about.

It was on a rare Sunday that both Rachel and Finn were able to take their little girl out for an actual day out, something that hadn't happened in a while. Thanks to Santana and her random sweet moments they were now in Madison Square Gardens, in their seats, waiting to watch Disney on Ice.

'I don't know who is more excited about this Finn, you or Cassie?' Rachel laughed as she sat the 18 month old between her and Finn. Finn was looking around like a child in a candy store, bug eyed and all giddy.

'Can you blame me? All the Disney characters are going to be here. Dancing on ice. ON ICE!' he exclaimed. 'I get to see Disney characters come to life, in the flesh'.

'Finn you do know they're just people in costumes. None of the Disney characters are real' Rachel teased as she tried to keep Cassie in her seat; Cassie on the other hand was too busy trying to be active, as a 18 month old should be. Rachel had begun to think that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas.

'Ok, honestly, it's just something different and I'm excited to be able to spend the day with my two gorgeous girls' Finn supplied honestly. 'Plus, isn't it every kid's dream to go to Disney? To have their favourite characters come to life? This is the closest we get and for now, it's the closest Cassie gets to her favourites, Flynn and Rapunzel'

'I understand what you're saying' Rachel replied to Finn as she watched him brush Cassie's hair with is hands as he told her this. 'You're amazing you know?' she leaned over to place a kiss on his lips before pulling back.

'What was that for?' Finn asked, dazed slightly.

'Just. Just for being you and being so thoughtful' the lights began to dim down and everyone was asked to prepare for the start of the show.

For the most part, they enjoyed watching the likes of Beauty and the Beast; Cinderella and the Prince, Aladdin and Jasmine and The Lion King come out and sing their signature songs and skate beautifully; Finn and especially Rachel singing along to what they knew.

Although they were enjoying watching and singing along with the princesses as they came out and danced with their princes or other notable characters, the running commentary and teasing hadn't exactly been left behind.

'You seem to be enjoying this one particularly' Rachel stated to Finn as she watched him gawp at Ariel in her little shell bikini, skating around the ice rink with Sebastian. All the princesses wore shortened versions of their signature outfits revealing quite a bit of flesh.

'Hmm, did you say something?' Finn asked not removing his gaze from the stage.

Rachel thwacked him hard on his arm making him turn sharply at her with a look of being wounded and annoyed.

'Baby, what was that about?' he shrieked looking around to see if anyone had seen that. Rachel had now crossed her hands on her chest and huffed back into her seat refusing to look at him and focus on the stage.

'Just keep watching Ariel, Finn. Clearly you were much more interested in her than what I had to say'

'Huh?' Finn was now confused, what was he meant to do other than watch what was happening on stage. He continued to stare at Rachel waiting for an answer; she was still refusing to talk to him.

'Rach, what's up with you?' he whispered edging a little closer to her. Cassie was busy waving her light up wand and watching the movements and bright colours in front of her to notice that the two adults around her were acting like children.

'One minute I'm watching Ariel and the next minute you hit me on the arm really hard' he continued.

'You weren't watching you were drooling over her' Rachel informed Finn sharply.

'Babe, I was watching just as I have been everyone else. What makes this any different?'

Rachel turned to look at him and give the death glare as though he should know what just left his mouth was complete bull.

'What do you take me for Finn? I was talking to you and you didn't even hear me'

He knew he'd put his foot in it. Yeah Ok, Ariel was in a tiny bikini and her body is hot and he is a guy but that doesn't mean anything, especially anything for Rachel to get into a huff.

'You think I was staring at Ariel?' he shifted in his seat moving closer towards Rachel so he could rest his arm on the back of her chair over Cassies. She shifted a little further into her corner of her chair and away from him. This was totally the wrong place for an argument to ensue, there were kids about, and totally not the day; this was supposed to be their day, their family time.

'I don't think, you were' She sighs in an upset tone. She did mention it as a joke to start off with but when she realised he was watching Ariel more than he should it ticked something off in her. She knew in her heart that her jealousy was really unnecessary but she couldn't help it. Honestly, she wished she had a body like that herself. Any wonder why he was staring?

'Rach, will you look at me?' Finn pleaded waiting for her to look at him, God, she was stubborn. He began to play with her hair, stroking it to the ends and curling it in his fingers.

'She may be in a shell bikini but she's not exactly my type of girl' he smiled slightly hoping Rachel was listening and softening up. Ok, from the fact that she still wasn't responding maybe it wasn't a good idea to mention the shell bikini because that obviously says he was looking. Then again, you could always counter argue that he wasn't blind.

'Rach, please, listen to me. This is meant to be our family day' he sounded sad and that pulled at the little strings in Rachel's heart, maybe she was being a bit too harsh. She turned her head to him slightly but her eyes wouldn't meet his. She stared at Cassie and watched her eyes revel in the joy of Ariel dance with all the other sea people. She loosened her arms and stretched one out to play with Cassie's locks while Finn still played with hers.

'There is only one girl I have eyes for and nothing will ever change that. Not even a mermaid!' he noticed a little smile tug at her lips so he continued. 'You may know her; she's beautiful, strong and sexy. She's got gorgeous brown hair and big brown eyes with llama lashes. She also has the most perfect nose and lips and legs that go on for days' her smile had now cracked through and her cheeks were getting redder by the second. 'In fact, you might have seen her when you've looked at your reflection' he smiled, inching closer to her, his face right by her ears.

She turned to look him straight in his eyes, their noses millimetres apart. 'You're so cheesy' she nudged him making him laugh.

'Cheese or not, I mean it. You're the only one for me' He'd won her over, so placed a quick kiss on her lips before she held his face in her hand as she moved away slightly.

'I know Finny, I'm sorry' she apologised. He placed a kiss on her forehead once more before resting his against hers for a few seconds. He wrapped his arms around her as much as he could pulling her in towards him, essentially hugging Cassie while she was in her seat too.

They continued to sit like this and watch the show with the occasional exchange of words and sing along until Belle appeared on stage.

'You know, in recent years, every time I've watched Beauty and the Beast, Belle has reminded me of you' Finn tells Rachel with a smile.

'Funny that, Beast has always reminded me of you' she teases as Finn displays a wounded look on his face.

'Ouch Berry, that hurt' he looked down at Cassie who was staring back up at him. 'Hear how mean mummy is baby? Guess who won't be getting cuddles or kisses anymore' he joked unwrapping himself from Rachel and holding on to Cassie only. They had become accustomed to addressing each other as Cassie's mum or dad publicly in recent weeks. It started to feel more natural now that it was what Cassie actively referred to them as, though she had picked up 'Fi' and 'Ray'.

It was now Rachel's turn to pout. 'I didn't mean it in a bad way.' She explains as Finn shoots a look as if to say 'how many other ways can you mean that?'

'It's just that you have always been this big, cuddly guy with a tough exterior but really, you're a softie inside. Kinda like Beast. It seems like a sufficient answer and it is what actually made her think of Finn when she saw Beast. Of course, her Beast was the handsomest you'd ever find.

'Hmm, do you think she's redeemed herself Cass?' he asks Cassie, the little girl ignoring him, too busy watching the going-on's on stage. He smiles back at Rachel who is laughing at him.

'What makes you think of me when you see Belle?' Rachel asks Finn, intrigued at what it could be other than the obvious brunette locks.

'Her strength, her bravery, her willingness to love beyond what is seen' he answers rapidly 'and the hair, the beauty' he trails off with a smirk.

'Well thank you Finny bear.' She is still in awe with regards to the similarities he says she shares with Belle. Did he really think those things? because she certainly didn't see herself like that.

'I always related to Belle in terms of determination and feeling like I was alone in this provincial town with just my fathers, even then, they were busy with work and providing me with what I needed. I'm rather surprised you likened her to me too' she says matter of fact-ly.

'But the reasons why you relate yourself to her are very different to mine. You've never been alone babe, you've always had your friends; your own little family. You had me, you HAVE me and Cass'

'I know' she whispers in a low voice. 'I mean it Rach. Your strength and bravery has always been something I've admired, even in those days we wouldn't dare consider each other as friends. But in the last year or so it's been so apparent and even so in the last few months. It's what makes me love you even more, every day. The strength and bravery to get to Broadway and to leave it, to take on everything that has been thrown at us, to bring us Sweet Notes, that's not something just anyone can do. That's something only the best can do. You, to me, are like Superwoman. Even better than that'

He knows she doesn't believe a lot of what he is telling her. She still has trouble believing that she is pretty and damn sexy and he makes it a point to tell her every day until she starts believing it. Nobody has to tell her she is talented when it comes to her voice, that's one thing she shouts from the rooftops. Her other issue has always been her confidence when it comes to letting others in. He knows when she's told him that she felt alone and like an outsider throughout much of her life, seeking acceptance. She had Sarah and eventually made friends along the way when she left school but it still left her feeling alone. He knows for a fact that her fathers not always being around and not having a mother figure in her life is something that has deeply affected her. She's told him time and time again, the importance of her being what she didn't have to Cassie; to make sure that Cassie always had someone to turn to, someone to trust and someone she could talk to at any given time. He knows what it's like to have one of the parent figures missing in your life. He knows how hard it must have been not to have Rachel's mother around just as much as he knows how his life was hard without his father. Though both their parents provided the utmost love and care, there were some things that only a mother or a father could teach them or talk to them about that were missing.

'Rachel, I need you to know that you've never been that lonely girl in a provincial town. You've always been the one everyone wanted to be, the one everyone wanted to know, the one everyone loves. You've been an inspiration to many people, to the young and the old. You're an inspiration to me. You're love, determination, intelligence and talent used to intimidate me but now they're everything that makes you the most special to me.'

She'd heard enough of these speeches from Finn in the last few months; she used to get them from Sarah and Santana and Kurt, but when he says it, she seems to believe it a little. She has trouble believing it, that someone can attribute so many strong words like 'intelligent', 'strong' or 'brave' to her. She has never seen herself in that way but when Finn tells her, she begins to accept it a little. When he tells her she is 'beautiful', 'sexy' or 'hot' she ignores it, but lately, he tells her more often she has noticed and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, the boy she thought would never see her that way or she would never have actually does mean it. Sometimes, the truth is hard to accept, especially a truth like having someone like Finn by her side.

Rachel finally turns her head up to look Finn in the face having had been picking out at the hem of her top while she listened to Finn. This man was amazing and he didn't even know it she thought. Leaning over she placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips to shut him up before he could say anymore.

'I am so glad I found my Beast, my saviour, my prince' she sounded so sappy but she didn't care, she meant it. She locked their lips together again; the only thing to break them apart was the mumble of another parent telling them to mind their public display of affections since they were in public and around children. Having been pulled back to reality and offering the offended parent an apology and a chuckle they relaxed back in their seats, hand in hand. Cassie seemed too taken aback by the skating and movements accompanying 'Beauty and the Beast' to even realise the work her presence and predicaments were causing. Sometimes, fate worked in funny ways, making it as though the main victim was at a disadvantage, wronged in life but in a twisted way, they turn out to be the greatest gift, rewarded with the greatest gifts too.

Their personal favourite was watching Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel close off the show which made Cassie very excited. Though they had been singing along to most of the songs, this is the one they decided to really get into. It being Cassie's favourite too, she too enjoyed listening to Finn and Rachel sing along. Weirdly enough, this tale was theirs and had become special to the three of them over the year.

Once the show was over they had made their way to the merchandise shop hoping to get Cassie a Disney Princess costume or something else to accompany her light up wand and crown. While they fussed over Cassie they hadn't noticed Emily standing a few feet behind them. Feeling a sudden tap on her shoulder, Rachel turned around to see who it was.

'Emily, hi, how are you' Rachel rushed out startled to see their case worker standing before her. Finn, too, looked as though he was taken aback; they were both pretty sure the unscheduled stops didn't take place in places like this, at times like this, unless this was stalking.

'Hello Rachel, Finn. How is Miss Cassie doing' Emily asked brightly as she took a hold of Cassie's hand, playing with it as she waited for answer.

'Cassie's good, aren't you Cassie?' Finn asked as he held Cassie in his lap, Rachel standing beside him. 'We came to see Flynn and Rapunzel, didn't we Cass? Finns tickle on Cassie's belly makes her chuckle before they all return their attention to Emily who is being tugged at. Neither Finn or Rachel noticed the little child behind her.

Pulling the child to the front, Emily introduced him. The child was around four or five years of age, had short brown hair and strikingly bright brown eyes with dark, long lashes. 'This is my son, Alex. Say Hi to Rachel, Finn and Cassie, Alex' Emily encouraged.

Rachel got down to Alex's level and held her hand out to the shy boy and introduced herself. 'Hello Alex, I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you. Did you see the Princes and Princesses today?'

The little boy nodded. 'Did you enjoy it?' She asked. Again, he nodded. He retreated behind his mother again so Rachel stood back up and placed a hand on Finn's arm.

'Alex is a little shy when he wants to be' Emily laughs as she stokes her son's hair. 'He is usually a man of mayhem'

'I can imagine' Finn chuckles 'Little Cassie here can be a little mischief maker too' he tells Alex. 'You both just like to keep us all busy don't you?' his gentle approach and soft voice brought Alex out from behind his mother and to her side, slowly warming to the strange trio.

Finn and Rachel weren't used to Emily being so informal around them so this was a strange oddity to them, not quite knowing where it was going. Awkward.

'So…' Rachel started after a few moments silence. 'Is this one of those unscheduled stops?' she had to ask since the question was plaguing both hers and Finn's minds.

'Oh no, God no' laughs Emily as they all shuffle down the line of customers. 'I brought Alex to Disney on Ice as a reward for doing so well in his first week at pre-school. We we're sitting a few seats behind you. Thought we'd come over and say hello'

Feeling slightly reassured, both Rachel and Finn relaxed.

'Oh right' a relieved chuckle escapes Rachel's mouth 'we thought that it would be odd if it was' looking up at Finn she sees him nod with a small smile.

'I actually couldn't stop watching you three while we sat behind you.' Emily admitted. Finn and Rachel exchanged a look, both raising their eyebrows and wondering how creepy that sounded.

'Sorry, I know that sounded out of bounds but it's just that you make such an adorable little family and then you were both singing along and just sounded so good. You both have beautiful voices you know, work exceptionally well together, like heavenly'

Both Rachel and Finn hadn't even realised that they were being so loud and wondered how many others had noticed their singing along, shyly the both thanked Emily as they got to the top of the queue.

'Come to mummy, baby' Rachel takes Cassie off of Finn so that he can get the stuff. He ends up buying her a miniature Belle costume and a cute little Tangled t-shirt. HE also buys himself and Rachel matching Beauty and the Beast key-rings. Emily and Alex are on the next till buying some Cars goods and other items. Emily's ears pique at hearing Rachel refer to herself as mummy and then showing Cassie what 'Daddy' got for her. The times she has interviewed or observed them, she hadn't noticed any titles they'd refer to themselves with regards to Cassie. She was so unsure and uncertain about them, like, she had a nagging feeling that they were potentially a couple but initially, things just seemed thrown together. She doubted if Finn and Rachel were a couple before, but those doubts had gone now.

'Look at what daddy got you Cassie' Rachel holds up the small Tangled t-shirt and smiles brightly at it. 'I can't wait to put it on you' she giggles and places a kiss on Cassie's cheek. She scolds Finn for trying to buy a few more items while he argues back.

'What? Daddy's favourite girl deserves to be spoilt, right Cassie?' He teases.

'One, what about this favourite girl? And two, you won't be saying that when she's asking you for everything in the Toy'R'Us catalogue or when she wants you to buy her the latest designer handbags' Rachel teases, handing Cassie back to Finn who is now reconsidering his spoiling his favourite girl.

'There's an age limit to the spoiling, I think we'll keep it to three and no kid of mine is getting designer handbags' he tells Cassie, poking her little nose. 'Oh, and you know you're my favouritest girl babe, and you get my spoiling in other ways' he says with a quirked eyebrow, boyish smile and poke to her nose too.

'Oh my God Finn, you're such guy sometimes, a cheesy one at that' Rachel nudges him slightly on the side making him chuckle as they move away from the merchandise area.

'I am a guy and the cheese is au naturel' Finn counters as they both work together to put Cassie's light jacket on her.

Yes, whatever doubts Emily had about these two being a couple before was now long gone. They were obnoxiously cute and perfect and it would have to be extremely hard to feign that.

She made her way over to them to say goodbye before she left noticing they were standing to a side waiting for her to finish. Alex, now happy with his toys, was contently walking alongside his mother, no longer shy.

Cassie was now standing beside Rachel holding on to Finn's hand. While Alex stood next to Finn, Cassie seemed more intrigued by the toy in his hand, leaning over to it and picking at it as Alex tried to move it away; their interaction making the adults in front of them laugh.

'I have to say, off the record, I doubted you both at first.' Panic rose in both Finn and Rachel. Did Emily know that they lied, that they weren't really getting married? 'I was sure that you were making the whole wedding thing up to be able to keep Cassie, like, you both had chemistry but weren't together and something just felt out of place. Like you were both making it up as you went along, but in recent months I've noticed more and more that you both work perfectly together and today reaffirmed it. I've never seen two people more in love or fit each other more. You make excellent parents and Cassie is extremely lucky to have you both.'

Both Rachel and Finn relaxed a little, letting the tenseness in their bodies fall. Intertwining her fingers with Finn's, Rachel move closer and looked up at him to see him smiling down at her too. Emily hasn't figured out what is now a white lie, a minor detail.

'Thank you Emily, that means a lot coming from you.' Finn smiles.

'Well, we'd best be off now. I'll probably see you both sometime next month. I hope the wedding plans are all working out'

And there it is, the reminder about the wedding that wasn't happening which they had told Emily they were planning. Clearly she was expecting a wedding and it hadn't escaped her. Nervously they both nodded along.

'Yes, everything is nearly sorted and planning is going accordingly, thanks' Rachel replies as enthusiastically as she can.

'Expect an invitation soon' Finn adds putting his foot in his mouth as he feels Rachel's tiny hands crush his fingers. It may not seem like it, but his woman had strength.

'I'll be waiting by the post' Emily jokingly replies checking Alex is ready to go.

'Say goodbye to Rachel, Finn and Cassie, Alex' she tells him.

The little boy waves at them with a little squeal of a goodbye. 'See you soon' Emily adds before turning away and making her way.

'What did you go and say that for?' Rachel asks Finn angrily as they both take each of Cassie's hands and make their way out slowly.

'I don't know, sorry, I panicked and it just came out without thinking' he admits.

'She used to suspect us Finn, and now she finally believes us and then you go and add that and she expects a wedding Finn. She expects us to get married. In four months, Finn. FOUR months. How are we going to do that, we're not even engaged and we lied about it' Rachel goes into full on mumbling and panic mode as she tries to gather her thoughts.

'I'm sorry' He offers again.

'Sorry won't cut it Finn, what if they figure out we lied about it at first and they put it on record and we lose Cassie?' He picks Cassie up and holds her to his side as he cuddles Rachel in so they can walk a bit faster.

'I shouldn't have said it but, look, everything is going to be ok. We have time to figure this out. We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it; nobody is taking our baby away from us. Nobody.' He assures her. She relaxes a little into his side as they make their way home.

This was one heck of an obstacle they were left to face, how were they going to get through this one? One thing Finn knew for sure was that he wanted to make Rachel his wife, the sooner the better actually. He'd been thinking about proposing to her for real, and lately, it had been on his mind more so. He was just waiting for the right time, and with the stresses of the new business, the time always seemed too rushed or unwarranted. He wanted the moment to be perfect, maybe his birthday party next month. No better gift than making Rachel Berry your fiancé, right?

The stress of opening a new business had occupied both their minds so much in recent weeks that they had totally forgotten about their fake impending nuptials. They never seemed to get the time with each other where they weren't stressed, disagreeing, working or looking after Cassie to even bring this topic up and it had totally evaded them. Rachel's onset panic was building. To her calculations they had four months to either get married for real or put on a fake wedding with all the fakery of a wedding. Finn's birthday was next month and planning a party for that was already proving to be a hard task for the pair let alone a wedding, in four short months. There is no doubt in her mind that she would like to become Mrs Hudson one day, sooner rather than later, and on occasions, she did just think everything would be easier if they had just eloped but she wasn't going to be the one to bring up that suggestion. As old fashioned as it seemed, it was the man's place to propose and she wanted it to be the old fashioned, down on one knee kind of proposal, that to her was epic proportions of romance and she didn't doubt that one day, Finn would give her that. It just didn't feel like it would take place in the next four months and they needed to sort this predicament out somehow.

Hand in hand, they made their way home, enjoying this rare family day together before letting their worries and stress of their jobs take over once again, especially this one iceberg they were heading towards. The resolve for this would sure be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are very VERY welcomed. No really, I love reading them Do you guys think the stress of Sweet Notes is helping? Have they bitten off more than they can chew? Should they really go through with the wedding or admit the truth? <strong>_

_Thank you, The Groffles to my Lea, Peyton4life (please read her fics, they're awesome. For example, How Far We've Come Riley is THE cutest and fluffiest Finchel baby around…lots of cute daddy!Finn and mummy!Rachel) for the encouragement. I really wouldn't do this without you. Couldn't do it without you. You the best ;) _

_Also, guys, read Mida212's fics…like Confessions of a Serial Texter is better than anything on TV and one of THE best fics around. Full of Laughs, love, and Sugar ;)_


	18. Sugar Isn't Always Sweet

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine** or we'd have Finchel future flashes, complete with them as parents and Mida212's (Serendipity and 10 Days To A Lifetime) Ava Carole causing uncle Norma to have a meltdown.

* * *

><p><em>My Lea, My Forky Dork, best known as Peyton4Life *coughRILEYcough* would like me to warn you all about the upcoming angst so here is… expect a lot of angst alongside the fluff.<em>

_I hope you all enjoy the read._

* * *

><p>A few weeks into owning their business, Finn and Rachel were feeling the full strains of owning a business and having their own little family. The two 25 year olds would never have expected their lives to be at the point it was at now and nothing had prepared them for it. Although their good moments outweighed their bad, many of the recent moments felt like they definitely took on more than they should have.<p>

They thought they were balancing family and working life quite well but more than often both came home shattered and it seemed like Cassie was getting the bitter end of it; rarely getting to spend time with Rachel or Finn or even both. When the two did manage to spend a few hours together it was welcomed but the stress of the day or the week left them feeling too tired to bother doing anything much. Rachel's cakes and pastries were becoming popular demands and occasionally requested for parties which meant extra preparation time at the shop. Their private drum or vocal lessons were still being scheduled in. However, they weren't taking any new recruits. The musical side of Sweet Notes was very popular among many of the local youth and parents had even sent in donations for more equipment and facilities. All in all, even though the business was doing very well in such a short time and Finn and Rachel saw the massive difference they were making, they couldn't help but feel they should have waited a bit more. Friday nights meant late nights; as planned earlier, they had The Smiths play a regular set which had become popular and was drumming up interest from small record labels. Their neighbours occasionally took up the karaoke offers, Mercedes, Santana and Tina becoming regulars. One of the stress free things they deemed enjoyable was when the whole gang would get together for performances; their own little glee club, aptly named 'Sweet Notes' too. They themselves were drumming up interest in the community, becoming a hit. A few scouts had even approached Mercedes but she had turned them down due to commitments to her family. Santana, however, was working her way to possibly signing with the one of the small labels The Smiths were sought after.

As if those stress weren't enough, Finn had his birthday party to plan which was in a fortnight. Initially, they didn't want to throw a big party but Rachel argued that they deserve to celebrate big after the year they've had. What they hadn't counted on was trying to figure out how they would plan this and plan their fake wedding which was in just three months. So far, for Finn's party they knew it would be held at Sweet Notes with their closest family and friends, Sweet Notes would perform and Rachel was baking the cake. The finer details and invitations and so forth were still to be sorted. As for their fake wedding, Rachel was at a loss as to how they would pull it through and Finn worried about the severity of the situation. They could have put it off, they could have said they had eloped but that would still cause suspicions since Puck had informed the CPA that they were getting married in a sacred spot in Central Park and Finn told Emily to expect the invitations.

'We wouldn't be going through this is you had kept your mouth shut' a frustrated Rachel told Finn as she, Santana, Kurt and Blaine were sitting around one of the tables in Sweet Notes.

'I said I was sorry for that, how many times do we have to go through this?' Finn replied bitterly as he sat back in his chair, watching Rachel run her hands through her hair and massaging her head.

'We could have got away with it, we could have said we eloped or something put it off even and you go on tell Emily 'to expect an invitation soon'' she spewed mocking him on his words sarcastically.

Santana, Kurt and Blaine all shared a look with each other, their faces filled with shock and worry. In the years they had known Finn and Rachel they hadn't seen them act this way with each other, especially in recent months.

'Look, we can figure this out, we have the venue sorted don't we?' Santana cut in as she rubbed circles on Rachel's back trying to calm her down. 'That's something'

'It's not that simple San, there won't be an actual wedding. Don't you think that is suspicious enough' Finn reminds Santana.

'What if one of us was to say we are officiated? You can get one of those officiated thingys on the internet. I'll get one of those?' Blaine suggests as Kurt's eyes grow in realisation. Finn and Rachel continue to stare at him, contemplating the offer, looking at each other and then looking back at Blaine.

'That might just work. You don't have to show a marriage certificate or anything, do you?' Kurt asks and again, Finn and Rachel's softened faces begin to furrow.

'I don't know' Rachel whispers.

'Ok, let's say we don't' Finn begins, 'say we don't, that means we have our venue set, we can use Pucks suggestion, beside the lake at Central Park. We won't need any costs for that' Rachel's eyes light up slightly at the suggestion of the spot where they had their good first date, still didn't make the situation any easier though.

'That would work. We can have people stand around but we have the matter of who we invite and the reception and all that crap, how are we supposed to set all that up? Most people are actually expecting a real wedding, with everything' Rachel's voice begins to rise again so Finn leans forward and places hand on top of hers, but she pulls it away quickly and stands up to walk to the counter asking one of the baristas for another cup of coffee.

Santana can sense the tension and she isn't liking it. She's seen how arguments like this end and it is never a good thing. She's grateful that Cassie isn't in the surroundings to see her parents act this way, the tension causing two people who would die for each other, to argue.

In all honestly, Santana, Kurt and Blaine know that Finn plans to propose to Rachel soon, but that's all they know. He says he is waiting for the right time but given everything in recent weeks, they barely have time to spend time together let alone do a whole romantic engagement the way Finn wants to. He's told them he wants to recreate the engagement story he told them at Burt and Carole's reception, but again, that takes planning and they have enough to plan at the moment.

'Rae, you need to calm down. Kurt and I can help sort that part out. We'd have the reception here' both Finn and Kurt nod along in agreement with Santana. Finn stands up to meet Rachel and hold her to him when she lets him rubbing her arms affectionately as she relaxes.

'We can do this baby, we can' he says lifting her chin so her eyes meet his.

'I don't know any more Finn.' She turns away from him, leaving him feel rejected and deflated as she sits back down in her seat. Kurt and Blaine give him a sympathetic look, but he sees that they too, know this isn't going to be easy. She's being doing that a lot he realises. One minute she's fine, the next minute, not so much. She's been having mood swings and being hot and cold with him over smallest of things like what to put on Cassie in the mornings, who was to open the shop, where he left the dishcloth in the kitchen. He doesn't get it, this isn't the Rachel he knows, and it's not his Rachel.

'Ok, just, hypothetically, if you were both to get married for real what would it be? Would it be big? small? Fancy or simple?' Santana asks, letting them ponder her questions.

Almost simultaneously both Finn and Rachel answer 'Small and simple' they both look at each other smiling shyly. Smiling at each other, that's something they haven't done in the last hour since this conversation begun.

'So we keep it small and simple. We invite those who mean the most to you, parents and close friends. We have the Ceremony at Central Park and throw the reception here. Blaine can pretend to be the officiator or even get officiated' Kurt runs through.

'You all just don't get it though do you. It ISN'T real. What about when they ask for an actual certificate and we can't show them one? I'm not going to pretend to go through vows with the man I love and not have them mean anything just for a show' Rachel looks like she's on the brink of tears and her face is going red when she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to meet Finn's face as he squats down to her level.

'I get that. I really do. Trust me when I say that when I imagine saying my vows to you it wouldn't be something that is part of façade' he says looking into her eyes, pleading. 'It will mean something, our words will be honest'

'But that's thing though isn't it Finn' Rachel interrupts. 'No matter how real they are, the wedding itself isn't real. In hindsight it's just theatrics and I don't even know what we can call real and what we can't anymore.'

She knows he loves her, she loves him too. Whatever words they speak will come from the bottom of their hearts but at the end of the day, this isn't a real wedding, it isn't something they want but something they have to do. The fake engagement, the fake wedding, none of it felt right anymore and with the wedding looming closer Rachel knew that this isn't something she wanted. A fake wedding, she wanted a real one, one that meant more than putting on a show for Emily and the CPS. Because honestly? That's what this was. Even now, talking about it, neither she nor Finn has mentioned doing this for real; it's always been about that damn lie.

'We wouldn't have to do these damn theatrics if you hadn't started off the lie' Finn shouts angrily, surprising those around him. Thank God this afternoon is rather quiet that they could afford to close the shop for an hour to discuss this issue and to reset the shop.

'What did you want me to do Finn? We were under pressure and you know why I said it, heaven, you even agreed. Don't blame me for this Finn. Don't you dare. There were two of us there that afternoon' Rachel shouts back at him angrily as she stays seated in her chair.

Finn knows Rachel is right. They did it for Cassie, they did it for them and he can't really blame her. He steps forward as he speaks, his anger dispelling, his face softening.

'I'm sorry Rach' he says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 'I didn't mean that. It was the right decision at the time' He's sitting on his seat beside her again, holding her hand. Her face has finally broken and has tears running down her cheeks but her expression is unreadable.

'You keep saying sorry but it doesn't change anything. You should have kept your mouth shut. If you hadn't told Emily, we wouldn't be here' She tells him robotically. She knows he isn't at fault, she knows it was going to brought up and in the end, they'd have to face it, but right now, it's because he told Emily to expect an invitation piling the extra pressure on them.

'I don't believe this' he mutters 'So it's my fault?' Finn suddenly feels as though he has been stung, quickly removing his touch from Rachel and standing up. 'Somehow because I told Emily to expect a card I've caused all this? It was going to come eventually Rachel. What did you think we were going to do?' the anger is present in his voice and in his actions and it worries Kurt, Blaine and Santana. Blaine decides to get up and stands beside Finn trying to calm him down Kurt tries to intervene.

'Rachel, Finn, look, all this isn't necessary. You're both complicating things and stressing yourselves out over nothing. Let's just, everyone take a breather' He stands up from his seat too, gathering what paper is on the table with the few details they have managed to sort out.

Both Rachel and Finn look like they can't bare to look at each other and thankfully, one of them removes himself from the situation before it goes any further.

'I can't do this now. I'm going to go and pick Cassie up. See you later' Finn informs the group as he stalks out of the shop without even looking back once more, but not before he hears Rachel shout 'Running away isn't going to help' before the door creates the barrier.

With Finn gone Rachel collapses her head into her hands again.

'I can't do this. It's all going wrong. This isn't me, this isn't Finn' she recognises.

'It's going to be ok Rae, we'll figure this out' Santana comforts, pulling Rachel closer to her to hold her in a hug.

Taking a big sigh, Rachel tells Santana and Kurt, who is standing by her rubbing her shoulders, that she needs some air. As she gets up she beings to feel faint and holds on to the table tight to steady herself before sliding back into her chair carefully.

'Rachel, are you ok?' Kurt asks, his voice reeking with worry.

'I'm fine, don't worry about me this happens all the time' she says without a worry.

'It's not normal Rae' Santana warns her, 'how long have you been feeling like this?'

'A few weeks. It's fine. It's probably just the stress of the business and everything' She confesses.

'That's not good enough Rachel, you need to see a doctor. Is that all that's been happening?' Blaine asks.

'Just the odd rush of blood to the head, lethargy, loss of appetite. Its ok, they're all symptoms of stress; I used to be like this during my college years. It's just heavier now since I haven't felt like this in a while. I'll be fine' she waves it off.

'I need to talk to Finn' she says as she finally manages to get off her seat. Santana a few steps behind.

'You're probably right, but promise us you'll see a doctor. You need to stay safe for Finn and Cassie and for yourself' Kurt berates.

'I promise. I'll speak to you both later' She tells Kurt and Blaine, Santana following her close by to her car.

Santana drives Rachel home.

'Rae, take it easy please. Especially on Finn. Don't be too hard on him or yourself. Things will work out, I promise' Santana advises as Rachel closes the car door and ducks her head down through the window.

'I hope so San, I hope so' is all Rachel says before she gives her a small smile and walks towards the door and into the house.

She would have to speak to Finn, apologise. She knows it's not his fault, and it's not hers. Everything was said in a heat of the moment and the way she has been feeling lately hasn't been helping. The lethargy, they loss of appetite, the mood swings even she has noticed, none of its helping her and none of its helping her with Finn or Cassie. It seems that lately they've been arguing over the silliest things and many times it's her fault and most times he is understanding and lets it slide and they're fine. But this, this is something else altogether and she needs Finn to know that she doesn't blame him, she didn't mean it. She loves him more than anything and she can't bare the thought of hurting their relationship, the thought of hurting him.

Sometimes it felt like the world shifted so quick that things changed before she had the time to blink. There were parts of her life that she missed and recent changes reminded her. She wouldn't change a thing about her and Finn and Cassie but there were some things she needed to tell Finn, things that may make a difference.

But right now she needs to tell Finn that she loves him and that they're in this together, forever and always.

XOX

It was now eight in the evening, Finn had picked Cassie up from day care and decided to hang out with Puck and his twins rather than face Rachel. He sent her a text to inform her that he would be home late with dinner and it was just left at that. He couldn't face seeing her so soon after their disagreement. This wasn't like them. Being angry at Rachel just didn't feel right and the thought of hurting her in any form was what was bugging him the most. Rachel was the most precious thing to him besides his mother and Cassie. You look after and protect what is precious and the fact that he wasn't protecting or looking after her feelings was plaguing his mind.

He had no right to throw their initial lie in Rachel's face, in all honesty he'd do that a thousand times over if he had to because it meant keeping Cassie and having her when she'd lost the two most important people in her life. Even when they were just friends he doesn't remember a time when they argued like that. There was that one incident with the book but he's glad it worked out that way because Rachel knowing about it now has made a world of difference, especially for the better. This though, it's like they're playing a tug of war with this wedding fiasco and he wonders if he should just propose in the next few days just for the sake of it. He wants to do it so bad but he wants it to mean something, to be something special. To just throw it out there is pretty obvious that it wasn't planned or romantic or the way Rachel deserves to be proposed to. Again, they fall victim to their lie. That damn lie that was screwing everything up.

Cassie is fast asleep on his shoulders as he walks into the house. The lights are all turned off and the only light showing through is coming from their bedroom upstairs. He quietly leaves the bag of takeaway food in the kitchen before he creeps upstairs and gets Cassie ready for bed. He's surprised that Rachel hasn't come out to greet them since he isn't being so quiet and Cassie is letting out the occasional cry as he tries to get her ready for bed. It takes 10 minutes to get her settled and once again she's fast asleep, the day's activities wearing her out.

As he reaches their bedroom door he can see her lying in their bed, fast asleep. She looks like she has been crying and that's throwing thorns at his heart because he knows he is the cause of that. He stands there silently at the door way, leaning on the doorframe, watching her for a few minutes before he walks to the bed and crouches down and brushes her hair and cheeks lightly. She just looks so perfect and it reminds him of just how much he loves her.

'Rach' he whispers softly. She's responding to his touch, wriggling slightly, coming out of her slumber. 'Rach baby, I'm home'. His soft voice and gentle combing of her hair make her flutter her eyes open. He's home and he is here with her.

Her lips curve into a small smile and her hands reaches out to his cheek and she brushes her thumb over it almost as though she is making sure he really is there.

'I love you' is all she says in that moment because that's all she needs to say and all he needs to know. 'I love you too' he responds after he stares at her for a moment; like this is the first time he has heard those three words. He places a kiss on her lips and it's deep and apologetic. He pulls away from her and their hands are intertwined, 'there's some take out downstairs, want to join me?' he asks as he stands to his full height slowly, his left hand still in her right. Rachel takes up his offer, her smile never leaving as she climbs off the bed and follows him downstairs, hand in hand.

There is still relative silent with the odd question about Cassie's day and how she had been as they prepare the food and take into the lounge to sit together and eat. But the atmosphere is lighter and it's almost as though there was an unspoken apology or resolve about their disagreement earlier in the day.

They sit on the couch, snuggled in with each other, as they watch TV together while they eat. Or rather Finn eats and Rachel just plays with her food, picking at it here and there.

'Did you want some of mine, you don't seem to be enjoying that' Finn offers as he notices Rachel do shift the food around on her plate. She's been doing that quite a bit lately he has observed.

'Sorry?' She asks looking up at Finn to see what he is referring to and noting that he is staring at her food that looks as though it hasn't really been touched. 'No it's ok, thanks. I just don't feel like eating. I guess I'm not hungry.' Rachel leans over to place her plate of food on the table before snuggling back on to Finn.

'Are you sure?' A concerned Finn asks, 'You haven't been eating much lately and its worrying me' he says placing his plate on the table too and holding her close to him.

'It's just stress and everything getting to me. I'm sure it will pass' Rachel says nonchalantly. 'I promised Kurt and Santana I'll go to the doctors when I have the time after what happened at Sweet Notes, you'll see the doctors will say the same thing'

Finn doesn't seem to believe that it'll pass. He's heard stories about things like this and it's always something really bad and scary. He unconsciously plays with the ring on her left hand when he realises she mentions 'what happened' at Sweet Notes.

'About that' he starts off, but before he can continue she looks up at him, tracing circles on his chest with her fingers and continues.

'I was only feeling faint and it was over really quick, remember how I used to be when we were at Julliard? It'll be ok' she babbles on.

'Wait! Feeling faint? What happened?' He asks surprised and concerned because clearly he missed that much.

'It was nothing. I was getting up and started to feel dizzy and see spots. It took a moment but I regained myself' she says softly like it was a norm.

'Rach, why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have come home sooner. How often has that been happening?' he questions, bushing his hands through her hair and staring into her eyes looking to see if she is well.

'It's alright Finny, it's been happening for a couple of weeks and like I've said, it's probably down to the stress and feeling run down always. I'll be fine'

'It doesn't sound normal to me Rach, you need to see someone about that.' He directs her.

'I promise I will' she says before going back to rest her head on his chest as he places a kiss on top of her head.

They stay like that for a few moments before he breaks the silence, his mind not letting it drop.

'Look, babe, about earlier.' He pauses before taking in a deep breathe 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did and I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. It's not fair on you or us.' He says as she sits up, facing towards him.

'I'm sorry too baby. It's just everything getting to us. I know we can work this out, I know we will find a way through this. We've worked too hard and got this far to just let it fall apart.' She tells him, taking his hands in hers.

'Maybe we took on more than we should have' Finn says while staring at their hands. He doesn't notice Rachel's face fall as he says that. 'The business and the lessons and everything. We should have just stuck to focusing on Cassie and us.' She gets him, because often, she's wondered the same thing, only he's not afraid to voice it out.

'I get it Finn, sometimes I wish we had done that too. I realise now that Sweet Notes could have waited, buts what's done is done and we can't change it now.'

'Did you ever think we'd be where we are right now if asked a year ago?' Finn asks as he plays with her fingers and the ring, but this time his gaze meeting hers.

'No, I thought I'd still be on Broadway, the star I always wanted to be' she says with a slight longing 'I would have thought I'd be going to watch my jerk for a friend on one of his big arena tours with two of my other best friends and our God daughter.' That makes them both chuckle. 'I most definitely didn't imagine we'd be left where we are today; parenting Cassie, Sarah and Jason not being here, Sweet Notes actually becoming more than a dream and least of all, being with you.'

'Do you regret it?' He asks in a moment of curiosity.

'Regret what? Being with you? Looking after Cassie' she questions cautiously 'No because although the way we got Cassie was the most unfortunate, I'm glad I have her because she lead me to you. You both are the best thing to have ever happened to me' she tells him with a big bright smile.

It's because of Cassie they are here where they are. If she didn't need her guardians to take over and for it to play out the way it did with the CPS, Rachel and Finn wouldn't be together, or so they think.

'Rach, I've always been here, even before Cassie I think' he says partly joking and part being honest, it makes Rachel chuckle in the moment. 'But I'd attest to that last part. I wouldn't change that' he says and it makes her smile again. They kiss for a moment before she's sitting back again, but she looks a little sad and lost in thought.

'I do miss Broadway though. Much of my life was about Broadway and winning the roles, winning a Tony and sometimes I wonder if I had still been there, whether I could have my Tony's that I dreamed of.'

'I get that. I know. Maybe in the future you can try again? When things have settled with Sweet Notes and Cassie is more settled?' He says with hope.

'Well, actually' Rachel starts off and he can see she is excited. 'My old manager dropped into Sweet Notes last week and offered me my role of Fanny Brice again' He knows why she is excited now, she deserves to be on that stage, playing that role.

'That's great baby, what did you say?' he crushes her in a great big hug before releasing her and waiting for an answer, unable to wipe that huge smile off his face.

'I told them I'll think about it. It's reprised in January' she says quietly. 'If all goes well, in the next few months, I will really consider it' she looks a little hesitant at informing him which confuses Finn and his smile falters.

'Rach, I think things will be fine then, you should have said yes.' She can tell he is pleased for her but she hasn't told him the full story.

'It's a national tour and means I'll be away for up to six months.' Rachel blurts out and she watches as Finn freezes and then his face furrows slightly.

'Away for six months?' she confirms his question with a small nod.

'And you want to consider it?' He's dropped her hand and is now sitting back, she can see his ears redden and his face burn.

'It will only be for six months and you and Cassie can visit, that's IF I do take up the offer' Rachel watches as Finn stands up like he needs to get away from her.

'I don't believe you.' He blurts out angrily. 'You'd actually consider leaving me and Cassie for that long to tour the country for a theatre show? leave your family behind?' Finn knows Rachel used to have a one track mind before; achieve her dream. But he thought that had changed and this family was now her dream, he was and Cassie were the dream.

'Finn, I haven't told them anything yet, just that I'm considering it' she says rather angrily too, she doesn't understand why he's making such a great deal of it.

'You don't get it do you?' Finn asks her, his hands flailing about. 'You're considering it, considering it; that says a lot'

'Exactly! Considering it. I haven't given them a definitive answer yet because I have you and Cassie to take into account.' Rachel is now seething from anger too and standing a few feet away from Finn, her hands holding out towards him.

'Don't give me that bull shit, if we were being taken into account, you wouldn't consider it.'

'Are you telling me that if you were given an opportunity to re-join your old group or The Smiths were asked to go on tour you wouldn't do it?' She asks him hotly. 'You wouldn't take up that offer and live your dream?'

'No, I wouldn't because I have a family I'd leave behind. They became my dream.' He moves further away from Rachel like he can't stand to be near her as he rubs the back of his neck with both hands while he speaks. 'You gave me all that crap about the fake wedding and all that and all along you've been planning this' he says in disbelief, closing his eyes like this isn't happening so that when he opens them, it will be all good, but that isn't the case. He doesn't believe this. Weren't they in this together?

'Finn, you need to calm down, you'll wake Cassie.' Rachel reminds him of the child upstairs and it burns him further.

'It's funny isn't it, you made me promise to never leave you. Looks like you're the one that to leave us.' His words stab her and she can see it in his eyes, the tears streaking down his cheeks and she knows she's hurt him. It wasn't meant to be like this. She was only considering it, they could have gone with her if they had to but in all honesty, she doesn't think she would have taken it anyway because she realises she was becoming comfortable with life the way it was at the moment. Missing something is one thing, regretting is another and she was regretting this moment.

She doesn't realise, but she is crying too, her tears falling heavy as she approaches him and reaches for his arms.

'Finn' but before she can say anything else, he breaks away from her.

'Just…whatever Rach, go live your dream. I'm going to bed' he says coldly, turning away and ignoring her walking behind him.

'Finn please?' she pleads with desperation in her voice. But it's too late because he's already run up the stairs and closed the bedroom door shut.

She leans on the wall and slides down to the fall on the steps, her sobs heavier and louder. It wasn't meant to be like this. It wasn't meant to work out that way; he was supposed to be happy for her, for them. And what does he mean breaking the promise? What promise? It didn't matter because she wasn't leaving. But he won't let her tell him that. And more to the point, she hurt her Finn, the one person she loves and trusts unconditionally. What if it was too late? Can she make him believe her? Make him understand?

She sits on the steps thinking and crying harder with each thought, but before she can calm herself down she feels like her insides are coming out and has to rush upstairs to the bathroom to vomit the contents of her stomach out.

Needless to say, that night wasn't easy for anyone. They slept apart knowing things were changing and neither knew how to fix it.

* * *

><p><em>Thank You for reading Reviews are always exciting *hint hint*<em>

_What is going on with these two and will they pull through? Stay tuned._


	19. Taking A Bite

**DISCLAIMER: Glee isn't mine, some FOX owns it!**

_Dear readers and reviewers, I love you :D each and every review made me smile, so thank you!_

_Forky Dork reminds me to warn people so WARNING. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Rachel revealed her news about the Funny Girl offer and things between Finn and Rachel were still uncomfortable and unresolved. Neither dared to bring that conversation up again and neither acted like it was forgotten. The atmosphere in the house was icy and cold. They only spoke to each other when needed and only tried to act normal around Cassie or others, especially when they were at Sweet Notes.<p>

Their change in moods and demeanour hadn't gone unnoticed. When Puck and Quinn picked up on it both Finn and Rachel made up some excuse about it being stress related and too tired; this didn't explain why the usual happy go lucky and very affectionate couple now acted like standing beside each other would cause some sort of bad chemical reaction, forcing them to be apart for most times.

Santana and Kurt, the two friends who have known Rachel and Finn for years, were only worried about what this was doing to them and needed them to make things right. In the six years they had known the duo, neither had seen them act this away around each other and this began to make it feel like the damage caused may be irreversible.

Rachel's recent behaviour was beginning to confuse both Kurt and Santana. Sure, they had seen her at her most stressed moments during College and the beginning of her brief Broadway career but it was nothing like this. Rachel was being moody with everyone and the mood swings were almost like she had a hormone switch that turned on and off, on its own, quite often. The wondered if Finn had noticed, because if he had, and given the recent changes in their relationship, then maybe their suspicions would stand corrected and Finn would take it easier on his better half.

Finn tried to forget the resounding voice in his head telling him that Rachel would leave him and Cassie behind for a stupid Broadway show; no matter how much his heart told him that that was unlike his Rachel, his head won the argument and it didn't help that Rachel hadn't tried to correct it. He didn't like how this was going. For the last few months, Finn began to believe that nothing could tear him and Rachel apart or break this family he had with Cassie but it seems that the stress of the 'wedding' and business was taking its toll and proving that maybe, just maybe, he and Rachel weren't as strong as they thought they were. Just as well, for six years or more, even with brief periods apart, their silly banter and nonsensical arguments, they were unbreakable and now, it starts to fall to pieces.

One thing was for sure though, Finn loves Rachel. He has never loved anyone like he does Rachel; he doesn't know when but she became a part of him and without her it was like a part of his soul had been torn. The last two days had been killing him. It's not easy to see the person you love but not find the right words to say for fear of it becoming ten times worse or want to hold them but keep away because you know that she is leaving soon, leaving you and your family behind. He hoped that this would blow over, resolve itself easily. He needed his girl back, and he needed her to stay with him for good.

Rachel didn't quite understand what was going on with her lately. For a few weeks she'd been feeling very lethargic and faint every now and then, she had even noticed she was having mood swings and for the last two days she had been suffering from nausea and vomiting but did it all discreetly. With her fears about what was happening with her relationship with Finn, she had no time to mull over the possibilities, she hadn't even noticed that Mother Nature hadn't given her her monthly gift and was overdue by a few weeks.

Every time she tried to tell him that she wasn't leaving, it was like he didn't want to hear it, making up some excuse to get away from her as quickly as possible. She'd given up after the first few hours and in the last 24 hours just tried getting on with things for Cassie's sake. Thankfully the little girl hadn't sensed the tense atmosphere yet and it was best to get on with it for her. They made a promise to themselves and to Cassie that they would stick together for her. She was always their priority and anything else between them came second.

Rachel never meant to hurt Finn, she doesn't even know what she was thinking by telling him she was considering taking the role because she could never leave him or Cassie behind. She's had time to think it over and has come to the conclusion that she is incomplete without Finn or Cassie beside her. Over time, they had become a solid part of her and without them; it was like a big part of her was missing. The last 48 hours of not being her usual self with Finn was beginning to tear her apart and she couldn't handle it. Even Puck and Quinn noticed the difference and that said something. She'd never not spoken to Finn so easily and never felt awkward around him, even in the days they were starting to be friends after that disaster of a date. Santana and Kurt had asked to try talking to Finn but every time she thought she could, the image of his face with tears running down kept returning to the forefront of her mind, an image that remained strong and tore her apart. She made Finn cry, cry! The only time she had ever seen Finn cry in all the years she has known him was when their friends were taken away from them. He has always been a tough person; she must have hurt him really bad for him to break and that wasn't an easy thought; he didn't trust her anymore.

She needed to tell him she never meant it, but right now, she needed to see a doctor because this nausea was starting to get to her.

Cassie was fast asleep upstairs while Finn was clearing things away in the kitchen, seizing the opportunity during the quiet Rachel made a quick call to arrange something.

Finn isn't one to eavesdrop but as he was walking towards the lounge when he heard Rachel speak to someone on the phone. He knows this isn't his place and it is totally wrong to do this but he feels like he is on guard for that moment when she crushes him. When she comes and tells him that she's leaving them behind. He stands by the wall, out of sight, as he listens to her talk quietly, softly, on the other side of the room, sitting at the piano.

'Is there nothing sooner? Can you please check again?' she says before a few moments of silence.

'Next week is the first available? How is that possible?' there are a thousand possibilities as to who she could be talking to but for some reason all Finn can think is she is talking to her agent. Is it really that bad that she wants something sooner? Is that how much she wants to get away from them?

'Fine, I'll take it. I just wanted it as soon as possible but I guess I'll take whatever I can' His ears a like they are on fire from what they are hearing. He doesn't believe this, before he thinks he walks into the lounge and in front of Rachel sitting at the piano as she ends her phone call, startled to see Finn standing there looking like he was about to combust.

'Was that your agent?' he asks her venomously. She looks at him like he has truly lost the plot, and if feels like he has.

'What makes you think I was talking to my agent?' She asks confused yet composed. 'I was-' but before she can continue he interrupts her.

'You really want to get away from us that bad? You couldn't wait until January, you want something sooner' He spits. She's gets up from the stall, her hands across her chest waiting to see what else he can accuse her of. She tries to hold back her tears but they're on the verge of falling.

'Is that really how little you think of me Finn?' she asks him softly before her anger gets to her and she lets those tears fall. 'Do you really think I want to get away from you?' once again he shouts on top of her voice, they're standing a few feet apart but it seems that the closeness is irrelevant, neither seem to be hearing what the other is saying.

'I thought you had changed from being career orientated and wanted all this but seems some things never change. I thought we meant something to you' His head just won't drop the fact that she was ready to leave them, to put him and Cassie second. At this point, they are standing the closest they have in two days, if she wanted to, she could just kiss him and let him know that he means something, she can show him just how much but right now, his eyes are pleading but also full of distrust and she doesn't believe that he doubts her.

'I mustn't mean much to you if you can think of me to be so selfish, I thought you knew me better than anyone. You don't know me at all' She tells him, her voice is full of hurt and he doesn't like that. Maybe he did jump the gun, but she's not saying anything to prove him wrong.

'What do you expect Rachel? You think I'll sit back and just accept that you want to leave us for 6 months? We were both in this together and you tell me you want to, willingly want to go around the state for 6 months not even giving Cassie, me or even Sweet Notes a second thought'

'Maybe if you'd let me explain you'd know the truth Finn. You'd know that I considered it for a minute but I decided I won't take it. You'd know that you and Cassie are my everything but it seems like you made up your mind about me already.'

His face softens at hearing her admission and he thinks maybe he did overreact a little. He's looking at her and he can see she means it.

'What did you want me to think Rach? You tell me you were offered the role and you'd be gone for 6 months' he reminds her.

'I wanted you to trust me, believe in me. I wanted anything but for you to doubt us, doubt me in where you and Cassie stand for me.' He sees how much hurt he has caused her and he knows she is right. Standing right in front of her, staring into her teary eyes, he doesn't believe he even had the audacity to doubt just how much he and Cassie meant to her because in a moment of realisation, he knows she gave up a lot for them, physically and emotionally.

'I told you about it because I thought that maybe you'd be pleased. I only considered it knowing that you could both come with me but in the end, it wasn't worth it because I was comfortable with this, us the way we are now' her voice has softened but still shaky from the crying and Finn hasn't even realised it, but he is crying too. He closes the gap between them and is holding her arms, his forehead rested on top of her head as she whispers,

'I thought you loved me. I thought you trusted me. I thought you believed in us' She thinks he doesn't love her?

His hands are cupping her face so tight, bringing her face up to his but she refuses to meet his gaze, focusing on her the engagement ring sitting on her finger as her hands stay clasped together, resting on his chest.

'I do love you, I love you so much' he tells her and places a kiss on her lips before he breathes 'I do trust you, I love you more than anything and I've never believed in anything as much as I believed in us' he kisses her again and at first she doesn't return the sentiment but gives in before pushing him away.

'You don't, not enough. You doubted me Finn, you doubted us' and before he can say anything, she has taken the ring off her finger and placed it in his palm where he just stares at it dumbly, then at her. 'It's not right anymore; keep this for someone who has all your love and trust' she doesn't look at him, her tears fall heavier as she brushes away from him but he gets a hold of her hand and refuses to let go.

'Rach, don't do this. I never doubted us' well at least he doesn't think he has, he is sure he hasn't. 'This ring is yours, yours' he says desperately as he watches her. She's still facing away from him and isn't trying to fight to get away from him but it's clear she doesn't want to be there. He doesn't know what else to do but slip the ring back on her finger quickly before telling her it's hers again. She sobs harder and he knows he's lost her, he can't even bring her to look at him. 'You need the ring Rach, I need you to have it. It's yours' he says again but she softly pulls her hand out of his grasp and takes the ring off again and places it in his palm again before she walks off.

'I can't do this anymore. This isn't me, this isn't us' she says before she walks off towards the back yard. He stands grounded as he watches her walk out and close the door behind her before she collapses to the floor and lets her tears fall as she clutches on to her knees. He needs to follow her and convince her that they can do it but it's like he is cemented to the spot and he can't move. What's worse is that he feels like he's just been pierced in the heart. He looks down at the ring in his hand and he doesn't quite know what just happened. What can't she do anymore? Did she just end their relationship?

Only Cassie's cries from upstairs register to him after a few moments before he looks upstairs and then at the patio door to Rachel. With his heart aching and the tears falling from his eyes he goes up to the little girl before he holds her to him and cries harder. What was happening to them and what did all this mean?

It's another few minutes before he hears the patio door close and Rachel run up the stairs and close the bathroom door before he hears her wretching. He stares out of the window not knowing what to do or where anything stands anymore.

XOX

Four days had passed since Rachel had returned the ring and anything else had been said or done. The only time she spoke to Finn was when it was regarding Cassie about feeds or naptimes. A simple 'Was she fed' or 'Did she nap' seemed like too much being said and neither went beyond. The four days seemed like it was an eternity to get through. The first day both Finn and Rachel pretty much spent in their own rooms avoiding each other like teenagers, taking turns with Cassie, unspoken. The second day pretty much went the same, however, both came out of their rooms and went about their usual business and avoided each other. Rachel had opted to stay at home since the nausea decided to take a turn for the worse. It was on this day Finn noticed that she had been doing that very often and thought of asking her but given how fraught their relationship was at this moment, was afraid to ask; feeling as though he didn't have the right anymore.

Cassie had sensed the tense difference in the house, crying more than she usually did and throwing little tantrums.

On the third day, although much hadn't been said between the two and they were still sleeping in separate rooms and avoiding each other when at home, Finn had offered to cancel Rachel's vocal lessons for the day and take over her shifts at the shop. She reluctantly agreed but even with the lack of conversation, their care for each other remained in place and was obvious to everyone who could see. Kurt had to join Rachel at home while Finn took on the shift for the whole day at the shop after Finn had begged him to keep an eye on Rachel for him. Clearly Finn hadn't put two and two together to come to a conclusion that his love could be pregnant with his child.

That night both Finn and Rachel retreated to their own rooms once Cassie had fallen asleep but by midnight Rachel was up and in the bathroom again, vomiting. Although she had tried to do it discreetly, without Finn noticing, he had and within a few minutes he was in the bathroom, kneeling beside her, holding her hair back for her and rubbing her back. They sat there, without words being spoken, her lethargy taking the better of her as she rested against him until she emptied out everything in her stomach. Eventually at around 3am, after taking a small nap together on the floor of the bathroom, they both came around; Finn helped her back into bed and tucked her in before walking back to his. Not before she reminded him that Emily was visiting them at 3 and that he'd have to be home. Needless to say, sleep wasn't on either of their minds, wondering what had just happened and what it meant. It was also a matter of what they were to say to Emily and how they would act. Sleep came and went before the morning sun woke Finn up in time to get Cassie ready for day care.

Going about getting Cassie ready and eating his own breakfast Finn wondered about Rachel and what had happened the night before. He hadn't known she was this ill and was beginning to get worried. What if everything he said and done was causing her to feel this way. Last night, when he held on to her while she vomited or even as she fell asleep rested on his shoulders, he couldn't help but feel he missed all of this. Of course he missed it, he loves her so much and nothing can ever change that. He misses holding her, kissing her or telling her he loves her. He misses their talks and the feel of a family when they're together. He just misses her. The last four days have been aggravating and he feels like he is having thorns been chucked at him every time he sees her because he can't handle the fact that he can't be with her. He is pretty sure that her returning the ring meant that they were over and so far, they were acting that way but whatever happens he knows that nobody but Rachel Berry can take over his heart, mind and soul. He doesn't know what is happening between them but he hopes she comes to him and talks to him about it; he'd approach her, but right now, he doesn't think it's the right time given how poorly she was. He just needs to be there for her, even as a friend, even if they're not quite on speaking terms.

Just as he and Cassie get ready to walk out of the door does Rachel make her way down the stairs, her hair a mess and her face pale. He doesn't say anything other than he didn't wake her up because she needed her sleep and that she should stay at home before he walks out. Even then, he can't help but think how beautiful she just looks and how hard he has to resist walking over to her to give her a goodbye kiss just as she gave Cassie hers.

Again, Rachel had been told to stay at home by Finn after she thanked him for helping her the night before. She was slowly coming to a conclusion that this wasn't just the stress of the business and planning taking its toll on her and that it could possibly be something bigger. She couldn't be sure since she hadn't done a test but after a quick read of the symptoms online, she decided that it was possible that she was pregnant. But what did this mean for herself and Finn? They were barely talking and staying in the same room was proving to be hard. She loved him endlessly and nothing could ever change that but the fact that he doubted how much she cared for him and Cassie still hurt. Furthermore, she had returned the ring knowing that it didn't feel right wearing it anymore. And when she returned it, she sort of felt like it was returning that part of their relationship that made them more than friends, not that she is sure that they were ever just friends. That killed her more than anything; she missed his touch, his laugh, his voice, his comfort and his whispers of 'I love you' and she wanted that back more than anything. But somehow, somehow it felt lost and she got it back for a few moments when he took care of her while she was at her worst and ugliest.

At midday, after hours of nothing but penning a few lyrics here and there, she decides to phone Kurt and Santana to ask them if they could come over for Emily's visit to ease the tension a little. Kurt and Santana are the only two to know what is going on between Finn and Rachel now and she trusts them to help them out. They both agree to come at two, when Finn will be home with Cassie, so they can plan something for Emily's visit.

After a quick trip to the pharmacy, Rachel returns home with a small brown bag containing a little box and calls the only person she knows she will find comfort in when she hasn't got Finn.

'Hello' she says hesitantly as she hears the voice on the other end of the phone. She feels at a little ease already.

'Rachel my darling, how are you? How is Cassie, is everything alright?' the bright voice on the other end asks. A small chuckle leaves Rachel's mouth at the string of questions.

'Cassie is very well, thank you Growing and mischievous as ever' she giggles as does the voice on the other end. 'Have you spoken to Finn at all lately?' she asks curiously.

'Not for two days I haven't, he doesn't seem to be answering any of my calls. Kurt said everything is ok. It is ok isn't it?' Rachel struggles at the thought for an answer and doesn't know quite what to say. Clearly Finn hasn't mentioned their argument.

'Actually Carole' she starts off with a big sigh; she can feel the tears sting in her eyes as she begins 'I need to tell you a few things and ask you something.' The voice on the other end is quiet and all she hears is breathing.

'What's that matter, honey?' Carole asks. 'I gave Finn you're ring back' Rachel says quietly. Again, the voice on the other end is quiet and eventually chokes out a few words. 'Gave the ring back? What for, what is going on between you two?'

With tears streaming down her eyes Rachel tells Carole all about their arguments and everything that has happened in the last few weeks and silently wishes that Carole doesn't hate her.

'Rachel, love, every couple has their ups and downs and this sounds like one of them. I know my Finn, and I'd like to think I know you and I know just how much you both love each other. I've always known it, since I've met you.' Carole's words play with Rachel's emotions and a small smile plays on her lips. 'Do you still love Finn?' Carole asks and in an instant Rachel laughs to herself wondering if that is even a question.

'Of course I love him. I love him more than anything and I don't think he knows just how much.' She cries. 'Just as I thought. And I know Finn loves you because even our last conversation he told me just how much.' Carole chimes in.

'It just hurts you know, that he would think that I didn't love him enough and put him and Cassie second' Rachel goes quiet as she plays with the keys on the piano in anticipation of what Carole would say.

'I understand darling, I know how much that would have hurt but things get said in the heat of the moment, things that we don't really mean' Carole tells her calmly to which Rachel quietly replies, 'I know'.

'You and Finn have always had such a special bond and it was only a matter of time before you both came together.' This makes Rachel blush, it still astounds her and even Finn when they spoke about it, how everyone else knew but them. 'Clearly you both still love each other and love Cassie. I'm not saying it would be easy to get over this misunderstanding (as I'd call it) but talk to him, talk to Finn and I'm sure you'd set things right. You're both meant to be.' Rachel is still has tears streaming down her cheeks but these are less hurtful and more joy related. She is glad she phoned Carole; she's helped ease her mind and helped calm her down. 'Even if you don't feel like jumping straight back in to the relationship aspect of things, treat each other like the friends you were before. The greatest relationships are between two best friends' and that hits home for Rachel, because that is what Finn is to her, her best friend.

'Thank you, Carole, thank you so much for listening to me'

'You know I'm here for you whenever you need Rachel. I think of you as my own daughter and I am glad you feel like you can talk to me.' Again, this pulls at Rachel's heart strings. She has always wanted a mother; someone to share things with, things like this with, and here she had an instant maternal bond with one of the greatest women she has met; with Finn's mother.

'Actually Carole, there is one other thing' Rachel says brightly, a smile sounding in her voice. 'I've been feeling lethargic, faint, had nausea and have been vomiting lately. I did put it down to stress but do you have any other ideas on what it could be?' She waits for a response from the other end of the conversation but all she hears is a gasp and a quite sob.

'Rachel, my baby girl, are you sure?' is all that is said, but even then, Rachel can hear the excitement. 'What do you think of the possibility of being a grandmother for the third time?' Rachel asks as she chuckles loudly and it's as though Carole can't put her words together.

'Technically, this will be my first grandchild but oh my, Rachel, you have made me such a proud mother right now, I just wish I could come and give you a hug right now.' Carole is now crying but her happiness makes Rachel feel so happy, the happiest she has felt in days.

'I haven't taken the test yet, will do that later, but I just wanted to share it someone and I thought that someone would best be you. Any advice on what I can do to treat the morning sickness or weird cravings I can get?' They discuss this a little before Carole has one final question for Rachel.

'Does Finn know?' Rachel is stumped by this question and she knows she has to tell him soon. 'I haven't told him yet. We haven't exactly had the time to sit together to talk, or rather wanted to. It only dawned on me this morning at what it could be. I've excused it with stress and everything and I don't think Finn has quite worked it out.'

'That sounds like my Finn' Carole giggles before she went back to her serious tone. 'You do need to talk to him Rachel, soon. It's best to get through this together. It will all work out for the best. I have faith in you and my son. I have faith in your love.' Once again, Carole's words bring tears to Rachel's eyes. Just then, there is a ring at the door and Rachel notices it's nearly 2pm and Finn will be home soon.

'I'd best go get that' Rachel informs Carole. 'Thank you for listening to me, for this. You really are the best mum in the world' Rachel's words are sincere and she is pretty sure Carole has tears running down her cheeks too.

'I think I'll have competition soon' Carole laughs making Rachel laugh too. 'I don't think there is any competition here. Can we-'

'Keep it between ourselves? Of course Rachel. But, just talk to Finn and It'll work out. I'll speak to you soon' Carole cuts it short hearing the doorbell ring again.

'Love you' Rachel tells Carole and the sentiment is returned before the both say goodbye.

As Rachel opens the door she finds an annoyed Santana and Kurt standing there, ready to barge in. As they do, they make themselves comfortable and talk about everything but the two giant elephants in the room; Rachel and Finn and the possibility that Rachel is pregnant.

It's another 20 minutes before Finn arrives home with Cassie, and suddenly the atmosphere is awkward again. He greets Kurt and Santana before taking Cassie's coat and shoes off and doing the same for himself before he comes and sits in the lounge. They all watch Cassie walk up to Rachel and give her a hug and play with her for a few minutes before the silence is broken.

'So what happens when Emily gets here?' Santana asks staring at both Finn and Rachel who are at opposite ends of the room. It hasn't escaped her that Finn watches Rachel with Cassie and sees how much joy he feels just by the dumb look on his face. She's noticed the same with Rachel too. They may be going through a rough patch right now but these two are totally wrong in the head if they think they can be apart.

Rachel looks at Finn shyly who is clearly waiting for someone to answer the question.

'I figure we just act normal. Hopefully, if we answer her questions and she sees everything is normal, she will be out of our hair quicker than anticipated.' Rachel tells the group and Finn nods with a frown on his face.

'And you don't think she'll notice that you two are barely talking to each other?' As Kurt says this both Finn and Rachel go red in the face and avoid all eye contact. 'You don't think she'll notice anything different?' Kurt rolls his eyes at the way the two torn lovers are acting and he is reminded of their density of the situation from a year ago.

'I don't believe you two' Santana says angrily. 'You're acting like you did throughout college and even after until you both decided to see sense'

'Like two teenagers too afraid to admit the truth or overcome their problems together' Both Rachel and Finn are startled by their words at first but then Finn starts to become a little aggravated and Rachel seems like she can't take it anymore, but this doesn't stop her friends from continuing.

'And to think' Santana scoffs. 'Two of our friends died with trust in you both' Kurt looks shocked at what Santana has let fall from her lips and by the look on her face, she too is caught by what she has said. Rachel is now standing and whispers 'how dare you?' before Finn walks beside her and asks Santana to repeat what she just said.

'Look, I didn't mean anything against them or you' Santana defends herself but the look on the faces of the two people standing in front of her are still waiting for an explanation, both looking at her like they're ready kill her.

'There is something you both need to know' Kurt cuts in trying to calm the situation. He checks on Cassie to see she is playing with her dolls house in the corner before he indicates to both Finn and Rachel to sit down. They both sit themselves beside each other on the couch opposite Santana and Kurt.

'The day Sarah and Jason went away' Kurt begins and already, he can feel his own heartbeat fasten and he sees the anguish on Finn and Rachel's face at the sheer mention of their friends or that day. 'It was a plan'

'What do you mean it was a plan? A Plan for what?' Finn asks like Kurt is talking nonsense. A plan to die? A plan to fake their deaths? What?

'A plan to get you two together' Santana tells him. 'Get us together?' Rachel whispers and she can feel Finn's eyes on her.

'We always spoke of how you two were so blind when it came to your feelings for each other and we waited for something to happen at every get together, every party and every occasion but nothing ever happened. You both were in denial' Kurt's words make them feel shy again and they both refuse to look at each other or at Kurt and Santana.

'By the time Cassie came around you were both acting like you were practically married. Jason and Sarah used to always joke about plotting to get you two together. To lock you both in a room for you to figure out your feelings and only then would we let you out. Those two rooted for you both so hard and it was at Cassie's first birthday party we all realised that maybe you two had seen sense.' Kurt had tears in his eyes as he was reliving memories of his two friends, as was Santana. Even Finn and Rachel were crying and they hadn't even noticed that their hands had found each other's. Even in this moment, the little gesture hadn't escaped Kurt and Santana who shared a knowing look but decided not to point it out.

'You both had cake fights every party and I would have thought that told you something. Somehow it always started and ended with you two, we never got any cake' they all chuckle at this but Finn and Rachel still refused to meet anyone's eyes.

'You both were handing out gifts together, signing it off as one. It amazed us at just how oblivious you both were. That is why when you gave them the Book of Firsts they decided it was time. Time to do something' was Kurt being serious or was this all a sick joke Finn thought. Rachel, meanwhile, was recalling those moments to her mind.

'That day, when Sugar and I found you both with Cassie and the cake you already looked like a perfect family, I could see that you both were starting to realise there was something there and you needed the push. SO when I told Sarah, she and Jason planned to have you both babysit for the whole day figuring it will help. You both came together when Cassie was around and they hoped you'd see that too.'

'I don't get it' Rachel says, Finn's hand still in her grasp.

'Jason's grandmother wasn't unwell, they weren't going to visit her anyway, they were going for a couples retreat. They just needed to go somewhere and have you two spend the whole day together. A testament to how you both do work well together, despite what you thought.' Santana's words are piercing their hearts and they both feel like it was their fault, like this was because of them.

'Everyone knew you two would be together. You were a couple without being a couple and we all knew it was a matter of time. They just tried to hurry along the process but fate had other plans. And in the end, their plan may have been fatally changed, but it worked. It's always been you two'

Just then a ring at the door startles them and they realise Emily is here. Kurt goes to answer the door, composing himself. For the first time Finn's eyes meet Rachel and he instantly recognises the look and knows she is thinking the same. 'They died for us. They died because of us' she whispers and all he can do is shake his head at that, but no matter how much he tells Rachel that's not the truth, he knows it is.

'It's not our fault, it's not our fault' he repeats cupping her face with both his hands and looking into her eyes. 'Because of us' she whispers again when they are brought out of their thoughts by Santana clearing her throat. Its only then do they both realise Emily is in the room staring at them with wide eyes. They both quickly regain themselves and break apart, wiping the tears from their eyes. Kurt quickly goes off to make some drinks while Santana goes over to Cassie, leaving Finn and Rachel with Emily.

'Is everything Ok?' Emily asks concerned by the torn couple before her. It reminds her of the first day she met them. Only difference is, today, they're not even making eye contact and are sitting apart. This could only mean one thing.

'We were just going down memory lane' Santana tells Emily just as Kurt returns with a cup of juice. Looking at all four of them, Emily can see they have all been crying and she realises that this may have some truth.

'I understand. How have you been Rachel, Finn?' she asks them both and they both look blank.

'Good thanks' Finn manages but Rachel just nods.

'I don't mean to pry but has something happened? Is everything ok with the wedding, Cassie, family?' she asks noticing that Rachel was acting closed off, it also doesn't escape her notice that she isn't wearing her ring.

'Cassie's fine' Kurt tells Emily. 'She's been attending Day care regularly and has been adapting really well'

'Are you two breaking up?' Emily blurts out in an instant they all look at each other in shock, not quite knowing what to answer. Honestly? They didn't even know if they were broken up or not.

'No, we're not breaking up' Rachel tells her. The first words she's spoken in front of Emily. She takes Finn's hands in hers without looking at him trying to be convincing, doing exactly the opposite as he just smiles nervously.

'In that case, how are the wedding plans going?' Emily challenges them.

'Great, just great.' Finn says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Emily narrows her eyes at them and looks at Santana and Kurt.

Santana smiles at her uneasily 'Wedding will be at the lake in Central Park, reception at Sweet Notes, small and simple affair' she summarises.

'My husband is officiating' Kurt tells her and Emily just stares at them and then at Finn and Rachel. Rachel starts to look ill all of a sudden and removes her hand from Finn's before holding her stomach for a brief second.

'Are you ok Ra-' but before Emily can continue Rachel has dashed off up the stairs holding her mouth tight. As a knee jerk reaction, Finn excuses himself too and follows her leaving Emily, Santana and Kurt in the room with Cassie.

Feeling Emily's suspicious eyes on him Kurt feels obliged to say something so he says it as he knows it 'case of the nine months blues' and Emily immediately understands and smiles brightly.

'Shh though, I don't think the happy couple have quite figured it out' Santana laughs quietly and they're all giggling.

'Sorry, you just caught us all at a bad moment. We were talking about Sarah and Jason and Rachel's been rather emotional lately, you can gather why' Kurt tells her.

'It's ok, I've seen what I've had to and I'm satisfied with everything. Can you just let them know. Tell them I said goodbye.'

Both Santana and Kurt thank Emily and show her out. It's a few more minutes before Finn comes downstairs and tells them that Rachel has decided to go to bed for a while. It makes Santana and Kurt giggle that Finn still hasn't come to conclusion but they put that down to him being a male. They spend another hour or so with Cassie and Finn before they go home.

That afternoon and evening Rachel doesn't leave the bedroom and stays curled up in bed, crying. Finn takes some toast up to her after putting Cassie to bed. She's thrown up a few more times but refuses the toast and she reminds him of what is already playing on his mind. 'They died because of us' and with that she turn to her side again and continues to stare in to the distance as her tears wash the pillow. He doesn't know what else to do, so he lies in the bed too, putting his arm around her holding on to her tight, comforting her and she doesn't refuse. Instead she holds on to his arms tighter and he kisses her head and tells her not to think about it but even he can't stop it and eventually cries himself to sleep too.

If it wasn't for them, their friends would still be here and for a moment, it could be said that they made it happen, they made their friends' wish come true. What Santana and Kurt told them was true and they both began to realise it as they heard it, how stupid they were back then. But were they being stupid now and did their friends die in vain?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading; reviews make me happy *hint hint*<em>


	20. Small Bump All Over Again

**DISCLAIMER: Glee still belongs to the FOX**

_I am telling you, some of you leave the best reviews ever. Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this fic. I just hope I don't disappoint._

_Lea to my Groffles, warning? WARNING!_

* * *

><p>When Rachel wakes up the next morning, she finds Finn's arms are still wrapped around her and for a moment it's normal, they're normal. This is the best night's sleep she has had in a while and she knows it's because she has her 'comforter' back. She doesn't move from his grasp and she doesn't try to wake him up either but she stares into the distance again as Santana and Kurt's confession replays in her mind. Sarah and Jason tried to talk to them so often about their relationship and they both ignored them as they did with everyone else. Even that morning, before they left, Sarah asked Rachel and she told her that Finn and herself could be nothing more than friends. Would it have been any different if she had said yes? Would they still be here having not decided to go on their trip? Guilt takes over Rachel's mind and it paralyses her every time she thinks of Cassie. Cassie's parents would still be there if it wasn't for them and now look at them; they were falling apart and Rachel didn't know where anything stood anymore.<p>

When she spoke to Carole yesterday she thought they could find a resolve, talk it out even if that meant deciding to start over, or just be best friends. More to the point, she had to tell Finn she was possibly carrying his child; this would change everything and she hoped it was for the better but at this moment her mind was only registering one thing, Sarah died for her.

It's another 20 minutes before Cassie will be up and she feels like she has neglected her lately; not doing the breakfast runs and so forth. She doesn't want to leave the comfort she has right now because lying in his arms feels like home. She's missed it. She's missed him. It's as though he can read her mind because his fingers find hers and they loop together and she looks up to see him close his eyes again so she holds on tight. She needs him back. She wants what they had back.

He's been awake longer than she has and he's just taking in this moment because he's missed this and her so much. Having her in his arms again brought him comfort and he slept well. He even notices that Rachel hadn't woken up once during the night to throw up as she had done in the previous nights. When he realises she is awake he watches her for a few seconds as she stares in to the distance probably thinking exactly what he is. Their friends lost their lives while basically trying to get them together. What if Finn had known the true extent of his feelings for Rachel and had told Jason it that morning, would Jason and Sarah still be here? They wouldn't go away to leave their daughter with him and Rachel and their little girl would still have her parents. Santana's words strike hard in his mind 'Fate had other plans' and Finn thinks she is right. He knows she is right because look at where they are today. But where were they today? Barely speaking and barely getting along. It's not right. None of it is. It's so messed up and he doesn't know where to begin to fix it.

They both knowingly stay like that together, Rachel drawing small patterns on Finn's arm before the alarm goes off. Without a word, Rachel turns around and places a kiss on Finn's lip, stunning him before she rolls off the bed, shyly tucks her hair behind her ear and thanks him and walks off towards Cassie's room.

He lies there, flat on his back wondering what just happened, eventually breaking out of his thought process and making his way to help getting Cassie and breakfast ready. Once again, in total silence and without words, they work in sync getting ready and taking Cassie to day care while Finn goes off to work his shift at Sweet Notes.

Finn leaves the shop early wanting to come home and check on Rachel and ask about where they are and what happened this morning.

He's been left rather confused by her actions lately; she lets him get close but holds back at the same time. Talking is always kept at a minimum, but last night she let him hold her and it felt like their little world was normal again, like nothing had happened. He doesn't want to push her, especially when she's been so off lately and has been very ill. He worries about her even more and wonders what this latest revelation is doing to her because he knows it's eating him up inside.

When she kissed him this morning, it reminded him of exactly what they had and what he wanted. He wanted his Rachel back and he needed to apologise to her. He had his head so far up his own arse that he said things he definitely regrets now. Sure enough, when he heard about her job offer, he should have stayed calm and let her explain but the thought of losing her paralysed him and he lost it. He still doesn't know what that phone call was about but he knows he was a total arse to screw it up and lose it at her. He had no right to dictate what she did but he did have the right to question if she was serious about the job offer. He realises that he made a grave mistake in even asking her how much he and Cassie meant to her because she left everything she ever dreamed of and worked so hard for behind, for them. Heck, she even defied her parents and stuck by them. He knows how much she loves them. He has to fix this somehow and he tries to do it the only way he knows how.

He walks around the house but doesn't find her and comes to the conclusion she must have gone to pick up Cassie, he checks their schedule board and sees that she is meeting Mercedes for a coffee after and that Cassie is going to Sarah's parents for the night. He also notices the note that says she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and all of a sudden it clicks in his head. The phone call? Not having anything anytime soon? She was booking an appointment. After he mentally berates himself he worries about what the doctor could say about how she is feeling and he makes a mental note to ask her about it later.

He makes his way to the garage where his spare guitar and drum set sit, he has his black book in hand but before he goes any further his eyes fall on the box labelled 'S/Js pictures'. He and Rachel packed those away after Sarah and Jason passed away, it being too hard to see their faces in every corner they turned to in the house; it being too hard to relive those memories that they had all created. He walks over to the box and brushes his fingers across the dozens of picture frames that sit in there. One by one he takes them out and he feels the burn in his eyes. There are pictures of him with Jason, Sarah with Rachel, all of them together, throughout the years. These pictures are from their college days and he can see what they all mean when they say he and Rachel look like a couple in the pictures. They look inseparable and have a look, he notices, that only they give each other in all of the pictures. He chuckles at the memories and wonders at how they'd been so blind. He relives his bachelor days with Jason and can't help but wish his best friend was here to talk to right now. He carries the box of photos back into the house and sits in the lounge looking through them carefully, taking his time.

He stares at the picture of them during graduation where him and Rachel are sitting together, even then, they're doing little things like holding hands and sitting so close and he thinks about how many other pictures show that too. There's another one from graduation where he's holding her around her waist and he remembers how perfect that day was. Their performance, their parents hanging out together, how perfect she looked and how he liked holding her so close when this picture was taken. There's this one where he's gone and smudged their graduation cake on her nose and she is looking at him disbelief but her smile isn't so well concealed. Cake never really did stand a chance when they were around did it?

It pains him so much when he goes through Sarah and Jason's wedding album. That was such a perfect day and it ended in a way he never thought it would. Flicking through he finds one where even though the focal point is the couple getting married the captured portrait is of him and Rachel staring at each other with such intensity from either side of Sarah and Jason and he sees it. It's always been her, she has always been the one for him, even then; nobody but her could quite capture or understand him like her.

He flicks through a few more pages and finds the one with them outside where he ruined the picture. That was a good one he laughs to himself. He hasn't seen these pictures before, never really having been interested in looking at them or having had the time. There is one after that photo where everyone else is posing for the picture but he has grabbed Rachel and they're both smiling at each other while he holds her and it's like everyone else in the photo is irrelevant. The world only focuses on them. The next picture does it for him. He remembers this moment because he was watching his best friend and his wife look the happiest he had ever seen them and thinking that at some point, he'd like that too. The photographer must have seen something because there he and Rachel were, holding each other so tight, too comfortable, so married. He has to fix it; he has to tell her how sorry he is for everything, for the hurt he has caused her.

He grabs his black book and retreats upstairs where he writes easier than he has before.

It's a little after seven when Rachel comes home to find the house empty. She quietly closes the door behind her and makes her way to the lounge where she finds the box of photos with the frames scattered around the coffee table and Sarah and Jason's wedding album. She is suddenly hit with the sound of a guitar playing softly before recognising Finn's voice and she realises he is at home and hasn't heard her come in. She listens to his voice through the baby monitor that has been left on and immediately, she feels calm and emotions wash over her.

'You've been alone, you've been afraid

I've been a fool

In so many ways

but I would change my life

If you thought you, might try to love me

So please give me another chance

To write you another song

And take back those things I've done

Cause I'll give you my heart

If you would let me start all over,

Again

I'm not a saint

I'm just a man

Who had heaven and Earth

In the palm of his hand

but I threw it away

So now I stand here today asking forgiveness and if you could just please

Give me another chance

to write you another song

And take back those thing's I've done

Cause I'll give you my heart

If you would let me start all over

Again

Little girl you're all I've got.

Don't you leave me standing here once again?

'Cause I'll give you my life

Yes I would.

If you would let me try to love you

So please give me another chance to write you another song and take back those things I've done

'Cause I'll give you my heart

If you would let me start all over

Again

Again, oh, no no oh

You know I love you, yeah

give me one more chance

No no, no no no no'

His voice is slow and raspy and full of emotions as he sings the song. It's like she can hear the tears falling from his eyes and she knows it's a song for her. Her heart is wrenching and she wants to run up and tell him that she is on her way to forgiving him and to tell him that he needs to hold her hand when she takes a particular test. But she stops herself at the stairs because she isn't quite ready to face him just yet because when she sees the pictures on the table again, her heart drops at the thought of Sarah and Jason not being here because of them. Because of her and Finn.

Hesitantly, Rachel walks over to where the photo frames are out all spread and sits herself down on the couch and glances over at the pictures strewn across the table. They're of parties and graduation and their college production. They all look so happy and in love. It takes a few seconds to remember that her and Finn weren't in love then. But staring at them she sees that it looks like they always have. In each and every picture, if they're not connected by a physical touch, they're connected with a gaze and its then she understands why everyone thought they were one. She finds the one of them holding each other and she realises she's never seen this picture before. They're standing in front of the church during Sarah and Jason's wedding, presumably watching the happy couple, but what gets her most is that she and Finn look like they're posing for their wedding day; the bouquet in her hand, leaning on Finn's chest, him holding her. They look perfect, married, and so loved up and she finds herself wishing for it to be real. Hand on heart she's only ever pictured her and Finn like that, Finn being the one to be the one waiting for her as she walks down the aisle in her bridal gown. In three months, they'll have to do that, but it'd be a show, not legitimate. But right now, she figures they are far from it, especially given the changes in the last few days. She needs to tell him, they need a way to start all over again.

There are tears running down her cheeks, a mix of emotions from the rawness of the song she heard Finn sing moments ago replaying in her head, the memories of the pictures and the longing for her friends. As she flicks through she misses Finn walk down the stairs and stand behind the couch. It's the pictures of the reception she is at at the moment and she's smiling at the obliviousness of the group as they're all chatting away at the head table. She brushes her finger against each picture as she flicks the pages, almost trying to be in the moment again.

'That was one of the best days' Finn says softly, startling Rachel who jumped with the sound of his voice.

'Oh my God, Finn! You scared me' She tells him holding one hand to her chest and hitting him on his stomach with the other. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you' Finn tells her in a slight panic and she smiles at him, letting him know it's ok. She is still breathing heavy but eventually she regains herself and he sits himself beside her on the couch, keeping some distance. They both look through the pictures while Rachel flicks the pages, smiling. There's a picture of Sarah and Jason during their first dance in the middle of the dance floor and its only them two in the picture. There is nothing but love in their eyes and it makes Finn look at Rachel in the moment and she's looking back at him. They say nothing; just continue to flick the pages.

Its pictures of them now, their first dance together in any realm. There is one of them just dancing holding each other, swaying, but they look so comfortable and so relaxed it shocks Rachel for a moment. There's another one but this one is different; they are gazing into each other's eyes and are in the moment. Ironically, nobody else is in the shot, just them two dancing and in the far distance, you can see Jason and Sarah watching them.

'You told me to have a little confidence' Finn recalls staring at the photo. 'You made me think I could dance even if I couldn't' he says with a little smile and hesitantly looks at Rachel, she is staring at him with a face he can't quite read.

'You were great. I meant it when I said you need a little confidence, even now' She tells him quietly.

Finn's cheeks go redder than normal and he gives her one of his lopsided nervous smiles. 'You're just happy I didn't break your foot.' Finn jokes trying to lighten the atmosphere. It makes Rachel giggle even if for a moment and he has missed that sound.

'You were my first dance, ever' she says shyly, 'It was one of the best I've had' a smile plays on her lips and she looks from Finn back to the book; he's staring with a mix of awe and longing.

'You were my first too, perfectly, my last, Faithfully' he says becoming all teen shy again, she has a smile playing on her lips but is also wearing a frown that tells him she's confused about something he just said.

'Faithfully, by Journey. It's what we danced to' he grazes his fingers on her hands lightly as he flicks to the next page because she has just paused.

'You remember?' she whispers, surprised. He just nods and smile back at her. 'Forever yours, faithfully' he speak sings cheesily, afraid to meet her eyes and she's finding it hard not to let herself go and give into him so she just smiles back at him and flicks the page again, and it falls at the girls catching the bouquet and they both giggle at the look on Rachel's face while holding the flowers; a mix of shock and distress. A few more snaps later and its Finn's turn, only the both laugh out loud at the still image of Finn trying to hand the garter over to another man.

'I was kind of relieved when you caught it you know?' Rachel tells Finn, 'Wouldn't have trusted anyone else to do what you had to do' She chuckles at the memory.

'I don't think I would have been able to put the garter on anyone else' Finn confesses nonchalantly. Just then, as Rachel turns the page there are two pictures on each of the pages, the first one is of Finn and Rachel standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, a chair behind Rachel, he is sort of holding her waist but isn't quite and they're both staring at the crowd with nervous looks on their faces.

The second is of Rachel sitting on the chair, holding her dress up on her right thigh and Finn, who is kneeling on one knee, shyly putting the garter in place. They're not looking at each other but the chemistry is burning off the page and you can tell by their faces and statures in the photo that they felt it too. Instantly they're both reminded of the feeling.

The third is of them in the same position, Finn still on one knee while Rachel is sitting on the chair, bouquet in lap but one of his hands are rested on her knee while the other holds on to her vacant hand. They're both staring at each other with bright smiles and it almost looks like Finn is proposing.

By the time they wash by the fourth image, Rachel has had too much and drops the album on the couch between them before her cries get louder and she runs off upstairs. Finn is stunned by the reaction and stares at stairs where Rachel's figure just trailed off. He looks back at the album and sees the fourth image and it breaks his heart because this is what they have been for so long, and in reality, so much more in recent months. It's him and Rachel walking through the crowds, her hand in his, smiling and so happy and it looks like they're doing their own wedding march through the crowd. He wants this so bad and he wants it to be so true and it hurts him to know that right now, it doesn't really feel like a possibility.

He goes upstairs to talk to her but she's in the bathroom again vomiting between her sobs. He tries to get in but the door is locked and he gets the message and stalks off downstairs again, his own tears trailing down his cheeks.

He stares into the ceiling as he lays on the couch not knowing what to do, it feels like she is shutting him out every time he thinks she is about to open up and let him in again. He feels like he is doing the same and it's just not working. His eyes fall on the one item left in the box, Cassie's Book of Firsts that he made and they gave to Sarah and Jason. He cautiously takes it in his hand and opens it up and is instantly hit with pictures of Sarah and Jason, Cassie's first Scan and ones that follow, her hand prints alongside theirs, her first smile, her first spoon of pureed food and so forth. It's just inundated with endless little firsts and pictures of Sarah and Jason and the family they were with Cassie. Everything they should be now.

He sees a figure come and stand by him and it's Rachel. She puts a hand on his arm for him to lower the book and he stares at her as she flicks back through to the beginning, brushing her fingers over the pictures with each flick.

She stops at the picture of him and her with Cassie; they look like the perfect family already, like Cassie is theirs, the little bundle set between them while she is in Rachel's arms.

'Do you think they really knew back then?' she asks, only now has Finn noticed how red and puffy her eyes really are, gazing at them for the first time in a long time. 'All these pictures, all these things, what 'Tana and Kurt said. Do you think they knew this would happen, that they would die and leave us behind?' Her voice is trembling and he doesn't know what to say to her because these questions have been running through his head too.

'I don't know Rach' he whispers, 'I don't know'

'They left that day planning to leave us with Cassie for a day, Finn, not forever. They're supposed to be here, they are supposed to be that happy couple in that album, in this book. They are supposed to be here watching their daughter grow up' she cries and so he says the only thing that makes sense to him now.

'Fate had other plans'

She's looking at him like he is coming up with crap to say because she doesn't buy that. 'They left us to look after their daughter for a day and somehow we wound up taking her for a lifetime. Everything they said before they left, the conversation Jason had with me before our goodbyes, it's like it's all falling into place.' He places the book down and takes Rachel by the arms.

'Everybody saw something in us that we refused to see, but clearly, it was always there. I don't know when I fell in love with you or when you did with me but they saw it and I think they knew it when they chose us to be Cassie's God parents.' Rachel is still crying but it seems like she is listening and like she understands him. 'They knew this little girl would somehow bring us together but I don't think they did it knowingly. They didn't know when their time with her ended for ours to begin'

His eyes are staring into hers, pleading for her to listen to him as he cups her face, brushing her hair and tears away as he speaks.

'But they died for us' she says out loud, 'they died trying to bring us together and we're just falling apart.' He closes his eyes shut tight and takes in a deep breath as he pulls her closer.

'Listen to me' he pleads quietly bringing her gaze to his once again. 'This isn't our fault, whatever happened, happened for a reason. We can't help it. For some reason they were called to become our guardian angels, to show us the way to each other. Whether it be Cassie or them, it worked. We found each other. I love you more than anything else in the world Rachel, nothing can ever change that. You've always had me, become a part of me. I don't know what's happening between us right now but we're not falling apart, we can't, if not for us, if not for Cassie then for Sarah and Jason. I love you too much to let that happen.'

He doesn't know what he said but all he knows is that Rachel is latched onto his lips and is kissing him desperately. He's not going to complain because he has missed this and her so much so he lets her. They break away for air for a second before she looks at him with that look he has missed so much, a small smile on her lips, her eyes glowing with love, lust, and passion. 'I love you so much' she whispers before she kisses him again. They fall back onto the couch before she stops and pushes him away carefully and he wonders if he has done something wrong.

Staring down at him, she knows what he said is right. They couldn't have controlled what happened. If Sarah and Jason weren't taken from them the way they were, maybe there would have been another way. Either way, looking through those pictures reminds Rachel that it was always meant to be them, nothing would change that. Every picture, every pose was like a reminder of what they are; best friends who fell in love. What Finn says about Sarah and Jason being their guardian angels, she thinks he may be right. If it wasn't for them, they wouldn't have met, they wouldn't have been on that date, they wouldn't have shared so many memories together. They wouldn't have Cassie. In a warped way, they wouldn't be exactly where they are now and maybe this is how it was meant to work out. Maybe Jason and Sarah were making it happen this way for God knows whatever reason; Finn and her were always meant to be and what she is about to tell Finn can attest to that.

She pulls away from Finn as he sits up on his elbows watching as she picks up the Book Of Firsts and opens it to the page entitled 'My First Day with My Aunt and Uncle'; the picture of them holding Cassie on the day she was born.

'That's us now. That's us with our baby girl even then' He looks confused and stares at her waiting for more.

'What if we were to have our own book of firsts with a photo like that?' she asks shyly. His eyes light up for a second before his brows furrow in confusion again.

'I don't get you, what are you saying?' Finn asks.

'I think I might be pregnant, Finn' Rachel lets out. His initial reaction is just to stare at her before his mouth opens and closes again and then he leaps at her engulfing her in a hug.

'You're pregnant?' He asks pulling back from her, smiling from ear to ear, his hands still in her hair. 'That's what all the vomiting was about?'

Rachel lets out a little giggle before she returns to her serious demeanour again.

'I need to do the test Finn, I don't want to do it alone' he nods in understanding.

'Do you want to take it now?'

'Will you stay with me?' she says as she takes his hands and they go upstairs. He lets Rachel do her thing while he paces up and down the hallway. Is Rachel really pregnant? Are they really going to have their own baby? Was he really about to become a dad, for real? A child with his and Rachel's DNA? He's excited and nervous and a rainbow of emotions before he hears Rachel open the door.

'Now what?' He asks wringing his hands together.

'We wait three minutes before we find out. Blue minus is negative, red plus is positive' Rachel informs him and sits on the ledge of the bath tub and Finn stands by the door. They wait in silence, neither not quite knowing what to say; their comfort zones with each other shifting. Clearly they were on a road to resolve but the last two weeks won't just wash away with a kiss. The three minutes feel like forever before Rachel's phone goes off telling them its time.

'Ready?' Finn asks Rachel and looks at him and nods her head. The test tube is sitting on top of the toilet tank, face down.

They both stare at it for a few moments and then at each other.

'We look at it together?' Rachel tells Finn and takes it in her hand. 'Ready?' and Finn gives her the go ahead but just as they're ready to look and Finn puts his hand towards Rachel's he accidentally knocks it out of her hand and it falls into the toilet, face down.

'Oh shit' he exclaims while Rachel quickly rummages for something to take it out with.

'You and your bloody man hands' She curses while he lets out a string of apologies.

'I'm so sorry Rachel. I am so sorry' he repeats 'I now get why you're supposed to keep the toilet lid closed' She looks at him like she's about to kill him and he hands her the toilet brush which she uses to anchor the tester up with. She holds it in her hands, a disgusted look on her face which makes him chuckle (inside) because she looks cute.

'It's ruined Finn, you ruined the damn thing' she fires at him.

'Let me see' Using his sleeves, he takes it out of her hands and holds it with the tip of his fingers. The results window is completely blank and there's a faint blue and red line on it.

Rachel walks out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom so Finn puts the unreadable tester in the trash and follows her.

'I am so sorry Rachel, I was just ner-'

'Forget it Finn' She waves him off, anger apparent in her voice.

'How sure are you that you're pregnant?' It's the only question he knows to ask at this given moment; what else is there to say?

'Like I'm 8 weeks overdue on my period, have been having morning sickness and felt like crap for a while now sure.' She's pacing up and down the room now and stops at the window. All Finn has managed to say is 'Oh'. Her mood swings, feeling unwell, vomiting; it all begins to fall into place for him.

'I'll see you in the morning, Finn' she dismisses him.

'Can we talk abo-' but before he can finish she cuts him off.

'I have a doctor's appointment early tomorrow morning. I just want to go to bed.' She tells him walking towards him, pushing him out of the room. He's put his foot in it again.

'I'm sorry' he says as he gives her one more look before walking towards the spare room. 'Finn?' she calls back stopping him in his tracks.

'Can you come with me? I could really use a friend' She asks him quietly, waiting for him to say something.

'Of course. Wake me up?' she nods and closes the door. He waits there, staring at the door hoping she opens it again, says something else but she doesn't.

'A friend' he repeats as he closes the spare room door.

That night, he finds it difficult to sleep; thoughts running through his mind. Rachel could be pregnant, he may be about to become dad for the second or first time or however you want to put it. But what did this mean for him and Rachel? The pictures, the conversation, the kiss, God, the kiss; what did it all mean? Where were they? Just friends again?

XOX

A phone call from staff at Sweet Notes is what wakes Finn up in the morning and he fleets into a panic about missing Rachel's appointment. He scrambles out of bed and rushes to their bedroom to find that Rachel is still fast asleep. From what he remembers, her appointment is at 9.30 and its now 9. He wakes her up as carefully as he can and eventually, after a few mumbles, she comes around and stars panicking too.

'I can't believe this is happening; why can't anything go right' Rachel curses as they both rush out of the house with 15 minutes left to get to their appointment. They don't say anything in the car but as they walk into the doctors surgery, Rachel's hand finds Finns and they're both the nervous couple sitting in the waiting room.

Rachel is asked to provide samples and when she returns from doing so they are back into their silent togetherness. They haven't dared look at each other yet, let their eyes meet. Rachel is still pretty pissed at being late for the appointment and Finn can't figure if that is meant to be his fault or not. In his defence, she was supposed to wake him up.

'Ms Rachel Berry' Dr Sampson calls and Finn takes Rachel's hand as the both stand up and gives it a tight squeeze. Rachel looks at him with the exact emotion he is feeling: nerves.

They follow Dr Sampson into her office and take the allocated seats. Suddenly, they've both become fidgety; Rachel keeps flicking the joint on her jean leg with her free hand and Finn can't stop shuffling and shaking his leg.

'Ms Berry, I understand that you think you may be pregnant?' Dr Sampson concurs. 'Yes' Rachel says with a nod of the head. Finn looks from Rachel to the doctor and he wishes that she would just put them out of their misery.

Rachel's grip on Finn's hand gets tighter and she's pretty sure she's crashing his bones, but he protest, he just uses his free hand to rub her thighs calmingly. They both edge forward in their seats ready for the news.

'Well, from the samples you provided and the symptoms you've described, I can confirm that you are pregnant' Dr Sampson says with a smile.

Of course, it's not such a big surprise to Rachel but she has tears falling from her eyes and when she turns to Finn, he has misty eyes too and just grabs her and gives a deep kiss on her lips. 'We're pregnant' he whispers looking into her eyes and she nods excitedly in agreement. 'You're going to be a brilliant mother' he tells her and gives her another kiss. Dr Sampson has to remind them that she is there with the clearing of her throat.

'Congratulations' she shakes both their hands and Finn and Rachel don't even realise it but they've fallen back in to their usual demeanour. He's still holding onto her pretty tight and she's leaning into him and they're both wearing huge grins that can't be wiped off; something that has been lost in them for a while. A genuine, happy smile, shared.

'How would you like to see them?' She asks with a smile. Both Finn and Rachel look at each other, excited and nervous, before Finn asks 'Now? Can we?' Dr Sampson chuckles at their innocence of the moment and leads them to another room where there is a patient bed and the ultrasound machine all set and waiting. Rachel lays on the bed, unbuttoning her jeans and shimming it down slightly as Dr Sampson gets the machine ready. Finn is sitting right beside her and she feels his eyes on her the whole time, his grip on her hand never leaves, their fingers remain intertwined.

'Are you ready?' Dr Samson asks Rachel and she nods. 'This will feel a bit cold' She says as she squirts some gooey stuff on Rachel's mid-rift. Neither of their smiles leave their faces and they both watch as Dr Sampson brings the probe closer to Rachel's stomach. When she touches it to Rachel's stomach, they can see Rachel's insides and that's something amazing enough for them. They stare at the monitor screen and all of a sudden they hear a faint heartbeat. It sounds like something out of Jurassic Park but it does things to Finn's inside and he can't hold his tears back anymore. Rachel is crying too and it gets worse when Dr Sampson points out a little dough shaped image which you can make out is a foetus.

'Congratulations mum and dad, this is your little guy or girl at 9 weeks old' Dr Sampson says and it pulls at her heartstrings to watch the two parents-to-be cry and hug and kiss each other from the joy. Honestly, this was the best part of her job.

'I'll give you both a moment' she says attaching the probe to Rachel stomach with a belt and she leaves the room for a few minutes.

'That's our baby growing inside you. Our little girl' Finn says through his tears as he brushes Rachel's hair with his hand.

'It's a he, I know it. Ours' Rachel tells him and her perfect brown eyes are big and bright as they meet his and they're full of so much emotion, just as his are. They look back at the screen and Rachel looks back at Finn to see him still staring at the image in awe. She brushes her fingers along his jawline and brings his attention to her.

'I love you' she whispers and he stares at her for a few like that's the first time he's seen her. 'Not as much as I love you right now' and he closes the distance between them.

Dr Sampson knocks before walking into the room again and Finn and Rachel still have each other's grasp.

'Would you both like a photo for keeps sake?' instantly she hears a unison of voices say 'yes please'

She hits a button and takes a picture. While it prints she cleans Rachel's stomach and lets her get off the bed. Again, Finn and Rachel are hand in hand as they're handed the photo. Rachel grips onto it so tight as they thank Dr Sampson, get a date for her next scan and leave the surgery.

They walk to the car with great big grins on their faces each getting into the car. But when they do, it's like they both need a moment to breathe.

'I'm going to be a dad for real' Finn realises, staring into the distance, smiling. 'Not that I'm not Cassie's dad in some ways, but this kid, they'll be part of me' His words make Rachel chuckle slightly. 'It'll have parts of you and me' He turns to Rachel and her face seems to lose the smile it had a few moments ago.

'Finn,' she says, her eyes closed tight, 'I don't know what we are at the moment, where we are going but you will always be a part of this baby's life and you'll be the perfect father. Thank you for being a friend and coming with me today' She watches his face fall with her words and she knows exactly why.

'A friend? We're more than that, probably always have been, especially now' he reaches for her face but she moves back and he gets it. 'But last night? the doctor's office? You said you loved me, and I know I still love you' His face is full of confusion, hurt and anger.

'Finn, I do love you, I don't think that will ever change. But right now, I'm just very confused in the and everything is just jumbled. I'd just like to take it slow. Please understand.' He gets her, he does, but how slow is slow?

'When I told Carole the other day she said to start at the beginning; we were best friends first, Finn. If we go back there, everything will find its way on its own.' He feels like he's being kicked in the chest again and Rachel feels the same, but she has to do this because everything still feels raw and the hurt doesn't just go away.

'I heard you sing yesterday, that song, starting all over again. This is us giving it another chance to do it all over again but now we have another little person to think of.' She places her hand on her stomach and gleams at it with pride, she takes his right hand and places it on top of her own. They both sit there for a moment. He can't be angry at her when she is carrying his child and looking the way she does right now.

Clearing his throat, Finn turns around and buckles himself in and starts the car engine. 'You've never been just my best friend Rach' he says and that's all that is said for what feels like eternity. They find themselves sitting in traffic because there's a burst water main somewhere and the silence is awkward to say the least.

'You spoke to my mum?' Finn says, breaking the ice.

'I needed to speak to someone and I called the next best person to you' she tells him and it's like the happiness of the thought that Rachel would turn to his mother for help is killing him. They really did belong; like they've always been tethered, even parents. He knows they will work it out; he just has to let her sort herself out and it might help if he reminds her just why.

'Did you tell her about?' He asks, not sure if he means the pregnancy or their latest hold on their relationship.

'When I told her I could be pregnant, she said she was the happiest mother in the world. We probably should tell her it's been confirmed and maybe give her a copy of the scan' Rachel says smiling and in turn that makes him smile.

'I think she'd like that' he says.

'I told her about us, and she said she has faith in us, we'll work it out. I believe her' Rachel looks at him and smiles shyly.

'She's always right' he replies and they slip back into their silence, only now it's comfortable.

Eventually Finn drops Rachel off at home before returning to the shop. It's during his break that his thoughts and emotions shower over him and he needs to let it all out the only way he knows to best speak his mind. It's handy that his big black book is sitting in his car.

oXo

Finn comes home with Cassie at four and Rachel is so happy to see their little girl back. They play with Cassie, getting caught at stealing glimpses at one another, until it's her feeding time and Rachel disappears with her to feed her. Finn takes the opportunity to find a melody with the guitar and he only stops when Rachel and Cassie walk back in.

'I got a text off Kurt telling me that most people have RSVP'd for your party on Saturday. Your mum and Burt will be flying in for early morning.' With everything going on, Rachel and Finn totally forgot about the party in two days. Just as well Kurt and Santana took over the organising. He just smiles at Rachel for relaying the message.

'Hey Rach, I know you said you would, but I don't think you should bake the cake. I don't need one. I'll be 26. Too old for one of those' he tells her politely.

'Everyone needs a cake, Finn. Even granddads like you. I'm baking it and nobody is stopping me' It's the first time Rachel has spoken to him so easily. He's missed it, he's missed his Rachel.

'I'm going to give Cassie a bath and put her to bed' Rachel informs him as she takes Cassie in her lap and sets off towards the stairs. She probably shouldn't be straining herself out or carrying things, even a child he reminds himself. At least that's what he remembers of the fuss Jason used to make with Sarah.

'I'll do it' he says getting up from his spot on the couch.

'Finn, I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid. I can bathe her and put her to bed. I've missed doing it.' She gives him a genuine smile. 'Besides, you're busy. Sounded great, whatever it is you're working on. Continue with it' with that she is off upstairs before he can protest anymore.

He hears her sing to Cassie as she gives her a bath and gets her ready for bed. He listens to her read a bedtime story to Cassie and laugh at the little girl fighting to get back out of bed. He listens over the baby monitor and after about an hour, it sounds like they have both fallen asleep.

He goes upstairs to make sure and true enough, both his little ladies are passed out on the bed. So he goes back to what he was doing.

It's a little after 9 when Rachel wakes up and realises she fell asleep when she shouldn't have. She can still hear Finn on the guitar but he is singing too. She makes her way to the stairs and sits half way where she knows he can't see her from where he is sitting. His voice sounds so beautiful and it relaxes her. More than anything though, his words take over and it's like she is falling in love with him over again.

'You were just a small bump unborn, for months then brought to life,

You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,

I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can,

And now your scan on my unmade plans,

Small bump for months then brought to life

She hears him sing those beautiful words and it's like she knows Finn was cut out to be a father from the very beginning. No matter what, the child growing inside her will be spoilt rotten because it's like he or she is a suddenly a gift. They weren't planned and defied all precautionary measures and they just seem to announce their existence at a time when she and Finn need it the most.

I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,

If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one, and only

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

Oh you are my one, and only

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

And you'll be alright.

You're just a small bump unknown and you'll grow into your skin

With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin

Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice

And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump,

In a few months you'll open your eyes

He still can't believe his dream is coming true, one that he never thought would even be a dream but it became one along the way and its actually reality now. Rachel is carrying his child, he is going to be a dad and if their child was all her, he would love them to bits. He can see it all; the little girl or boy with her big eyes and smile. Her perfect fingernails, hands, toes, nose; thankfully they inherit both their hair but his genetics when it comes to height and it just makes him ecstatic with that thought; a mini him and her.

I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,

If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one, and only

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

Oh you are my one, and only

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

And you'll be alright

You can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep,

I'll leave you be

Right in front of me for a couple weeks

So I can keep you safe

'Cause you are my one, and only

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

Oh you are my one, and only

You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight

And you'll be alright'

His voice and words wash over her with emotions and right there and then, Finn Hudson is nothing but the perfect man he is. She listens to him sing the song out and doesn't even realise she has tears streaming down her face. She appears from the stairs and goes to him in the lounge and just stares at him like it's the first time she has seen him. He really doesn't get how much of a hold he has on her, even when she's not fully ready to let him back in. He looks worriedly at her as she stares at him.

'Rachel, is everything alright, why are you crying?' he drops his guitar and leaps to her brushing her hair with his hands and checking her head and taking her hand. 'Rachel talk to me' He watches her break into a smile and his worries disappear.

'You, that song, this baby; just too perfect' and he breaks into a smile too.

'You had me worried' he says inching closer to her face.

'You really think they'll have your hair and my smile?' she asks him sweetly. Turns out she heard the whole song; his Berry was very sneaky he thinks to himself.

'She'll have your beautiful smile, your perfect nose, your bright eyes, your long lashes, your cute little ears. She'll be the perfect mini you' he says with a twinkle in his eyes. She takes both their hands to her stomach.

'It's a boy and I think he has your perfect amber eyes, cheeky grin, long lashes and dimples' she chuckles looking up at him shyly while her hands pull up to play with his jawline. He snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

'They definitely need to inherit the Hudson genetics. We can't have any more Munchkins in the land' he says bringing their noses together and he takes this moment in, closing his eyes, just like she is too. He hears an 'I love you so much' before he feels her lips press against his and they get lost in it.

They spend that night together, the first time in a long time and it feels like things are returning to the norm. But it's not so easy and there is still more to overcome.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.<em>

_Is everything coming together for Finn and Rachel? Will the wedding come back to haunt them? Will the finally accept the fate Sarah and Jason left behind?_

_**GleekyGleek- Good question lol. I've kind of frazzled my own timeline in my head but in my head Cassie, right now, should be 20 months old. She was born in January and we are currently in September…that's in my head anyway lol _

_**Songs: **_

_All Over Again by Justin Timberlake_

_Small Bump by Ed Sheeran._


	21. Engaging Fights

**DISCLAIMER: Glee isn't mine**…blah blah blah…

* * *

><p>The morning sun hits Rachel's face and she squirms out of her sleep before an overwhelming sensation of nausea takes over and she has to run off to the bathroom. It's a few minutes before she feels calm enough to return to the bedroom but not before she stops to hear Finn talk to Cassie as he gets her dressed for day care.<p>

'I know you don't understand yet but in seven months you'll have a little sister to look after' Finn cheerily tells Cassie as he pulls her t-shirt down her head and pulls her hands through one by one.

'She'll be as gorgeous as mummy and be as pretty as you too' he giggles poking Cassie's nose 'are you exited to meet the baby?' he asks Cassie as she repeats 'baby' after him.

'Yes baby girl, baby. I knew you'd be excited. I am too, so so much' Finn has managed to put Cassie's trousers on but is now battling her hair. He fiddles with her straight brown locks and lets out a little laugh as Cassie fidgets.

'I guess I'll need the practice with brushing hair, hey Cass? Mummy always complains about the way I do your pigtails, they look perfect to me' he muses.

A very hormonal Rachel finds it difficult not to let her emotions get the better of her as she stands at the bathroom doorway watching Finn and Cassie through the opening of Cassie's bedroom door. She stands there with a big smile and tears running down her face, tears of the happy kind. Things between her and Finn seem to be resolving themself and they're letting the natural course take them wherever it does. Last night they ended up in each other's arms and where things just felt right. There was happiness, excitement and love. For the first time in a while everything started to feel like it was falling into place. There were still some unanswered questions and some big decisions to be made regarding the so called 'wedding' but Rachel didn't want to think about just now. She wanted to enjoy the happy place she was in at the moment. She has the man she loves; she is carrying his child and also has the best nearly-two-year-old you could ask for.

She watches Cassie smile and giggle as Finn talks to her and can't help but feel a tinge of guilt. Cassie's parents were no longer here with her because of a stupid plan they cooked up to get her and Finn together. She understands that it was out of her control and nothing could have changed it but when you see that little girl, stare into her perfect green eyes she inherited of Sarah's and look at the straight brown hair her father had and the button nose that is a mixture of both her parent's nose, Rachel is always reminded of her best friends who were sharing the exact same excitement as her and Finn were when Sarah first discovered she was pregnant. They planned out a lifetime with their daughter and here Finn and Rachel were doing everything in their place. It's Cassie's smile that reminds her each and every time that she needs them here; she needs Finn and Rachel to be her mum and dad because she figures they were sort of always meant to be; from being her Godparents to becoming her parents. In all honesty Cassie felt every bit her own and she was pretty sure Finn felt the same way, besides her physical appearance, Cassie was all her and Finn and that thought made Rachel feel warmth inside. She was Finn and Rachel's and Jason and Sarah's. This kid was so special and undoubtedly she would be a brilliant big sister.

Rachel is so lost in thought she doesn't see Finn walk out of the bedroom with Cassie at hand and come towards her.

'Hey baby' he says, softly placing a kiss on her lips, making her smile. 'Spying are we?' he quirks an eyebrow. Rachel squats down to place on Cassie's cheeks with a 'Good Morning baby' before getting a big hug off Cassie.

'What are the tears for?' Finn asks worriedly.

'They're happy tears. I was just thinking that's all' she smiles up at Finn and scooping Cassie up in her arms.

'Are you sure?' With things being so up and down lately his weary of what could set Rachel off forgetting that hormonal pregnant women cried pretty easily at anything and everything.

'How about we stay at home today, spend the day together?' Rachel asks Finn as he furrows his brows in concern.

'What about the shop?' I don't have any lessons this afternoon and tomorrow is the party so we need to do the preparations for that after closing. We're not doing our usual Friday lates are we?'

Rachel suddenly remembers Finn's birthday and his party which are happening tomorrow.

'Sorry' she says with a pout that makes Finn smile. 'How about Cassie and I have a girly day then? I just want her here with me, and you, but you have to go' Finn gives into her pout and places a kiss on Rachel's forehead. 'Fine, Cassie can stay at home but only if you promise to take it easy. I'll see if I can come home early. Mum and Burt are coming in early tomorrow so we need to prepare for them too' Finn reminds her and she nods along, all excited. 'I can't wait' she tells him.

'Alright Cass, how about you come with me and let mummy take a shower, let's go and have breakfast.' Finn takes Cassie off of Rachel once again and walks off downstairs shooting Rachel a boyish smile. She thinks about how lucky she is to have been brought to Finn and for where they are now and the perfect little family she has and she knows she has two very special people to thank.

xOx

An hour after Finn leaves Rachel finds herself and Cassie in the lounge with Santana going through the photos that herself and Finn had gone through the night before.

'I take it you and Frankenmonster sorted things out? He sounded much happier when I spoke to him earlier' Santana asks while going through their college pictures.

'I knew it, I knew he sent you' Rachel laughs making Santana roll her eyes. 'Of course he sent me, do you really think I'll willingly spend time with a hormonal and pregnant hobbit?' Santana teases, to which Rachel's face is full of surprise.

'What makes you think I'm pregnant?' Rachel challenges looking over to check Cassie is still fine while playing with her pots and pans and watching The Wiggles.

'Oh please! Anyone could tell apart from you and your blumin giant. I swear, you two are so oblivious to some things, it's any wonder the two of you are a match made in heaven.' Santana laughs making Rachel open and close her mouth, wanting to reply but not being able to say anything.

'So, how many more months of hormonal Berry do we have to deal with?'

'Well, if you insist on knowing 'Tana, I am at 9 weeks. It's still early stages but we are so excited.' Rachel tells Santana with a bright smile. It's not long before Santana is wearing an unreadable expression that breaks into a smile, something Rachel has learnt always ends up with something that would be better off unheard.

'Oh wow, you two don't wait long do you?' she laughs 'first time, great shot and jackpot. Nice work Rae, good catch' she pokes Rachel's arms and wiggles her eyebrows, winking and all; Rachel's face a deeper shade of red than it should be.

'Shut up San. Yeah, they weren't planned but nothing ever is, is it? Rachel says quietly and rubs her stomach. 'They came at the right time'

Santana quietens down and just stares at her friend and she sees the happiness and radiance beam from her as she rubs her slowly forming baby bump.

'You didn't answer my first question Rae'

'Yes, we're getting there but things are returning to normal I hope. I just want to enjoy what we have right now and not think about up and coming things. Deal with his party tomorrow and then think of whatever will rain on our parade. It just felt right being back in his arms last night and I don't want a repeat of this breakdown we had ever again.' Rachel's eyes are downcast and Santana can tell just how much it must have hurt Rachel.

'If it helps Rae, you've always been in Finn's arms, belong there and will stay there. Nothing will ever change that. You've both been through so much crap together it was bound to come to a head at some point. But you two, you're both so strong and so scarily in sync that it worked out'

'Thanks San' Rachel whispers. 'Honestly!' Santana says, 'It's always been you two and you keep getting through it together and stronger. I really don't think anyone else would have done what you both did or remain talking. I know I would have killed whoever I was stuck with' Rachel laughs with Santana knowing all too well that that is true, Santana was never someone that could cope so well under pressure.

'You know, we were looking at their wedding pictures last night' Rachel points at the album, still set in the place it was left the night before, which Santana picks up and flicks through, scanning each photo and smiling.

'It sort of made us realise, see what you all saw and I have to say, some of those shots in there are pretty scarily accurate'

'You think, Berry? I don't think any of us have a photo of the two of you together in a frame where there isn't an epic love story being told by you and Finn' Santana sniggers.

Santana and Rachel continue to go through the album laughing or talking about the memories each picture holds. They take a few moments of silence, taking it all in. Cassie is too busy between playing with her toys and watching the children's channel to notice the two very emotional ladies sitting on the couch behind her.

'Rae' Santana calls, turning towards her friend. 'I am so sorry for blurting everything out the other day. I should have watched what I said and picked a better time but Kurt and I thought it was best you both knew because we could see what all this shit was doing to you.'

'Don't worry about it S' Rachel shakes it off.

'No it's not ok. You and Finn needed to hear how special you both were to them and how much they believed that you both belonged together. They always maintained you and Finn were the perfect match. Sarah used to say, even after your first date, she knew that he was the one for you'

'It's alright Tana, thank you for telling us. You're right; we needed to know the truth. It did put things in perspective for us. I can't promise that I won't always question 'what if?' but I know they had good intentions and things worked out the way they did for some reason beyond our understanding. Right now, I need to focus on the fact that I have the love of my life, a beautiful little girl to call ours and have another life growing inside of me that is every part me as it is Finn. Life has its shortcomings but the greatest gifts are the ones that are unexpected and suddenly appear.'

'Just promise me one thing, Preggers' Santana says as she takes a hold of Rachel's hands. 'Next time you'll talk to one of us rather than get all hormonal and crap and let things escalate. You know I'm always here when you need. So are Kurt and Blaine. Talk to Finn, God! That guy would die for you' Rachel's eyes grow mockingly at Santana's last sentence, the irony of the sentence translating through her eyes.

'Ok, sorry, in hindsight, that wasn't the best choice of words but you know what I mean. Finn would do anything for you. Talk to him and he will understand. You two have this weird bond thing, like you're tethered, always understanding each other and feeling each other even when the other isn't around. It's some weird, freaky shizz nobody gets' Santana says while she pulls a face 'The only reason you felt a little distant to Finn this time is because you started to close yourself off. Don't do that. Don't get caught in the rain.'

'Thanks San' Rachel says as she reaches over to her friend and gives her a tight hug. This is the first time Santana has been genuine and honest about them. Rachel and Santana sit back and watch Cassie play, both their heads running with thoughts of the little girl's parents, the two that were now only memories captured in the photos that sat on the coffee table.

'I wish she was here.' Rachel whispers, her voice caught in her throat. Santana turns to Rachel to see she is watching Cassie play and figures she is talking about Sarah.

'This time two years ago she was so excited and was getting ready to welcome her precious baby girl into the world. Last year she was musing at how fast Cassie was growing up. I just wish she was here so we could exchange pregnancy stories, compare notes, help me through it all and give me the support. I miss her so much Santana. So much'

'I get that. I miss her too' Santana whispers as she clutches onto Rachel once again; both in tears now as they sit holding each other. It's a few moments before Rachel has to run off to the bathroom once again. Upon her return Cassie comes running to her with her doll and repeats 'Mummy, ook baby' and Santana smiles looking at the bright smile that appears on Rachel's face.

Rachel scoops Cassie into her arms and peppers the little girls face with kisses and tickles her making her giggle. 'You're going to be the best big sister aren't you?' Rachel laughs at Cassie. Rachel, Santana and Cassie play together until lunch time. Santana orders a quick pizza and they have a nice girly chat about the pregnancy.

Santana can tell that Rachel is very excited and is elated by her pregnancy and doesn't doubt for a second that Finn feels the same. She's can't think of two people who would be more perfect parents than Finn and Rachel and she feels blessed to have seen how far they have come.

'Hey Rae, how about I go help the Finnster out for a while and send him home early. I'll handle the preparations for tomorrow. You kids could do with some family time.' Santana says as she clears away the pizza box and Cassie's lunch dishes.

'That would be nice. Thanks for this San, it means a lot.' Rachel beams as she walks Santana out to the door. 'I love my Berry' Santana says as she gives Rachel a hug and Cassie a kiss.

'I love you too' Rachel giggles as her friend rolls her eyes at her. 'I knew the ice queen loved me' she jokes.

'Don't go all mushy and hormone-y on me. It's the pregnancy getting to me' Santana teases as she walks her car, shouting back at Rachel.

'Erm, I'm the one who is pregnant Tana, not you' once again Rachel is laughing at her friends reluctance at being affectionate in any way. She and Cassie watch Santana drive off before retreating back in doors and going for a nap.

xOx

It was while Rachel was trying to nap that inspiration struck. She was going to give Finn tickets to go and watch Fleet Foxes live with some of the boys for his birthday but it was when she remembered the effects of the day before that she realised she could give him something very personal and intimate for the two of them. She enlisted the help of those she knew would have what she needed and dug around for things she, herself, could have.

Thank God for emails and smart phones because she had parts of what she needed and had her gift completed in a matter of hours.

After a little talk with Santana, Finn came home at three to find a beautiful voice accompanying the sound of the piano playing through the house. It appeared that Rachel hadn't heard him walk in as she hadn't stopped singing and continued to play. He stood in the corner of the doorway where he was hidden from sight, listening to Rachel sing and watching Cassie listen and play in the far end of the room.

'_When I met you I didn't really like you_

_First impression was you were somebody who'd_

_Walk right by when I waved at you and say 'Hi'_

_But they say (Hey)_

_Bad beginnings make happy endings_

_Now that I know you_

_I begin to understand things_

_It's turn around a hundred and eighty degrees_

_I found my missing piece_

_There's something about you_

_That's like the sun_

_You warm up my heart_

_When I come undone_

_You're like my soulmate_

_And on those days_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are my band aid_

_(You are, You are_

_When I hurt, When I break_

_You are, You are, You are_

_When I hurt, When I break_

_You are)_

_When I get caught in the rain and it feels like_

_There is no one in the world who understands my_

_Complications that I'm facing on certain days_

_I talk it through with you_

_No matter how I try to hide_

_You see straight through my disguise_

_You know how to fix me you are my therapy_

_(Baby, oooo)_

_There's something about you_

_That's like the sun_

_You warm up my heart_

_When I come undone_

_You're like my soulmate_

_And on those days_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are my band aid_

_(You are, You are_

_When I hurt, When I break_

_You are, You are, You are_

_When I hurt, When I break_

_You are)_

_Isn't it funny how these things can turn around_

_Just when I thought I knew you_

_You proved me wrong_

_I used the hate the things you love_

_And love the things you hate_

_But now I_

_Like it, I like it, I like it_

_Now I la la la la like it_

_I like it, I like it_

_la la la la like it_

_I like it, I like it_

_There's something about you_

_That's like the sun_

_You warm up my heart_

_When I come undone_

_You're like my soulmate_

_And on those days_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are my band aid'_

Rachel's voice was soft and raspy as she sang this song, it was a fun and up tempo song that was kept simple with the sounds of the piano and her rich voice. The lyrics of the song were making him giggle knowing full well that this is something Rachel had probably penned herself and there were no guesses required as to who the inspiration behind it is.

He totally identifies with this song because it is everything their relationship has ever been. From their first meet to now, everything has changed and he knows Rachel is his soulmate and it was true; Rachel was his band aid. She's always managed to fix him when he was broken, hurt or feeling unwell. Through their years of friendship and especially now, it's was becoming clear just how much Rachel was a part of him.

He watched Rachel play the melody for the song a few more short times before she stood up and went by the window, standing in front, arms guarding her stomach, staring out like she was hoping for something. He looked to the right to see Cassie still busy playing with her toys and watching TV so he walks in casually causing Rachel to turn to look at him, her lips curling at the ends slightly.

'I didn't hear you come in'

'I've been here for a while' he says walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

'What was your inspiration?' Finn asks playfully, looking down at her face. She lets out a little chuckle.

'There is only one person I didn't really like when we first met and things have definitely changed between us' she is still staring outside but her lighter tone tells Finn that she's ok but there is definitely something she is holding on to. He tries to lighten her mood, humour her until she is ready to talk.

'So you wrote the song for Santana? That's one deep friendship' he jokes earning a nudge at his stomach before she turns to face him, still in his arms. Her arms snake around his waist, bringing them closer.

'As much as I'd love to write a song for Santana, she couldn't have inspired those words in me. I don't think she's someone I'd describe as 'soulmate'' she smiles at him, her eyes full of love as they look up at him.

'No?' he teases 'who could you be talking about then?'

'Well, since you ask, six years ago I was set up on a blind date by a friend. The guy turned up and although he was dead hot, he was a jerk and I didn't really like him. To my dismay, he turned up wherever I was again and again thanks to our mutual friends. Eventually, along the way, something changed and he became my sunshine in the dark, my missing piece, my therapy.' His smile was growing from ear to ear at her description, warming his heart knowing that she was everything she says he is to her, to him.

'Ironically, everything I thought I disagreed with him on and disliked about him are the things I love the most; his silly ways, his lame jokes, his cheesy smile. Somehow, he became the only one could mend me in every way, he became my band aid, holding me together when I needed it the most.'

He got lost in her eyes as she spoke to him, lost in her words. He hadn't realised her voice become sad towards the end and only realised something changed when she turned around leaning back onto him once again. He held on to her tighter, his hands resting on her stomach subconsciously protecting their unborn child, as hers rested on top.

'I'm sorry for everything, Finn. For all the hurt and misery I've caused in the last few weeks' she plays with the finger where her ring once was, missing the feel, the sentiment of it.

'Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I didn't try to talk to you sooner. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, for letting the little things get between us.' He dips his head down onto her shoulder and presses a kiss to her cheek, wiping away a salty tear with his lips.

'It's not your fault.'

'I don't want to lose you again Finn' her tears were becoming heavier, her sobs louder. 'It hurts too much'

He brings her to face him and wraps his arms around her tighter.

'The last time we stood in the very position I promised I'd never leave you and I stand by that. It's not even a possibility. You're my soulmate, my best friend, the mother of my child, nothing will ever change that. You'll never lose me Rach, never.' He wipes her stray tears away with his thumbs just as Cassie comes running up to them with her little doll calling out for daddy. Before he can reach down for Cassie, Rachel tugs on his arm and pulls him in for a kiss before letting him go. He scoops Cassie up and stands tall with Rachel watching as Cassie shows him the doll.

'What's up Cass, who is this?' he cheerily says to the little girl as he tickles her stomach lightly.

'Mummy baby' she says making Rachel giggle.

'Not yet honey bun, soon. Why don't you practice your big sister skills now?' Finn laughs, pretty sure the 20 month old hasn't fully grasped the idea but is just excited by the word baby. Just as quickly as she got on his lap, Cassie wriggles back down and scoots off towards her toys again.

Once again, Finn and Rachel retrieve to their earlier position, this time watching Cassie as Finn holds Rachel, resting their hands on her stomach, his fingers idly playing with her ring finger, missing the feel of the ring that belongs there.

'So much has changed in so little time. This time last year, we were planning your birthday with Sarah and Jason and how to spend it with Cassie. This year, they're not here, we have Cassie, we are in love. We are together. I wonder what next year holds' Rachel mutters as she watches Cassie play. She doesn't see the smile playing on Finns face as he realises what he needs to do.

'This year I get to spend my birthday with two of the most precious people in the world. Next year, you'll be mine in every way, Cassie will be bossing us about and we'll have a little girl of our own, with your hair, eyes and smile blowing us away too' He likes this idea of their own little family, a growing family; there's just one thing that needs to be made permanent.

They both watch Cassie play quietly for a minutes before Rachel says 'it's a boy, I just know it'

It makes them both laugh as they debate about the sex of their baby, the last few weeks gone to the back of their mind, them right where they needed to be. Only, Finn was itching to get something done and he needed to talk to a few people.

It was a few hours before Finn could find an excuse to get out and make the calls he needed to make. Rachel used Finn's absence to check on her gift one last time and to make sure she had it ready for midnight on the turning of the date to Finn's twenty-sixth birthday.

From their chat earlier on, Rachel knew everything would be ok and that they could make it through anything. They had faced the toughest pain with each other and came out stronger together. If they could do that, they could put together a fake wedding and prove to the CPS that they were worthy of being Cassie's parents. It would be a year since all this began, a year since the loss of their friends, a year since the biggest change of their lives began. In four months it would be Cassie's second birthday, a marking very different to her first. Whatever happened, they were a family now, her and Finn were Cassie's parents in more ways than genetics and just as well, they were starting their own family. A fake wedding couldn't change that because though that was a lie, the feelings and the reasons were all real.

It was two hours before midnight and they had put Cassie to bed, singing to her after reading her a bedtime story together. Once she had fallen asleep they retreated downstairs, holding each other as they sat on the couch watching TV, just enjoying each other's company. Of course, Rachel took the occasional bathroom break to give into her 'morning sickness' but when she was in Finn's arms, he's hand firmly rested on her stomach, cuddling her in. They both laugh about the possibility of a small bump being present already, him swearing he can feel it and she telling him that he was just imagining things. Before they knew it, midnight had approached, Finn had fallen asleep as Rachel rested against his chest, her excitement getting the best of her. Cautiously, she got herself off of the couch, careful not to wake Finn up. She was unsuccessful, causing Finn to stir and tug at her hand to come back to him.

'Don't go, this was comfortable' he mutters groggily, eyes still closed.

'I just need to get something' Rachel chuckles as she slips her hand out his grasp. She quickly retrieves the gift she has personally hand crafted for Finn and walks back to him and stares at him, taking in his current sleep induced appearance. Looking at the clock she smiles as it is 00.00am on the dot.

Placing a long and lingering kiss on his lips she whispers 'happy birthday' as she feels his lips curve into a smile. He surprises her as he pulls her towards him, dropping her on to his knee and cuddling her to him making her giggle. 'This is already the best birthday ever' he laughs as he begins to open his eyes slowly. 'I've never started a birthday off like that, it's only going to get better huh?' he asks with a smirk.

'Maybe if you're lucky' she whispers back with a wink making his eyes grow wider and smirk bigger. But before she lets him get any further she holds out the book in her hand, previously clasped to her chest.

'I just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday, I know your mum and Kurt won't be far off with their greetings' Rachel chuckles. Ironically, Finn's phone notifies him of a text message which he smiles at but leaves aside for later.

'What is this?' he asks as he takes the blue book away from her hand. It's covered in her decorative curly lettering and has stars and musical notes randomly dotted around the book. In her curvy writing it says 'Our Book of Firsts'. He looks at Rachel in awe.

'We, as one, have had many firsts; most of which we didn't even know were our firsts. It's us from the beginning.' She watches as he opens it up to the first page. Inside is a note with Sarah's handwriting, simply stated 'Finn, Friday, 7pm' with his number beside it.

'This is what I have of our first date. Or rather the first mention of you.' Rachel smiles. 'I found it among my things when I moved here.'

Drifting to the second page Finn began to chuckle. 'You took a picture of the Mraz St street sign?' Rachel feigns offence at his question as though it was a norm.

'Well seeing that we didn't actually make it to the date I wanted to commemorate it with something, so, I went and took a picture of the street sign.' Finn stares at her face and he can tell she is being serious as she continues quietly 'and it's not as though I could take the sign down, I couldn't reach' she looks almost ashamed at her revelation.

'Wait, you tried to take the sign down? That's an offence Rach' Finn is finding it hard to contain his laugher as he looks into Rachel's eyes. She was being serious.

Leaning her arms onto Finn's shoulder she nonchalantly informs him. 'I know! Well, Santana and I tried; she stood on the top of her car hoping to be able to reach but then we realised we needed pliers to get it off and we didn't have any and she thought she could use her she-man strength and tug it off but before she could try an officer came around to warn us'

Finn is laughing so much so that he has tears in his eyes as Rachel hits him lightly on the shoulder.

'What? It didn't seem crazy at the time' she begins to laugh as she's just heard herself tell the story out loud.

'You're insane baby, I love you, but you are insane' he places a kiss on her lip before he tries to calm himself down and continues to flip to the next page.

It's a picture of himself, Rachel, Jason and Sarah from their second meet at the coffee shop. He's covered in coffee and doesn't look too happy yet Rachel is looking at him with a smug smile on her face as Sarah and Jason are cuddled into a corner of the picture. Labelled underneath it said 'Our first coffee date, second meet'

The next page included the title 'our first gift exchange' with a picture of Rachel's bracelet but with the note Finn had left beside it attached to the page.

'You kept the note?' He asks her dumbfounded.

'Of course I did, why wouldn't I? You know I keep things that mean a lot to me.' She reminds him.

'It's just trash. A simple scruffy note, didn't think it would mean anything other than then message'

'Finn' she eases herself on the couch beside him, seating herself more comfortably 'That was the first time I received a gift where it felt genuine. Not forced, not like something someone gave just because they had to. You made it seem like you put thought in to it, remembering that I liked stars. I don't know, but that was the first time I thought you we're sort of decent, the first time I thought that maybe we could just possibly be friends'

'I was always decent' Finn informs Rachel, hoping to lighten the mood once again.

'Yeah, ok, whatever' She scoffs sarcastically.

They continue to sit there going through their book; there were pictures of their first cake fight (unbeknown to them, Sarah had a copy of this in one of her photo albums Rachel had dug out of the garage), their first performance together (Rachel singing at Julliard's charity recital in their second year with Finn playing the drums in the background- even then his eyes are trained on her, smile in place, like she's the only one in the room). A Picture of their first dance together from Sarah and Jason's wedding sat nicely before the picture of them with Cassie at the hospital under the title of 'Our first meeting without our Goddaughter'.

The book even included silly moments that weren't really their firsts but moments Rachel felt were just necessary for the book.

The picture of them on the day of the death of Sarah and Jason sat under the heading 'the start'; no questions were needed to explain what that actually meant for either of them.

A picture of them kissing after their infamous performance at Burt and Carole's wedding was labelled under 'our first kiss' which made Finn chuckle.

'Babe, I hate to break it to you, but that wasn't our first kiss'

'I think you'd find, Finny, that it technically is' she smiles at him.

'No, our first kiss would have been at the parenting class' Finn argues teasingly, he hopes she remembers that one because that was when he knew. That may have been a brush of their lips but that was when Finn knew Rachel was it for him.

'Ok, that was but I couldn't find a picture of it and I didn't want to take down Cassie's picture to stick in the book. Alright' Rachel snaps 'This was one of those moments we really could have done with our friends and their sneaky photo-snapping moments. I don't know whether to be creeped out by the fact that they have all these hidden photos of us, as Kurt likes to say, 'having our moments''

'Is that where you got some of these from?' Finn asks somewhat amazed yet creeped out as Rachel pointed out.

'Yep' nodding her head like a little child. 'Thank God for the twenty first century and camera phones.' She laughs.

'Clearly' Finn laughs along with her as he eyes the photo of them with Cassie on the night of the wedding. They're all huddled in their bed but it's a picture of Finn kissing Rachel's nose, her eyes watching his, a smile on her lips. Its entitled 'The first time we said 'I love you'' Finn turns to Rachel to recreate the gesture.

As they flick through the pages they pass 'Our first night' a simple picture of them laughing and hugging that Santana took on her phone as all their friends around them took turns singing at their karaoke bonding session. It the intensity of their connection is visible just from looking at how their hands and eyes are connected.

They finally get to the last filled page with a picture of the ultrasound of their baby. It fills them both with glee as they stare at it and Finn closes the book and pulls Rachel to him.

'Thank you so much. I love everything about that gift. I love everything about you.' She wraps her arms around his neck smiling as she brings her face closer to his.

'Those were just some of our firsts, I can't wait to experience and share a life time of firsts with you. You're the only one my firsts count with' he tells her.

Finn closes their distance and captures Rachel in passionate kiss. Rachel begins to pull away much to Finn's decline but she pulls him up with her and leads them upstairs.

'Come on big man, let's celebrate your first day as a twenty six year old in style, we have a big day ahead tomorrow.'

As he follows her up the stairs, Finn can't help but think the first day of his twenty sixth will hold a big place in their calendar and would change things for the better; a smile appearing on his face as he closes the bedroom door behind them.

It was time.

xOx

The morning of Finn's birthday had arrived and had started off in a rush. Having had had a long night, both Finn and Rachel had missed the alarm meaning they had to rush breakfast and had to get to Sweet Notes in a space of an hour. To her insistence, Rachel was determined to bake her cake and was left to her devices while Finn scurried the back room hoping for things to work out as he had planned. Their parents were due within the hour, their friends would turn up at 1 which meant he had 2 hours to work his magic. The cake was done which meant Rachel would leave it to cool and settle for about an hour before she began to decorate it which meant she was probably prepping the icing and decorations for it now closing the gap between then and now and by which time their parents should be here.

To say Finn was nervous was an understatement, well, maybe it was excitement? Both emotions were so mixed up in Finn's head right now that he had to avoid Rachel for the time being in order to avoid any suspicions.

'Hey Lurch, you'll wear out the wooden floors if you carry on what you're doing. Besides, your starting to piss me off. Will you calm down?' Santana glares at Finn as he ignores her and stops for a moment before taking Cassie off of her.

'I'm just a little anxious. I just want things to go right, be perfect y'know?' placing a kiss on top of Cassie's head he watches Santana gather the last of the decorations that are to go up in Sweet Notes.

'Just calm down, things will be fine. She wouldn't have chosen to go all whale with you if she didn't love you. Heck we had trouble getting the Hobbit to go anywhere near the exciting waters before she caved into you' Finn furrows his brows at Santana's warped vision of the world but knows his friend is just trying to help.

'You better not let Rachel hear you call her a whale, she'll go all ninja on you if she did' Finn warns Santana knowing full well that Rachel was already convincing herself that she was growing 'fat and hideous' as she'd put it in the morning when he caught her pinching her slightly bulging stomach in front of the mirror.

'Yeah, your hobbit has nothing on the Snix, she better be warned' Santana stalked off as Kurt walked in.

'Hey, seriously, you need to calm down. Blaine's helping Rachel in the kitchen and she's already asking about you. I just told her that you were having trouble coming to terms with hitting old age- you've just come to the realisation' Kurt puts his hands on Finn's shoulder and pats it lightly as he nods his head accepting the thanks he imagines Finn will throw his way.

'Dude, that only works if you're a woman or worse, you' Finn laughs as Kurt drops his hands in mock offence.

'You try to help a brother out and this is what you get' he warns Cassie, ruffling her hair as Finn moves her away to adjust her hair back to the way it was.

'I just came back here to tell you that Carole and dad just walked in with the Berry's. You should probably get the greetings out of the way. Not long yet, Rachel's started to prepare the cake so you better get moving.' With that, Kurt takes Cassie and walks back on to the shop floor but before he passes the door he wishes Finn 'good luck' and lets out a 'this is so exciting' in his high pitchy voice as he high fives Cassie.

Eventually, Finn manages to calm his nerves and walks out to greet everyone. They sit and chat before he looks at the clock to see he has an hour before all his guests begin to arrive. Looking around, he gets his signals from Kurt, Blaine and Santana who quietly take Cassie and the grownups to one side of the shop, pretending to busy themselves.

Finn finds Rachel has already iced the cake and is preparing the piping to add the details. Quietly, walking up behind her he wraps his arms around her waist startling her causing her to smack his arm as she regains herself.

'Ouch! Some things never change do they?' He asks her placing as kiss on her cheek before resting his chin on her slightly angled had.

'Are you feeling ok, you seemed nervous before' Rachel asks him as she begins to decorate the sides of the cake with pretty blue icing.

'I've never been more perfect actually' He smiles and sees his opportunity. Making sure Rachel sees him, he sticks his hands out for the icing on the cake.

'Finn, I swear, if you ruin this cake I will kill you. You're messing with a hormonal pregnant woman here' she warns him sternly causing him to refrain his hand back onto her stomach. 'I made you some spare over there on the counter. I know what you're like'

Craftily, he faces Rachel towards him as she giggles.

'Finn, I have less than an hour to get this cake ready before people start to come. Don't you want it finished' She pouts. Unbeknown to her, Finn has managed to get his hand on to the cake and plops the icing he has managed to grab on to her nose.

'Did you just?' Rachel's eyes are big and she looks like she's about to get angry before he sees her barrier break.

'Rach, you know no cake is complete without our cake fights. They're like a tradition and if there were cake fight championships, we'd win' with that he puts another two streaks on each of her cheeks as she laughs.

'Fiiiiiiin' she moans as she laughs 'we can't ruin this cake, what will your guests have?' turning her attention back to the cake she hopes Finn will forget about ruining the cake but her inner child comes to play and he's right, no cake is complete without a fight.

'I don't need a-' before he could finish Rachel has smacked a mass of cake on the middle of face and is smearing it further into his skin as he grabs her.

'You did not just do that Miss Berry' he laughs as he grabs some cake to smear on her face.

'You underestimate my powers Mr Hudson' She giggles as she tries to break free from his embrace.

'Is that so?' he quirks his eyebrows at her causing her to giggle. She nods telling him she's right but she's suddenly made to be quiet because Finn is singing to her. He's wearing a big goofy smile as he sings to her but it's the lyrics that capture her the most.

'_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

_Hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm'_

'Finn?' her eyes are glistening but there's a smile slowly spreading on her face as he continues to hold her closer and sing to her.

'_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies'_

His got another blob of icing on his hands but there's something glistening in the middle of it and she instantly recognises the item. She begins to sob happily now as he slowly gets down on one knee and holds onto her hand.

'_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Marry me'_

He holds out the ring to her, eyes misty as he tells her,

'Rachel, when I first met you, we didn't get off to the best start but that moment you left me stranded on the street I knew there was something special about you. We spent years thinking we were just friends, we denied what people around us told us and we ignored what was in front of us. When I look back, I can't seem to remember a day of my life without you in it. I can't think of a moment where I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with you. It doesn't seem right. Somewhere along the line you became a part of me and I don't even know when or how but I do know that I never want to lose that part. Before you, I was incomplete, lost; but when you were brought into my life, you were the star guiding me, healing me, helping me find my way. You still are. I now know what my sole purpose is in life and that is to love you, protect you and make you as happy as you have made me. To be the best that I can be to give you and our child everything you've ever deserved and more. I love you so much Rachel, complete me; will you marry me?'

Through his tear filled eyes he barely saw Rachel coming at him, just about able to steady them both as she put her arms around his neck.

'Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times over yes' crashing her lips on his she let him know just how eager she was before she was broken away by the sounds of sobs and clapping from their parents and Kurt, Blaine and Santana.

For a few seconds, it felt like it was only them two in the room as they stood there, dazed at each other, smiles adorning their wet and creamed faces.

'Finn, now is a good time to give her the ring' Kurt reminds him as everyone chuckles and Finn fumbles it out of the icing and places it on Rachel's finger.

'Right where it belongs.' Rachel stares at it for a few moments. She's worn the ring before but now it was different. It had real meaning to it; she and Finn were really engaged, like will-get-married-to-each other engaged.

'I love you so much' She whispers to him before he returns the sentiment and they kiss once again.

They remain a bit messy as their loved ones around them take pictures of them; the happiest they have ever been.

When the rest of the guests arrive, Santana and Kurt pull out their surprise birthday cake for Finn and they all sing to him as he blows his candles out.

Sitting there with Rachel rested on one knee and Cassie on the other, Finn doesn't think it can get better than this. His twenty sixth was officially going down in the record books for best ever.

That night, Cassie has been put to bed and they are lying in bed recollecting moments of their day.

'You want to know what the best part of this day was?' Finn replies to Rachel's question.

'The cake fight! I now get to call you my fiancé. I told you they always end up complete' Finn teases as Rachel giggles.

'If you do that to our wedding cake, I am warning you right now, you will feel my full wrath'

'I look forward to it Mrs Rachel Hudson' he tickles her making her fidget.

'I like that sound of that' she says before she closes in for a kiss.

Here was the start to the end of their current problems and with any luck, it would go without a hitch.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. I love reviews<em>

_But I just have to say, thank you for your patience readers. It feels like forever since my last update and I'm sorry for the in-between. What's coming next?_

_As for season 4 this far…I'm having trouble seeing Rachel Berry. Sure she grows up but she doesn't grow out of being Rachel Berry. Her Berryisms are classic and are HER. I love Lea but I tune into Glee to watch her play a character very different to her. Its her fault really, for making us love Rachel so much. And Finns return? Woah! Cory portrays so much in so little! Anyway… I've got an idea of how its going to be in season four and I'd like to say …its all total bu******! GRR! What do you guys say?_

_Whatever…_

_Guest- AU Alternate universe_

**Songs used:**

Pixie Lott- Band Aid

Train- Marry Me


	22. Mr and Mrs Clause

**DISCLAIMER: Glee or its characters are not mine *sigh***

_Apologies for lack of updates. I lost my moose and… well…_

_This update is dedicated to my birthday girls; Ellie, Sara and Mel. I'm sorry it took this long. I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Finn had proposed to Rachel and every day they seemed to build together, stronger. In two weeks it would be November and soon, they'd be getting married. Leaving their previous woes behind, they had decided to focus their energies into planning the wedding.<p>

Both Finn and Rachel decided they didn't want to wait long to get married, Kurt argued that it would be best for next summer, once Rachel has had the baby and could fit into a dress but Rachel argued that she didn't need a pretty dress or a lavish wedding, all she needed was Finn and Cassie by her side. Santana suggested they stick to their original plan and make it real with everything as they want. So, once Rachel had mentioned to Finn how she had always wanted a Christmas wedding it was decided that they would get married on December 24th. This way, they celebrated Christmas together with their families as an official family with three days of celebration. Rachel would be six months pregnant and should be over her morning sickness which was still taking a toll on her, though, easing a little. With the help of all their friends and their parents, things were starting to settle, sort of stress free.

They would have their ceremony at a church as Rachel had always imagined as a child, the reception would be held at Sweet Notes and their honeymoon put off until the children were old enough. It was to be a small, simple and elegant affair with the vows to each other as their main focus.

There was only one job left to do once all the organisation and decisions were sorted.

'Hey, Kurt, Satan, we'd like to talk to you both' Finn called them over as they sat at a table in Sweet Notes. Both Kurt and Santana ended up at Sweet Notes on most afternoons to help plan the wedding or occasionally to help out with classes.

Sharing worried looks, Santana and Kurt made their way to the table at which both Finn and Rachel were sitting at, hand in hand, making gooey eyes at each other and smiling too much.

'Why are you two being all weird like you're about to be all friendly and then kill us when we're not looking?' Santana asked at the shifty looks the engaged couple were exchanging.

'Seriously, what's going on?' Kurt asked less dramatically.

'Well' Rachel started. 'San, I've known you for so long and as weird as this is to say, you have become one of my closest friends, if not my best friend.'

'Wait, why are you going all mushy on me?'

'Just listen Satan' Finn told Santana knowing full well that she was avoiding any sense of feeling emotions because that woman liked to pretend she was made of rock.

'Look, I know you try to avoid anything that requires feelings but for as long as I've known you, even through that tough-girl exterior you've been one of the most kindest people to me, have been with me through the toughest journeys and you've always had my back. You've been one of the sisters I've never had and, so, I'd like to ask you this. Will you be my maid of honour?' Rachel watched as Santana absorbed her words before tearing up and throwing herself at Rachel to engulf her in a tight hug.

'I hate you for making me feel any resonance of emotions but I'll gladly be you're maid of honour. You won't regret this.' Once she had let go of Rachel, Santana sat back down in her seat being all giddy and doing a fist pump in the air.

'I would have thought you'd ask Hummel over here to be your maid of honour, he's been a better sister to you than I have' Santana quips as she nudges Kurt; him throwing her an offended 'hey'

'Well, I had something I wanted to ask him' Finn interjected.

'Yes! Yes! I'll do it' Kurt shrieked as he jumped off his seat, stood on the spot and began clapping like a seal.

'You don't even know what I want to ask you' Finn laughed as did Rachel and Santana.

'Oh come on, it's a little obvious now' Kurt replied, rolling his eyes, watching as Finn rose from his seat to meet Kurt.

'Fine.' Finn replied defeated. Sticking his hand out for a hand shake he was pulled into a hug.

'Who better than your little brother to be your best man?' He smiled at Kurt who was trying to stifle tears.

'Oh this is going to be so much fun, Finn. I can't wait to start planning your stag do. I'm thinking something themed and maybe a karaoke bar?' Kurt's excitement and suggestion brought upon a worried look on Finn's face, a moment of regret contemplating on his mind.

'As long as there are no strippers involved that sounds like a fun party' Rachel added to Kurt's suggestion.

'Oh please! Kurt's party won't be as good as the hen party I'll be throwing for you Rae. You won't remember the morning after' Santana laughed as Rachel's face drew a concerned look.

'Santana, Rachel's pregnant, that means no drinking. Also, no strippers!' Finn reminded her causing her to scoff.

'Uch! You never did learn to have fun did you Rae? Did you have to be knocked up for our bachelorette party?'

'Santana' the glare Finn had sent Santana caused her to shift in her seat a little, casting her eyes down to mutter an apology.

'Fine, I guess you will remember the night before. Can't promise much for myself though'

'Actually' Finn started, turning towards both Kurt and Santana. 'Rachel and I talked about that earlier and decided that we would have a joint do a day or two before the wedding. Just us friends, hanging out, relaxing.'

'Yes. I thought maybe us girls could start off the day with some pampering at the spa and Finn decided he and the boys would have a games morning and then we all come together and just have fun like we normally do. I'm sure Quinn, Tina and Mercedes would appreciate that more than the idea of having to deal with their kids and a hangover'

'I guess that sounds reasonable.' Kurt decides as he watches Rachel make her way to Finn and put her arms around him, cuddling into his side.

'Why doesn't that surprise me? You two are so boring. Definitely a match made in heaven' Santana deadpans.

'You're already on your way to winning the Maid of Honour of the Year, San' Finn teases her.

'That's me' Santana throws him a smile before walking off to the kitchen, Kurt hopping in behind her muttering something excitedly.

'We made the right decision, right?' A smirking Finn asks Rachel.

'Yes we did.' Rachel chuckles at him. 'It'll be fine. They're the two best people for it and they love us and we love them. Even Santana'

'I hope so', Finn smiles at Rachel before dropping his head, giving her a kiss on the lips. 'The things I do because I love you so' he jokes receiving a light smack on his arm.

'Come on, let's see what else we can make Santana emotional with. I think we made her a little human today' Rachel laughs as they walk to where their friends are, joining them in their chatter.

xOx

With the wedding rush, the holiday season approaching, the business and the pregnancy, time had flown by and before Finn and Rachel knew it, they were due to get married in two days. It appeared that they had both chosen their Maid of Honour and Best Man wisely as both Santana and especially Kurt took on their wants and had almost organised everything as Finn and Rachel had wished without any glitches and made them happen as smoothly as possible. Rachel being six months pregnant with a growing bump hadn't made things much easier when it came to finding the right dress. However, it seemed Sugar's abilities as seamstress and designer were sometimes overlooked. In the space of two weeks she had cooked up Rachel's dream wedding dress which had been approved by both Santana and Kurt. Rachel had even sworn that if she couldn't marry Finn then she would wed the dress which had made everyone around her laugh.

Christmas Eve, the day of their wedding, was on Friday. Today was Wednesday, the day of their joint party. Rachel's birthday celebrations a week before had been kept to a minimum, deciding to focus on this particular day. It was to be simple. Finn and his friends would have their morning, Rachel and hers would have theirs. At five, both groups would meet at Rachel and Finn's where the 'party' would take place. With some conspiring, Santana and Puck had a surprise planned much to Kurt's disapproval.

Kurt had a surprise of his own lined up. Finn and Rachel had fought over finding the sex of their baby in recent weeks. If he wanted to know, she didn't and if she did, he didn't. At first Rachel argued that the fact that their baby was healthy was all that mattered and whether it was a girl or boy, which it was obviously either one of those two, was irrelevant. The child would be loved just as much and it only enhanced the excitement of the day they graced the world with their arrival. Finn understood that and agreed to wait. It was only after Rachel had spoken to Kurt about the baby sharing the room with Cassie and a boy in a pink room (not that it mattered) was not the norm and unisex baby clothes wasn't so trendy did she decide that Kurt was right and that they had to find out the sex of their baby just so they could be prepared. Plus, their little arguments about whether it was a girl or a boy got boring. A week ago they caved and asked their obstetrician to put the revelation in an envelope. They handed it to Kurt, wanting to find out together with their friends, to reveal in his own special way.

Cassie's maternal grandparents were taking her for the day and night bringing her back the following afternoon where she would stay with Rachel the night before the wedding. Finn, obviously, would stay at Kurt's and would only see his gorgeous bride as she walks down to the alter. Burt and Carole were making their way over on Thursday morning as were Hiram and Leroy. Everything was going accordingly, including the snow which had surprisingly stayed away for the time being. First though, they had to get their parties underway.

Cassie's grandma had picked her up just before noon while the girls all gathered at Finn and Rachel's. The boys had opted for a simple games afternoon at the Puckermans'; a Call of Duty marathon as Artie had dubbed it.

Once all the ladies had arrived, leaving behind their husbands and boyfriends, they made their way to a prestigious spa and pampering session organised by Mercedes. While Rachel, Tina, Quinn and Brittany got their massages done, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Sugar and Ally (Rachel's old colleague) were enjoying their facials, gossip and laughs galore.

'Hey Rae, I hope you realise that after Friday you are fully committing yourself to Tubbers the Whale. It's not too late to back out you know' Santana giggled as she sat there with cucumbers on her eyes.

Grabbing the spare towel beside where she sat, Rachel chucked it at Santana making her sit up and gasp as the others giggled.

'Santana, I would have thought you'd get over my Finn by now. You tried and it's now time to let go. Nobody is going to stop me from marrying him. Not even you' She pointed her tongue out towards Santana.

'Whatever Doll-face, I think Finn's the one that made me realise guys just didn't do it for me.' Santana winked back at Rachel making her cock her head to the side and glare at Santana.

'Leave her alone Santana. You're still sensitive about the rejection, we all get it' Tina laughed, supporting Rachel and earning the middle finger from Santana as she put the cucumbers back on her eyes and rested her head.

'It's too late now anyways' Santana said waving her hand 'She's been injected by the Finnster and you know, has the biggest attachment to him. Now, THAT, is commitment for life'

As the others laughed and the frustration was clearly beginning to show on Rachel's face Mercedes decided to intervene.

'Satan, green isn't your colour. Rachel, is this everything you ever wanted it to be?' Mercedes asked, changing the subject, instantly pulling a smile on Rachel's face.

'Rachel and Finn have been this way since I've known them. They're like a modern day fairy tale' Sugar stated making Rachel's smile grow wider and everyone around them 'aww'.

'Thanks Sugar. I never thought this day would come. You know, where I'd be so happy and be so happy with Finn. It's funny how things just fell into place over the last year. Under different circumstances, I don't know if it would have been any other way but I think at some point we would have figured it out.'

Rachel's comment made Santana sit up and glare at her making her instantly realise that everyone else besides Tina, Sugar and Ally thought they had been a couple for a few years now.

'You know the pressures of changes in our circumstances and everything.' Rachel added. 'But to answer your question Mercy, yes, this is more than I've ever wanted; beyond my wildest dreams' Rachel rubbed her baby bump as she relaxed into her chair, ready for her mani/pedicure. Her face faltered again before she quietly whispered 'I wish Sarah and Jason were here to share all this with. It's because of them that we're here today. They'll never really know just how much they've changed our lives'.

Santana and Quinn instantly went over to Rachel's side, rubbing her shoulders. Taking Rachel's hand in hers Santana wiped the stray tear away from Rachel's eyes.

'Hey Rae. This is meant to be a happy day, no tears.' Rachel nodded lightly, trying to will the tears back. 'You know Sarah and Jase would be so proud to see how far you and Finn have come. There was a reason they introduced the two of you to each other. There was a reason to why they left that day. There's a reason why they picked the both of you to be Cassie's Godparents. They and the world know there are no two better people meant for each other than you and Finn. As sickening as you both used to be and can be, I can't imagine it any other way. It's always been this way, it's always been you and him and I think them playing both of yours guardian angels has brought us here. They'd be so proud mama, so proud. And I'm pretty sure they're both here with us, watching over us, blessing us.'

Santana hadn't even realised that she had been crying as she spoke to Rachel, holding her hand tighter.

'Santana's right you know' Quinn added, breaking the moment Santana and Rachel were sharing. 'I remember the first time I met you both at Cassie's birthday party and just watching how you both were with each other and then with Cassie. You were your very own family then and even Sarah told me how she couldn't imagine anything anymore perfect than that. She had me take this one picture of you both with Cassie and the cake and I remember when I took it, all I thought was that if Noah and I could ever share the looks you both give each other or the way you both instantly are drawn to each other, I would count myself lucky. You're both a part of something very special and now you have a little one on the way and I'm pretty sure they will count themselves very lucky to have you both as parents and Cassie as their big sister.'

'Thank you both so much' Rachel sobbed happily. 'Those words mean a lot' She hugged the both of them, each laughing and wiping away their tears. Looking around the room, it was apparent that everyone was feeling emotional.

'Come on ladies' Mercedes giggled. 'We're not meant to have a sob-fest. Happy thoughts and rainbows now please. We have an hour before we meet the boys. Save the tears for then'

Laughing they all wiped their tears away and went back to happy conversations. Many revolved around the first time that each of the ladies met Finn or Rachel. From everything Rachel gathered, one thing she had learned was that it really was always her and him. There was never really any convincing others, only them and she couldn't thank Sarah or Jason any more than she already did for that first introduction and many forced meetings after that.

While the girls enjoyed their pampering session, the boys played their games. Currently, Finn was beating Puck and Artie in a game of COD while Mike, Sam, Blaine and Kurt were enjoying a game of cards and some pizza over at the table. They were all switching games and so far; Finn was reigning with lead on COD.

'Hey Huddy, enjoy this while you can buddy, in two days you'll be tied by the noose. Set a foot wrong and you've had it' Puck teased trying to throw Finn of his game.

'I know how to keep my woman happy, Puckerman. Sorry you feel that way' Finn smirked.

'No Finn, Pucks right. And your woman will be more hormonal than usual for the first few months of marriage' Artie informed Finn while stuffing his mouth with a slice of pizza.

'Guys, Rachel is, like, the best. We're getting married, making it official. Nothings really going to change' As Finn said this; the boys all shared a look and laughed among themselves. Finn noticed the exchange and paused the game, furrowed brows and all.

'What?'

'Sorry, man. You're naivety is quite adorable' Sam laughed, chucking one of the Puckerman kids soft balls at him. 'Everything is going to change.'

'Sure, you're making a commitment for life but you're also committing to be on her beck and call, committing to set curfews, rules, regulations' Mike added.

'It's like signing a shitty job contract but only, you have a few bonuses. Really good, fucking bonuses' Pucks double barrow meaning hadn't escaped the boys as they all burst into laughter.

'If you all see your marriages like that, why are you married?' Finn asked noticing the boys all tense up slightly. Among the mutterings were 'because its Tina', 'I liked it so I put a ring on it', 'I wasn't going to let my chocolate thunder get away' and 'because she has the best boobs and butt ever'.

As much as Finn wanted to laugh at the boys' answers it amazed him that they thought like this. Yes, ok, so they're dudes, but so was he. And though they had valid points, they had to admit the truth.

'You married them because ultimately, you love them. To each of you your wife is your be all and end all and you would walk to the end of the earth and back for her. Right?'

The boys all nodded quietly.

'Rachel and I already live together, know everything about each other, bad habits and good. We're already raising a child together and can't wait for the next one to arrive. We're practically married without the Mr and Mrs before our names and I know that once we take out vows on Friday, it'll be the best decision I have ever made. She can have me by the noose, that's more than enough for me'

'Shit, Hudson, did Berry take your balls and all?' Puck said quietly, breaking the silence and the stares at Finn.

'You better have added some mushy shit like that to your vows; even I'd say 'I do' to that' Sam's remark made Finn chuckle and Kurt roll his eyes.

'Sorry Sammy, I'm a one woman kind of guy' Finn replied chucking the earlier ball back at Sam narrowly missing his face.

'On the subject of vows. You have got yours prepared haven't you, Finn?' Kurt asked Finn, noticing the look on Finn's face.

'Tell me you've written it or I swear Finn Hudson, you can say goodbye to your hopes and dreams. You know Rachel wants it to be perfect.'

'I'm sure he has it sorted, there's no need to be so dramatic' Blaine looked towards Finn who was still silent, focusing on the game. 'Finn?' Blaine called out.

'Looks like somebody hasn't got enough lyrics for the vows' Artie teased Finn earning a glare.

'He loves her right, he's saying 'I do', the rest is just an addition; he has time' Mike defended.

'No shit Sherlock' Puck said nonchalantly. 'But Hudder's here is best with words. He's a lyricist and I'm pretty sure the Missus is expecting something epically fancy or some shit'

'Finn, your silence isn't comforting at the slightest' Kurt informed his step-brother. 'Tell me you have something'

'Come on Finn, let's hear it test it on us' Blaine pleaded making Artie laugh.

'What, so you can bawl like you did at Rachel's dinner? 'Oh my God, they're such a sweet couple, they're so meant to be' Artie dramatized his version of Blaine during Rachel's birthday dinner when Finn had given her his gift and speech.

'Don't pretend you weren't crying, Wheels. The 'I have salt in my eyes' won't work however many times you say it' Blaine defended himself.

'I did have salt in my eyes, the tears tasted of them too' Artie hit back, not about to admit he was actually crying.

Listening to the exchanges started to become wearisome as the boys continued with their banter.

'Finn!' Kurt shouted, bringing attention back to the initial matter at hand.

'Look, I'm just going to say whatever comes to mind at the moment' Finn shrugged.

'No you won't. You have verbal vomit. You better write it out Finn. You have less than 48 hours.'

'It's going to be fine, Kurt. I know what I'll say. Having it on paper doesn't make a difference.'

'Take it from the Stud, Finnegan. Under all that pressure, you won't remember crap all of what you want to say.'

'Preach, brother' Artie waved his arm in the air at Pucks comment.

'No, seriously, it's ok.' Finn told them, their looks getting even more worrisome.

'Finn, tell me you are joking. Please?' Kurt asked again.

'I'm not Kurt. It's Rachel I'm marrying. No words on paper will ever mean what I really feel for her. I can write it down and rehearse it a thousand times over but the matter of fact is, when I'm there, looking into her eyes, those words will change again. I don't even think there are enough words to even explain how much she means to me, how she's changed my life, how perfect she is, how perfect she makes my world. I know, for me, in the moment that I see her, the right words will come out because it will be honest and in the moment' Finn could swear he could see Pucks eyes begin to water.

'Marry me' Mike whispered from the corner making the boys chuckle and ease back in to their games.

'Look, Kurt, trust me on this. If I write them down, they'll feel scripted, they don't feel real.' Finn put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, hoping he'd understand.

'Man has a point' Blaine added, looking to his husband and then back to his brother in law.

'I get it, Finn.' Kurt nodded courteously.

'Thanks' Finn gave him a smile. 'You've been the best best man ever' Finn chuckled, 'I would have thought you'd want to the spend the day with Rach and the girls. Sounds more like your thing than this'

'True, but as best man, I take my responsibilities seriously and my obligation is to be at the grooms party. Besides, I wouldn't miss all the fun here, especially whooping Puckermans ass in a game of Grand Theft Auto' Kurt laughed, walking his way to the couch and grabbing the controller Finn had put down earlier.

'Come on Sassy Bitch, let's get our game on' Kurt's nickname for Puck made the boys laugh, earning a glare from Puck.

'Let's play Barbie. You'll live to regret this.' Puck retaliated.

'You'd both better hurry with your games. We have to meet the girls in an hour.' Artie reminded them as he joined Finn with a game of cards.

'Oh now that's when the real party gets started. Bring on Mrs Clause.' Puck sneered, winking at Finn who wore a confused expression.

'You're party is about to get a lot hotter and you can thank me later' Puck added.

'What? Will you be doing a strip tease for Finn, I think it's safe to say we'd all like to decline that right now' Kurt remarked, busily pressing the buttons on the controller.

'You should be so lucky. You'd all want what you see and frankly, I'm limited to Quinn' Puck stated, earning a laugh from everyone.

The party would really begin to heat up when everyone got together, it just depended on who the entertainment was really for.

xOx

It had been a few hours since both groups had gathered at the soon-to-be Hudson household and the party was well on its way. Drinks were out and snacks ordered with everyone congregated in the lounge area. The room was a rife with laughter and chatter with each couple telling stories of their own pre wedding jitters, parties and changes since marriage.

It had escaped everyone that Santana and Puck would disappear every now and then or would form together in a corner of the room, chatter something to each other and walk off again.

Finn sat beside Rachel on the couch, a protective arm around her now defined bump and a hand softly playing with her hair. They sat there listening to Sam as he told them about how his then brother-in-laws-to-be had locked him in a wooden box the night before the wedding finding it extremely amusing when he was nearly late for his wedding.

'You're lucky we're understanding and you have nobody to pull that shit on you, Finn. I mean, I love Mercy's brothers but damn, that was uncool!' Sam frowned earning a laugh from everyone and a light smack on the arm from Mercedes.

'Come on baby, that was 5 years ago, drop it already. Besides, it's not like you didn't make it to the wedding' she assured him.

'And what if I hadn't? I was lucky they remembered an hour before the wedding. I was starting to feel like space was running out in that box' he exclaimed.

'Yeah, probably because those un-human and abnormally massive trouty lips of yours were expanding with lack of air getting to them.' Santana teased, receiving a high five from Artie.

'That's it Wheelies, when you move over to the dark side and start siding with the mortal enemy, our bromance is over' Sam dramatically turned himself away from Artie cracking everyone up, meanwhile, Artie feigned being heartbroken.

'The night is still young, kids' Puck chimed in, glancing at Santana. 'There is still a lot more we can do to Hudson. To my calculations, we still have another four or five hours to get drunk off our asses and you never know what pole Finny boo here will be stuck on top of' Finn smacked Pucks hand off his hair which he'd just messed up.

'Actually, I'm not drinking. Not even for this.' Finn informed Puck.

'What?! It's your bachelor night. Your last night of freedom, well night before your last night. It's your God given right to drink your way into oblivion before a lifetime of hell starts.'

'Is that what you think our marriage is Puck?' Quinn stood up, offended at Pucks remark.

'No baby, of course not. I meant for Hudson. I wouldn't want my life to be any other way. Without you I have no life' Puck quickly redeemed himself, Quinn's glare softening and Santana pretending to wretch behind her back.

'That better be the case' Quinn told him before sitting herself back down as Puck rolled his eyes at the boys who were watching to see how he'd save himself.

Rachel's face had drawn upon a saddened expression. 'If you want to go Finn, you can. He's right, why would you want to commit yourself for a lifetime to me'

Finn subconsciously started to rub Rachel's stomach as he pinched Puck in the arm with his free hand making him jerk. Her hormones already switched a millions times a day, there was no way he'd let Puck ruin this for them.

'Babe, I'm not going anywhere. I'm marrying you because marriage for us isn't going to be a lifetime of hell. It's going to be a lifetime of heaven. Without you I'm nothing, I would have thought you'd know that by now. I love you.' Rachel looked up at Finn and gave him a soft smile.

'If you want to go and have fun, Finn, you should.' She tells him quietly.

'I am Rach. Being here with you, with all our friends, nothing else matters. This is fun to me. You are my fun.' Finn smiled easing Rachel a little more. She rest her hand on top of his, circling her bump. A knock at the door startled everyone, making Puck jump to answer the door, signalling to Santana.

Santana quickly grabbed two dining chairs, shifted the coffee table and settled the chairs with their backs to each other in the middle of the room, confusing everyone.

'What's going on?' Rachel asked as Santana tore her away from Finn and sat her down on one of the chairs. Sitting Rachel down, as Finn stood up, Santana pulled a blindfold out of her jeans pocket and put it on Rachel.

'Seriously San, what's going on?' Finn asked as Santana pushed him to his chair and forcefully sat him down. By now, everyone else had gathered what was going on.

'Hey Rae, you take that off and I'll tear that stupid reindeer sweater that you love so much up. Frankenstein, sit here and follow suit. Keep this on or I will shove a drum stick up where it hurts. Stay quiet.' Santana warned seeing that both Finn and Rachel were trying to and getting ready to protest.

Finn reached his hands back and found Rachel's on either side and took a hold of them, her grip on his hands tightening as their fingers became inter-wound. Around them, they could hear everyone shuffling around, presumably getting comfortable for whatever was to happen now.

'I don't like this' Finn heard Rachel whisper as a round of cheers started going off with Quinn, Tina and Mercedes clearly disagreeing with whatever was about to happen.

'Me either babe, it'll be ok.' Rachel hadn't felt so reassured by Finn's words as she could sense someone stand in front of her, almost like she could see a shadow looming over her. Finn could sense the same.

'I hope you're ready to see something special' Puck told Finn making him more nervous than before.

'You'll be thinking twice after this Rae, even I'd go for that' Santana sniggered.

Before they knew it, someone had hit play on the CD player and Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On' began to play. Finn and Rachel's hands stayed locked together, slowly piecing the bits together.

'Has someone been a naughty boy?' Rachel heard a sultry feminine voice ask but before she could do anything, her blindfold had been removed and standing before was her a well-defined and muscly man in a Santa outfit.

'Have you been a good girl?' He asked her huskily, removing his Santa hat and placing it atop her head. The only guy Rachel had ever been in this close contact with was Finn (granted he never wore a novelty outfit, least of all a Santa outfit) 'Santa has a treat for you' This was beyond embarrassing, her cheeks and ears beginning to burn to a deeper shade of red, her eyes shifting to those around her, all the girls standing in front, clearly enjoying her cringing. She did find solace in the fact that Mercedes and Quinn seemed to be giving her a sympathetic look. When her eyes met Santana's she was thrown a wink, knowing where to put the blame later. Being reminded of the sultry voice behind her, she turned her head to the side, ignoring the torso baring guy in front of her, dancing provocatively towards Sugar.

When Finn's blindfold was removed he hadn't been expecting to see a scantily clad Mrs Santa. She wore a really really mini red skirt with white fluffy edges, a matching bra, scarf and a Santa hat. Feeling uncomfortable, his grip on Rachel's got tighter. Until he heard the voice behind her. The other boys clearly seemed to be enjoying this woman trying to dance up against him, shimming with her matching Mrs Santa scarf, tying it around his neck before dancing strutting towards the other boys. Their wives were in the room and yet they were being so…

Finn turned his head away from the sight in front him to glance towards Rachel where he saw her stripper with his chiselled six pack, tying a scarf around her neck, dancing towards her. He knew that this wasn't Rachel's fault but his blood began to boil, slowly seeing the colour red. What he had noticed was her head was facing downwards, like she was staring into her lap. Before he could do or say anything his face was being turned back around by his stripper.

Rachel couldn't believe this was happening to her. Yes, she had seen this plenty of times on TV, heard others tell stories of it, but she had never seen it for real or experienced it for herself and one thing was for sure, it was more than awkward to say the least. It was uncomfortable and not something she'd wish for herself again. Her grip on Finn's hand remained tight. She turned her head to her side as the guy continued to dance around her, wearing only his red underwear. She turned to find, who she could only assume to be 'Mrs Clause' sitting on Finn's lap laughing into his ears before she stood up again shimmying as she chucked another piece of her outfit away. Tears began to make their way to her eyes as she'd seen this. She knows it's not his fault, she can feel it as her grasp starts to lapse on his and but he doesn't let her, just tightens his grip and rubs circles on her knuckles with his thumb. She can even see his head is tilted towards her, asserting that he is taken, he is hers.

It's funny how as all this takes place, they both know each other well enough to know the others reactions merely from little movements, demeanour and gestures.

It felt like an eternity but after two minutes the 'show' had ended and applause and cheers raptured in the room. Both Finn and Rachel had never been so relieved at something ending as at this moment. Out of courtesy, Rachel thanked Bruno, her entertainer while Finn just threw his a tiny resemblance of a smile. As they both picked their bits and pieces off the floor and redressed themselves Rachel and Finn stood up, before anything though, Rachel stalked off towards Santana.

'How did you like that?' Santana smirks, clearly ignoring the annoyed and angry face Rachel is currently displaying.

'Never have I sat through something more embarrassing and uncomfortable as that 'Tana. I specifically told you, no strippers' Rachel tells her.

'I enjoyed that' Sugar exclaims with a glare from Rachel.

'Hey, if they boys got their show, we got ours too. Fairs fair; eye candy never hurt anyone' Tina explains while Brittany nods in agreement.

'He was hot! I might get my Artie to give me and Lord Tubbington a show like that' she smiles.

'Well I didn't think so. Mercedes and Quinn would agree with me' Turning towards the two named ladies, Rachel found them with expressionless faces.

'It was entertaining' Mercedes says 'and he has the greatest abs I've ever seen' Quinn adds slightly dazed.

Ignoring them, Rachel turns to Santana who is now smirking.

'Come on preggers, learn to live a little. That was hot and you know it'

'It really wasn't' Rachel reminds her.

'Look, just because you sat there looking like you were about to combust from being embarrassed, the rest of us were enjoying that and were combusting in other ways.'

Rachel had no choice but to just stomp her foot like a little child, like Cassie should be doing so, before walking off towards the kitchen.

Finn watched Rachel with the corner of his eyes in some sort of discussion with Santana. Clearly she hadn't won because she did that cute thing she does now where she'd stomp her foot and stalk off giving herself time to cool down.

'You can thank me later Hudsy; that is the hottest shit I've seen for a while. The only time we enjoy a show like this is if we're lucky with our wives, which none of us are, or if one of the boys is about to sign his life away, and you my son, were the last' He claps his hand on Finn's shoulder, expecting him to agree with him.

'It really wasn't Puck. 5 years ago I may have enjoyed that but not now. It just felt…wrong' Finn told Puck.

'Oh come on. It was just a little entertainment. Your girl got some too. It's ok, she can't hear you. You enjoyed it and its ok'

'No! I really didn't Puck. It was uncool.' Finn asserts again.

'Really? Like you didn't enjoy it at all?' A baffled Artie asks. 'She was amazing…that body' Arties eyes trail to the woman who is now putting her coat on and everyone's eyes turn to her as she meets Finns and winks at him.

'That's not my kind of thing…anymore. And Rachel was right there. She's already everywhere with her hormones as it is and this shit you just pulled is bound to play with it more' Finn whispers to Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and Blaine.

'I thought I told you not to do anything like this, Kurt. You of all people know this isn't my type of thing, or hers' Finn's offended tone gets Kurt all defensive.

'I swear, I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know Dumb and Dumber over there were planning this' His gaze at Santana falters when she shoots him an evil stare back having heard being called 'dumber'.

'I'm sure her hormones will calm down, Finn. She can't blame you and she got what you got so it's even' Blaine factors in.

'I hope that's not the way you assess things when it comes to us' Kurt tells Blaine.

'Look, hormones or not, that shit was uncomfortable. Get them out of the house Puck. I'm going to find Rachel'. Finn warns Puck making his way to the kitchen where he finds Rachel staring into the yard through the window.

He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her from behind as she snuggles into him, leaning her head against his chest, her arms on top of his.

'Are you ok? I'm sorry about that, I swear, I didn't know' He whispers.

'I know you didn't. It's ok. For the record, I didn't either' Her voice was low and sad, like she believed him, but something was wrong.

Turning her towards him, standing before her he says 'I know you didn't. There's something wrong, I can tell, what is it?'

'I-I just- she's pretty and has an incredible body and was dancing around you and I look like this' Rachel points up and down her body. 'Why do you even want to marry a girl like me if you can have any girl out there, especially one like that.'

Oh, it was that issue again. One that has been a hockey game since pregnancy hormones came to more effect.

'Rach, baby, I thought we'd been through this. I don't want any other girl. I have the perfect woman and I love her with everything. Pregnant or not, I wouldn't change a single thing about you because you will always be the most beautiful, prettiest and sexiest woman out there. Nothing has changed that in all the time I've known you and nothing will ever change that. I swear.' She looks up from playing with the buttons on his shirt and gazes into his eyes, moving as close to him as she can with her bump.

'How did I get so lucky to find you?' A big grin spreads on her face as she rests her hands on his chest while he brings his around her.

'I'd say I was the lucky one actually. Besides, you had a six pack, I could never beat that' he chuckles.

'Six packs have never been my thing. I prefer my man to look like a man and I have the perfect and sexiest one around' she says winking at Finn. He drops a kiss to her lips before taking her hand and heading to the lounge where they find all their friends with their respective partners talking to the strippers/entertainers heading towards the front door.

'Thanks for the entertainment' Santana says as she eyes the Mrs Clause.

'Congratulations, call me' She says to Finn with a wink.

'Thanks, and no thanks' Finn says simply and wraps his arms around Rachel as she snuggles in.

'Wait, you're marrying him?' Bruno asks.

'Yes I am' Rachel replies simply.

'Oh Wow! That must have been all sorts of awkward; no wonder why you looked so uncomfortable. I knew it couldn't be my impeccable physique.' Rachel chuckled at the guys vanity as did others in the group.

Once the two had left, everyone returned to their spouses and spots around the room, picking up drinks and food once again. It was now nearly 9pm and it had felt like a long day already.

'I think we all agree that those were good performances' Santana asks looking around the room.

'If only these two and Kurtlina over there weren't so uptight' Puck says.

'I'm sorry if I don't approve of two strangers undressing themselves and wearing next to nothing in the middle of my lounge in the name of entertainment' Kurt argues back.

'I agree with Kurt' Finn says. 'It's not ok for everyone' Finn looks down at Rachel and winks at her as she winks back.

'Oh you two are gross' Santana pulls a grossed out face. 'It's a good think you both are getting married in less than two days. You both act like one of those old fashioned old couples who are just too accustomed and adjusted to life'

As everyone around them laughs, Finn and Rachel look at each other, wide smiles set on their faces.

The day they had waited for was coming, they were getting married in under 48 hours and it that's what they were, an old, accustomed and adjusted to life couple, then that's all they wanted to be because life wasn't imaginable in any other way.

Tomorrow, their parents fly in, Cassie is back they'll be spending a night without being around each other for the first night in over 11 months and the next time they'll see each other, it'll be as she walks down the aisle as he stands there waiting for her.

Christmas was truly here in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated<em>

_I hope I can get the next part up soon. A few more chapters left according to my calculations LOL_


	23. White Christmas Bells

**DISCLAIMER: Glee is NOT mine…**

* * *

><p><em>Season's greetings friends. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. They got married Christmas Eve…today is that…its nearly like real time lol. Anyway, only a couple more chapters to go. <em>

_Thank you to E for giving me some ideas featured in this chapter._

* * *

><p>In 24 hours, their moment would arrive. A year ago, this moment wouldn't have even been dreamt by either of them (ok, so maybe they would have, but they wouldn't have admitted to it and would have put it down to spending too much time together and knowing each other too well).<p>

Their joint party last night ended fairly late. Their friends had all left by two in the morning and a very pregnant and tired Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch with Finn cuddled by her side. They were both rudely awoken by a loud ring at the door at 7am only to realise that both their parents had arrived. Unfortunately for Finn and Rachel, their parents had decided that the groom must not see the bride 24 hours before the wedding, so, Finn was made to pack a night bag and his suit for tomorrow and hurry off to Kurt's without even so much as a kiss. Hiram, Leroy, Burt and Carole also insisted that they have no phone contact in order to make their reunion much sweeter. Kurt, Santana and their friends had also agreed to take part (with word among the crowds spreading rather fast) to make sure that Finn and Rachel would not call, text or even email each other, knowing that this would be a hard task for either of them. For Rachel and Finn this notion was not something they knew was possible, for, the most they had ever gone without contact since they had met was a week and that was when the first week after their failed date; when they both thought that the other was their enemy and no friendship could ever be formed. Initially, upon hearing this, Rachel had thrown a small tantrum; foot stomping, pout and tears included. However, Cassie's arrival quickly distracted her for all of an hour before remembering and giving everyone but Cassie the silent treatment.

After numerous attempts to contact Finn and failing thanks to her fathers, Rachel sat in the lounge with Cassie reading one of her favourite books. Her phone had been taken away from her by Leroy which was why Rachel's silent treatment was harsher on him than on Hiram.

'Strawberry, baby girl, it won't be long before you see him again. You can't stay mad at me forever. It's the day before your wedding, you can't stay mad or upset. Please bubba' Leroy pleaded as he sat on the couch beside Rachel.

'Cassie do I seem upset to you?' Rachel asked an innocent Cassie who looked up at her not knowing quite what was going on. 'You'd like to talk to daddy won't you? But some people won't let us because they have decided not to be nice'

'Rachel' Hiram called as he walked into the lounge to sit opposite Rachel. 'You need to stop acting so childish. Besides, Cassie has privileges; she can speak to him if she wants, I'll be taking her to see him later' Hiram informs her with a slight witty tone.

'Hiram, you're meant to help me make her feel better' Leroy whispers into his husbands ears.

'It's the twenty first century, all that superstitious crap from thousands of years ago shouldn't matter anymore. I'm expecting his child, six months along.' Rachel mentions still refusing to look at either of her fathers. Quietly she adds 'maybe you should have been there to instil tradition for that'.

'We heard that' Hiram tells Rachel as he moves to sit closer to her and takes Cassie into his lap.

'It's the last day we get to spend with our baby girl being our baby girl. Tomorrow, you'll become a Hudson and you'll be leaving us Berry's behind. You'll have your own family, your own household, your own responsibilities (more than you already have) and we just wanted to spend one last day where it's just us. Our Strawberry and us, like the good old days.'

Leroy has now shifted closer to her and is brushing her hair with his fingers and she finds it hard to be moody with them now.

'I'll always be a Berry' she mutters quietly. 'It's much harder than that to get rid of me you know' she says with a little smile.

'You may be becoming a Hudson but you are a Berry through and through if your tantrums and mood swings are anything to go by' Leroy chuckles, placing a kiss on her forehead.

'We are so proud of you baby girl. Our girl has grown up so fast, it's like only the other day we were taking you into our home for the first time and placing you in your crib. Here we are, 26 years later and you've become a mother to a two year old and are having our first grandchild. You, bubba, are the strongest girl we know.' Rachel's eyes are glistening with tears as she stares at Hiram who is also wiping away his own tears.

'You are going to be an excellent mother. And Finn, he'll be a great father. You couldn't have picked a better man RaeRae. From the first moment we heard of him after your first date to the moment we met him at your graduation, we knew he was the one for you. We are so honoured to call him our son' Leroy's own tears fall from his eyes and Rachel wipes them away. Hearing her fathers tell her that means so much. Hearing them say that she'll make an excellent mother is heart rendering. Them saying that about Finn makes her heart swell, especially knowing how much it would mean to Finn if he heard them.

'Thank you' she lets out with a shaky voice. 'Thank you for supporting us and for being there for us. I love you both so much'. She and her fathers hug it out before they retreat to the three of them sitting on the couch, cuddled, with Cassie sitting on Hiram's lap.

'Are you excited about tomorrow?' Hiram asks Rachel. She doesn't even have to think about that.

'More than you know. I have never been surer of anything in my life, and the one day that I never would have thought would happen is happening tomorrow. I love Finn so much, I can't imagine it being any other way. So much has happened in the last year but out of it I've found, well recognised, the man of my life and been gifted the gorgeous little girl. I have a family of my own and this time tomorrow, I'll be Mrs Rachel Hudson and I can't wait'.

Her fathers stare at her, seeing their daughter the happiest they have ever seen her and it makes them happy; this is all a parent dreams of for their child and their baby girl has grown up to be a beautiful young woman and is happy and living her dream.

The Berrys spend their last day as the Berrys together, watching films and talking; just them with the occasional interruption from Santana, Kurt, their friends or the Hudson-Hummel clan; all but Finn.

Meanwhile, at Kurt's Finn organised a few little surprises for Rachel. Originally, he planned on doing this by himself, however, since a Rachel-embargo had been placed (even with his numerous attempts at calling her, even hiding in the bathroom, and resulting in his phone being confiscated) he had to get Kurt, Blaine or Santana to help him.

Leroy had brought Cassie over to Finn to spend the evening with him before bedtime and his time with Cassie was a welcomed break from Kurt nagging at him for last minute details and berating about the importance of speeches and vows, something Kurt still insisted he'd prepare.

Taking Cassie from Leroy and sitting himself with Tyler and Cassie in Tyler's toy room, Finn played with the children, ignoring Kurt and Carole's constant gushing of her son finally becoming a man. The first time she said it, it was heart wrenching and one of those heart-warming mother/son moments, however, her constant reminder and free flowing tears all the times after became tiring.

'How is mommy doing Cassie? I miss her so much' Finn said as he kissed the top of Cassie's head.

'Mommy cry' Cassie informs him, her eyes telling.

'Mommy was crying huh? That's not nice, everyone around here is evil Cass, be warned' Finn says making sure Kurt and Carole and Burt hear it.

'Are you still crying about that? Get over yourself, besides, what makes you think she was crying because she was away from you?' Kurt stares at Finn, leaning against the door with his arms across his chest.

'I know Rach, this isn't normal for us.'

'Stop being so dramatic; there is only room for one drama queen in this family and that is me, I am not sharing my crown so get over it'

'What? Like you did on your wedding day? As far as I remember, you made a make-shift dummy Kurt and snuck out of our hotel room to go and see Blaine. You only came back because I threatened to burn your suit and Rachel said she would make sure Blaine's hair gel 'mysteriously disappears'.'

Finn's smile grows at getting Kurt back as Kurt recoils, beaten by Finn's reminder.

'Fine. Look, you've made it this long, only another 19 hours to go. Tomorrow, at noon you'll see her, she'll be back in your arms.'

'It's too far away Kurt. I feel like I'm out of my skin. Come on, cut a brother some slack. You know how I feel, let me just call her with your phone.'

Just as Kurt seems as though he is considering letting Finn have his way Carole and Burt walk in.

'Don't even think about it Kurt' Burt warns sitting beside Tyler on the floor as Carole takes Cassie in her arms and gives the little girl kisses all over face, making her giggle.

'Finn, I am telling you, absence makes the heart grow fonder'

'You think, Ma?' Finn says sarcastically as he stands to make his way on to the couch.

'Are you looking forward to being a pretty flower girl Cassie?' Carole asks a smiling Cassie.

'Fla-ess, ed' Cassie says pointing to her head, staring Carole in the eyes, making her smile grow wide.

'Yes baby girl, you can wear pretty little flowers in your hair too. She is going to look so adorable'

'Gorgeous. Her dress is so cute on her' Finn says, a grin replacing the previous frown on his face.

'Of course it is. I am so glad I got to pick the pageboy and flower girl outfits. The things Rachel was picking out were atrocious. Sometimes I wonder how she shops for her own clothes or Cassie's. Dreadful taste!' Kurt's eyes grow in horror and wonderment as he says this.

'Hey, leave Rach alone. She's got great taste, besides, she could wear a paper bag and still make it a fashion statement' Finn says to Kurt as everyone around him starts to laugh.

'Aww, true love' Burt muses.

'Honestly Finn, my boy, my baby, is all grown up now.' Carole's eyes begin to glisten again, tears surfacing.

'Please mom, don't start again' Finn goes towards Carole and takes Cassie off of her, tickling her belly, trying to avoid his mother crying again.

'I can't help it Finn. You've both been through so much together, especially in the last year and here you are, finally getting married to her and are soon to be a dad' Carole brushes her thumb over Finn's cheek as her hand rests on it.

'I am so proud of you, so proud of Rachel. She is like the daughter I have always wanted and tomorrow, she is going to be just that. Besides, it's every mother's proudest moment to watch her son take his vows and I know this is the moment you have been waiting for, for a long time.' Even Finn starts to feel the pang of tears reaching his eyes with his mother's words, but he gives her a thankful smile as his attention is pulled back by Cassie and Carole walks off to the other room.

Finn takes a seat beside Kurt, putting Cassie down to go do some drawing with Tyler in the corner. Carole walks back into the room with a small box in her hand and sits beside Finn on the other side of the couch.

'This was your dads, he wore it on our wedding day' she says, opening the box to reveal a small white corsage and a set of cufflinks. The cufflinks are silver but have a small inscription that says 'Hudson' in small, curly letters on one side.

'I figured you could wear this and it'll be like having your dad with you. He would have been so proud of you Finn.'

Finn is dumbfounded at first but eventually, a stray tear leaves his eyes and he reaches out to hug Carole tightly as Kurt and Burt watch on.

'Thank you so much mom. It means so much' the box is now in his hands and he is fingering the cufflink and the petals of the corsage (which, of course, isn't a real flower). He holds on to that box tightly until he leaves it safely with his suit in his temporary room.

He spends another hour with Cassie before Leroy comes to pick her up and everyone heads off to bed for an early night.

Tomorrow is a big day and it starts very early, however, though Finn and Rachel were a few miles away from each other, they could feel the excitement and nerves radiating from the other along with their own. Tomorrow will be one of the biggest days of their lives and neither Rachel nor Finn could fall asleep knowing that and the fact they would once again be reunited.

xOx

The day was here. The 24th of December, Christmas Eve, the day of Finn and Rachel's wedding and excitement was filling the air more than the crispy cold weather of New York. Carole had woken up early to prepare breakfast for everyone and to make sure that Finn would be up and ready by 11.30, ready to be at the church for noon, when Rachel would arrive. Santana had been sharing her duties between Kurt's and Rachel's in order to see everything through. It was also her mission to let Kurt sneak into the 'Hudson' household to prepare Rachel's surprises which was successfully done while Rachel had a last minute massage before showering and getting her hair and make-up done.

Back at Kurt's Carole had served breakfast to Blaine, Burt and Tyler before deciding to wake Finn up at seven, figuring it gave him time to actually wake up by eight (knowing Finn, he never woke up when he was supposed to having been a 'snooze' kind of guy). Carefully, coffee in hand, Carole knocked on his door calling out for him slowly opening it to reveal Finn sitting by the window with a pen and book in hand.

'You're up already? I would have thought you'd be sleeping like a log. Was half expecting to need a bulldozer to wake you up' Carole chuckles handing Finn the cup of coffee.

'Thanks.' He says as he takes the cup off her and has a sip. 'Living with Rachel, you kind of learn to wake up on time and have to be a morning person. Besides mom, today is the day' His smile is the biggest Carole has ever seen on her sons face, his happiness radiating from him, his eyes sparkling like a little child in a candy shop.

'Are you excited?' Carole teasingly asks knowing the answer.

'Excited? Are you kidding me? I don't think there are any words to describe what I'm feeling right now. I can't wait to see her. I can't wait for her to be Mrs Hudson. It's like finally feeling complete'

Carole knows exactly what her son is feeling having shared the sentiment twice.

'You really picked a diamond in her you know. From the moment you mentioned her to the moment I met her I saw this day. Call it a mother's intuition' Finn chuckles at Carole's words. Clearly, he and Rachel missed a memo for the better part of their seven years of knowing each other.

'What's that you're doing?' Carole asks, pointing at the book in Finn's hand.

'For me to know and for you to find out later' he teases, leaving the book to stand and meet Carole.

'Let's fuel up and get you boys ready.' Finn follows Carole out of the room and into the kitchen with everyone asking how he is feeling and greeting him.

'The rest of the boys will be over by 10, we have to make way for the church by 11.15, Kurt wants everyone to be dressed by 10.30, ready for pictures. I just have something to do before I get ready. See you boys in a bit' Carole informs the troop in the kitchen before leaving the house, quickly grabbing a small bag from the closet.

Over at the Rachel's, Hiram and Leroy were currently trying to get a fussy Cassie to eat before getting her ready. Rachel, however, was bouncing up and down like a small child filled with excitement, unable to sit or stay still.

'Berry, I swear, I'll tie you a frikkin chair if you don't sit in one place. You're making me feel dizzy. Sugar will be here to do your hair and make-up by 9. The other girls will be here by 11.15 for pictures; you better go and shower if you want to be on schedule.' With that, Santana goes to answer the door that someone has just knocked on.

Hiram laughs at Rachel who is picking herself off the couch she sat on a minute ago. She may only be six months pregnant but her bump, for someone of her size, is rather big and round making it hard for to get off her butt once it has been parked.

'Strawberry, I know you are excited, but please, take it easy'

'Sorry Papa, I can't help it' She beams just as she see's Carole enter the room. Greeting Rachel's father's with a hug and a kiss and a quick hug with Cassie, Carole focuses her attention on Rachel.

'Rachel, you look so radiant and you're not even dressed yet' she laughs. Rachel does a mini jump and squeal before she hugs Carole, surprising her.

'Is Finn up? Is he well, he will be on time won't he? Wait, does he still want to do this?' in a matter of seconds, Rachel's excitement is bumped down to worry, but it is short lived.

'Would you believe, I didn't have to bribe him with pancakes to wake him up. That was my old trick, looks like that's changed. I've never seen him this happy or excited. He's most looking forward to seeing you finally.' Carole soothingly rubs Rachel's arms that are resting on hers.

'I can't wait to see him too. I don't like being away from him. It feels like I'm out of my body without him around.'

'I have a feeling he feels the same' a chuckle escapes Carole's lips. 'I wanted to give you something, do you mind if we go somewhere a little private?' Rachel nods and leads Carole to the kitchen, closing the door behind her before both ladies seat themselves on the stools.

Rachel begins to look worried as Carole stares at her.

'I just…I wanted to give you something for today, and for keep sakes.' She pulls out her bag and takes out a smaller bag, opening to reveal a small box that she hands to Rachel.

When Rachel opens it, she is stunned to find a set of white pearl drop earrings that have diamonds encrusted around the drops. Her mouth drops open as she stares at it in amazement.

'I was given this by Finn's grandmother when I got married and I've saved it for this day for so long. Six years ago, I took it out and left it in Finn's cupboard at home but the goofball never found it.' She chuckles. 'I'd like for you to have it. It's your something old'

'Carole, I- I don't know what to say. It's beautiful', tears are now forming on Rachel's eyes just as they are in Carole's. Taking it off of Rachel's hands and carefully taking an earring out of its placing, Carole stretches her hand out and puts it on Rachel's ear.

'Looks perfect. I think it may have been made for you' she tells Rachel. 'From a mother to a daughter' she squeezes Rachel's hand before being embraced in a side hug.

'I love you' Rachel tells her and that sets her off even more, the tears heavier. Rachel leans back and looks at Carole before quietly saying 'Mom' with a smile, half expecting Carole to turn around and rebuke her for calling her that, but the older woman just smiles and embraces her again, tighter than before.

'It's an honour to have you call me that' Carole whispers, slowly letting go.

She reaches into her bag again, taking out a small blue tatty cloth the size of a piece of paper, which on closer appearance, looks like a baby safety blanket.

'Do you have your something blue?' Carole cautiously asks her, to which Rachel shakes her head.

'This is Finn's baby blanket he carried around everywhere until he was three or four years old. I'm sorry it's not so clean but I haven't had the heart to wash it. I didn't want to lose its essence after so long.' Rachel takes it in her hands, trying to see through her tears, her cheeks hurting from the smile on her face.

'His father bought it for him when we found out I was pregnant. It's in that one picture Finn keeps of his self and his father' Carole smiles at the fond memory of the picture before returning her attention to Rachel.

'I know you can't wear it. Sugar and Kurt would kill you for having you ruin your outfit but I thought you could keep it on you, in your bag. It'd be like having Christopher there'

'That is so sweet, thank you so much' Rachel gives Carole another hug, clutching on to her gifts tightly.

'I'd best be off now before the boys wonder where I've gone off to. I'll see you in four hours'. Carole says her goodbyes to Rachel, her fathers and Santana before heading back to Kurt's.

'What was that about?' Leroy asks, watching his daughter smile from ear to ear and clutching her gifts to herself, resting them just above her bump.

'My something old and blue' she smiles, not saying anymore. 'I'm going to go up to shower now. Can you please tell Santana to get Cassie ready while you both get ready. Thank you.' Once her request is approved by her fathers, Rachel makes her way upstairs gathering her toiletries, ready for her shower. It's as she grabs her towels, she notices a pink envelope with her name scribbled on top. Immediately, a smile breaks out on her face, instantly realising it is from Finn.

She opens it to find a note that reads _'Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control and I'm so glad that I found you'_ She giggles at his cheesiness which is very Finn-like but gushes at his words before placing the card down and making her way in to the bathroom where there is an envelope taped to the mirror.

She opens the blue envelope up to reveal words that read _'Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thought, I can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you'_

She can't help but let the happy tears fall, she recognises the song; it's by Lonestar. She heard Finn listening to it on the radio a few days ago and with every word, she thought of Finn and ironically, he sends her the those very words back, every one of those sentiments.

Shaking herself back to reality, she leaves the card in her bathrobe pocket and gets in the shower. As she showers she counts the minutes, revels in the fact that she will be Mrs Hudson in three hours and in that moment she realises she has wanted nothing more than that, ever. It seems like her happiness is infectious because the flutters and moments of the baby in her womb let her know that everything is falling into place and from here on in, things can only get better for herself, Finn and Cassie compared to the year they have had.

Showered and refreshed, Rachel prepares for her hair and make-up. It's all laughter and more tears as Quinn, Mercedes and Tina make it to the house to help her get ready. Sugar curls Rachel's hair and does it up into a fancy bun with stray curls falling at the sides, a silver diamante band placed right on the crown area. Rachel wears the earrings Carole had given her earlier before letting Santana do her make-up; simple and elegant, highlighting her beautifully long lashes and big brown chocolate eyes, soft pink cheeks and lips. It takes a lot of effort to keep her make up in place when Santana hands her a gift bag and she sees its contents.

'San, you didn't have to'

'Oh please, this isn't from me, it's from lover boy and before you ask, I don't know what it is' Santana cuts to the chase as Rachel excitedly opens the bag to find another card inside.

'_Grow old along with me; the best is yet to be. When our time has come we will be as one. Grow old along with me; two branches of one tree; face the setting sun when the day is done. Spending our lives together; man and wife. World without end. Grow old along with me, whatever fate decrees we will see it through for our love is true.'_

There is a jewellery box in the bag which Rachel carefully takes out as everyone around her watches in anticipation. Carefully opening it, she finds a necklace. It's a simple white drop pearl with diamonds around it and it nearly matches the earrings Carole gave her. The note stuck on the inside of the box simply reads _'I thought this would look perfect on you because you are perfect too; call it your 'something new'. You can thank Santana for approving it'_. A stray tear leaves her cheeks as the girls around her squeal, Quinn crying too. She looks up at Santana to see her best friend smiling down on her, the biggest smile she thinks she has ever seen Santana wear.

'You said you didn't know' Rachel chuckles.

'I couldn't spoil Tubbers' efforts now could I? Carole helped too. I really hate that you and he can make me feel human you know' Santana quips as she takes the box from Rachel and removes the necklace to firmly place it on Rachel's neck. They admire it in the mirror as Rachel toys with the pendant that rest just above her breast bone.

'I think it's time you started to get dressed Rachel. I'm going to make my way to Kurt's now for the pictures and I'll see you in 45 for yours? You look gorgeous by the way' Quinn quickly hugs Rachel before leaving.

'Come on you, lets get you in your dress'

'This is the most exciting part' Brittany says as she walks into the room and greeting Santana, Tina and Mercedes and giving Rachel a quick kiss on the cheeks.

'I just popped into give you this. Finn forgot got to give it to Santana to give to you so he had Kurt give it to Artie who gave it to me to give to you.' She says breathlessly handing Rachel a gift box.

'I'm going to head to Sweet Notes to make sure everything is set and head to the church. I'll see you girls there' Brittany says heading back towards the door. Rachel's curiosity is peaking as she stares at the box. What else has he got to give her? She hasn't given him anything for today, well beside the new watch with their names inscribed on the back of the face.

'By the way Rachel, Cassie looks so adorable in her dress and headband but I think she is driving your fathers nuts' Brittany laughs, making the other ladies laugh too. 'They're downstairs trying to keep their suits in tact as well as her' with that, Brittany heads out.

'Finn didn't mention any other gifts. Come on Rae, open it, I think its too small for any sexy lingerie to be in there' Santana quirks her eyebrows at Rachel who smacks her lightly on the arms.

'I've got whatever Finn chose for me on already' Rachel winks at her friends making them giggle. While Sugar takes her dress out of the bag and prepares it to put on Rachel, Rachel opens the box to find one last note.

'_Here's your something borrowed. It's Sarah's. I guess superstition proves us right today. As creepy as it sounds, I am so glad I kept a hold of this because it always reminded me of you and that time. Wear it and it'll be like she is here, a part of our big day because it is thanks to her and Jason that we are here. P.S. I love you.'_

She plays with the garter in her hand remembering the moment Finn caught it and later placed it on her. She laughs at the mere memory of giving it back to him the next day telling him that he may need it one day.

Santana reads the note Rachel places in her hand and gasps as she realises what and who's this once was.

'This is perfect.' She simply states and helps Rachel pull it up onto her legs (seeing that her bump doesn't quite allow her to do it so easily).

'Let's get my dress on' Rachel excitedly shouts to the girls pulling them out of their thoughts. As they all fuss around her and help her put her dress on and keep it in place, the room and house is once again ringing in joy and excitement. Rachel looks at the clock noting that she has another 45 minutes to go before she is reunited with Finn. 45 minutes that couldn't keep ticking away any quicker.

oXo

Finn's excitement had turned into nerves as the moment got closer. As the guests all settled into the church one by one, Finn waited at the front of the church greeting guests but shifting himself from sitting to standing every few moments. Burt, Blaine and Kurt were standing around him trying to calm his nerves. In five minutes, Rachel would be walking towards him and that wasn't coming quick enough for him.

Looking around him, he saw his family and friends converse and mingle with each other; the Puckermans and the Evans' were seated together, the boys having trouble keeping their kids sit still while their wives chattered on. Artie was busy talking to Finn's Aunt May, his dad's sister, and they looked to be in a deep discussion of sorts. In the far back was Emily, eagerly looking around, waiting for Rachel's arrival. For a second, she was the reminder of their downfall at the beginning of the year and the tangle of lies in between. However, it was also a reminder that it's what got him here today. It's what finally got them together and what made them realise that it has always been them. Their fake 'being in love' was always actually true and no real effort was ever needed to convince anyone of their togetherness.

He was quickly taken out of his trance when Mercedes, Tina and Sugar made their entrance and took their seats. This meant that Rachel had arrived, the thought making his heart beat faster, his hands begin to sweat.

'Don't stumble over your words Finn, say everything you feel (keep it PG rated) and you'll be fine' Kurt admonished as he fixed Finn's tie for him one last time and brushed off his suit.

'Gee, thanks Kurt' was all Finn said taking in a deep breath.

'You'll be fine son' Burt offered. 'This is one of the greatest moments of your life, it's going to feel like it's come and gone within a click. Revel in her beauty and the moment because it's one that will define you both. I'm proud of you' Burt gave him a smile and tight hug, a fatherly hug, one Finn had always wondered about when he thought about this time.

'Burt, come on, my baby is already so nervous. I got a peek of Rachel and she looks so gorgeous as does your other little lady. Go get her' Carole beams at her son, giving him a quick kiss to his cheeks and making her way to the first row of seats to sit herself beside Blaine.

All of a sudden, the wedding march starts to play on the big organ and the church door opens to reveal the open outer door, a vision of white of the surrounding snow. Finn does his nervous shuffle as all the guests stand and Cassie and Tyler come into sight, Quinn taking pictures from different angles as the kids walk in with Santana in the middle.

Santana, herself, is a vision of beauty wearing a purple knee length bandeau dress with diamante trimmings and belt along the waist. On her left hand was Tyler, wearing his mini penguin suit with a purple tie. The cushion containing the rings secure in his hands as he walks alongside Santana. On her right was Cassie, the definition of adorable in her purple dress, matching shoes and the purple flowers on her curly brown hair. As she teeters down the aisle with Santana, Finn has trouble containing his smile agreeing with the 'aww's and 'ahh's of the audience. When Cassie gets close enough without being phased about all the people around her she notices Finn and starts to rush towards him. He crouches down to her level when she comes to him and grabs her to say a quick 'hi', give her a hug and a kiss before handing her back to Santana who winks at him before taking her cue on the opposite side.

As he turns his head back to the entrance he is blinded by the angel that stands at the door between her fathers. Her arms are looped in with both her fathers', a simple bouquet in hand. Her beautiful brown hair in a bun with loose curls and he can see her head accessory glittering in the light, making her look like the perfect princess. The smile on her face is so bright and big that he can see it and feel it from this side of the church. She walks slowly down the aisle with her fathers, smiling and looking at the guests, slightly shy. He finds it extremely hard to tear his eyes away and he doesn't even notice that his eyes feel a little blurry because they're brimming with tears.

Her dress is gorgeous. The cut and flow is perfect around her bump which has a diamante belt going around it. He notices that the top is a low v sort of shape, held up by elegant thin, criss-crossed shoulder straps that have diamante details on them. As they join the breast piece they have small floral designs along the top where the bustier pleats come from the sides to join in the middle before they go beyond the waist belt that complete her flowy skirt. She's wearing the necklace he gave her and that places a smile on his face. It also happens to have matching her earrings, which upon closer inspection, was his mothers. He has never seen anyone or anything so beautiful and he thinks she is exactly as those Grecian Goddesses are described if not more beautiful.

As she gets closer their eyes lock and it is like they are the only two in the room. They've shared moments like this twice before, but this time, it was them getting married. He was watching her walk down the aisle to meet him to be his wife, no longer just the observance of watching a friend walk down to fulfil her duty to her friend as he did his. He was finally marrying the woman of his dreams.

When Rachel had reached him, her dads both gave her a kiss on each cheek and shook his hand before seating themselves as had everyone else.

Taking her hand in he stares into her eyes, smiling at her as she whispers a 'hi baby' before taking a hand out of his to wipe away a stray tear, making herself, him and their guests chuckle.

'You look stunning' he tells her.

'You look very handsome yourself. I missed you so much' she says giddily.

'I missed you too, don't let them do that to me again' he whispers to which she replies 'me either'

The priest smiles at them before starting his recitation of a verse about love from the Bible before continuing on with the rest of the ceremony. Eventually, after much smiling at each other and playing with each other's hands, it was time for their vows.

'Finn and Rachel have prepared their own vows to share, to show their commitment and love for each other. Rachel-'

With that, Rachel takes her cue.

Holding on to Finn's hands tighter and gazing into his amber eyes she says,

'Everybody here has been bored by the story about our first meeting and how I loathed you in an instance but the truth is, that first impression of you is the best I could have ever had. They say first impressions matter; had I not disliked you at first and hadn't put in so much effort in disliking you, I wouldn't have gotten to know you and have you become one of my best friends. With every push came a pull and somewhere along the line I began to fall in love with your lame jokes, your goofiness, your laughs, your smile, your caring side to the one that wasn't fun. You taught me to believe in myself and that I could do anything. With you I found a strength I didn't know I had and through the worst, you taught me it could be the best.

We were brought together with two friends who are not here with us anymore but one thing they will never know is just how thankful I am to them for them bringing you to me. You have made me the happiest woman alive and I promise that, if you let me, I will spend every day trying to make you the happiest man. To get you through the best and worst of times, to be your shoulder of strength (even if it means you lean on me a lot because of our height difference) and to let me love you with all my worth because there is no me without you. You are every part of me, especially my heart and soul. I love you.'

Her happy tears were trailing down her face just as his were and from the sound of the sniffles, others around them were crying too. Finn reaches out to wipe away her tears as he laughs, clearing his throat and swallowing hard, preparing to take his turn.

'Finn-' the priest leads to indicate it's his turn.

'Rachel, when Jason and Sarah first introduced us we thought they were insane for ever thinking we could be a match but I know now that they knew us better than we did ourselves. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before you I lived in the moment and couldn't see the future. I felt like life was heading somewhere but it always felt like that something important was missing and then you came along and it all started to fall into place. Through the months and years you went from being the girl I liked to annoy to a friend and became my best friend. If that wasn't enough, along the way, you stole my heart and you kept it and I'll never get it back and I don't want to. With you I started to see a home, a family, a future of us and our grandkids, growing old. You own every part of me and I gladly give you all of me. If you let me, I will try to be the man to make your dreams come true, to keep you safe, to protect you, to love you unconditionally and to be worthy of you because you deserve nothing but the best. If you let me, Rachel Berry, I want to be the man you share your future and forever with because there is nothing more that would make me happier or complete me. I love you.'

Rachel wiped away her own tears before pulling Finn's hands toward her not removing her gaze from Finn's.

'May we please have the rings' The priest announces as Tyler brings them to Kurt who hands them to him one by one.

'Now, do you, Finn Hudson take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

Without a second of hesitation Finn declares 'I do' as he slips the smaller silver wedding band on Rachel's ring finger.

'Do you, Rachel Berry, take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I most definitely do' Rachel says enthusiastically making everyone laugh, carefully placing Finn's wedding band on his left ring finger.

'With that, I wish you both a blessed and prosperous future together. I am delighted to announce you Mr and Mrs Hudson. You may now kiss the bride.'

Without a moment to waste their lips are locked and they share their first kiss as husband and wife with everyone cheering around them. Its a few more quick kisses before they tear themselves away from each other, their arms around each other with Rachel's right arm resting on Finn's chest as is her head and his left hand resting on her baby bump. They look back at each other before posing for their guests while Quinn takes a few more pictures.

'I'm Mrs Rachel Hudson now' Rachel yells making everyone chuckle once again.

'Are you ready to go Mrs Hudson?' Finn asks as he locks his arm with Rachel's, preparing to head outside.

'I am ready my dear husband' she giggles before adding 'that sounds so good to say' to which he replies 'yes it is, my wife' and gives her a wink. With a look back at their bridesmaid and groomsman they turn to look at each other before Finn stops and Rachel waits happily for him to get the missing piece.

He returns with Cassie in his arms and locks in Rachel's arm again as they begin to walk back down the aisle again as the Hudsons.

Some freezing and pictures later they make their way to Sweet Notes for their reception ready to party the afternoon and evening away.

xOx

At Sweet Notes the shop was made to be the perfect venue with white decorations and balloons placed around the setting and holding a very romantic, white wedding scene. The stage was taken by Finn's old band that insisted they play for their wedding as a way to show their gratitude to him from when he was part of their band and wrote for them; for if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have had the songs that make them a hit.

The main table was decorated with flowers around the edge and petals scattered around on top. When Finn, Rachel and Cassie enter the room, the place is filled with loud cheers and applause making their smiles grow wider and burst with happiness. They did it, they were now married and a proper family. Rachel and Finn, Finn and Rachel, HUDSON.

In an instance the newly married couple were greeted by guests one by one, who congratulated them and wished them the best for the future and the addition to their family. They even made a few hundred bucks which was always a bonus.

As the guests mingled and the music played, Finn and Rachel sat together alongside Cassie, hand in hand and watched the people around them. They talked, laughed and whispered with each other; mainly revelling in the fact that this was their wedding day and it was perfect. Eventually, lunch was served and then came the time for speeches.

Sat at the main table Santana grabbed a mic and stood up, tapping the mic to get the guests' attention and turned, smiling at the happy couple.

'Hi everyone. Firstly, I'd like to congratulate two of my closest friends on their wedding which we all called years ago. It took them a long time to get here but I'm sure most of us can safely say that we all knew they were made for each other. There are no two better people then these two before us and sickeningly, they complete each other in ways that people only dream of or read in romantic novels.

Rachel, you've been like the sister I've never had. If anyone told me fifteen years ago that you would become my best friend, I would have laughed at them but I am so glad you are. Unfortunately you have taught me to be caring, human and a better person' Rachel laughs at Santana for tearing into herself knowing it's true.

'Finn, I got to know you through a mutual friend, one that insisted that you were nothing but the guy she loathed and would gladly get rid of but we all knew that couldn't be. Though she thought that, you were the one that always made her happy. You're the one that always drove her mad but managed to keep Rachel Berry sane like nobody else. I can't imagine it any other way. Every cake fight proved it, each one more loving than the last. I only hope this cake survives it' Santana points to their elegantly decorated two tier cake sitting on a table in the corner, making everyone laugh. 'You two are a match made in heaven and I think the two angels that brought you two together always knew that and we have them to thank for this. I wish you both the best in the future and hope that we all find a love and friendship as true as yours.'

With that a teary Santana leant over to give both emotional and appreciative Finn and Rachel a hug before seating herself down and passing the mic on to Kurt.

'I am going to be boring and keep this short and sweet' he warns them 'Finn, Rachel, I think Santana has covered most of it but I'd just like to say that not only did I gain a friendship from the both of you but also a brother and sister, a family. We've all known each other for over six years and there were two other people that always made a point to show us why they first introduced you to each other. A year ago, they left knowing in their hearts that they picked the perfect couple to show their love and care for their daughter, a blessing in disguise. They'd be so proud of you guys, just as we all are now. Through the rain and the storm you've both made it, stronger and closer together proving that there true love prevails the tough. To the happy couple and their blessed future'. Kurt lifts his glass, saluting to everyone as Finn and Rachel look into each other's eyes and share a quick kiss before thanking Kurt.

'We'd like to make a quick toast please' Say's Hiram as Leroy stands beside him at the main table startling the newlyweds and their friends.

'It's too late to threaten Finn, boys' chuckles a slightly tipsy Santana, 'he's already knocked your angelic baby up' to which she gets a hit on the arm from Rachel who is red in the face.

'Thank you for that little insight there, Santana' admonishes Hiram before he continues. 'Our little Strawberry always dreamt of finding her Prince and living happily ever after and it seems that she has. She has grown up to be a beautiful and successful independent woman and is well on her way to being an excellent mother. You have made us the proudest parents possible and we wish you nothing but the best.' Both fathers are now standing behind Finn and Rachel, Hiram with a hand on Finn's shoulder and Leroy with a hand on Rachel's as her hand rests on top of his, squeezing tightly.

'Over the years, our baby girl set out to achieve and she did everything that she wanted to and was happy but we have never seen her as happy as when Finn is beside her. We see that and we can only thank him for doing this for our daughter. As parents, all we want is the best for our child and he is that. We are only proud to call him our son and have him join our family. We know your mother is proud of you and we have a feeling that your father would have been pretty darn proud too. Thank you, Finn'

Rachel is crying, Finn is teary; both Mr Berry's are crying and its hugs all around.

'Thank you for that last part' Finn says as he shakes the hands of both of his father in laws. 'It meant a lot'

Once everyone has settled Carole takes the spot. 'I guess I am the last one' she chuckles, making everyone laugh.

'Finn, I agree with the Berry's, your father would have been so proud of you; proud as I am. The moment I met Rachel and saw that twinkle in your eyes every time you were around her I could tell that we were leading to this moment. With every laugh and smile you put on her face I knew in my heart that you did for her what she did for you; and that is completion. We are told that we all have someone out there made for us, some say made from each other ribs and it's clear that that sentiment holds its value when we look at you.

I can't tell you how much of a proud mother it makes me to watch her son grow from a boy into a man, especially given the recent circumstances. He is my little gentleman and it makes my maternal heart dance that he has found someone as precious as him. Rachel, you are everything a mother could ask for in a daughter. You are caring, loving, understanding, beautiful, talented and you achieve your dreams. Something you taught my son to do too and for that I am grateful. I am more than honoured to finally have the daughter I have always wanted and I thank Finn for bringing you to me. Thank you for making my son the happiest I have ever seen him. Finn, you got lucky, son.' She jokes. I' love you both so much and can't wait to greet my grandchild in a few months time.'

With that everyone raises their glasses as Carole hugs her son and her daughter in law and they exchange a few words, emotional and full for smiles.

'Can we get to the groom already' Puck shouts through the chatter of the guests.

'I think it's my turn, finally.' Finn laughs, taking the mic. 'Just on behalf of myself and my gorgeous wife, you don't know how brilliant that feels to say. Rachel is my wife' he laughs excitedly, the ability to say that still sinking in. 'Anyway, as I was saying, we would like to thank everyone for coming and sharing this special day with us. Thank you to Santana and Kurt for helping us put it all together and thank you to all our other friends who made it possible. I'd mostly like to say thank you to Sarah and Jason for, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have met this amazing woman of my dreams. I don't know if they are here but thank you both, for believing in us and for blessing us with Cassie. We hope we are doing you proud with her.' Rachel takes Finn's hand and squeezes it tight as her tears fall. Looking into her husband's eyes, she knows what he means when he talks about believing and blessing.

'I was blessed to have met you, to have you let me have you as my best friend and falling in love with you.' He bends down to give her a kiss and says 'I have a little surprise for you' to yells of 'wooh', instantly putting a quizzical smile on her face, her eyes growing in excitement. As he lets go of her hand he makes his way to the stage, the band behind him preparing to start.

'Rachel, I wrote this song for you that one day, last year, before Cassie's first. We spent the day at the park and it began to shed some light, especially when we met that elderly couple'

His eyes are connected with Rachel and she nods with the memory of that day and the realisation that she wanted a future with her best friend, Finn.

'This is for you.'

The band starts playing, softly going into the intro, a song with the simple sounds of guitars and a cajon drum.

Finn begins to sing, in front of people that are not only her and his band mates. He is singing in public, for the first time, for her. His raspy voice and soothing vocals hit her ears, every lyric causing electricity to flow in her brain.

'_Empty promises and broken dreams_

_I know you've had your share_

_And so have I it seems_

_Put your hand in mine_

_And I'll hold it tight_

_You see I'll never let you fall_

_I will warm your coldest nights_

_I have no reason to feel the way I do_

_But the man above keeps saying_

_That she's the one for you_

_I know we're worlds apart_

_But what else can I do_

_You see today our planets collided_

_And now the rest is up to you_

_Here I am, I will always be here I'm your superman_

_Here I am, I will always be here I'm your superman_

_Take a trip with me fly into my head_

_I will show you life's beauty and I will promise no regrets_

_Put your trust in me and I'll do the same with you_

_I think together we can storm the waters and build bridges new_

_Seems to be we lived another life_

_I was once your husband and you my beautiful wife_

_All I know love is what's meant to be will be_

_I have never felt so sure that you're the one for me_

_Here I am, I will always be here I'm your superman_

_Here I am, I will always be here I'm your superman_

_I will always do my best by you_

_Share your dreams and you mine too_

_I will make your world a better place_

_I'll be your foundation to build into space_

_Here I am, I will always be here I'm your superman_

_Here, here I am, I will always be here I'm your superman, superman._

_I will always be here._

_I will always be here, I'm your superman'_

That day at the park changed what Finn was to her a lot, even if she took forever to admit it and it seems that he felt the same too.

When Finn finishes, Rachel meets him on the stage to the applause of the guests around them. He looks a little like he is afraid of what she'll say. Of what she thinks of the song but she lets him know exactly what she thinks with a passionate kiss and hug. Reminiscent of their first kiss at his mothers wedding. His hands are at her waist, hers around his neck as she stares at him.

'That was beautiful Finn, honestly, everything about that song was perfect. You really wrote that for me back then?' she asks him nervously.

'Something happened that day and it made me see that all I ever wanted was a future with you. But I didn't know if you wanted it too. You've always been special to me and that day made me realise why. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't figure out how and I wrote this in all of 10 minutes. They just flow better when I write them in song.' He laughs. 'Every time I thought I could do it something would stop me and I guess it was that I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. I wouldn't have been able to handle that, especially lose you as a best friend'

She plays with the hairs on the back of his neck, his hands gently rubbing the sides of her swollen belly. The band announces their first dance as a married couple and Faithfully beings to play. Their request as it was their first dance, one of their moments. Instinctively they begin to dance to the music slowly.

'Finn, what you felt that day? I felt it too. It was like the motions in my head began to change with every thought of you and that night all I could think of was how I wanted a future with you, I wanted a family with you but I thought it was just me and my silly imagination. When everyone told me about us those feelings and thoughts got stronger but I couldn't think that. Why would Finn Hudson ever want a girl like me? You know' she says, embarrassed.

'And look where we are today' he smiles, dropping his head down to kiss her. 'You're everything I've ever wanted Rach and I just hope that I can continue to make you happy, make our children happy, and give you everything you want'.

She brushes his cheek with her thumb, her smile still greatly evident on her face. 'You already make it happen' his hands are on her belly, her hand over his while one remains on his shoulder. 'See, she agrees. You make us happy and have given us more than we could already want Finn. I love you, my Superman' she laughs, reaching to give him a kiss again, full of emotion and love.

'I love you, my gorgeous husband' she chuckles.

'I love you too my beautiful wife' he returns.

'By the way, you didn't have to do that. Sing in front of everyone for me but I loved it, I really did.' She says to him sweetly. 'Everyone here love it!

'I wanted to. Thanks to you, I am ready to share this gift you say I have and what better way to sing you this song in front of everyone to show how much I love you.'

'Must be a lot' she laughs.

'More than that' he teases.

'Well, I love you too Mr Hudson'

'I'd hope so Mrs Hudson' He says, leaning his forehead on hers.

'I love the sound of that' She breathes, meeting his lips quickly.

'So do I' he drops another kiss to her lips. They dance their first dance as husband and wife and take part in a few more with family, especially Cassie, before Rachel is too tired and they decide to take a seat.

Not before its time to cut the cake.

Once Kurt had them positioned and Quinn is ready to snap the pictures, Kurt hands them the cake knife. Finn stood positioned on Rachel's right, behind her, his left hand around her waist and his right on her own, holding the cake knife. As they took the first cut the room ruptured in cheers and applause. Cutting the first slice away, both Finn and Rachel looked at each other, puzzled at their vanilla flavoured cake being blue inside.

'Why is it blue?' Finn turns to Kurt only for realisation to sick in slowly. He looks at Rachel who also has big round eyes, a smile growing on her face. Everyone else around them confused with what is going on.

'You two wanted to find out together, and this is my way of telling you that-'

'We're having a boy? We're having a boy' Finn shouts in disbelief yet happiness. Their parents are all hugging each other joyously as are Finn and Rachel.

Rachel has happy tears running down her face as she thanks Kurt for revealing it to them this way. She turns to her husband once again and brings his hands to her stomach, resting it.

'I knew it was a boy. You're going to have a son!' her excitement is evident and it's as though her smile is permanently etched on her face.

'Baby, you've been saying it's a girl all along. I've known he is a he all along and you said no even when I said he feels like a he from the first time I felt him move' He laughs.

'Do you really want to ruin the moment?' Rachel pouts. 'Besides, it makes no difference to me, we're having a baby, he is you and me, that's all that matters.'

They are broken away from each other as their parents come to congratulate them on giving them a grandson and its a few more minutes of happy tears, smiles and hugs before Artie reminds them they all want some cake.

They get back to the cake, doing the decent thing and feeding each other a bite each, but of course that doesn't last long as Rachel smears some on Finn's face and vice versa and they say it's just for old times' sake; their cake tradition, when Santana tells them off.

They pretty much spend the rest of the evening with their guests, taking it in turns to sing, tell jokes, dance and celebrate. There is no separating Finn and Rachel sat with their hands resting on each other's, proudly matched wedding bands on show, Cassie snuggled in between them; a proper and real family.

Emily is their first guest to leave but before she goes, she tells them that they really do make a beautiful couple and that she was honoured to have been invited. This makes them hold on to each other tighter; nearly a year ago they told Emily they were getting married, it was a lie and now, 11 months on, they were married and the happiest they had ever been. All the lies, tangles and messes were eventually righted and it really was as though they were starting their happy ending.

The wedding party draws to an end by nine in the evening and Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson and Cassie go home still buzzing from the events of the day yet ready for Christmas and more celebrations the next day.

On Christmas day they are joined by their families. Carole cooks the turkey, Rachel and Kurt help out with the trimmings and when the food is ready, Rachel brings in the turkey and hands the carving knife to her husband. Finn takes it from his wife and stands at the head of the table, taking on the role of head of the house and carves into the turkey.

Christmas day is full of celebrations, gifts and love leading the future and coming year into a positive start, even if the next few weeks will be a test to their emotions.

* * *

><p><em>Thank You for reading. I like reviews…care to leave me one? Thanks ;)<em>

_'**Notes'** feature lyrics from **Lonestars 'Amazed'** and **John Lennons 'Grow Old With Me'**_

_**Song** featured is by 2012 X Factor UK winner **James Arthur- 'Superman'** (he is my new sound of reason lol)_


	24. Acceptance

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Married life for Finn and Rachel Hudson had started off blissfully; rounded off with their family and friends surrounding them and their main focus being Cassie. As happy as days of their wedding and Christmas were, they couldn't help but feel the slight pang of having two of their most cherished friends missing. This would be their first Christmas without Sarah and Jason since either had known them. This would be Cassie's second Christmas, her first without her parents and that had made Finn and Rachel all the more determined to make it a special one for her, even if she wasn't really going to remember much.<p>

They rung in the new year with everyone around them, determined to make the new year a bigger and brighter one than the last; a year they would both love to leave behind, full of tough memories alongside some of their biggest and best. The first week being a great test.

Much to Finns annoyance at Rachel not giving herself a break, what with hitting her seventh month mark of her pregnancy very soon, they had planned a party with all the neighbours for Cassie's second birthday. Each of them determined to make her first birthday without her parents a happy one rather than dwelling on what should have been and the dark clouds looming over them.

The Evans' happily offered to hold the party at their house to save Finn, and especially, Rachel from the worries of organising and from the aftermath of the party. It was on a snowy Saturday afternoon that everyone had gathered; children wrapped up warm, playing in the snow and taking turns on the bouncy castle.

Cassie reigned, and rightly so as the birthday princess, adorning a fluffy little pink tiara and a sparkly wand with a star on top. Wrapped up in her woolly scarf, mittens and cuddly coat, she played with Finn and the Puckermans who were all having a snow fight. Rachel stood in the warm indoors, at the kitchen window, where Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Quinn were discussing suitable baby names with Kurt. While the others were deep in discussion, Santana had noticed Rachel's distance and made her way to her, standing beside her and watching the kids play outside.

'She's happy Rae' Santana tells Rachel sensing her distance. 'Look at her, she's probably one of the happiest kids out there, besides Finn. Honestly, I can't tell who is having more fun chasing who, throwing snowballs. You'd think he'd give the girl a chance'

Santana makes Rachel smile, if only for a moment. Placing an arm around Rachel and leaning her head on her shoulder, both continuing to watch the scene before her.

Sam and Artie are in a corner building an igloo with some of the children while Finn, Puck, Blaine and Mike are busy getting each other with snow, ducking behind their children for cover and having them chuck the snowballs. Puck decides to go over to the igloo being constructed and threaten to flatten it much to Sam's and Puck's kids protesting. It only takes a second for Blaine to run into Puck who falls on to it and knocks over the semi-built igloo, pissing Sam and Artie off and making the kids cry.

Rachel watches and it is hard to stop the smile building on her lips at the commotion outside which begins to alert the ladies in the kitchen, breaking their discussion, each running out to see what is going on but she and Santana stay in place.

'I miss them too you know. And I know Sarah's birthday, their wedding anniversary, thanksgiving and Christmas were hard to get by but we did it, Rae. We made it through those tough days but this is a new start, a new beginning. Let's focus on the happy times and the greater things to come. Cassie's got her guardian angels watching over her, they'll never really leave us.'

Gradually, everyone began to make their way in to the house, the noise starting to escalate, shaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

'You're right San. Thank you.' Rachel turns to Santana 'It's just a little hard sometimes. It'll be a year in three days, it still feels like only yesterday and I know Cassie won't even remember most of this but I just want it to be easy for her. I want her to have a happy life, she's already had so much loss in such a small period, and I don't want her feeling neglected. I need her to be okay.'

Santana pulls her in for a hug, holding on to Rachel tight.

'Rachel, she couldn't be happier. You're giving her everything she needs and you're being a brilliant and beautiful mother to her. You and Finn are doing a wonderful job. Just keep doing what you are doing. Don't ever doubt it'

Just as Santana breaks from Rachel, Finn walks up behind her and places his arms around her, resting their hands on her rounded belly. Resting his chin upon her head he looks at Santana and gives her a small smile, getting one in return. Santana can sense the same worries in Finn, so she touches his arm lightly, gives him a genuine smile and walks off towards Kurt.

Rachel leans her head on to Finn's chest, and for a moment, it's only them in the room, in the house.

'I know baby' is all Finn says and he starts to play with the wedding band on her finger, something both of them do subconsciously. 'I miss them too'.

Cassie runs up to them and tugs on Rachel's arm making both Rachel and Finn smile, forgetting their thoughts already.

'Mumma, unca Bain says cut cake' she says with bright eyes and an excited smile on her face.

Blaine and Kurt come in to the kitchen as everyone makes their way to the Evans' lounge.

'What do you say we all get cakefaced?' Blaine says to Finn.

'I don't like the idea of leaving the two of you next to a cake for too long.' Kurt informs them as he takes the cake and prepares the candles on it, lighting them one by one.

'Let's go and wait for the cake at the table, yes Cass?' Rachel tells Cassie, both smiling, hand in hand. Finn follows through. They sit at the table, Cassie centre of attention, the lights turned off; Kurt and Blaine walk into the lounge with cake in hand as everyone sings the birthday song and Cassie excitedly blows the candles out when its set on the table. It doesn't take long for her to set her hand in it for a bite, making everyone laugh.

In the corner is Quinn, capturing everything with her camera. Though Finn and Rachel are beside Cassie, happily cutting the cake and feeding her and themselves, smiles galore; the smiles are not quite reaching their eyes and it dawns upon Quinn that the last time she did this for Cassie's birthday, there were two very different, significant people sitting on either side and it makes her pause for a moment, looking around the room, taking everything in. She feels tightness in her chest and she can tell everyone else, though putting on a brave face, is feeling it too.

Finding the opportune moment, she makes her way to Finn and Rachel , both sitting beside Cassie who is happily eating her cake.

'Hey Hudsons, do you think I can take a photo of you both with her, you know, so could maybe put on the mantel piece?'

They nod, happily agreeing and adjusting their positions. Both of them squishing Cassie's face with theirs on either side, making her smile and in turn, themselves too.

'Perfect and pretty' Quinn smiles and shows them.

They eat their cake before its time to open up the presents and Cassie is a lucky girl. She gets everything from a Barbie to a brand new tricycle among other thing.

When the day is over and they are back at their house putting Cassie to sleep they take it in and it hits them as they lay on either side of her, Rachel rubbing her baby bump, singing a lullaby as Finn brushes Cassie's hair lightly.

'A year has gone by so fast; some parts too fast, some too slow it feels like' Finn whispers.

'I know. I just hope we're doing them proud, doing the best by them' Rachel replies to him, not meeting his eyes.

'I think we're doing a great job so far and it can only get better. Can't wait for junior to come along and she can have a sibling to play with. We have so much to look forward to, we need to focus on them and push away the sad thoughts.'

Rachel looks up at Finn and meets his left hand which is resting on top of Cassie. She rubs her fingers lightly along his hands before fiddling with his wedding band.

'It's hard but I'm determined for it to change. Even though it's been a sad year it's been one of the best in my life and apart from a few details, I wouldn't change it.' She smiles at him, the first time he has seen her smile in the last few days without sadness in her eyes.

'This time last year I would have laughed at anyone who would have said you would actually be my Mrs Hudson in this time. Jase tried to tell me it would happen and I'd ignore him but secretly think about it. Here I am a year later and Rachel Berry is my wife and it's the best thing ever and she is the mother of my child'. His grin is so big his cheeks start to hurt and it is radiant and infectious because Rachel's smile mimics his.

'It's Rachel Hudson now' she says, loving the ring to her last name. 'I have my perfect family now. Perfect husband, little girl, home and baby on the way. Remember how you walked in on Sarah and I discussing something before our little cake fight on Cassie's first? We were discussing you and I was reluctant to admit my feelings for you, or admit there could ever be an 'us'. I am so glad I gave into that stubbornness.' She laughs.

'So am I' Finn chuckles. 'You know, I think they always knew what they were doing, that they were the fate to bind us together.' Finns voice is soft again and he watches as Rachel hears those words and takes it in for a moment. A tear drops from her eye and Finn catches it with his thumb; his own eyes stinging a little.

'You know how we wait for something, someone all our lives and when we think we want it and we think we're being let down it's not the case. We're given things in small blessings and sometimes through major losses, but inevitably, our wishes are granted when the time is right, when the right pages are opened to draw upon the story. It's all already written, we just have to have the patience and belief in discovering what is in it and it might not always be what we want, but it's the best.'

Hearing those words leave his wife's lips, it makes sense, and it finally makes sense to her too. For so long they had beaten themselves up for it and her especially but there were some resonance of acceptance there, acceptance that it wasn't their fault and things happen in good and bad because that's the way it. A great test; it's how you choose to use the results of the test that changed the means to your life.

Hands interwound, watching Cassie sleeping, Finn and Rachel fall asleep next to their little girl. A series of difficult, yet joyful days over and the sense of moving on positively. But the biggest day to test their emotions was yet to come.

xOx

Yesterday, they got their final visitation from Emily and were informed that they had passed all checks and recommendations. A final court hearing within the week would give them both official guardianship of Cassie and that was something over and done with, not that they ever doubted it'd be any other way. But, the day that was going to prove the most difficult had approached and the mood was sombre.

Today's focus was to remember Sarah and Jason in a positive way. Not to mourn them but to celebrate the lives they lived and the life they left for Finn and Rachel to continue with Cassie.

The morning of the 5th started with a visit to the cemetery where Sarah and Jason were laid to rest. Both their families had also joined them alongside Finn's and Rachel's with Kurt, Blaine and Santana in tow; a small memorial.

With everyone having paid their respects and laying their flowers upon the white marble stones marked with Sarah and Jason's names, Finn, Rachel and Cassie were left to a moment in private.

'Are you sure you want to do that?' Finn says to Rachel as she decides to kneel on the ground to sit herself closer to the stones. She takes Cassie and sits her next to her, Cassie not quite sure what is going in but just merely fascinated by the flowers left in front of her.

'Finn, I know I'm big now, and yes, it'll be difficult to get back up but you'll have to help me when it comes to it. I just want to be closer.' She informs him as he gives her an expression to let her know he got the message and kneels himself beside her, taking Cassie to his lap as Rachel is finding it difficult to keep her near with her bump getting in the way.

'I guess not much changes' Finn chuckles as though he is talking to Jason. 'We still bicker about the smallest of things but all in the name of love'

Rachel smiles at Finn and brushes her finger against the petals of the white rose she has laid there.

'Sarah, I'd like you to meet my husband, Finn' she says. 'I know I told you he's an ass and I'd never be able to love him but I guess you were always right and I couldn't be more wrong. You did always know me better than myself and I am so grateful that you set me up on that disastrous date all those years ago. You gave me one of the best gifts in my life and I can never repay you. I love you and miss you so much. I wish you and Jay could be here with us, do all the things we always planned, watch our families grow old together.' Rachel chokes. She has a stream of tears running down her face and she leans her head against Finn's shoulders as he wraps an arm around her.

His own face has tear stains going down his cheeks.

'I know you're both watching over all of us. I just want to say thank you for giving me the two greatest people in my life. Without you both, we wouldn't be here, the way we are and I owe you and Sarah eternally. We hope we are doing you both proud with Cassie and promise to give her everything you both had planned for her and more. We will always make sure she knows she has the greatest parents and will never let her forget you both.'

Finn looks down at Cassie and comes to the realisation that this is the first time he, Cassie or Rachel have come here since the first time and he realises Rachel knows it too. He feel s her squeeze his hand tight.

'Cassie, I know you don't understand and you won't for a long while but here are your mummy and daddy. While they sleep here, they watch over us in the stars and you can come here whenever you want to visit or feel like talking to them or miss them.'

Rachel sees Kurt approach them and motions for Finn to get up to help her up. Kurt takes Cassies hand as Finn struggles a little to pull Rachel up making them both laugh as she complains about not quite being able to feel her legs. Both, through their tears, manage to set themselves into laughter.

Taking Rachel's hand Finn and his wife stand there for a small moment staring at the stones and flowers before them.

'See you soon' He says and feels Rachel as she repeats what he just said in a whisper before tugging him towards the car.

Back at the house, later that evening, they are joined by Kurt, Blaine, Sugar and Santana. The old crew.

'It's so hard to believe it's already been year. At times it feels like forever ago and at others it feels like just yesterday everything changed.' Kurt says taking a sip of his wine.

'I know what you mean' Rachel agrees while she watches Tyler and Cassie play in the far corner of the room.

'It's been a tough year but look at all the great changes that have happened' Santana reminds them. 'You two finally saw sense and are now married with a baby on the way, who by the way, you will name Santana if it's a girl'

'It's already been established that he is in fact a HE and unless we want him to be bullied at school, we will not be naming him Santana.' Finn tells her earning a laugh around the room.

'Things could fall off, or change' Santana smirks 'Anyway, point being, we've had our sad times over the last year but the positives far outweigh the negatives and I think it's something we should drink to and aim to always have it positive, here on out'

'Hear, hear' Blaine shouts raising his glass in the air, the other five raising theirs too.

'To a year of greater things to come and more' Rachel chimes in and leans forward to give Finn a kiss on the lips. Savouring the moment they forget there are others in the room until Kurt clears his throat, breaking them away.

'I love you' Finn whispers against her lips, his eyes burning into hers.

'We love you more' Rachel says as she pulls his hand to rest with hers on her bump and snuggles into his side.

They sit there late into the night, after the kids have been put to bed, telling stories about the good old times with Sarah, Jason and their friends. They relive the memories and laugh at all the things they used to do and bring up the age old stories about how things may have been very different had Sarah and Jason not met or decided to have set them up on their date, them being the foundation of the relationships formed within the room.

Finn laughs and insists that no matter what, he believes he would have found his way to Rachel because she has always been his fate. She agrees as Santana makes wretching sounds and Kurt and Blaine stumble over each other while Sugar laughs.

'First impressions' Rachel chuckles 'somehow, I always knew ours would count'.

'Never had I been more intimidated or intrigued at a first meet than when I was with you and I knew that, right then, you would always be the best of my existence, one way or another, I wasn't letting you go' Finn whispers.

'It's a good thing we broke through the friendship zone and that I'm your wife now' Rachel winks at him and he kisses her again.

'Will you two quit it or get a room' Santana glares making Rachel giggle and Finn chuck a pillow at her.

Needless to say, this day, though marked by a sad occasion, was a one where Finn, Rachel and Cassie could finally move on and start the year off full of positive energy and only have better things to come.

After all, they were now a family and one that was growing, living every part of their dreams together.

The Hudson's; Finn, Rachel, Cassie (honorary) and Junior. The future was bright and it could only get better.

**The END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. By the way, have I mentioned? I love reviews ;)<strong>

_A/N: Only the epilogue left. I have enjoyed writing this story but have neglected it in the last few months. (blame NCIS (any TIVA fans out there? lol) for taking over my life and Glee sucking so much. _

_Thanks to those who helped me with this (you know who you are) and to those who favourite'ed it and stuck with it. I hope the closing does this story justice (if there was any to begin with) and that you all enjoy the epilogue to come._


End file.
